Partners (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Tener el compañero adecuado puede hacerte la vida mucho más agradable. La persona adecuada puede complementar las fortalezas de uno y apoyar las debilidades del otro. Realmente el amor hace que el mundo gire, especialmente si un Señor oscuro anda detrás de tu sangre. HP/DG TRADUCCIÓN. Fic by: muggledad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Wolas mis amores!**

 **Nueva traducción, nueva historia. Esta vez es un Harry/Daphne que me pidió una chica que tradujera y aquí estoy después de haberle pedido el permiso a su autor "muggledad" y que él me lo concediera. ¡Un amor!**

 **Espero que os guste mucho la historia, lo que llevo leído a mí me ha encantado y es muy diferente a lo que suelo leer, pero nunca me pongo fronteras ;P La historia tiene 16 capítulos, pero son tremendamente largos. El primero es el más corto con diferencia así que podéis haceros una idea.**

 **Os dejo el enlace a la historia original:**

 **www . fanfiction . net (barra)s/5012016/1/Partners (Simplemente debéis quitar los espacios entre puntos y agregar la barra donde lo he puesto, ya que se me borraba... xD Puto FF...)**

 **Mañana colgaré el siguiente capítulo de Parenting Class y espero que pasado pueda subir el siguiente de está historia, aunque voy a tener que emplearme a fondo, espero que al menos merezca la pena ;P**

 **Sin más dilación por hoy, a leer se ha dicho.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de muggledad -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Condesa Daphne Potter. Dejadme hablarles sobre mi mejor amigo, el hombre al que amo, mi amante, el padre de mis hijos, el Señor de la Casa, el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió y el que derrotó al Señor Oscuro. Dejadme hablarles sobre mi Harry…

* * *

 **30 de Junio de 1996**

El cuerpo ensangrentado, magullado y roto de Harry Potter se tambaleó por la acera de Privet Drive.

Justo antes de la intersección de Privet Drive y la calle Magnolia su cuerpo cedió y se desplomó sobre el césped de Norman y Anthony Bates. La pareja gay estuvo en boca de toda la zona durante el año pasado después de que se mudaran, pero a Harry le habían caído bastante bien. Habían absorbido la mayor parte de rumores lo que para Harry era algo bueno; a palabras necias oídos sordos.

Se tumbó en la hierba jadeando y sangrando por la nariz, la oreja izquierda y por numerosos cortes y raspaduras. Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho al respirar y de vez en cuando tosía sangre. Sus dos ojos hinchados sólo podían abrirse dos rendijas, tenía la nariz excesivamente rota y aplanada contra su rostro. Un corte irregular en el puente de su nariz, le recordaba que sus gafas destrozadas le habían cortado cuando su cruzada terminó. Después de intentarlo todo para poder repararlas, tanto con magia como ordinariamente, finalmente había renunciado a hacerlo frente a la cara rabiosa de su tío Vernon.

Harry había tenido la esperanza de que el enfrentamiento en el andén 9 ¾ con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le hubiera ayudado algo para el próximo verano.

Se equivocaba.

En un ataque de furia, Vernon decidió mostrarle a Harry quien mandaba realmente.

Harry había estado fregando las ollas y sartenes después de la cena, Petunia siempre insistía en que lo hiciera a mano, para no arruinar el acabado antiadherente. Sus pensamientos iban por los derroteros acostumbrados; auto-odio por la responsabilidad que sentía a causa de la muerte de Sirius.

Sin previo aviso, la garra carnosa de Vernon le agarró del pelo por la parte posterior de la cabeza y estrelló su cara contra la centellante porcelana del fregadero de la cocina, rompiendo dos dientes frontales de Harry.

Así comenzó.

Y terminó con un tropiezo a las puertas de la casa una hora más tarde; su varita estaba rota, sus posesiones mágicas quemadas dentro de su baúl en el jardín trasero y Harry fue desalojado de la casa con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Yaciendo en el jardín de Bates, Harry solo tenía un pensamiento revoloteando en su adolorida mente: "Ayudadme".

Con un _plop_ , Harry salió de Privet Drive por última vez en su vida.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass odiaba su vida.

Tal vez era demasiado fuerte, pero su padre era un cruel bastardo. Nunca la había golpeado, pero su legua estaba tan afilada como una navaja de afeitar y no se oponía a utilizar algunas maldiciones menores, como la maldición Torqueo para avalar sus argumentos. Como esa noche.

Había empezado como un leve desacuerdo; Cyrus Greengrass quería que Daphne se aliara públicamente con Draco Malfoy en el colegio. Para Daphne, era una obvia estratagema para utilizarla y que actuara como la portavoz de su padre.

La familia Greengrass sería reconocida por apoyar al Señor Oscuro, sin arriesgarse públicamente. Cyrus nunca se pondría en una situación en la que tuviera que responder ante personas de las que estaba secretamente aterrorizado. Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange llegaron casualmente hasta su mente. No sólo sería capaz de evitar relaciones incomodas, realmente nunca tendría que comprometerse a nada. De esa manera, si sucedía lo impensable y el Señor Oscuro salía derrotado, él no tendría ninguna marca. No habría hecho nada ilegal.

Una idea muy astuta con la que Daphne no quería tener que ver. Secretamente, se preguntó si su padre no estaría siendo un poco ingenuo. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro vendría a reclamar lo que le pertenecía, ¿no? Daphne había intentado alejarse de allí haciendo ruiditos comprensivos, mientras acababa la cena, pero sin dar a entender que estuviera de acuerdo con él o que accediera a su "solicitud". Sin embargo, ella no era la única Slytherin y su padre rápido reconoció su juego.

Directamente le preguntó - ¿o era una orden? – que actuara de acuerdo con sus deseos y ella intentó aplazar la respuesta, pidiéndole tiempo para reconsiderarlo.

Cyrus había estrechado los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de su hija, ordenó al resto de la familia que abandonara la mesa. La madre de Daphne, Evelyn, se llevó a sus hermanos, menores Astoria y Philip, fuera de la sala y después intentó volver a entrar. Sin embargo, Cyrus ya había bloqueado las puertas en contra de su voluntad.

Reconociendo que había fracasado con el subterfugio, Daphne decidió que realmente se ganaría el castigo y lo último que recordaba antes de sucumbir ante el dolor de la maldición Torqueo fue el llamar a su padre cobarde por cooptar a su hija de dieciséis años en afirmar sus alianzas políticas.

Su madre había estado golpeando la puerta en todo el tiempo que su marido había estado reprendiendo a su hija, pero en cuanto Daphne había empezado a gritar Evelyn desenfundó su varita y por primera vez en su vida lanzó un encantamiento explosivo. Las antiguas puertas de roble del comedor no sobrevivieron a esa primera vez.

Un pálido Cyrus Greengrass miró a su esposa, volvió a mirar a la chica que temblaba en el suelo y salió de la sala.

Después de un rápido Ennervate y una poción para aliviar el dolor, proporcionada por el elfo domestico de la familia, Daphne había abrazado a su madre y se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines para reordenar sus pensamientos.

No odiaba más a su padre ahora de lo que lo hacía antes de la cena. Esa no era la primera y asumía que tampoco sería la última vez, que usaría la maldición Torqueo sobre ella. Realmente no quería aceptar ninguna de las partes de su plan e intentaba buscar una salida. Sus razones, en realidad, eran bastante simples.

En primer lugar, Malfoy era un incompetente, un cerdo arrogante y sin escrúpulos. Afortunadamente, esa perra de Parkinson cargaba con él a todos lados, así que no suponía un problema. Cualquier asociación con ese imbécil por naturaleza, sería condenada a un final ignominioso.

En segundo lugar, no apoyaba al Señor Oscuro. Daphne era sangre pura de pies a cabeza. Disfrutaba mucho de los beneficios y ventajas de ser una bruja con sangre pura, pero la cuestión de "los sangre sucia son animales" que el Señor Oscuro profesaba, para ella no eran más que los desvaríos de un loco fanático.

Su mejor amiga era Tracey Davis y la madre de esta era hija de muggles. Belinda Davis era una mujer maravillosa que aprendió los protocolos escritos y no escritos de la sociedad mágica cuando se casó con Stephen, sangre pura descendiente de la casa Davis, fue capaz de moverse en dicha sociedad y conocer los roles establecidos. Su matrimonio compensó su condición de sangre, pero lo que dejaba impresionados a la alta sociedad mágica fue que Belinda se movía a favor de las reglas.

Si Belinda Davis era considerada un animal basándose en la filosofía del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores, entonces, Daphne Greengrass no quería tener nada que ver con eso. No tenían ninguna clase, ningún honor. Simplemente eran matones buscando una excusa con la cual violar, saquear y matar.

No, ella no quería saber nada de ese mundo.

Daphne vagó por los senderos de su casa de verano cerca de la zona del lago. Le encantaba estar allí por el silencio y la paz que parecía absorber el lugar. Sentada en una roca junto a un arroyo que fluía con rapidez, reflexionó sobre el dueño de la propiedad al otro lado de la pequeña masa de agua.

Harry Potter.

Sabía que su familia poseía la propiedad al otro lado del estanque y asumió que los Potter también tenían allí una residencia de verano. Nunca había entendido su conducta durante el colegio. Su valentía era incuestionable y si la mitad de los rumores sobre sus aventuras eran ciertos, realmente era todo un León de Gryffindor.

Pero sus ropas eran un desastre, en que estaría pensando al usar esos… trapos. Incluso sus túnicas no pasaban de adecuadas.

\- Es uno de los jefes de los Quince, por amor a Merlín. – murmuró. Siempre intentaba mezclarse y no llamar la atención. _"Entiendo que no quiera ser conocido como El-Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. Después de todo es el niño-que-sobrevivió, porque sus padres no lo hicieron."_

 _"_ _¡Pero es el Señor Potter, por Merlín!"_

Sus ojos. Eso era algo completamente distinto. La mirada que Daphne compuso ante esa imagen hizo evidente que sus pensamientos eran poco adecuados y más lascivos de lo que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta.

Era una joven hermosa, pero no de manera convencional. Sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes como para molestar a algunos. El largo cabello negro de Daphne era ondulado y su nariz ligeramente prominente complementaba con su fuerte mandíbula. Tenía todas las curvas en los lugares correctos, pero nunca nadie diría que tenía un pecho abultado. Si figura era de constitución delgada y atlética. Un poco más alta que la media de chicas, proyectaba fuerza ante todos y con los dos únicos chicos que había estado saliendo, se derritieron bajo el resplandor de su sonrisa.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte crujido de una aparición al otro lado del arroyo, a mitad de la colina. Eso fue seguido por un estruendo fuerte como de algo que bajaba - ¿o caía? – de la colina. Escuchó un fuerte gruñido y sucesivamente un grito desgarrador para el oído cuando un cuerpo rebotó contra un tronco justo ante los ojos de Daphne en el lado del arroyo de los Potter.

Sin pensar en los hechizos defensivos que podrían estar activos, Daphne se armó de valor y saltó hacia el otro lado del riachuelo.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, Harry Potter dormía desnudo mientras dos mujeres estaban remendándolo como a una camisa vieja.

Una vez que Daphne había reconocido el sangrante y roto cuerpo del niño-que-sobrevivió, apareció de nuevo en su casa y se encontró con su madre. Susurrándole lo que había encontrado, las dos Greengrass habían reunido algunos suministros curativos y juntas se habían aparecido nuevamente junto a Harry.

Evelyn había estado estudiando para sanadora cuando ella y Cyrus se habían casado, pero tuvo que abandonar su carrera por una estancia permanente en la casa madre del Clan Greengrass, cuando el padre de Cyrus finalmente falleció. Como hija sangre pura de la familia Davies, había sido educada toda su vida sobre su deber y su formación como sanadora había sido la única rebelión que había mostrado contra dicho deber.

Al escuchar los gimoteos de un semiinconsciente heredero Potter, su primer paso había sido el de aturdirle. Después de que se quedara tendido, había puesto a Daphne a trabajar con las lesiones menos graves: las dos piernas y un brazo rotos, y tenía cristales dentro de los ojos.

Evelyn estaba tirando de su conocimiento profundamente enterrado y las obvias lesiones internas la asustaban. El hechizo de diagnóstico que le lanzó le había mostrado una rotura de brazo, un pulmón y el estómago perforados, un hígado magullado y cuatro costillas rotas. Afortunadamente ni el cráneo, ni el cerebro habían sufrido daños internos.

Una vez que tuvo a Daphne ocupada en convocar las pequeñas astillas de cristal de los ojos del chico, Evelyn comenzó a trabajar en las lesiones internas. Harry había convulsionado dos veces y las dos veces las mujeres solo pudieron esperar hasta que pasara.

Evelyn había llamado a Matty su elfo doméstico, para que trajera más pociones y si conocía la ubicación exacta de la casa de los Potter. Matty regresó con las pociones, así como con la dirección de la casa.

Ahora que Harry estaba aparentemente fuera de peligro, Evelyn levitó el cuerpo del joven por el sendero, mientras tanto Daphne como Matty le seguían.

Encontraron una residencia de verano al típico estilo victoriano con amplios porches y probablemente con más de diez habitaciones para dar cabida a los numerosos esperados invitados.

Al llegar al porche delantero, Harry empezó a temblar y convulsionar. Evelyn se echó unos pasos hacia atrás, pensando que podría haber sido una de las defensas de la casa, pero al salir Harry siguió convulsionando. Entonces, corrió dentro de la casa y empezó a subir las escaleras. Les gritó a Daphne y a Matty que deshicieran una cama, les siguió hasta el dormitorio principal y posó a Harry en el colchón desnudo.

\- Es como si estuviera pasando por una fase de abstinencia de alguna poción adictiva. – murmuró la antigua aprendiz de sanadora en voz alta.

\- Potter no. – respondió su hija mientras abría un armario. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, regresó junto a su madre y le entregó un cinturón de cuero flexible – Él hará toda una serie de cosas estúpidas, pero las drogas no están en esa lista. – pero después de un momento, añadió – Creo.

Evelyn asintió y puso el cinturón entre los restos de los dientes del joven, para que no se dañase aún más la boca con sus convulsiones.

Las convulsiones de Harry menguaron y Evelyn en pie, se secó la frente con una mano machada de sangre.

\- Necesito a George, es un sanador real. Pasaré algo por alto o tocaré algo de más que podría matar a este joven. ¿Estarás bien si te dejó aquí con él durante un rato?

\- Estaré bien. – Evelyn asintió y empezó a emprender la salida – Madre, ¿puedo usar magia en tu ausencia?

\- Sí, hija, en mi ausencia utiliza los hechizos que sean y que consideres necesarios. – dijo Evelyn terminando el antiguo permiso que muy pocos sabían que existía. Permiso que concedía un padre - con magia, por supuesto – y que constituía una abolición temporal de la restricción de magia en menores de edad.

Una hora más tarde, Evelyn volvió con George Stebbins, un viejo amigo de su infancia y se encontraron con que Daphne había lavado al joven herido muy a fondo. Toda la sangre se había desvanecido e incluso le lanzó varios hechizos de limpieza a su pelo. George le dedicó un asentimiento a la joven mientras se trasladaba hasta la cama y empezaba a trabajar. Después de diez minutos, se detuvo y dijo:

\- Buen trabajo, Evelyn, Daphne. Le habéis salvado la vida. He tenido que ajustar alguno de los hechizos curativos que le lanzaste, pero en general, se pondrá bien. Voy a buscar una botella de Crece-Huesos para las fracturas y tengo que comprobar una cosa. Las convulsiones me han llevado a comprobar si tenía una adicción de algún tipo, pero no he encontrado ninguna. He comprobado más enfermedades tipo epilepsia y nada. Una vez leí un diagnóstico que me ha recordado a esto en una revista médica, ehh… hace diez años o más. Me apareceré en mi oficina, encontraré esa revista, cogeré la poción Crece-Huesos y estaré de vuelta en una media hora, más o menos.

George guardó su equipo, dejando allí algunas cajas con pociones para aliviar el dolor y se dirigió hasta su vieja amiga.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres llevarlo a San Mungo?

Evelyn asintió. Ella y Daphne ya habían hablado de eso mientras lo llevaban desde el arroyo hasta la cama. Pensaron que los mortífagos le habían hecho eso y que sería un blanco fácil en un hospital. George asintió y se marchó. Evelyn se volvió hacia su hija y le dijo:

\- Si quieres, me quedaré con Harry para que puedas descansar un poco.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, tú vuelve a casa. Padre espera que yo le evite durante los próximos días, pero tú necesitas estar en casa. – bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y añadió en un susurro – Para proteger a Astoria y Philip. Sólo tienes que pedirle a Matty que me traiga algo de ropa limpia y alimento para las comidas.

Evelyn sollozó por la violencia que su marido había ejercido sobre su hija mayor. Se inclinó hacia adelante, posando su frente sobre la de Daphne y murmuró:

\- Te amo, ojos azules. – antes de aparecerse en la distancia.

* * *

George había regresado con la poción y sin noticias.

\- No encontré el artículo. Parece que está yendo bien, pero realmente quiero saber acerca de esas convulsiones. Obviamente, no son normales. Seguiré indagando y le haré saber a tu madre mis avances. – le había dado indicaciones de cómo administrar pociones en pacientes inconscientes y algunas otras cosas y se había marchado de allí con una palmadita en el hombro y un consejo – Descansa un poco, Daphne. Apenas te sostienes en pie. Volveré mañana por la mañana.

Durante una media hora más, ella se quedó observando al dormido Harry con temor. Había intentado dormir en el sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación en vano. No quería marcharse a otra habitación donde no pudiera escucharlo si la necesitaba. Eso le dejaba solo una opción.

Con un suspiro de resignación combinado con vergüenza, Daphne se subió a la cama de matrimonio en el lado opuesto de Harry.

\- Por favor Merlín, déjame despertar antes que él.

* * *

 **1 de Julio de 1996**

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

\- ¿Daphne?

El débil susurro apenas atravesó su estado de sueño y durante un buen rato no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, que estuviera hablando con ella o quien era ella. Así que fue una bastante aturdida Daphne Greengrass la que rodó lejos de un ahora despierto Harry Potter y murmuró:

\- Cinco minutos más.

Harry sonrió, las cosas no podían ser tan malas.

\- Daphne, despierta, tengo que usar el baño y no sé dónde está.

\- Maldita sea Harry, estoy durmiendo.

Ahora él dejó escapar una risa que se convirtió en una tos áspera que despertó enteramente a su compañera de cama.

\- ¡Harry! – ahora ya estaba completamente despierta. Se sentó y frotó los somnolientos ojos – Las explicaciones después; ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Como si anoche mi maldito tío me hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte.

Daphne se quedó con la boca abierta ante él.

\- ¿Tu tío…? – soltó en un débil susurro.

\- Sí. ¿Dónde está el baño?

La expresión de Daphne pasó de aturdida a molesta.

\- Te has roto las dos piernas y muchas otras cosas, no vas a ninguna parte. – entonces realizó un hechizo que su "tío" George le había enseñado y la presión en la vejiga de Harry desapareció.

Él chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y dijo:

\- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí y dónde estoy?

Daphne le explicó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, comenzando por su aparición sorpresa en medio de una colina al otro lado de su arroyo. Eso a su vez provocó algunas preguntas sobre la casa en la que estaban.

\- Todo lo que sé es que se trata de una residencia de los Potter. – hizo un gesto hacia la pared señalando un tapiz.

En la pared bajo el tapiz había un escudo en relieve bordado en oro de la familia Potter, allí un exuberante león sostenía una espada, apuntando hacia abajo. Sobre el león rezaba POTTER y debajo estaba escrito en cursiva y mayúsculas: _LA FORTUNA FAVORECE A LOS VALIENTES._

Con una sonrisa, Harry cayó dormido.

Daphne se quedó allí durante un rato, observándolo dormir. La hinchazón de su cara había desaparecido en su mayoría gracias a los efectos de las pociones de la noche anterior. Todavía quedaban restos de moretones negros y azulados, pero estaban pasando a amarillentos y verdes. La poción Crece-Huesos había surtido su esperado efecto y los dientes de Harry habían vuelto a crecer. Asumió que las piernas y el brazo se habrían curado de igual forma.

No había pensado en preguntarle, pero como no lo había mencionado, supuso que sus ojos también debían estar curados.

\- Matty.

Unos minutos más tarde la joven elfo apareció junto a ella para volver a marcharse rápidamente en busca de algo para el desayuno y algo de ropa limpia para Daphne. Al entrar en el enorme cuarto de baño para ducharse y cambiarse, Daphne apreció la exquisita riqueza que se exhibía ante ella. Sus padres no compartían habitación y nunca que ella pudiera recordar lo habían hecho. Pero este cuarto de baño era mucho mejor que el de su padre. Incluso en la Mansión, su baño no era tan bueno.

Se comió el desayuno, después se sentó junto a él en la cama y dijo:

\- Harry, despierta. Es hora del desayuno.

Vio como el chico sonreía y decía:

\- Cinco minutos más.

\- Muy bien, enorme farsante, puedes hacer todo esto por ti mismo. – le dijo, riendo.

Finalmente le ayudó a incorporarse y le entregó el desayuno. Se movía cautelosamente y se retraía cada vez más a medida que el desayuno continuaba. Daphne le observaba mientras su revuelto de huevos iba disminuyendo y abandonaba a un lado el bacon. Ignoró los arenques ahumados por completo y sólo bebió un sorbo más de té y le propinó un mordisco a una de las tostadas. Por fin, la chica se percató de lo que estaba pasando; estaba avergonzado de que supiera que su tío lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo tan mal herido.

Daphne rodeó la cama para llegar a sentarse en "su lado". Después de conseguir instalarse, se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando y que había dejado apartada el resto de la comida. _Bien…_

\- Ayer por la noche mi padre me puso bajo la maldición Torqueo. - se detuvo un momento cuando lo escuchó jadear y entonces le miró a los ojos – Lo hace con bastante regularidad por varias razones; para obligarme a hacer lo que él quiere, para castigarme o incluso a veces por diversión. La única razón por la que no me he vuelto loca es mi madre. Ella hace todo lo posible por protegernos a mí y a mis hermanos pequeños.

Respiró hondo y dio el paso final.

\- No es culpa tuya que tu tío sea una bestia Harry, al igual que no es mi culpa que mi padre también lo sea.

Por un momento solo se miraron el uno al otro, entonces una lagrima resbaló de la comisura del ojo izquierdo de Harry vagando lentamente por su mejilla. Daphne extendió el brazo y le tomó la mano, apretándola para transmitirle comodidad, solidaridad y compasión.

Su madre siempre había estado ahí para ella. Cada vez que su padre abusaba físicamente de ella su madre venía. Después de la primera vez, le había explicado a la pequeña Daphne de ocho años sobre los contratos de matrimonio y por qué no podía dejar a su marido hasta que fuera declarado culpable de violar la ley mágica.

Desafortunadamente, el abuso infantil no era ilegal en el mundo mágico.

Evelyn Greengrass hizo todo lo posible para contrarrestar la destrucción y el mal que su marido había perpetrado con sus hijos. Y Daphne estaba resultando ser una buena mujer; por lo tanto la intervención de Evelyn estaba siendo un éxito por el momento.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras, Harry.

* * *

Después del desayuno, charlaron un poco. Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis siempre habían sido lo que Harry llamaba "bichos raros de Slytherin" y él se lo hizo saber.

\- No sé si sentirme insultada o reírme.

Soltando una suave risita Harry dijo:

\- Déjame explicarme antes de que acabes conmigo. – a lo que ella sonrió. El estómago de Harry se retorció ante su sonrisa y añadió – Tú y Tracey no erais aduladoras de Malfoy, no eráis parte de la multitud que seguía al despreciable Snivellus. Siempre teníais las cabezas gachas, haciendo vuestro trabajo y sin molestar a nadie. Por lo tanto, desde mi punto de vista, vosotras sois unos bichos raros. - ante eso Daphne se lanzó a reír - Incluso Ron es incapaz de encontrar nada malo en ti. – entonces, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca – Aunque dudo que quisiera almorzar con vosotras a corto plazo. – Harry compuso una sonrisa depredadora y añadió – Él pierde, yo gano.

\- Pero, señor Potter, ¿está coqueteando conmigo? – le preguntó una Daphne intensamente ruborizada.

\- Son las pociones para el dolor.

\- Es una pena… - le contestó Daphne con voz ronca y para desgracia de el niño-que-sobrevivió las tornas cambiaron en un instante y ahora era su rubor el que destacaba claramente para el deleite de su enfermera.

El Sanador Stebbins pasó por allí y comprobó el progreso de Harry, satisfecho con su rápida curación ante tal trauma.

\- No he encontrado nada referente al otro tema. – les dijo a los adolescentes después de explicárselo todo a Harry – Pero seguiré buscando. Bébete las pociones y tómatelo con calma. Mañana podrás levantarte y moverte un poco. – dirigiéndose a Daphne dijo – Evita que se esfuerce en exceso.

Ella resopló y dirigió sus ojos hasta un sonriente Harry.

El chico durmió hasta la hora del almuerzo y Matty trajo unos cuantos libros para que Daphne pudiera adelantar unos cuantos estudios para el curso. Cuando se despertó hacia el mediodía, vio a la chica de cabello negro ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, girando una pluma en una de sus manos mientras murmuraba en voz alta las palabras de un conjuro que estaba leyendo en el libro.

\- ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada rápidamente.

\- Transformaciones para el año que viene.

\- Impresionante. Creía que Hermione era la única persona que estudiaba antes de empezar el curso.

Daphne soltó un ruidito burlón.

\- No, Granger es la única persona que deja muy claro que trabaja por adelantado. La mayoría de Ravenclaws lo hace, Tracey y yo lo hacemos y sé a ciencia cierta que Sue Bones se termina todos los estudios antes de empezar de: Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa y Aritmancia. Simplemente no lo vamos anunciando como Granger.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es un poco duro, ¿no?

\- Harry, dime el nombre de otro estudiante que tenga semejante talento en lamerle el trasero a los profesores. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera es la número uno del colegio? Padma Patil lo es, seguida de Tracey. Granger es la cuarta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es la tercera?

\- Yo. – murmuró Daphne. Observó a su "nuevo" amigo y dijo – Mira, sé que Granger es una de tus mejores amigas y sé que habéis pasado muchas cosas juntos. Es sólo que su actitud de Sabelotodo a veces me molesta. Sé que es Malfoy el que la llama así, pero realmente lo es y no es un rasgo entrañable.

Harry se quedó estático e intento ser objetivo y ver a su amiga de pelo espeso de una manera diferente. Después de unos minutos dirigió su mirada a Daphne y vio que estaba notablemente preocupaba por su reacción. Dio unos golpecitos en "su lado" de la cama y ella se unió a él con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Hermione es una gran persona con sus defectos y ese es uno de ellos. Eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona, simplemente que no es perfecta.

Con una mirada sorprendida, Daphne dijo:

\- Estoy impresionada. ¿Estás seguro que no eres una chica? Los chicos no suelen tener ese tipo de madurez.

Empezaron a reír y Matty apareció con el almuerzo.

Después de comer, tomó prestado su ejemplar del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, sexto grado y comenzó a estudiar también por adelantado. Daphne le encontró un palo que podría usar como sustituto de la varita para practicar movimientos hasta que pudiera conseguir una nueva.

Evelyn llegó a comienzos de la tarde para ver cómo le iba a Harry y fue enterrada bajo el multitud de agradecimientos del heredero de los Potter.

\- No hay de que, Potter. Me alegra haberte ayudado y no haberte lesionado más. Mi formación fue hace mucho tiempo y no la he mantenido. ¿Cómo estáis los dos? Veo que estudiando. – ambos adolescentes asintieron, levantando cada uno su libro con una mano - Harry, más tarde enviaré a Matty para que te tome las medidas y poder hacerte algo de ropa hasta que puedas ir a comprar reemplazos.

Harry asintió y dirigió la mirada hasta su regazo.

\- También necesitaré una nueva varita.

Ambas Greengrass se miraron horrorizadas. Daphne se arrastró junto a él en la cama antes las cejas arqueadas de su madre y le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Tu tío?

Harry asintió.

\- Todo. Lo quemó todo. Tenía un álbum de fotos de mis padres, la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre y algunas cartas de mi padrino. – su voz se apagó y un lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla – Ellos se han ido.

Daphne abrazó suavemente a Harry contra su pecho mientras él lloraba. Entonces el chico hizo algo que nunca antes hubiera hecho, le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien al llorar y dejar que la presa se desbordara. Gimoteó como un niño; por sus padres, por su padrino, por él mismo.

Un poco más tarde, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, sus sollozos se secaron y se quedó allí en la cama durante un largo rato, tomando el consuelo de los brazos de otra persona. Evelyn se había ido hacía mucho. Daphne nunca había experimentado que alguien bajara la guardia por completo ante sus ojos. Era casi tan paliativo para ella como lo era para él.

Finalmente Harry se agitó, apretándola contra él suavemente murmuró:

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- Cuando quieras, Harry.

* * *

El resto de la tarde y la noche fueron tranquilas. Los dos adolescentes habían establecido un extraordinario nivel de confianza e intimidad entre ellos que a veces les llevaba a cogerse de las manos mientras estudiaban sobre la cama y otras veces Daphne tenía que huir de la habitación hasta el baño para escapar de toda esa intensidad.

Hablaron de sus vidas. Harry no tuvo que decir mucho sobre los Dursley y tampoco quería hacerlo. Daphne lo comprendía. Le habló de la piedra filosofal, del basilisco y la Cámara – obviando el nombre de Ginny, por supuesto – y sobre Sirius. Casi volvió a romperse de nuevo al mencionar el nombre de su padrino.

Daphne se acurrucó a su lado, él se mantuvo firme y le contó la historia. El cambio de Guardián Secreto, Colagusano, los muggles en el callejón y así continuó. Daphne había escuchado la versión oficial de Sirius Black, y no se sorprendió mucho al saber que la historia oficial y la real fueran tan dispares entre sí y así se lo dijo a él.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada sin pizca de humor y después se quedó mirando el techo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. El Departamento de Misterios era lo siguiente. Dolorosamente y vacilante se dispuso a contar la historia con los todos los detalles que pudiera recordar. Tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que se lo debía a Sirius.

Cada gota de sangre que derramó, cada lesión que sufrió, cada palabra que dijo o gritó.

\- … y cayó hacia el velo. Su expresión era… ¿Aturdida? ¿Sorprendida? Algo así. Ni siquiera sé si lo que le lanzó Bellatrix era letal, pero se ha ido. Se ha ido y es por mi culpa.

Daphne le propinó otro suave abrazo y después se apoyó con su codo sobre la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de su cara como para que pudiera verla completamente. Si su madre entrara podría jurar que los adolescentes estaban besándose.

\- Creo que soy a la única persona a la que le has contado toda la historia, ¿no es así? Nadie más lo sabe, excepto Longbottom que no estaba enteramente consciente, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Entonces, te diré esto una vez y sólo una vez. Eso. No. Fue. Culpa. Tuya. – enfatizó sus palabras con unos golpecitos en su pecho con el dedo índice, evidenciándolo todavía más con su extremado ceño fruncido.

\- Pero… - y se interrumpió ante un gesto de Daphne.

\- ¿Le lanzaste tú la maldición a tu padrino?

\- No.

\- ¿Le dijiste que fuera a buscarte?

\- No.

En ese momento se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que él asintió con resignación, pero Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Después de un momento, el verde de sus irises se había fundido con su resplandeciente azul. El ceño de Daphne se suavizó hasta que solo pudo murmurar: " _Oh, por Merlín_ " y lo besó. Sus manos viajaron hasta el pelo del chico y las suyas se movían suavemente por su espalda, tirando de ella sobre él. El beso se profundizó y sus lenguas se batieron en duelo, mientras los dos adolescentes gemían ante la pasión y el deseo.

Finalmente, Harry soltó un grito de dolor cuando una de sus costillas recién reparadas dio un fuerte crujido de protesta. Rompieron el beso y Daphne se ruborizó intensamente mientras sonreía.

\- Eso ha estado genial.

Ella volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo a su lado y murmuró:

\- No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido tan rápido.

Harry sonrió.

\- Y me alegro por ello.

\- Yo también.

* * *

Se despertaron cuando Matty apareció con la cena. Después de una rápida discusión y una promesa de Harry de que no haría nada estúpido, se le permitió ir al baño mientras Matty preparaba la mesa. Cuando volvió del baño dijo:

\- ¡Guau, sábanas! Debo haber sido un buen chico.

Daphne rodó los ojos.

\- Ni hablar. Mamá estaba preocupada de que pudieras dañarte mientras convulsionabas, por lo que nos pidió que deshiciéramos toda la cama. No has vuelto a tener en más de veinticuatro horas por lo que ya puedes tener sábanas. Ahora a acostarse.

Harry escondió una sonrisa; estaba disfrutando de esto mucho más que en la enfermería. Matty desapareció después de servir la cena y Harry después de comerse la mayoría de la comida – un delicioso asado – se removió con incomodidad antes de decir:

\- ¿Daphne?

Ella levantó la mirada de su plato y murmuró:

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- ¿Serías mi novia?

La chica rara de Slytherin, se tragó la patata que había mantenido en su boca puso su plato y el de Harry en las mesitas de noche y lo miró con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Sí. – dijo, antes de besarlo. Momentos después, el joven en cuestión no era capaz de recordar ni su propio nombre, ni la manera de hablar coherentemente.

* * *

Estaban abrazados en la cama por la noche, hablando en voz baja, compartiendo besos de vez en cuando. De Sirius. Sobre el padre de ella y los planes de él. Del colegio. Incluso discutieron sobre Quidditch cuando Harry se enteró de que Daphne era una ferviente fanática de los Puddlemere United.

Las lesiones de Harry en su mayoría fueron sanadas gracias a la rápida intervención de Evelyn y, en menor medida, de Daphne. Estaba dolorido y un poco débil, pero en general se encontraba bien.

Matty volvió a aparecer con un neceser para Daphne y un estuche de afeitar para Harry. Mientras ella estaba en la ducha los pensamientos del chico abarcaban diversos temas.

Comprobó que Evelyn le había dado el estuche estándar de afeitado. El jabón incluso le gustaba.

Se sentía bien en su casa. Tenía claro que nunca iba a volver con los Dursley, eso era un hecho, Dumbledore podía irse al infierno.

Daphne era un regalo celestial. No lo había notado en el colegio, ¿cómo era eso posible? Supuso que el plata y el verde de su túnica le habían intimidado.

 _Quizás ha sido para bien que el tío Vernon sea un animal._

Se percató que se había dejado guiar por sus instintos cuando le había pedido que fuera su chica, pero hasta ahora sus instintos no se habían equivocado. El ir al Departamento de Misterios no había sido por instinto, si no por miedo. Ahora veía como Voldemort había jugado con el como con todo un manipulador.

 _Muévete al compás, Harry. Muévete al compás._

La profecía. Daphne merecía saberlo. Si iban a estar juntos, sería un objetivo fácil y a diferencia de lo que Dumbledore hacía, se lo explicaría antes para que ella pudiera tomar una decisión con propiedad. Quizás con un resumen básico de la misma bastaría, ¿no?

Daphne salió del baño con un pijama de seda que provocó que la boca de Harry se secara entre otras cosas. No tenía nada de especial; unos pantalones de color purpura suave y una camisetita con botones que llegaban hasta la parte superior, pero era el camino hasta donde llevaban lo que le hizo ponerse en pie y prestar más atención.

\- Eres preciosa.

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose.

\- Gracias, noble caballero. ¿Estás preparado para ducharte?

Comprobó el estado de sus piernas y encontró que no sentía ningún dolor así que lentamente, arrastró los pies hasta la ducha.

\- Si necesitas ayuda ahí dentro, llámame. – dijo Daphne desde su espalda.

Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

\- Vaya, Daph, sólo hemos empezado a salir está tarde. – comentario que provocó que una almohada saliera volando en dirección hasta su cabeza.

Esa noche tuvo el mejor sueño reparador que pudiera recordar. Se despertó a dos centímetros del pelo negro y ondulado de Daphne perfumado con lavanda y solo pudo sonreír.

* * *

 **Nota del autor "muggledad":**

 **1.** Torqueo: (Latín) contracción, torcedura... Vendría a ser como una maldición Cruciatus, pero más "leve". En lugar de miles de cuchillos atravesando tu piel imagina rampas y contracciones en cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo. Todos conocemos ese calambre que nos asalta a veces por las noches en la pierna, si así es sólo uno, piensa lo que sería en todo el cuerpo. Ouch... nada agradable.

 **2.** En cuanto a mi propia vida, parece que toda se centra en las relaciones. La relación con mi esposa, mis hijos, mi jefe, mis compañeros de trabajo y así sucesivamente. Así que esa es la premisa de este fic. Y aunque sea en tercera persona, se centra más en Daphne que en Harry. Cuando ella no esté con Harry la única manera que tendremos de saber sus acciones o pensamientos es porque el lo cuenta después de los hechos en sí. Habrá muchos momentos donde Harry no esté con Daphne y hará cosas que el lector no sabrá. Yo si lo sabré, pero porque soy el malvado autor.

 **3.** Este capítulo es más corto. Quería prepararlo todo para conseguir que la bola realmente tomé movimiento. Además está historia es un torbellino de romance. También es un "amor relámpago", intencionalmente, así que no me gustaría ver comentarios tipo: "esto no es realista". Lo hago intencionadamente para cambiar el Potterverso en esa dirección. Gracias a todos por leer. - muggledad.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora "albaa":**

 **No suelo traducir las notas originales de autor porque normalmente no dicen nada de interés y menos si hace muchos años de ellas. Pero está me ha parecido que aclaraba cosas de la historia y así conocemos un poco más al autor de la historia que me parece adorable ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y espero tener traducido el segundo para pasado mañana :D**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones ;P**

 **Besitos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Wolas amores!**

 **Siento llegar con un día de retraso, pero los caps son muy largos y me lleva muchas horas y bueno que deciros, es verano y aunque le dedico muchas horas parece que no son suficientes... xD en fin, os traeré el siguiente cap de Parenting Class el lunes y de está historia creo que lo dejaré hasta el jueves, si no me moriré de teclear... Pero no os podéis quejar ehh ;P**

 **Disfrutad de este cap, la verdad esque la historia está bastante interesante, veremos como sigue porque voy leyendo a medida que traduzco así que estoy como vosotras jojo nunca lo había hecho así y es interesante :D**

 **¡A leer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de muggledad -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **2 de Julio de 1996**

Cuando Daphne se despertó, estaba sola en la cama y todavía estaba vestida. Una secreta parte de ella había deseado despertar y encontrarse todas sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación.

 _Eso sería ir un poco demasiado rápido. Pero solo un poco._

Ayer habían acelerado el proceso de intimidad a través de las revelaciones demasiado personales que habían intercambiado y con esos prolongados momentos juntos y a solas que llenaban los espacios en blanco del otro. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano. Y había sido maravilloso.

Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a enamorarse de Harry Potter.

Después de asearse como todas las mañanas, lo encontró sentado en una silla en el balcón de la habitación principal. El balcón lucía como el porche de entrada de la planta baja y daba al inclinado valle, desde donde podías ver el Lago Ullswater a la distancia.

Se acercó hasta allí por detrás y posó una mano en su hombro, la cual él cubrió con la suya en silencio.

\- Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

\- Lo es. Podría vivir aquí. Imagina esta vista en otoño con los arboles deshojándose.

La pregunta picaba en los labios de Harry, pero todavía no se atrevía a formularla. _¿Vivirías aquí conmigo?_

Él todavía no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a enamorarse de Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne se sentó en una silla junto a él y extendió su mano para situarla en su regazo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Dejó un minuto para considerarlo, casi como si estuviera haciendo un rápido repaso de su estado antes de decir:

\- No está mal. Siento un leve dolor en las costillas, pero el resto está bien. Me gustaría ir hoy a comprar. Por lo menos para conseguir una varita y unas gafas.

Daphne asintió.

\- Después del desayuno comprobare si aquí hay Red Flu. Si no, tendremos que colarnos en mi casa. ¿Has utilizado el encantamiento desilusionador antes? - Harry asintió en silencio y se quedó callado.

\- El sueño de anoche fue uno de los mejores que he tenido en más de tres años. – le dijo, mirando directamente sus penetrantes ojos azules – Gracias.

La chica se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, a un centímetro de su cara.

\- Fue maravilloso estar tan cerca de ti, ser arropada por ti. Esto es como un torbellino, pero no puedo dejar de ser arrastrada hacia él. – susurró, besándole suavemente – Quiero dejarme arrastrar. – siguió besándolo lánguidamente hasta acurrucarse, mientras Harry envolvía los brazos a su alrededor.

* * *

La Red Flu funcionaba. Así que después de que el Sanador Stebbins pasara por allí para comprobar el estado de Harry, el chico se vistió con unos pantalones lisos de color negro y una camisa blanca debajo de la túnica lisa, también de color negro y Daphne se vistió con una túnica de color azul oscuro y se marcharon de allí directamente hacia Gringotts.

\- Yo no tengo la llave. – susurró Harry. Daphne le devolvió la mirada, asombrada.

\- ¿Le has dado tu llave de seguridad a alguien? ¿A quién?

\- A la señora Weasley. Dumbledore dijo que no era seguro para mí venir aquí en esta época.

La chica resopló con desdén.

\- Vamos, las lecciones sobre cultura mágica empiezan ahora, amor.

Empezaron a dirigirse hacia uno de los mostradores cuando Harry se detuvo y tiró de su novia para que también se detuviera. Y con una expresión sorprendida, dijo:

\- ¿Qué me has llamado?

La expresión confundida de Daphne se fundió con una tonta sonrisa.

\- Amor.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y le propinó un pequeño beso.

\- Habrá mucho más cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- Promesas, promesas. – le contestó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Hornsplit, Gerente de Cuentas.

\- ¿Qué? – les escupió el duende, sin levantar la vista.

Sin perder la compostura, Daphne cogió la daga ceremonial del escritorio del duende y atravesó el pergamino que Hornsplit había estado leyendo.

\- Imbécil, el jefe de uno de los Quince está delante de ti. Muestra más respeto o te escupiremos sobre los huesos de tus antepasados.

Hornsplit les miró, aturdido. Cuando vio a Harry, su rostro se puso pálido e hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Mis disculpas, mi señor.

\- Necesito una nueva llave para mi bóveda.

\- Sí, mi señor. – el duende sacó un tazón y se lo entregó a Harry con un pequeño cuchillo.

\- Necesitas dejar unas gotas de sangre en el cuenco. – le susurró Daphne.

Después de haberlo hecho, Hornsplit agitó sus largos dedos sobre el tazón y murmuró un encantamiento de duendes. Dos llaves se materializaron en el escritorio. Una de ellas parecía su antigua llave, pero la otra era un poco más grande hecha de plata con lo que podía apreciarse era ónix en la punta de la misma.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Daphne, Harry guardó la antigua llave en uno de sus bolsillos y recogió la nueva, encarnado una ceja hacia Hornsplit.

\- Para la bóveda de la Familia Black, mi señor.

Harry casi se cayó al suelo. Sólo el fuerte brazo de su novia lo condujo hacia la entrada de las cuevas, manteniéndolo en una posición vertical hasta que volviera a recuperar sus sentidos.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras, Harry.

* * *

Ya en su bóveda Daphne le había siseado:

\- Eso es bastante poco dinero.

Harry no tenía estómago para visitar la bóveda de los Black, pero Daphne había insistido en revisar los balances de sus cuentas y se encontraron con que había una segunda bóveda Potter. Había estado usando una bóveda de fidecomiso que incluía tan sólo un seis por ciento de la riqueza total de los Potter. Combinado con el oro de la bóveda de los Black, Harry no tendría que volver a trabajar en las próximas cincuenta vidas.

Además de la casa de verano y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, también tenía Rowan Hill en Wales y una casa en la Costa Azul.

Iban camino hacia el optometrista mágico cuando Harry dijo:

\- ¿Qué era eso de los Quince?

\- ¿Realmente no lo sabes?

\- Si lo hiciera, no estaría preguntándote.

Daphne soltó una ligera risita.

\- Cierto. Sigo sorprendida de que no sepas nada sobre eso. Dumbledore puede ponerse en pie por mestizos e hijos de muggles, pero que no sepas nada de tu herencia está al borde de lo legal. – fijó en el sus pequeños y brillantes ojos - ¿Te das cuenta que tienes un papel muy importante en la sociedad mágica y que no tiene nada que ver con el estúpido niño-que-sobrevivió?

Harry levantó las cejas con sorpresa y ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Vuelve conmigo, amor. Los Quince son las familias fundadoras originales de lo que hoy es el Ministerio de Magia. Eran las familias más poderosas y adineradas de la época y se juntaron para formar el primer Wizengamot. Todos ellos también eran Lords muggles. Los Potter tenían un Condado y creo que Lord Black era vizconde.

\- Un Conde.

Daphne sonrió ante su expresión de genuina sorpresa.

\- Como tal, tienes una plaza en el Wizengamot. – se detuvo y posó una mano sobre el brazo de Harry - Vamos a tener que ponernos en contacto con los abogados de Sirius y averiguar el alcance de su herencia. Podrías llegar a ser Lord Black y eso tiene algunas significativas repercusiones políticas.

Harry simplemente asintió, casi moviéndose en piloto automático hasta que llegaron al optometrista. Eligió unas gafas mágicas con enfoque automático para cualquier dolencia, libres de polvo y con auto-limpieza. Daphne se opuso firmemente a la función de ver a través de los objetos.

\- Sólo quiero que veas lo que hay debajo de mis ropas. – le susurró al oído.

Harry balbuceó un débil agradecimiento al oculista y pagó apresuradamente sus gafas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Casi me trago mi propia lengua. – le soltó el chico sonriendo.

\- Lo siento. – le contestó Daphne con una sonrisa coqueta, envolviendo su brazo al de él y conduciéndolo hasta el próximo destino, Ollivanders.

Doce galeones más tarde, Harry salió de allí con una varita de roble y pluma de fénix, sin embargo el ave que la había donado no era Fawkes.

\- Ya no creará el Priori Incantatem. – murmuró.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Daphne. Entonces, le explicó lo que había pasado en el cementerio al final del tercer curso. Cuando terminó la explicación, ella dejó de caminar y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Has sufrido tanto. – le susurró con voz afectada y cargada de emoción.

\- Pero ahora te tengo a ti. – le susurró Harry de vuelta, con la misma carga de emoción.

Y Daphne lo abrazó con fuerza en medio del Callejón Diagon en esa cálida mañana de Julio.

* * *

Pasaron una hora o más comprando el nuevo vestuario de Harry, quien sólo lo estaba sufriendo por el estímulo que le había proporcionado su novia. Si era un buen maniquí la recompensa serían besos. Y no los habría si no lo era.

Con la ayuda de Madame Malkin Daphne había reducido sus compras para poder empaquetarlas en el bolso y ya habían salido de la tienda, cuando Harry dijo:

\- Vamos, quiero entrar ahí.

Y entraron en una tienda que el letrero rezaba: _"Casa de la Falange Defensores y Guardianes"_

\- Bill Weasley dice que estos chicos son lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar en el sector privado. – a lo que Daphne arqueó las cejas.

Una hora más tarde, George Mcgowan de la Casa de la Falange Defensores y Guardianes era trece mil galeones más rico. Y Harry le dijo:

\- Quiero que las tres viviendas estén tan bien protegidas que Hogwarts y Gringotts sean blancos más fáciles. Pagaré lo que sea necesario. Y te pagaré extra si empiezas hoy. – habían dejado fuera de la lista a Grimmauld Place. De todos modos, nunca podrían encontrarla debido al Fidelius de Dumbledore.

Utilizaron la Red Flu para volver a casa y Harry fue enviado inmediatamente a la cama por órdenes de su novia.

\- Te has forzado demasiado está mañana y apuesto que tu cuerpo te está recordando no hace ni treinta y seis horas que estuviste a punto de morir.

\- Sí, cariño.

\- Yo me encargo de los guardias si llegan mientras estas durmiendo. Ves, o no habrá besos.

\- ¿A quién estás amenazando, a ti o a mí?

\- A los dos. Ahora empieza a moverte, cielo.

Harry sonrió, el beso fue lo suficientemente profundo como para encoger los dedos de los pies y satisfecho se marchó hacia el piso de arriba. Daphne estuvo tentada de seguirle y follar hasta que los dos se desmayaran.

Y ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse. Era virgen y basándose en lo que sabía de Harry, él también lo era. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en relaciones reales. En Slytherin, la mayoría de las chicas eran montadas como escobas o se mantenían al margen de las relaciones. Ella y Tracey habían optado por mantenerse al margen.

Pero con Harry…

Daphne lo deseaba y estaba bastante segura de que él también la deseaba a ella. No quería parecer una puta, ¿pero qué forma habría de sacar el tema?

 _Paciencia._

Genial. Esa no era una de sus virtudes.

Garabateó apresuradamente una casi inteligible nota por si Harry se despertaba antes de que ella volviera. Y con un puñado de Polvos Flu, desapareció.

* * *

Harry trastabilló por las escaleras siguiendo un maravilloso aroma y encontró a Daphne en la mesa de la cocina rodeada de pergaminos y el almuerzo bajo un hechizo de calor en la encimera.

Echando un vistazo al reloj comprobó que eran la una del mediodía, así que cogió un trozo de pastel de carne y se acercó a la mesa. Le frotó suavemente los hombros a Daphne, mientras leía distraídamente por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La chica palmeó la silla junto a ella y dijo:

\- Sabes que realmente hay dos clases de leyes para nosotros, ¿verdad? Los duendes hacen lo que malditamente quieren, siguiendo sólo al Ministerio cuando conviene a sus necesidades. Ahí están, las Leyes de los Duendes y las Leyes del Ministerio. Los duendes no te darán acceso a la bóveda Potter sin la voluntad estipulada de tu padre. Obviamente, Sirius te permitió el acceso inmediato.

Se detuvo durante un momento al ver aparecer una sombra de tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas del chico. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un suave apretón de manos para que continuara.

\- Ahora, el Ministerio. Eres menor de edad, pero también el cabeza de al menos una de las más Ancestrales y Nobles Casas, conocidos comúnmente como los Quince. Eso te concede algunos privilegios asociados a los mismos. Mientras dormías, he usado la Red Flu para ir al Ministerio y averiguar que era exactamente lo que eso implicaba. – en ese punto Daphne empezó a rebuscar entre los pergaminos que tenía en frente.

\- Ehh… ¿me lo podrías resumir? Todavía no estoy del todo despierto.

\- Magia en menores de edad y permiso de aparición son las dos más importantes. – le contestó señalando una pila de pergaminos que había agrupado para él – Esa pila es con respecto a tu plaza en el Wizengamot. Está apartada hasta que hablemos con el abogado de Sirius. También deberías considerar contratar a un abogado a tiempo completo si no lo has hecho ya. – cuando vio que Harry sacudía la cabeza, dijo – Mira, con las riquezas de los Potter y los Black, vas a necesitar uno.

Fue a buscar una pluma y entregándosela junto a un pergamino le dijo:

\- Esto es un permiso de Gringotts para solicitar el nombre del abogado de Sirius. Sólo tienes que firmar en la parte de abajo. – asintiendo, Harry hizo exactamente eso - Esta última pila es lo que yo llamo "pequeñas cosas". Autorización para crear Trasladores, accesos oficiales para el Jefe de Casa. – en ese punto se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco. Y con voz pequeña, dijo – Puede sonar un poco presuntuoso, pero también he añadido una manera de anular todos los contratos matrimoniales pre-existentes.

Harry la observó por un momento, dejó a un lado su pastel de carne mayoritariamente acabado y tomó las dos manos de Daphne entre las suyas. Él siguió mirándola durante un momento más y se sintió caer en las profundidades del color esmeralda de sus ojos. _No sé cómo, pero me estoy enamorando de ti._

\- No es en absoluto presuntuoso. Me alegra que lo añadieras.

Daphne soltó un suspiro de alivio. Había tenido la esperanza y había rezado para que no le molestase esa cláusula.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el chico asintió – En primer lugar, terminemos todo este papeleo y enviémoslo con mi lechuza y después, ¿qué tal un paseo por los jardines para ver que hacen los guardias, antes de comer una suntuosa comida?

* * *

Después de que Diomede, la lechuza de Daphne, se hubiera marchado volando con un pergamino atado a su pata, la joven pareja se encaminó hacia su paseo. Encontraron a los guardias en un claro cerca del centro de la propiedad. Dos de ellos estaban inclinados sobre una mesa de trabajo observando un mapa detallado de la propiedad, mientras que otros cuatro estaban formando unas Piedras-Imán que servirían como anclajes para la multitud de Defensas. Era un nuevo avance en las técnicas de defensa, un diseño bastante interesante y eficiente en que los guardias utilizaban la magia impregnada en la tierra para alimentar las defensas de las salas, a diferencia de objetos encantados o personas. Extrayendo la energía de las líneas de las leyes naturales, Harry podría acabar con habitaciones indestructibles. Nadie es más fuerte que la Tierra.

Un hombre de mediana edad con cabello gris les miró y con un fuerte acento de Kerry, dijo:

\- Ah, Lord Potter. ¿Cómo está usted, señor? Soy Terrence McKee, líder del equipo. ¿Podría hacerle un par de preguntas, si usted tiene un momento?

Comenzaron a hablar sobre las habitaciones en general y cuando llegaron al tema del bloqueo, Harry dijo:

\- Por ahora, sólo yo y la señorita Greengrass podremos aparecernos en las habitaciones; tanto con aparición, como con Traslador o Red Flu. Nadie más tendrá acceso.

Asintiendo, McKee escribió una rápida nota en un trozo de papel y dijo:

\- Tendrá que ir a Rowan Hill, señor. Joseph Riordan es el líder del equipo de allí y necesita tener una discusión similar con usted. Tengo entendido que el equipo estará pasado mañana en Francia para empezar.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que esté en marcha y funcionando?

McKee se frotó la barbilla pensativo y contestó.

\- Probablemente en cuatro días.

\- Si termináis mañana por la noche, le daré a usted y a su equipo mil galeones más a repartir.

\- Mañana por la noche entonces, señor. – y volviéndose hacia su equipo exclamó - ¡Ya habéis oído muchachos, vamos!

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Harry se acercó a la Red Flu y un poco azorado, exclamó:

\- ¡Rowan Hill! – y se introdujo en la chimenea, seguido poco después por Daphne.

Tres horas más tarde, los dos adolescentes tropezaron al salir de la Red y simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

\- Guau. – dijo él.

\- Sí… - le contestó ella y él instintivamente tiró de su cuerpo hasta sus brazos para un breve abrazo.

\- Creo que quiero vivir allí a tiempo completo y este será nuestro retiro.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, no llegaba a procesar que él hubiera dicho en voz alta lo que ambos habían estado pensando.

La chica levantó la mirada con una expresión reservada. Harry frunció el ceño con curiosidad hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio diciendo:

\- ¿Qué?

\- Besos.

\- Ah, como mi dama desee. – y comenzó con un beso suave que pasó a ser lánguido y finalmente ardiente cuando Harry la empujó contra la pared mientras la chica pasaba las uñas por su espalda y él tomaba posesión de su trasero.

\- Ejem…

Se apartaron uno del otro como gatos escaldados y comenzaron a sonrojarse incluso antes de percatarse de que Evelyn estaba allí de pie.

\- Ehh… hola mamá. – tartamudeó Daphne, mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello.

\- Hola a los dos. No noté que fuerais tan… cercanos.

Harry gimió para sus adentros. _Matadme ya._

Evelyn se les quedó mirando durante un largo minuto antes de decir:

\- Los dos estáis cerca de ser mayores de edad. Espero que seáis responsables de vuestros actos. – y dirigiéndose a Daphne, dijo – Te estoy permitiendo quedarte con él a solas sin supervisión; no me decepciones haciéndome abuela antes de cumplir los dieciocho años.

Ambos se sonrojaron aún más, si es que eso era posible y asintieron con la cabeza frenéticamente.

\- Estoy aquí porque estaba en mi tarde de paseo y vi a los guardias poniendo esas enormes Piedras-Imán. ¿Qué está pasando?

Daphne condujo a su madre al salón, mientras Harry le explicaba sobre el viaje a Gringotts y la posterior visita a la Casa de la Falange Guardianes y Defensores. Evelyn asintió con aprobación.

\- Excelente idea Harry. No quiero sonar molesta, pero espero ser introducida en el permiso de aparición si Daphne va a pasar tanto tiempo aquí.

\- Por supuesto, Evelyn. Simplemente no quería que el equipo de guardias obtuviera más información de la que necesitaban.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Daphne intervino.

\- Todavía haré de ti todo un Slytherin.

Daphne y Harry se acomodaron en el sofá, confortablemente cerca y agarrados de las manos. Charlaron con Evelyn acerca del día, sobre Rowan Hill y riéndose sobre las obligaciones de Harry como "maniquí". Harry se sorprendió al verse parte de una dinámica familiar saludable.

Evelyn era una madre cariñosa que permitía que sus hijos maduraran, pero protegiéndolos de lo que debían ser protegidos. No podía dejar de compararla con Molly Weasley que ahogaba a sus hijos con su amor y los protegía de todos los aspectos de la vida. Generalmente, prefería el estilo de Evelyn.

\- Tu padre se ha vuelto a la mansión para el verano. A tus hermanos y a mí, nos ha permitido quedarnos aquí.

Daphne arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y su gran plan con el Señor Oscuro?

Evelyn se encogió de hombros.

\- Asume que llevarás a cabo sus deseos.

Daphne frunció el ceño. Cuando Evelyn empezó a mirar el reloj, la chica dijo:

\- Te acompaño fuera, madre.

Evelyn sonrió y dijo:

\- Me ha alegrado mucho verte, Harry. – se detuvo un momento – Y por si sirve de algo, te doy mi bendición para cortejar a mi hija.

Daphne sonrió ante esa declaración y enroscando un brazo con el de su madre salieron del salón encaminándose hacia el sendero que conducía a la casa de los Greengrass.

* * *

Las dos mujeres caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de los últimos atisbos de calidez del sol de la tarde.

\- Le quiero, mamá.

Sin mirar a su hija, Evelyn Greengrass sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Yo no intenté enamorarme de él. Pero hemos hablado mucho y me entiende más que cualquier otra persona, incluida tú.

\- Y también es muy guapo. Se ve muy bien sin gafas.

\- Bueno, sí, eso también.

Evelyn se volvió hacia su hija con una mirada divertida.

\- Yo también he tenido dieciséis años, jovencita y he visto donde estaban tus manos y donde estaban las suyas. – se detuvo por un momento – No te estoy diciendo que vayas a acostarte con él, pero si decidís intimar, por favor sed responsables y utilizad hechizos anticonceptivos. Ya habrá mucho tiempo de pensar en niños más adelante.

Daphne asintió y envolvió a su madre en un abrazo.

\- Te quiero, mamá.

\- Yo también te quiero, ojos azules.

* * *

\- Me contaste que Snape te torturó con el pretexto de las lecciones de Oclumancia, ¿verdad?

Estaban abrazados en sofá frente al fuego. Habían tenido una magnifica sesión de besos y ahora ambos se encontraban sin camisa.

\- Sí, ese bastardo lo hizo. Volvía de esas "lecciones" sintiendo como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una Bludger. Repetidamente.

Daphne golpeaba con sus cuidadas uñas el pecho un poco velludo de Harry.

\- A Tracey su tío le enseñó Oclumancia. ¿Podríamos enviarle una carta y ver si estaría dispuesto a ser tu tutor? Supongo que la necesidad de aprenderla sigue siendo real.

Harry respiró hondo, ahora tenía que decirle la verdad.

\- Sí la necesidad es real. Daph, tengo algo que decirte. Antes de que naciera, se creó una profecía…

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry sostenía a su novia que lloraba entre sus brazos, sintiéndose avergonzado por alegrarse de que estuviera llorando en lugar de haber huido. La chica se sentó con furia y le aguijoneó el pecho con el dedo. Sus ojos eran un torrente, sorbía la nariz cada dos segundos, su pelo estaba hecho un nido y una de las tiras de su sujetador se había deslizado de por su hombro.

Era tan hermosa para él.

Ella lo amaba.

Él la amaba.

\- Sólo te tengo a ti Harry Potter, y no voy a perderte. – y se lanzó a besarlo con todo su ser. Pronto volvió a derrumbarse sobre sus brazos y sus sollozos lentamente se convirtieron en lágrimas, que se fueron secando paulatinamente – Gracias por decírmelo. Necesito saber estas cosas. – le miró a los ojos y dijo – Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurar que sobrevivimos a esto.

Harry como respuesta asintió, acariciando con amor su oscuro y ondulado cabello.

\- Gracias a ti por no dejarme. Estaba aterrorizado de que huyeras para protegerte. – le dijo con una sonrisa irónica – Joder, yo querría correr lejos para poder protegerme.

Daphne se secó la cara y la nariz con un pañuelo.

\- Sólo un necio no tendría miedo. – le susurró volviendo a acurrucarse a su lado – Basta de hablar de eso, simplemente abrázame Harry. Mañana trazaremos un plan. Esta noche, te necesito.

* * *

 **3 de Julio de 1996**

Daphne se despertó a la mañana siguiente todavía vestida con su pijama. Podía escuchar la ducha correr desde el baño y un gorjeo desafinado que Harry debía llamar "cantar".

\- Blue mooooon, you saw me standing aloooonneee… (Luna azuuuul, que me viste de pie en soleeedaaad…)

 _No por mucho tiempo…_ pensó para sí misma con un poco de diversión.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Daphne entró en el baño y empezó a cepillarse los dientes. Después de enjuagar su boca, se percató de que el canturreo de Harry había dejado de sonar así que comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Con la decisión de tomar una ducha esa mañana, exclamó:

\- Date prisa, o me meteré ahí contigo.

Hubo una larga pausa en la ducha y Daphne llevó su mano hasta los botones de su pijama. Con un audible suspiro, Harry cerró el agua y se asomó por la puerta de opaco cristal para coger su toalla.

Unos minutos más tarde, el chico salió de la ducha extra larga con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y Daphne se relamió los labios involuntariamente. Él sonrió y empezó a acercarse descaradamente, haciendo que Daphne retrocediera hasta chocar contra el fregadero. El cabello negro del chico apuntaba en todas direcciones y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, sin dejarle escapatoria. Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, inclinándose cada vez más como si fuera a besarla. Pero de repente se detuvo a tan solo un milímetro y clavó la mirada directamente en sus ojos.

\- Tu turno. – le susurró antes de salir del cuarto de baño para vestirse.

\- ¡Oh, no, no! – gruñó Daphne, persiguiéndolo.

Lo atrapó justo cuando se acababa de poner los calzoncillos y Harry con un gruñido la atrajo hacia sí, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que quería, ya que era exactamente lo que quería él. La atmósfera era pesada, la pasión y la lujuria eran palpables. Daphne saltó sobre él, enrollando las piernas en su cintura mientras él la ahuecaba con sus manos, la presionaba contra su cuerpo y la ayudaba a sostenerse.

Un momento después estaban tendidos sobre la cama y la parte superior del pijama de Daphne había volado. Se le preguntaran, no recordaría como se desprendió de él en realidad. Gimió mientras la boca de Harry se sumergía entre sus pechos y en respuesta arqueó la espalda.

\- Oh Merlín, Harry… espera, espera.

Mucho más tarde, se reiría de la atónita expresión de extremada lujuria que el chico tenía en su rostro, quien sólo pudo espetar:

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Eso la confundió, y acariciándole suavemente la cara le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes, amor?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ante el sobrenombre y desvió la mirada.

\- Lo siento por empujarte a ir demasiado rápido. – murmuró.

Daphne lo envolvió en un abrazo, muy consciente de la erección que presionaba su muslo. Por un momento casi saltó por el acantilado para rendirse, pero quería hacer esto bien. Ambos lo merecían.

\- Harry, recuerda que he sido yo la que te ha saltado encima. Voy a ser muy sincera, te deseo – mucho – desde que empezamos a acercarnos más.

Exhaló satisfecho por el recuerdo de su disposición ante lo que estaba pasando y la sorpresa se apoderó de él frente a su clara declaración de atracción.

\- ¿En serio?

Daphne le propinó un beso en la nariz y dijo:

\- En serio. La razón por la que nos he parado es porque estábamos a punto de hacer el amor y aunque es lo que realmente quiero y puede que finalmente acabemos haciéndolo más tarde, quería hablar de ello en primer lugar.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

\- Nunca he estado con nadie antes, - le dijo, acariciándole el pelo – y me alegro. La verdad es que no se mucho sobre el amor o relaciones, ni emociones. – Daphne sonrió y él añadió – Pero en estos tres días tan cortos te has convertido en mi mundo, Daphne. – le acarició la mejilla y en un susurró muy bajo que incluso ella pensó que no lo había oído, dijo – Creo que te quiero.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon. Este era el momento de la verdad, pero ella sólo agarró uno de los cuernos del toro, no los dos.

\- Creo que yo también te quiero, Harry. Gracias por respetarme lo suficiente como para ser honesto conmigo.

Sus fuegos internos se habían templado o al menos aplacado y Harry muy suavemente la besó. Después de un largo abrazo con muchas caricias y arrullos entre los dos se separaron, Daphne se fue a la ducha y Harry se quedó allí, sorprendido por su buena suerte.

 _Es preciosa, inteligente, cariñosa… ¿Qué he hecho para merecerla?_

Finalmente llegaron al piso de abajo donde encontraron a Hedwig encaramando en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina mirando muy molesto al mundo en general. Harry armó un gran alboroto por ella. La lechuza había estado cazando cuando Vernon había comenzado a comportarse como un loco, pero aun así Harry estaba preocupado por ella.

Después de las debidas manifestaciones de afecto sobre el ave de la casa, Harry hizo el desayuno para los miembros humanos de la misma. Daphne tomó ese tiempo para escribirle una carta a Tracey solicitando una presentación con su tío y dándole algunos detalles básicos sobre su recién estrenado novio.

\- ¿Le doy la dirección Flu de aquí o lo haremos visitando a Tracey?

Harry se detuvo a medio batir y dijo:

\- Iremos nosotros, por ahora. Cuando el equipo de guardias haya terminado, hablaremos de introducir a más personas, pero por ahora me gustaría mantener esa lista lo más corta posible.

Daphne asintió, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía escribiendo. Había contestado como ella había esperado que lo hiciera. La pregunta no había sido una prueba como tal, sino más bien para descubrir el proceso de sus pensamientos.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente un maravilloso desayuno, cuando Daphne dijo:

\- ¿Qué pasa con otras materias?

Sin encontrarle la lógica a sus palabras, Harry la miró con curiosidad mientras comía otro bocado de su revuelto de huevos. La chica empezó a girar su tenedor en el aire.

\- Ya sabes, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa. Las tres realmente. Podríamos tener tutores para acelerar nuestro aprendizaje o especializarnos en ilusiones, animagia y similares.

Harry se recostó sobre la silla, masticando y pensativo. Después de una pausa, dijo:

\- Cuando Dumbledore y Voldemort se batieron en duelo en el atrio del Ministerio yo estaba atemorizado. Era como si hubiera tropezado en medio de dos dioses que habían desatado su furia el uno sobre el otro. Voldemort principalmente utiliza hechizos muy poderosos: La Maldición Asesina y un montón de hechizos y maldiciones oscuros. Dumbledore era más como un conductor de energía, usaba la Transfiguración y otros hechizos poderosos. Los escudos, bueno… - sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo – eran asombrosos.

Daphne tomó agarró su mano distraídamente entre las suyas y él sonrió ante el gesto de cariño.

\- Los mejores del país son Flitwick y McGonagall, por supuesto. – dijo la chica, mientras golpeaba con las uñas de su mano libre la superficie de la mesa - ¿Confías en ellos?

Agitó su varita para que los platos se lavaran solos y tiró de Daphne sacándola de su silla. Tomados de la mano salieron a pasear por los senderos del bosque.

\- ¿Confío en ellos? – se murmuró a sí mismo – Confío en ambos con mi vida. Creo que los dos lucharían hasta morir antes de entregarme a Voldemort y sus secuaces. La verdadera pregunta es si puedo confiar en ellos para que no vayan corriendo al Director. ¿Tú que crees?

Daphne bajó la mirada, a medida que paseaban por el camino hacia el lago Ullswater.

\- Creo que si le explicas la situación a Flitwick, sería digno de confianza. También creo que si empezaras a ir por un camino oscuro no podrías disuadirlo, buscaría ayuda y si eso significa Dumbledore, lo haría. Sin embargo, no creo que fuera corriendo hasta el viejo solo "porque sí". - Harry consideró sus palabras y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Daphne continuó – McGonagall es como Flitwick, creo. – Harry le dedicó una expresión divertida; en su opinión eran personas muy diferentes – Escúchame. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver su cara – McGonagall es escrupulosamente justa, como Flitwick. Flitwick es alegre y la vieja amargada es severa, pero los dos son justos, y creo que de confianza. Snape por otro lado no es ni justo, ni digno de confianza.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

\- Amen. ¿Y sí, les invitamos a tomar el té dentro de dos días y les enviamos la propuesta a ver si tienen tiempo?

Daphne asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Defensa?

Harry frunció los labios. Inmediatamente Remus Lupin asaltó su mente, pero tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle a Lunático. ¿Dónde había estado esos dos años después de dejar Hogwarts? Y sobre todo, ¿Dónde estaba antes de su tercer año?

Después de explicarle sus reservas sobre Remus a Daphne, ella dijo:

\- Pues nos encontraremos con él en un café muggle y le entrevistaremos. Si sus respuestas no son satisfactorias, nos marcharemos. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar un par de candidatos más. – finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

\- Eso está bien. Yo no conozco a nadie más adecuado que el Director y no quiero meterme en su bolsillo y confiar.

\- Si lo de Lupin no funciona, un tutor bajo el influjo del Juramento Inquebrantable nunca te entregaría a Voldemort, esa sería la segunda mejor opción.

\- ¿ _Entregarnos_ a Voldy y a sus Voldettes querrás decir? – ella se limitó a mirarlo, ignorando el estúpido apodo – Mira, porque estamos juntos, - se detuvo un momento para tomar sus manos entre las suyas – porque te quiero, ahora eres la número dos o tres en la lista de capturas de Voldemort.

\- ¿De verdad me quieres?

Harry sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

Daphne le dio un suave beso y lo envolvió en un cálido y firme abrazo, fundiendo su cuerpo con el de él.

\- Da miedo pensar que ese psicópata vendrá detrás de mí tan pronto sepa que estamos juntos. – se echó un poco hacía atrás y le miró a los ojos – Pero mereces la pena. Merecemos la pena.

* * *

Durante su paseo vieron a los guardias trabajar a un ritmo vertiginoso, McKee les dedicó un simple saludo mientras supervisaba a otros tres magos a que agitaran sus varitas en sincronía.

Terminaron en el lago, charlando tranquilamente sentados en uno de los bancos del muelle.

\- ¿Cómo harás frente a tu padre? – le preguntó Harry.

\- "Negociando" ¿Cómo evitar sus maquinaciones con el Señor Oscuro y que nos permita seguir viéndonos? – hizo una pausa y continuó – Bueno, en lo que respecta a nuestra relación, simplemente evitaré mencionarlo. Dudo que incluso vuelva a verlo por el resto de las vacaciones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin poder llegar a creer que un padre no quisiera ver a su hija. Aunque sabía que tenía idealizado el concepto de familia. El crecer como lo había hecho, le había dado un ideal de "Padre" y "Madre" como quienes siempre estarían dispuestos a salvarlo del dolor que suponía su vida cotidiana. Un "Padre y una "Madre" no podían equivocarse, no podían ser groseros, cansados, de mal humor, furiosos, desorientados, distraídos o no menos que perfectos.

Así que, ¿cómo podía un padre desperdiciar voluntariamente una de las únicas veces que podría estar con sus tres hijos y esposa? Se escapaba a su comprensión.

Cuando se lo explicó a Daphne, ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y le dijo:

\- La belleza de un matrimonio concertado. Mamá sabe que mi padre tiene "otras amigas" y mientras que él sea discreto, ella no dice nada.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y luego se congeló horrorizado. A penas podía escupir la pregunta.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenían tus padres cuando se concertó?

Con una sombría expresión, Daphne dijo:

\- Dieciséis.

El horror en la cara de Harry se resolvió en una expresión que Hermione hubiera reconocido al instante, pero Daphne le miró interrogativamente.

Con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las rodillas de Daphne, dijo:

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

La chica asintió y se quitó los zapatos antes de empezar a caminar por el muelle. Sentándose en el borde, dejó colgar sus pies sobre el agua fresca del lago. La mañana se estaba convirtiendo en una cálida y prometía ser un día caluroso.

Harry la contempló durante unos instantes, mirándola fijamente con una intensidad que para muchos sería intimidante. Ella captó su mirada y simplemente se la devolvió, estudiándose. Después de un minuto entero mirándose el uno al otro, Harry se unió a ella al borde del muelle, introduciendo también sus pies en el agua del lago.

* * *

Después del almuerzo estaban estudiando en casa, Harry seguía con Encantamientos y Daphne con Transformaciones, cuando Hedwig entró volando por las puertas francesas abiertas de la terraza con la respuesta de Tracey.

Daphne acarició a Hedwig un par de veces antes de retirar la carta.

\- Es la lechuza más hermosa e inteligente que he visto en mi vida. – dijo rompiendo el sello de lacre azul de la carta.

Sentado desde el sofá, Harry escrutaba su expresión intentando adivinar el contenido. En general se figuró que la carta era buena con dos comentarios embarazosos, uno frustrante y otro exasperante.

\- Y…

\- Dice que su tío Duncan estará en el continente hasta finales de la semana que viene, pero que no ve ningún problema con la tutoría. Es como una afición para él y lo disfruta.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Qué más pasa con tu mejor amiga?

\- Segunda mejor amiga. – le contestó Daphne susurrando mientras miraba la carta que tenía entre sus manos. Las entrañas de Harry se calentaron, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el pergamino – Ehh… quiere que mañana vaya a almorzar con ella para "hablar" y que se muere por conocer la identidad de mi "amante" misterioso según sus palabras. – finalizó enrojeciendo completamente.

Harry soltó una risita entre dientes y después sonrió.

\- Ves, diviértete. Tengo algunos recados que atender y veré si puedo localizar al abogado de Sirius. ¿Estarás en casa para la cena?

Daphne sonrió ante la pregunta. _En Casa._

\- Sí. – después de un momento, añadió – Me alegra que consiguiéramos el papeleo para Jefe de Casa y el registro - el Ministerio no lo aprueba de por sí - antes de contactar con Hogwarts. Por si acaso alguien va corriendo a Dumbledore y él consiguiera estropear todo el trabajo.

Harry asintió en acuerdo con ella.

\- He estado pensando. Es genial que Matty esté cuidando de nosotros, pero creo que deberíamos obtener ayuda de los nuestros propios. Conozco un elfo, es un poco _diferente,_ pero sé que moriría por mí. ¿Te parecería bien si lo trajera?

Daphne se encogió de hombros, un poco confundida. Un elfo era un elfo.

\- Claro.

\- ¡Dobby!

Un momento más tarde, un pop anunció la llegada del nuevo interno de Harry. Llevaba su habitual gama de sombreros y calcetines los cuales Daphne miraba con ojos desorbitados. Saltaba sobre la punta de sus pies a una velocidad demasiado elevada, que amenazaba con dar dolor de cabeza a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡HARRY POTTER, SEÑOR! ¡HA LLAMADO A DOBBY! – gritó el elfo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por el volumen, Harry dijo:

\- Dobby, no hace falta que grites.

Dobby empezó a retorcer sus orejas y con voz de algodón dijo:

\- Dobby, lo siente mucho, señor, Dobby estaba trabajando en las lavanderías de Hogwarts y las máquinas de vapor mágicas pueden ser muy ruidosas, señor. – todo eso fue dicho con la expresión más compungida y emocional que Daphne había visto nunca en un elfo. "Diferente" ni siquiera se acercaba a describir a este pequeño ayudante.

Harry le explicó que tenía tres casas que necesitaban un elfo y antes de que hubiera acabado de hablar, Dobby se desmayó.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Daphne con diversión.

\- Creo que lo he dejado cao. ¿Podrías?

Después de un rápido Ennervate de la chica de pelo oscuro, Dobby aceptó un empleo en la Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Potter, sollozando de alegría todo el rato.

\- Dobby, está es la señorita Greengrass, la obedecerás como si fuera la señora de la Casa, ¿lo entiendes?

Dobby sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sí, amo Harry. Dobby lo entiende.

Daphne intervino.

\- Dobby, después ven a verme y podremos decidir qué uniforme llevarás adecuado para los sirvientes del Señor Potter.

Dobby se inclinó hacia ella.

\- Sí, ama. Dobby irá ahora a comprar un poco de comida para la cena. ¿Ama, tiene algún menú para la semana?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente, por una parte divertido y por otra sorprendido. Por supuesto Dobby entendía de ese mundo, después de haber estado trabajando durante años para los Malfoy. Daphne había encajado perfectamente en el rol de señora de la casa sin perder la compostura, solidificando la idea que Harry había tenido antes. Mientras los dos discutían sobre el menú y otros detalles, Harry se echó hacia atrás, disfrutando de la escena.

Después de unos minutos de discusión, Daphne se volvió hasta él y le dijo:

\- ¿Tienes algún plato favorito?

\- Tarta de melaza.

Daphne compuso una mueca y suspiró.

\- Añade la tarta de melaza, Dobby.

\- Sí, ama. – le contestó el elfo sonriendo.

\- Antes de irte, Dobby, ¿puedes llegar a las otras propiedades por tu cuenta?

El elfo sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, amo Harry. Pero si el amo va a la casa y desde allí llama a Dobby, podrá ir. Entonces, Dobby podrá volver allí en cualquier momento.

Harry asintió.

\- Iremos a Rowan Hill mañana y, - se volvió hacia Daphne con sus cejas arqueadas - ¿Francia la semana que viene?

La chica asintió, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero cuando Dobby se marchó unos minutos más tarde, se acercó hasta él, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y dijo:

\- Vamos arriba un rato.

La mirada ardiente de ella dejó pocas dudas en la mente de Harry sobre lo que había en la trastienda.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, se desplomó sobre la cama, sudando y jadeando. Se había equivocado en un aspecto, no habían hecho el amor, pero habían hecho casi todo lo demás.

\- Eres increíble. – escuchó desde su izquierda mientras Daphne acoplaba su ligera figura desnuda a la suya.

\- Y tú. Casi me quedo inconsciente un par de veces.

La chica dejó escapar una suave risita y después guardó silencio durante un momento.

\- ¿Sientes como si fuéramos niños jugando a las casitas hasta que finalmente los adultos vuelvan a casa?

Harry se volvió hacia ella y acarició algunas hebras onduladas de su oscuro cabello.

\- No, realmente no. Esta es mi casa ahora. Tengo acceso a más dinero del que hubiera soñado nunca y el año que viene quiero que se duplique. Tú me estás enseñando sobre el lugar que ocupo en esta sociedad y estamos haciendo lo que podemos para estar preparados contra Voldemort. Pero lo más importante, te tengo a ti. – hizo una pausa y añadió – Ahora mi vida va tan bien que creo que pronto va a estallar.

Daphne sintió uno o dos estremecimientos y dijo:

\- Has pagado tu felicidad por adelantado, amor. – después de frotarle el brazo con sus manos confortablemente, continuó – Yo sigo esperando que mi padre o mi madre vengan a presionarme y hacer que me vaya con ellos, para nunca más volver a verte. Tengo toda esa otra vida que siento que me está acechando. Sólo estoy a la espera de que me arranque de aquí y me diga: _"JA, JA, Todo se ha terminado con Potter". -_ Harry la besó en la frente y la atrajo hacia sí – Me gusta ser la Señora de una casa de los Potter.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

\- Al observarte a ti y a Dobby mientras discutíais sobre la casa, sentí algo cálido en mi interior. Sentí que era correcto y estaba bien. – dicho eso la beso profundamente avivando sus fuegos. Después de un momento Harry se apartó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Te quiero, Daphne.

\- Te quiero, Harry.

* * *

Después de una excelente cena que había preparado Dobby, continuaron estudiando. Por ahora, Harry iba por la mitad del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, sexto grado. Las amenazas de muerte, las torturas y los desmembramientos son maravillosas motivaciones para que uno estudiara.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y allí estaba Terrence McKee, bastante sucio pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su ancho rostro irlandés.

\- Hemos terminado, señor.

Harry sonrió y le hizo un gesto al hombre para que entrara.

\- Bien hecho. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

McKee le entregó el libro de claves, lo que le permitía añadir personas a aparecerse en las habitaciones. Le explicó las "defesas activas" de la casa y como podían ser desactivados temporalmente por si celebraban una fiesta o lo que fuera.

\- Todo esto lo encontrará dentro del libro de claves, señor. Sólo quería explicárselo a usted en persona.

Harry asintió.

\- Excelente. – dijo y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, sacando una bolsa de galeones – Como habíamos acordado. Dígales a sus hombres que buen trabajo, de mi parte.

McKee compuso una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Recuerde que la Falange está a sus servicios, tanto para guardias, como actualizaciones o defensa local.

Harry le dedicó al hombre una palmaba amistosa en la espalda y le acompañó hasta la salida. Un minuto más tarde ya estaba de regreso en busca de Daphne para leer las instrucciones del libro de calves. Al encontrarla en el sofá se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró ruidosamente.

\- ¿Sienta bien tener las mejores defensas del planeta alrededor de tu casa? – le dijo ella y él le sonrió.

\- Por fin me siento seguro.

\- Bueno ahora deberíamos añadir a mi madre en la lista para que no le dé un ataque al corazón cuando las defensas se activen y la tumben en el lago la próxima vez que intente aparecerse por aquí. Oh, y al tío George también.

Asintiendo, cogió la pluma de sangre y escribió los dos nombres en el libro. Notó la familiar sensación de laceración en el dorso de su mano, íntimamente familiarizada con ella gracias a Dolores Umbridge.

Daphne se había desquiciado al descubrir las cicatrices en el dorso de su mano y había tenido que retenerla para evitar que se lanzara por la Red Flu para encontrar a ese sapo y decapitarla.

El hecho de que Daphne estuviera desnuda en aquel momento ni si quiera le importó.

Ahora, el dolor que sentía en su mano era un sentimiento tranquilizador. Era de esperar que con el tiempo hubiera asociado ese sentimiento a la defensa y por lo tanto a la seguridad. Siempre hay esperanza.

* * *

Un suave aleteo llamó la atención de Harry, quien levantó la vista de su lectura. Pigwidgeon estaba revoloteando de aquí para allá con un vuelo alborotado.

En lugar de levantarse hacia la lechuza, la convocó hasta él. Con un estrangulado "Awwk" Pig zumbó hasta la mano de Harry.

Daphne entró cuando Harry estaba leyendo la carta. Se sentó junto a él y le dijo:

\- ¿Algo malo?

Harry simplemente le entregó la carta y ella se dispuso a leerla.

\- Así que Weasley sigue siendo un gilipollas insensible. ¿Dumbledore estaba monitorizando las defensas alrededor de la casa de tus tíos y supo cuando cayeron, y toda esta "Orden" está perdiendo la cabeza intentando dar contigo y él está preocupado de que Granger se pueda escribir con Viktor Krum?

Harry le explicó sobre la Orden del Fénix y sobre los celos de Ron porque Hermione se escribiera con Krum.

\- Me gustaría que lo dejaran. En su primera cita, Hermione lo estaba pasando bien, pero al final Ron tuvo que echarlo todo a perder y siempre se molesta cada vez que no está con él. Viktor y ella se escriben y apuesto a que Hermione lo hace porque Krum y ella son de mundos totalmente diferentes. Eso es todo, pero es míster superestrella y eso le molesta. – finalizó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza en una combinación de frustración y enfado.

Ron también le había pedido a Harry una gran cantidad de dinero que había heredado de Sirius. Daphne estaba necesitando de casi todo du dominio para no ir a matar al pelirrojo imbécil que Harry había llamado mejor amigo.

Intentando desviar su propia furia, Daphne dijo:

\- ¿Quieres enviarle una nota a Dumbledore diciéndole que estás a salvo?

Harry no la miro, pero en un tono helado dijo:

\- Él me dejó con los Dursley. Sabía cómo iba a ser mi estancia allí. Que se joda.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el idiota?

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana.

\- Le escribiré mañana. Sus celos están empezando a… cansarme. – dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad. Después de unos minutos se volvió hacia Daphne – Voy a dar un paseo, volveré pronto.

Daphne se quedó allí, pensando furiosamente y cuando Harry volvió a entrar cinco minutos después, le dijo:

\- Ven a sentarte conmigo, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. – se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá – Weasley no va a llevar bien que estemos juntos, ¿verdad?

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

\- No, sobre eso iba pensando en mi paseo. Me hará elegir entre él o tú. Te elijo a ti.

El corazón de Daphne se derritió ante eso. No pudo más que apretujarlo contra ella mientras estaban abrazados, antes de preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué pasa con Granger?

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

\- Creo que Hermione lo aceptará. En algunas cosas puede tener la mente muy abierta. En varias ocasiones nos ha reprendido a mí o a Ron sobre que no todos los Slytherins son malos, por lo que no debería haber problema. Y las dos sois igual de estudiosas, así que eso también debería ayudar.

Daphne asintió. Las opiniones de Harry coincidían con sus conclusiones.

\- En el colegio también será difícil. ¿Los Gryffindors te lo harán pasar mal por estar saliendo con una Slytherin?

El chico sonrió.

\- No. Primero, porque soy yo. Me he golpeado con suficientes Slytherins en Quidditch como para demostrar mi lealtad. – Daphne frunció el ceño ante la broma y le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras él reía – En serio, nadie dijo "Uhh" cuando Higgs y Stevens salían el año pasado. Ahora, si nos hacen pasar un mal rato, pediré un traspaso de último año, quien sabe…

Harry la miró directamente a la cara.

\- No importa.

Después de un momento, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Harry.

\- Te van a perseguir, ¿no es así? – Daphne asintió - ¿Van a intentar hacerte daño?

Daphne se encogió de hombros y él con un poco más de arrojo de lo normal dijo:

\- Esto es importante, ¿van a intentar hacerte daño?

Daphne le miró a los ojos y su expresión fue algo que no había visto nunca.

\- Habrá intentos por parte de algún estúpido de los que habrá que hacerse cargo. Amor, ¿cómo crees que Tracey y yo evitábamos ser montadas como escobas? - ahora fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros – He estado defendiendo mi cama desde primer año y las únicas veces que no llevo mi varita en la mano son mientras duermo y en las duchas. Tracey y yo hemos tenido que lidiar con Malfoy, Nott, Montague y algunos imbéciles más. Nott en especial sabe que no debe joderme. Zabini es el único hombre decente de nuestro curso, Tracey y él llevan saliendo un año. Y yo puedo cuidar de mi misma. – finalizó con una sonrisa glacial.

\- Suficientemente justo. Por ahora. Ya hablaremos sobre estas cosas cuando se acerque el año escolar. – dijo Harry bostezando – Vamos a la cama.

* * *

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche con las delgadas manos de Daphne acariciándolo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiró de placer y escuchó la suave voz de Daphne en un susurro.

\- Harry, te necesito.

Daphne besó su pecho, pasando por su cuello y mordiéndoselo juguetonamente. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y a Harry se le congelo el aliento en el pecho. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana justo para iluminarla y resplandecía con una luz blanca y suave. Era tan hermosa.

\- Te quiero. Hazme tuya.

Harry la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y para el primero de muchos momentos así por llegar, se compartió con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

 **4 de Julio de 1996**

Daphne se despertó viendo sus ropas arrojadas por diferentes partes de la habitación y sonrió ampliamente. _No creo que vuelva a ponerme pijama en la cama nunca más._

Harry estaba acurrucado justo detrás de ella, rodeándola con un brazo que a su vez estaba ahuecando su pecho izquierdo. Nunca se había sentido tan querida y protegida en su vida. Su primera vez había sido desarticulada, sin coordinación y algo dolorosa. Antes de haber despertado a Harry se lanzó a si misma el hechizo anticonceptivo y un hechizo sedante que adormecía la zona para aliviar el dolor de la perdida de virginidad. Algo había funcionado.

La segunda vez que habían hecho el amor, Harry había sido un demonio y eso la hizo ampliar aún más la sonrisa. Daphne pensó seriamente en asaltarle una tercera vez, pero la presión en su vejiga y el persistente dolor entre sus piernas se lo negaban. _Tal vez necesite un largo y caliente baño._

Después de haberse duchado tranquilamente y vestido, se deslizó hacia la planta baja dejando a Harry dormido. _Ha tenido una noche dura._ Sonriendo como el gato que ha llegado a conseguir el canario, siguió los olores de la comida de Dobby hasta la sala del desayuno.

Justo cuando terminó de leer _El Profeta_ y su segunda taza de café, Harry entró en la sala silbando una entrañable melodía y vistiendo sus mejores túnicas de Jefe de Casa, el hilo de oro brillaba con la luz del sol. El chico silbaba mucho mejor de lo que cantaba.

\- Buenos días, amor.

El chico besó la parte superior de su cabeza y se sentó junto a ella. Apretando su mano, él le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Te quiero. Anoche fue brillante.

Daphne solté un pequeño suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que hubiera estado conteniendo. Su corazón le había estado diciendo que hacer el amor con Harry era lo correcto, pero algunos de sus temores habían salido a la superficie y habían estado gritando con ella durante los últimos diez minutos.

 _Te va a dejar ahora. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería ahora te echará de una patada a la calle._

La tranquilidad de Harry había sido el bálsamo para sus desconocidos temores.

\- Fue maravilloso, ¿verdad? – se inclinó sobre él y le susurró – Estuviste magnifico.

El rostro del chico enrojeció y le lanzó una descarada sonrisa.

\- Juega bien tus cartas o acabaremos en más de lo mismo.

Daphne se largó a reír y Harry metió la mano en el desayuno, mientras ella le rellenaba la taza de café. El chico señaló con la cabeza el periódico doblado y le preguntó:

\- ¿Algo de importancia?

Bebiendo de su café, Daphne le contestó.

\- Más ataques a Fudge. Lo están tratando como te trataban a ti el año pasado. No puede hacer nada bien. Idiota. Hay que sacarlo de ahí ya. Necesitamos a alguien nuevo. – hizo una pausa y continuó – había un artículo sobre algo de caza muggle que había tenido lugar en Shorpshire de todos los lugares. Nada sobre ti. – y con una gran sonrisa añadió – Los Puddlemere derrotaron a los Tornados.

\- Y los Chudley consiguieron que les entregaran sus culos. – terminó Harry con una risa ligera - ¿Cuando tienes que irte a casa de Tracey?

Daphne miró su reloj.

\- Me iré en unos quince minutos. De esa manera cuando me vaya de su casa a las cuatro, no podrá quejarse, ya que habremos tenido todo el día.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió con comprensión. Después de una pausa se dispuso a hablar.

\- No te lo tomes a mal; Yo no suelo ser controlador. Esto es por seguridad.

Daphne frunció el ceño ante su seriedad.

\- Sigue.

\- No tengo planeado ir a ninguna parte sin ti o sin decirte donde voy a estar, con quien o cuando volveré. Por lo que hablamos el otro día, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En ese caso, podré ir al rescate si es necesario. – finalizó con una sonrisa. Cuando ella de dedicó a mirarlo con una expresión neutra, él rápidamente añadió – Por ejemplo, hoy voy a ir al Callejón a Gringotts y a Flourish y Blotts con posiblemente un viaje extra si mi investigación fluye.

Distraídamente, Daphne dijo:

\- ¿Qué investigación?

\- Si sale bien, te lo contaré todo está noche.

La chica asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Comprendo lo que quieres decir. No me gusta sentir que eres mi niñera, pero entiendo lo de la seguridad. Estaré en casa a las cuatro.

Harry pareció desinflarse y después sonrió.

Quince minutos más tarde, Daphne entró en la chimenea exclamando: "¡Residencia de los Davis!" y desapareció a través de la Red Flu.

Sabía que Harry se iba detrás de ella hacia Gringotts; ya tenía ganas de volver a verlo. Ya lo echaba de menos. _Me he convertido en una tonta inocente._

Con gracia salió de la Red Flu en el vestíbulo de entrada de mármol de la Mansión Davis, donde vivía el jefe de la Noble Casa de los Davis. Tracey estaba leyendo un libro sentada en una silla frente a la chimenea.

\- Hola chica, estaba empezando a preguntarme si iba a ver o a oír algo de ti en todo el verano. – dijo la rubia saltando de la silla y yendo a abrazarse con su amiga – Ahora cuéntame sobre ese semental al que has acorralado.

\- Vamos a tu habitación.

Después de que Tracey cerrara la puerta, Daphne señaló las piedras de seguridad de la pared. Los ojos de Tracey se agrandaron y activó la seguridad privada de la habitación.

\- Ahora, dímelo. – le dijo cuando hubo terminado.

\- Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter.

La reacción de Tracey ante la declaración de Daphne fue la de abrir los ojos como platos, seguido de unas risas cacareantes, terminando con un grito de: " _¡Cuéntamelo todo!"._

Daphne le hizo un breve resumen de su encuentro con Harry.

\- Estaba tan gravemente herido, Tracey. – dijo mirando a los ojos afectados de su amiga – Casi murió un par de veces mientras ya estaba con nosotras. Es un caballero y podemos hablar tan fácilmente. Lo siento amiguita, pero ahora es él mi mejor amigo. – a lo que Tracey hizo un gesto dramático y enrabietado, todo mitigado por una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Daphne. ¿Es tan noble como dice su publicidad?

\- Mucho más. Lo detuve la primera vez que casi hicimos el amor y su respuesta fue disculparse. Yo le había asaltado y él estaba pidiendo disculpas. – Tracey soltó un suave suspiro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Daphne le contó el resto para acabar de completar su estado de shock – Cuando hicimos el amor, él estuvo increíble. – ahora los ojos de Tracey no podían abrirse más.

\- Cuéntamelo todo.

Hablaron durante todo el día en la habitación de Tracey. Lo primero que dijo fue que quería ser la señora de Harry Potter y dar a luz a sus hijos. Le sorprendió haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero después empezó a reír ante las sensaciones que burbujeaban desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando lo admitió. No hablaron sobre ninguno de los secretos de su amante, sólo de los de ella.

Tracey sería un gran apoyo en su relación y prometió poner al tanto a Blaise y conseguir también su apoyo.

\- Harry ya me preguntó si nuestra relación ocasionaría problemas en las mazmorras. Sabe que los habrá y está bastante preocupado por ello. Le dije que puedo cuidar de mi misma y él lo dejó pasar, pero te puedo asegurar que todavía está preocupado.

\- Y tú también lo estás. O por lo menos deberías estarlo.

Daphne asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Matará a cualquiera que me haga daño. Cualquiera. Por un lado sienta bien, pero estoy segura de no quererlo en Azkaban.

Tracey asintió.

\- Blaise y yo nos romperemos la cabeza en ello. ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? ¿Podemos contárselo?

Después de considerarlo un momento, Daphne dijo:

\- Bien, sólo a tu madre.

Encontraron a Belinda Davis en su estudio repasando unos informes de la caridad que ella comandaba para brujas y magos enfermos. Después de una larga charla entre las tres brujas, Belinda le dedicó a Daphne un cálido abrazo de despedida a la vez que en su oído le decía:

\- Felicidades por encontrarlo, ¿podremos ir a la boda?

\- Por supuesto. – le contestó con una risita y un leve rubor.

Regresó por la Red Flu un poco más temprano de lo esperado, decepcionada de no encontrar a Harry en el salón.

\- Dobby. – dijo.

Con un pequeño pop el elfo se apareció.

\- ¿Sí, ama?

\- ¿Ha vuelto ya Lord Potter?

\- Sí, ama. Ha ido al lago. Estaba muy feliz cuando volvió a casa.

Diez minutos más tarde, Daphne había llegado al lago, encontrando Harry sentado en un banco mirando hacia el agua. En sus manos jugaba con un pergamino enrollado. _Oh, espero que ese Weasley no haya enviado otra estúpida carta._

Daphne se acercó hasta allí y se sentó junto a él. Plantándole un cálido beso, le dijo:

\- Te he echado de menos hoy. Me he divertido mucho con Tracey, que por cierto aprueba nuestra relación, pero te he echado de menos. Él le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti el día?

Harry se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo y dijo:

\- Bueno, he encontrado al abogado de Sirius y sí, soy Lord Black, así como toda su herencia financiera. Tuve que firmar muchos papeles, pero ha sido bastante fácil. – después de una pausa, continuó – He encontrado el libro que estaba buscando en la librería y confirmó lo que estaba esperando, así que hice ese viaje extra que te mencioné. – la frente de Daphne se arrugó y él dijo – He visto a tu padre.

La mirada de shock en el rostro de Daphne fue muy real. Eso había sido lo último que se hubiera esperado. Esperaba que hubiera visto a Voldemort antes que a su padre.

Harry agitó el pergamino y dijo:

\- Se trata de un contrato de matrimonio firmado por La Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Potter y el Clan Greengrass.

Durante unos diez segundos la chica no movió ni un músculo. Cuando más tarde recordara ese momento, ni siquiera estaría segura si había estado respirando.

\- Daph, ¿estás bien?

Despertó de su ensoñación y le miró con una chispa en sus ojos.

\- ¿No crees que podrías haber hablado conmigo de esto antes de acercarte a mi padre?

Ahora Harry fue el que se quedó atónito. Había esperado muchas cosas pero la ira no había estado en su lista. Alegría, rechazo, suplicas de espera, pero no ira.

\- Ehh… yo… ehh. Bueno, yo…

\- Harry Potter, te quiero, pero no voy a tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres. Somos _compañeros_ y parte de ser _compañeros_ implica que hablemos las cosas. Simplemente no puedes largarte y firmar un contrato de matrimonio con mi padre sin consultarlo conmigo.

La cara de Harry se derrumbó. Se sentía como si Sirius hubiera vuelto a morir.

\- Lo siento. Volveré a ir a ver a tu padre y cancelaré… - dijo antes de que ella lo besara con abandono y empezara a tirar de su ropa.

\- Vale. Hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea; _compañeros_ Harry. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ahora, marido, hazme el amor. – y tiró la túnica de Harry por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, juntaron sus túnicas y se las echaron por encima para mantenerse calientes.

\- ¿Sabías que en cuanto firmaste el contrato nos casamos legalmente?

Harry asintió.

\- Esa es una de las cosas que estuve investigando.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con mi padre?

\- Mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto no le mencioné que habíamos estado compartiendo cama toda esta última semana y ni que te había desflorado la noche anterior. – Daphne rió y le propinó un suave golpe por ese comentario.

 _Harry entró en el estudio de la Mansión Greengrass y miró a su alrededor un poco impresionado._

 _Cyrus Greengrass reconoció de inmediato a su visitante así como las túnicas que llevaba puestas. Es era la primera vez que uno de los Quince visitaba su casa._

 _\- Mi señor, ¿en que podría servirle?_

 _Adoptó la actitud brusca de tío Vernon utilizada con gran eficacia para encubrir su increíble nerviosismo y entonces dijo:_

 _\- Un asiento estaría bien._

 _Cuando Greengrass le hizo un gesto a una de las sillas, Harry decidió moverse con desfachatez has allí, diciendo:_

 _\- Greengrass, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder así que voy a ir al grano. Su hija Daphne, me gustaría hacer una oferta por ella. – dejó una pausa y dijo con firmeza – Hoy._

 _La cara de Cyrus en ese momento eran todo sonrisas. ¡Ataría su familia a uno de los Quince! ¡Qué oportunidad!_

 _Harry resistió el impulso de limpiarse las manos en su túnica, la excesiva zalamería que rezumaba en olas de Cyrus Greengrass hizo que Harry sintiera ese impulso._

 _Hubo un simbólico tira y afloja y el precio de la novia finalizó en apenas veinticinco mil galeones y la dote que se determinara en el plazo de un año. Diez minutos después Harry ya había vuelto._

\- Diez minutos. ¿Sólo te tomó diez minutos?

\- llevaba estas túnicas por una sola razón.

\- Esto es lo que decidiste el otro día. Cuando preguntaste con cuantos años se arreglaron mis padres.

Harry asintió.

\- Te necesito, Daph. No puedo perderte por no actuar.

Más tarde, mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia casa cogidos del brazo, Daphne se detuvo y miró al vacío.

\- Qué, ¿estás bien?

\- Soy Daphne Potter.

\- No. - ella le devolvió la mirada confundida – Eres la Condesa Daphne Potter, Vizcondesa Black.

Comenzó con una risita y terminó con Daphne rodando por el suelo de la risa. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se sentaba en un trono y veía como rodaba carcajeándose.

La ayudó a levantarse y le dijo:

\- Vamos, esposa. Es hora de la cena. Invita a tu madre y tus hermanos. Me gustaría tener una comida familiar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor "muggledad":**

 **1.** Las familias de los Quince son: [Activas] Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Boot, McMillan, Jones, Abbot. [Lineas de familias extintas] Stuart, Desimone, Bartram, Shute, Carniol, Watkins, Waterman. Sí, hay una razón por la que principalmente los Quince son familias del bando de la luz y las familias más oscuras no estén incluidas (a excepción de los Black). Lo explicaré en siguientes capítulos.

 **2.** Una vez más, el romance relámpago es intencionado.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora "albaa":**

 **Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿que os ha parecido? He de decir que a mi me parece bastante interesante y veo un tinte oscuro en este Harry, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con un Dark Harry bueno, si me podéis recomendar alguno en ingles estaría encantada añadirlo a mi lista de traducciones :D**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, gracias por los reviews, las alertas y favoritos y nos vemos pronto!**

 **¡Besitos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **krathos2015:** Holaa! muchisimas gracias por haber dejado tu huella aquí, me sacáis una sonrisa :D Me alegra que la historia te este pareciendo interesante, a mí también ya que voy traduciendo a la vez que leo y no se más que lo que habéis leído vosotros. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, Besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amoress!**

 **Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero es que el verano está siendo infernal y encima el maldito hombre del tiempo dice que viene más calor, más olas de calor... ¿pero que va a ser de mí? Me paso el día en la playa y piscina, porque estar en casa con el ventilador encendido es como si un perro te lanzara su aliento a la cara... o un dragón... en fin da igual, que empiezo a desvariar y os cuento mi vida xD**

 **Espero que al menos el capítulo os sacie lo suficiente, es condenadamente largo xD No prometo actualizaciones rápidas porque es imposible, pero intentaré hacerlo más rápido aunque me deshidrate en el intento...**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de muggledad -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **4 de Julio de 1996 (continuación)**

\- ¿Casados?

Evelyn había utilizado la Red Flu con sus hijos Astoria y Phillip de trece y nueve años respectivamente para llegar hasta a la casa de los Potter para la cena. Después de un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Daphne había acompañado a su madre hasta el salón para darle la buena noticia, mientras tomaba asiento. Soltar ese tipo de información importante mientras el receptor estaba de pie, era de mal gusto.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Sabía que su ahora Suegro le había aceptado por el simple hecho de ser uno de los jefes de una de las más antiguas y nobles casas. Sin embargo, Evelyn no era tan superficial.

Cuando Harry tenía cinco años había llevado a casa una prueba de matemáticas con sobresaliente de la Profesora Halloway. Había superado el 100% de la prueba y la profesora le había puesto una estrella de oro en la parte superior del examen con unas letras subrayadas: "¡Bien hecho!", casi había explotado de alegría y había corrido hasta el Numero 4 para enseñarle a su tía su excepcional puntuación.

Desafortunadamente, ese era uno de esos días en los que el "Pobre Dudders" había sido "agredido y calumniado" por esos "estúpidos" de "esa escuela". Siempre que Dudley era enviado a casa por mal comportamiento, normalmente por pegarle a otro compañero, todos los habitantes del Numero 4 de Privet Drive eran asaltados por la diatriba de tío Vernon. Harry memorizó eso desde el momento que cumplió siete años.

Él corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina, sin percatarse del enorme bulto que era su primo sentado frente a la televisión del salón con un helado doble de chocolate entre las manos. Se precipitó hasta su tía y antes de que esta pudiera decir ni una palabra, Harry alzó su examen y exclamó:

"¡Mira tía Petunia, he conseguido una estrella de oro!"

Ese día obtuvo la segunda peor paliza de su vida. Habían enviado a Dudley a casa porque realmente había tenido la osadía de lanzarle un puñetazo a la profesora Halloway cuando esta lo había llevado aparte para hablar con él sobre su puntuación de 37% en el examen. La profesora había estado preocupada por eso y quería saber si Dudley necesitaba clases adicionales.

Su tía gritó: "¡ES TÚ CULPA!" y se abalanzó sobre él; primero con el cucharón de cocina y cuando este se partió, comenzó con el rodillo de amasar. Las personas solían bromear con ser golpeados por un rodillo de amasar, pero el brazo de Harry acabó roto ese día.

También se rompió cualquier deseo dentro de él de poder ser aceptado por una "familia".

Hasta esa noche. Amaba a Daphne y quería llevarse bien con su ahora Suegra. Quería llevarse bien con Evelyn porque a ella le gustaría. Quería que le aceptara porque eso era lo que Daphne quería. Era un poco confuso, pero para él tenía sentido. Harry y ella habían hablado mucho sobre eso y otros temas relacionados. Entonces, Daphne volvió a sostener su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Sí, Evelyn. Casados. – dijo Harry. Les dio un breve resumen de su discusión con Cyrus Greengrass a lo que la madre de Daphne hizo un gesto inclinando la cabeza al final de este.

\- Madre, ¿en qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Daphne, con un toque de preocupación y de impaciencia.

Con aire distraído, Evelyn sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- ¿Pensando? Pienso que mi hija mayor es una mujer casada y me siento mucho más vieja que ayer. – terminó con una sonrisa – Pero como te dije el otro día. – entonces, se volteó hacia Harry – Apruebo vuestra elección.

Harry suspiró, sonrió y se recostó en el sillón de dos plazas que compartía con Daphne.

\- ¿Casados? – preguntó Astoria con extrañeza. La delgada morena, perfectamente podría pasar por una réplica más joven de su hermana. Daphne miró a su hermana a los ojos, fijando la mirada en ella durante un breve momento. Astoria bajo la mirada a su regazo - Lo siento por el arrebato, me ha tomado por sorpresa. – se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Daphne dedicándole un dulce beso en la mejilla – Felicidades, hermana. – volviéndose hacia Harry con una sonrisa tímida, se inclinó hasta darle otro beso en la mejilla y susurrarle – Felicidades, hermano.

Con la decisión de ser osado, Harry atrapo a su nueva hermana en un suave abrazo a lo que ella en un principio se puso rígida, pero poco a poco le devolvió el abrazo. Justo antes de separarse, Astoria le susurró en el oído:

\- Cuida de ella.

Harry le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, viendo como Phillip besaba en la mejilla a Daphne y se volvía hacia él. Con una expresión seria en su rostro angelical, tan fuera de lugar que hasta parecía gracioso, Phillip le tendió la mano y le dijo:

\- Felicidades, hermano.

Harry estrechó la mano del muchacho excesivamente serio, mostrándole a Phillip el respeto que tan obviamente quería.

\- Gracias, hermano.

Evelyn compuso una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

\- Así que… ¿todavía queréis tener una ceremonia? – esta pregunta mantuvo ocupada a la señora Greengrass y a sus hijas durante al menos la siguiente media hora, mientras que Harry se sentó allí realizando sus deberes como esposo. Diciendo, "Sí, cariño" cuando se le solicitaba y siempre "siguiéndoles la corriente" ante lo que decían. La mayoría de los maridos a los treinta o cuarenta decían "Sí, cariño" por un toque de cinismo sobre la realista comprensión de que la Mujer siempre obtiene lo que la Mujer quiere combinando con el genuino afecto y el amor por su cónyuge. Harry sólo quería que Daphne fuera feliz y si para eso tenía que tragarse toda la discusión, pues lo haría. Sin embargo, también tenía sus límites y después de diez minutos más o menos, miró a Phillip, rodó los ojos y le indicó que le siguiera.

Salieron al porche y allí Harry le preguntó:

\- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? – Phillip lo observó como si estuviera loco y finalmente habían encontrado un terreno común por dónde empezar a conocerse.

Después de unos diez minutos más o menos en los que Harry le había hecho una recreación de algunas de sus más notables victorias, utilizando piñas de los pinos y piedras del suelo, Phillip le dijo en voz baja:

\- Daphne me dijo que eras el mejor Buscador de Hogwarts.

\- ¿De verdad?

Phillip asintió.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a como ser Buscador? – eso sorprendió realmente a Harry.

\- Pronto iremos a vivir a la casa principal y en sus terrenos tenemos un campo. ¿Tienes tu propia escoba?

\- ¿Tienes tu propio campo? – le devolvió la pregunta Phillip en tono sorprendido. Cuando Harry sonrió y asintió, el chico decidió contestar su pregunta – Sí, tengo una Cometa 260. No es la más rápida, pero es para aprender.

\- Buena escoba para aprender.

\- Apuesto a que tú tienes una Saeta de Fuego. – Harry volvió a asentir – Guau. – en ese momento, Dobby apareció con un plop, anunciando la cena.

La cena fue todo un éxito. Daphne era objeto de las burlas de Astoria con su actual estado de "matrona" y el buen humor y las risas se sentían por todos lados. Harry se preguntó si no sería esa misma sonrisa la que tendría Cyrus Greengrass en ese mismo momento. Harry no olvidaba que su Suegro usaba con total libertad la maldición Torqueo.

* * *

 **5 de Julio de 1996**

Daphne se despertó, sin ropa esparcida por todo el dormitorio, ese día se habían ido a dormir con naturalidad. Realmente, Harry la había llevado hasta la cama y le había hecho el amor durante dos horas antes de quedarse dormidos con los cuerpos entrelazados.

En ese momento su marido se estaba acurrucando contra ella, con sus piernas sobre las de Daphne. Se dio media vuelta para poder verlo mejor y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. _¿Cómo me he enamorado tan fuerte, tan rápido?_

Extendió la mano y acarició su rostro, despertándolo lentamente. Harry parpadeó lentamente y los ojos azules de Daphne se iluminaron aún más cuando vio la felicidad en sus irises verdes esmeralda.

\- Vamos a tener unos hijos muy hermosos.

Harry sonrió.

\- Mientras se parezcan a su madre.

\- Adulador. Obviamente, antes tenemos que pasar muchas cosas, pero asumo que quieres tener hijos.

Harry asintió.

\- Cuando Voldemort esté muerto, podremos hablar sobre eso, pero sí, me gustaría tener hijos contigo.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- No estoy seguro. Más de uno. ¿Cuántos quieres tú? Tú eres la que dará a luz.

Daphne soltó una risita por lo bajo.

\- Cierto. Siempre he pensado que tres era un buen número.

Harry volvió a asentir y agarró su varita. Dos hechizos para refrescar el aliento y uno anticonceptivo después, dijo:

\- Ven aquí, esposa.

* * *

Después del desayuno entraron en el estudio, Harry para escribir a Ron, McGonagall y Flitwick y Daphne a Tracey.

\- Hoy tenemos que ir a Gringotts. – dijo Harry y Daphne arqueó una ceja.

\- Las Bóvedas, cierto. ¿Antes de comer?

Él asintió y le entregó un borrador de una carta dirigida hacia McGonagall. Daphne se sentó y empezó a leer la carta mientras Harry comenzaba a escribirle a Ron. Corrigió algún que otro error gramatical y se la devolvió.

\- Creo que querrás firmarla como "Lord Potter" en vez de "Harry".

\- ¿Por qué? Creo que ellos querrán ayudarme y al firmar como "Lord Potter" estaría distanciándome.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza y le contestó:

\- Los necesitas como compañeros y aliados. Necesitas instrucción confidencial y como "Lord Potter" puedes enfocarlo de esa manera. "Harry Potter" todavía es un crío a sus ojos. ¿Qué tal firmar como "Harry Potter, noveno Conde Potter"? Esa también sería una señal para todo el mundo de que has aceptado tu herencia y lugar en la sociedad.

Harry asintió con lógica y compromiso y firmó la carta. Volvió a escribir el mismo contenido en otra carta, esta vez dirigida a Flitwick. Para ver a Remus se instalarían en un salón de té muggle que Harry conocía en Surrey e invitó al ex-profesor a reunirse con él allí al día siguiente. Esa tarde invitaron a los profesores a casa. Al poco rato, Hedwig y Diomede se marcharon volando con las cartas atadas en sus patas.

Mientras Daphne cogía su bolso, Harry dijo:

\- Realmente necesito aprender a aparecerme.

\- Esta tarde te enseñaré, no es tan difícil.

Él fue el que utilizó la Red Flu en primer lugar, varita en mano y con los ojos mirando a su alrededor. El banco estaba prácticamente vacío y cuando Daphne salió de la chimenea, un momento después, los dos se dirigieron hacia Hornsplit para realizar algunos trámites. Esta vez, el duende reconoció la voz que le estaba hablando y levantó la mirada antes de soltar alguna grosería y las cosas resultaron mucho más fáciles. Treinta minutos más tarde, Daphne tenía acceso a todas las cuentas Potter y Black y ambos habían firmado el testamento.

Con un poco de oro en sus bolsillos y una considerable cantidad de billetes de una libra, se dirigieron hacia el callejón.

\- Quiero dejar esto a los abogados. – dijo Harry, levantando los testamentos – Y después, esposa mía quiero unos anillos.

Daphne sonrió y enganchó su brazo con el de él, sin decir nada, simplemente paseando por el callejón en aquella lluviosa mañana.

* * *

El anillo en la mano izquierda de Harry se sentía grueso y pesado. Era una banda de oro liso con un hechizo de tamaño automático y otro anti-arañazos. Lo encontró y empezó a jugar con él. Frotándolo con el pulgar, haciendo que girara alrededor de su dedo anular. Lo que realmente hacía ese anillo era convertir la idea de estar casado con Daphne en mucho más real. Y eso le encantaba.

También llevaba un modesto colgante acompañado de un pequeño hechizo. Daphne se había ido a navegar por la vitrina de los diamantes, diciéndole:

\- Con esto no hay que precipitarse, amor. Tienes que mirar más. – hasta que encontró la solución a su problema.

Encontró un hermoso brazalete con aretes de oro y un colgante a juego para hombre. Cuando uno de los dos portadores de los objetos estaba en peligro, la otra pieza a juego se calentaba. Una gota de sangre en cada uno de ellos y Harry, se quedó mucho más tranquilo. Al menos sabría si ella estaba en peligro.

Se reunieron cuando ya habían elegido los dos, un impecable diamante de medio quilate de Tiffany's para que encajaran con las alianzas de oro liso que habían escogido. A Daphne se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando Harry deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Después de besar suavemente su mano, él la abrazó y le susurró débilmente al oído:

\- Te amo.

Al pagar, Harry dispuso una buena cantidad extra de galeones, diciendo:

\- No quiero que esto salga en los periódicos. – el joyero soltó una sonrisa insinuante y se embolsó el dinero.

Daphne estaba eufórica. Los anillos en sus manos realmente le habían hecho comprender que ella era de Harry y él era de ella. Siempre había sido una chica independiente y nunca había confiado en nadie más que en su madre. Perfectamente tenía una amistad con Tracey y Blaise, pero emocionalmente, se podría alejar de ellos sin mirar atrás.

Con Harry no. Lo necesitaba tanto como su cuerpo necesitaba sustento, sol y aire. Le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido más viva en su vida. Voldemort era un problema real y eso era una traba para la realidad, que le impedía perderse en la maravilla y la alegría de estar recién casada. Si no fuera por eso, estaba segura que estaría navegando a la deriva alejándose hacia la felicidad.

Había leído en una de sus novelas románticas – un vicio que nunca había admitido ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su madre – que un cónyuge le exclamaba a su amada: _"¡Moriría por ti!"_

Ahora Daphne se sentía así. Pero más importante aún, mataría por Harry. Cualquier cosa. Haría cualquier cosa para poder sobrevivir y para que pudieran tener esos tres niños correteando por el jardín de Rowan Hill, hasta la playa de la Costa Azul y finalmente tomar la máquina de vapor escarlata hasta Escocia.

Él era su amor, su futuro. No creía querer un futuro sin él. Haría cualquier cosa. Y sabía que él también haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Habían vuelto a utilizar la Red Flu para volver a casa y Daphne empezó a enseñarle aparición a Harry, mientras Dobby preparaba el almuerzo.

\- Dime otra vez lo que sabes de cómo aparecerse y, ¿puedes hacerlo sin problemas?

Daphne sacudió la cabeza con fingido desprecio.

\- Cuando se vive en una casa del todo mágica, no pueden rastrear quien hace magia en la mayoría de familias de sangre pura, así que ponen a sus hijos bajo la supervisión de un tutor durante el verano. Mi madre sintió que era necesario para mí aprender aparición para poder alejarme de… situaciones desafortunadas si era necesario.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

\- Desde el verano después de cumplir tres años.

\- Destino. Decisión. Determinación. Entregarme a mi destino. – se retorció en su lugar y para su asombro, acabó en el centro de la alfombra; su objetivo.

El silencio de Daphne le hizo darse la vuelta y arquear las cejas.

\- ¿Lo he hecho bien?

Ella lo semi-fulminó con la mirada.

\- Maldita sea Potter, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo bien a la primera?

Harry sonrió, esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar las rodillas mientras le decía:

\- No sé, Potter, debo tener una buena maestra. – y se apareció justo detrás de ella.

Daphne soltó un gritito, mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban por detrás, ahuecando sus pechos. Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, antes de que un estallido y la voz de Dobby sonaran.

\- El almuerzo está listo, amo Harry, ama Daphne.

Harry la giró entre sus brazos, hundiéndose con ella en el sofá, reclamando sus labios y despojándose de la ropa paso a paso. Ese día el almuerzo se retrasaría.

* * *

Daphne estaba sentada en una silla en el vestíbulo de entrada, mientras Harry se paseaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás nervioso, amor?

Él se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y después, pasó las manos por el pelo.

\- Me temo que no tomaran la carta en serio y no aparecerán. También tengo la sensación de que aparecerán, sí, pero para reírse de mí.

Daphne asintió.

\- Comprensible. Sin embargo, deja que te diga algo. Cuando les des una visión general sobre la profecía, creo que obtendrás rápidamente su atención. Y dices que McGonagall conoce todas las desaventuras que tuviste en el colegio, ¿no?

Harry asintió y sacándola de la silla, la envolvió entre sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con el contacto personal. Hasta que Daphne apareció. Ella era como una droga de la cual no podía saciarse. Hacer el amor con ella, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano, incluso estar sentados en el sofá con sus piernas entrelazadas mientras leían. Su mente, cuerpo y alma parecían clamar por un mayor contacto con esa fascinante bruja.

Calmándose bajo su suave toque, Harry dijo:

\- Vale, tenemos un plan. Me ceñiré a él y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Daphne asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Dos minutos después la chimenea rugió con un resplandor verde al activarse la Red Flu y Minerva McGonagall salió de ella. Al instante siguiente, la chimenea rugió de nuevo y el diminuto Filius Flitwick apareció de allí.

Los ojos de McGonagall se ensancharon un poco al ver a Daphne en pie junto a Harry. Se volvió hacia el chico, quien le dijo:

\- Profesores, estoy muy contento de que hayan podido venir. ¿Puedo presentarles a mi esposa, Daphne Potter?

Las mandíbulas de los dos profesores se desencajaron. McGonagall alternaba la mirada entre los dos jóvenes y después cerró la boca automáticamente y dijo:

\- Felicidades.

Flitwick también alterno rápidamente la mirada entre la pareja, hasta que con una sonrisa le dio su bendición a los jóvenes.

\- Os deseo alegría y muchos niños.

Murmurando un leve agradecimiento, Daphne condujo a los profesores a la sala del té y reuniones. Después de que todos se instalaran y que la joven de la casa les hubiera servido, todos miraron a Harry para que iniciara la conversación.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

\- Profesores, todo lo que se diga aquí hoy debe mantenerse en las más profunda confidencialidad. Incluso del profesor Dumbledore. - ambos profesores fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras. Harry levantó la mano y continuó – La mayor parte que os voy a contar me fue explicada a mí de mano del profesor Dumbledore. Tengo muy buenas razones para estar receloso del director en este momento, que les explicaré más adelante. La razón principal de por qué les he hecho venir aquí es que me gustaría contratarles para clases particulares de Transformaciones y Encantamientos para Daphne y para mí.

Flitwick se recostó en su asiento con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- Señor Potter, mientras que usted tiene calificaciones medias, su esposa tiene extraordinarios y no es ningún secreto que sus calificaciones son sobresalientes en mi asignatura y en todos los TIMO. ¿Por qué querríais clases particulares cuando el colegio empieza en dos meses? – McGonagall asintió en acuerdo con el diminuto profesor.

\- Profesores, ¿conocéis mis muchas, digamos, aventuras en el colegio? - ambos asintieron, McGonagall con una expresión irónica y Flitwick sonriendo abiertamente – Después del encuentro en el Departamento de Misterios del mes pasado, el profesor Dumbledore por fin me dijo por qué Lord Voldemort me atacó cuando todavía era un bebé y no ha dejado de perseguirme desde entonces.

La habitación había quedado en perfecto silencio y Harry ahora tenía toda la atención de los presentes. Su temor de que los profesores no fueran a tomarle en serio era infundado ya que ambos estaban centrados en él sin intención de interrumpirle.

\- Antes de que naciera, se creó una profecía en la que decía que yo podría ser capaz de matar a Lord Voldemort. No voy a entrar en los detalles del contenido, ya que sólo existen dos personas con vida que lo saben y probablemente debería permanecer de esa manera, pero es por eso por lo que Él sigue buscándome. Necesito estar mejor preparado. Necesito ser capaz de poder defenderme a mí y a mi familia. La profecía dice que puedo ser capaz de derrotarlo, pero necesito la formación para ello.

Después de una pausa, con una sonrisa se dirigió a la Jefa de su Casa y dijo:

\- Sé que usted no cree en gran medida en eso de las profecías y la adivinación en su conjunto. Estoy de acuerdo con usted. El problema es que Voldemort conoce la profecía y él si cree en el poder del destino. En este punto, no importa lo que cualquiera de nosotros creamos sobre la adivinación, Voldemort seguirá llegando.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Flitwick suspirara ruidosamente.

\- ¿Has discutido lo del refuerzo escolar con el director?

Daphne vio como Harry tomaba una lenta respiración para tranquilizarse antes de contestar al profesor.

\- Profesor, él fue el que escuchó la profecía y también sabía que parte de ella había sido comprometida por Voldemort. Sabía todo esto antes de que yo naciera, y todavía seguía insistiendo en un plan de estudios ordinario en Hogwarts, permitirme seguir en mi ignorancia asistiendo a clases tan inútiles como adivinación. Podría habérmelo contando en cualquier momento; después de primer año y mi encuentro con Voldemort por la Piedra Filosofal, en segundo año después haber salido de la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercer año con el Asesino Sirius Black, en cuarto año después de mi forzada participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la posterior resurrección de Voldemort.

Daphne se acercó hasta él, tomándole de la mano para calmarlo y distraerlo de si diatriba. Harry le sonrió y dijo:

\- Lo siento profesores, no pretendía sacar mis frustraciones sobre lo que el profesor Dumbledore ha hecho, o no ha hecho en el caso. Afirmó que hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que tuviera una infancia normal. Mi infancia terminó el 1 de Noviembre de 1981. Podréis comprender que no confío en el director para que haga lo que se supone que es mejor para mí.

La siempre estoica Minerva McGonagall estaba atónita y Filius Flitwick se quedó allí sentado boqueando, pero sin dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca. Con una sonrisita tensa, Daphne dijo:

\- Por supuesto, preferiríamos que no se informara al director sobre esta conversación.

Ambos asintieron y se quedaron dónde estaban en silencio. Un momento después Flitwick sacó su varita y con un sutil movimiento una agenda muggle apareció en su regazo. Frunciendo los labios miró el calendario y dijo:

\- Tengo disponibilidad para trabajar con ustedes todos los días por las mañanas. Me iré de vacaciones a ver a mis nietos durante la primera semana de Agosto, pero aparte de eso, estoy a vuestra disposición.

McGonagall se quedó en silencio durante un momento, hasta que dijo:

\- Señor Potter, ¿Está seguro de que no quiere trabajar con el director para esto? Es un mago muy poderoso.

Harry estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucharon el rugido de la chimenea en la sala principal. El Sanador Stebbins salió de la Red Flu y entró en el salón, en busca de los Potter. Cuando llegó allí se detuvo al ver a los profesores tomando el té con Harry y Daphne.

\- Lord Potter, – dijo este con formalidad – si es un momento inoportuno, puedo volver más tarde.

Harry observó la grave expresión en la cara de su normalmente alegre sanador y con preocupación dijo:

\- George, ¿cuál es la noticia? ¿Has encontrado lo que pasó? - los ojos de Stebbins se movieron hasta los profesores y después otra vez hasta Harry y con un movimiento de mano continuó – Confío en ellos. Por favor, habla con libertad.

George suspiró.

\- Sus convulsiones fueron causadas por el cese de una limitación de potencia de alguna protección que actuaba sobre usted. Asumo que cuando se fue de casa de sus tíos, las protecciones que guardaban el lugar cayeron y la fuga de energía lo canceló inmediatamente a usted.

Flitwick jadeó con horror y empezó a hablar con un hilo de voz debido al miedo y el disgusto.

\- Esas protecciones generalmente se utilizan para contener a poderosas criaturas mágicas como los dragones o las mantícoras. Cuando se utiliza en personas, puede llegar a minar el núcleo mágico al mínimo para la supervivencia y una eliminación tan abrupta de las protecciones puede llegar a ser letal. Pero, ¿quién haría algo así?

\- Albus. – susurró McGonagall con la tez tan pálida como la tiza- Ha controlado esas protecciones desde que dejamos a Harry allí hace tantos años. – volvió la cara angustiada hacia el chico.

Sin mirar a nadie, Harry salió de la sala hasta el porche delantero. Daphne estaba furiosa.

\- Muéstrales la lista de sus heridas. – le dijo entre dientes a Stebbins.

\- Daphne, sabes que necesito la autorización de Harry para… - la chica le interrumpió con la mano alzada.

\- Tío George, soy su esposa. Simplemente hazlo.

Este asintiendo, le entregó a McGonagall un pergamino con la lista completa de las lesiones de Harry. La profesora, lo sostuvo en alto en su asiento para que Flitwick también pudiera leerla.

\- Su tío se lo hizo. Dumbledore dejó a Harry con ellos y le hacía volver allí año tras año. Eso es lo que vuestro Dumbledore hizo por mi Harry. No era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, sólo la peor.

Una lagrima escapó de la comúnmente conocida fría y sin emociones profesora de Transformaciones, mientras que el Maestro en Duelos, profesor de Encantamientos y continuamente optimista Filius Flitwick, salió corriendo de la sala por estar profundamente asqueado.

\- Por todos los Dioses. – murmuró McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones terminó con un sollozo, recordando una noche en Surrey que parecía que fuera ayer.

* * *

Después de unos momentos para que todos pudieran recuperar la compostura, McGonagall también accedió a las tutorías. Flitwick y ella irían todos los días hasta Rowan Hill por las mañanas, Flitwick a las nueve y McGonagall a las once, de lunes a viernes. Ambos profesores se sintieron alentados al ver que la pareja iba bastante adelantada en sus estudios de sexto año.

\- No vamos, necesariamente, a adherirnos a los planes de estudios estándar de Hogwarts aunque, - dijo el ahora serio profesor de Encantamientos. Le echó un vistazo a su compañera quien asintió con la cabeza y él continuó – vamos a centrarnos en los hechizos de combate y los que aparentemente son no destinados al combate en un ambiente de lucha.

Harry aún estaba fuera, recomponiéndose a sí mismo, el Sanador Stebbins finalmente le había seguido.

\- ¿Hay algún libro que debamos comprar para esto? - les preguntó Daphne a los profesores.

Flitwick se frotó la barbilla y mirando a una McGonagall todavía pálida, le preguntó:

\- ¿McNulty?

La profesora reflexionó durante un momento.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

Volviéndose hasta Daphne, Flitwick le dijo:

\- _Combate Mágico Avanzado_ por George McNulty, ese es el libro que usaremos. Una cosa antes de irme que le debe transmitir a su marido; no les vamos a enseñar a batirse en duelo, les enseñaremos a luchar y sobrevivir. Les enseñaremos a herir, mutilar y matar. Quiero que ambos penséis en eso. Nos encontraremos con ustedes el lunes por la mañana en Rowan Hill. – el diminuto hombrecillo saltó de su asiento y su alta compañera se levantó en silencio junto a él.

Daphne les acompañó hasta el vestíbulo de entrada para que utilizaran la Red Flu, cuando Flitwick chasqueó los dedos.

\- Una cosa más. Probablemente usted y su esposo deberías empezar un régimen de ejercicios. A ver… - empezó a golpearse la barbilla pensativo, hasta un segundo después – _La Guía de Formación para Maestros en Duelo_ , os servirá. Cuenta con regímenes de entrenamiento para hombres y mujeres que se inician en el nivel principiante, después lo incrementaremos. – se inclinó levemente – Hasta el lunes, entonces. – y se internó en la chimenea antes de exclamar - ¡Hogwarts, despacho de Encantamientos!

Minerva pareció vacilar, pero luego dijo en voz baja:

\- Señora Potter, le diré también esto a su marido el lunes, pero me gustaría pedirle que le retransmitiera que sin duda voy guardar confidencialidad. – en ese momento hizo una pausa – Y que no voy a volver a fallarle. – McGonagall miró a Daphne y esta se sorprendió de ver a la vieja fría como el hielo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica le dedicó a la mujer mayor una pequeña sonrisa y asintió en su dirección antes de que la chimenea volviera a encenderse, esta vez llevando a su ocupante hasta el despacho de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como McGonagall y cualquier rastro de llamas verdes desapareció de la chimenea, Daphne gritó:

\- ¡Dobby!

Con un plop el elfo apareció, pero en lugar de su habitual burbujeante – al borde del frenetismo – personalidad, la pequeña criatura estaba llorando.

\- ¿Sí, Ama? – dijo este en voz baja.

\- ¿Dobby qué va mal? – le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

El pequeño elfo levantó la mirada hasta ella.

\- El Amo Harry está triste, así que Dobby también esta triste.

\- Dobby, ¿dónde está el Amo Harry? – le preguntó Daphne, con algo de alivio.

\- Está en la _folly*_.

Daphne se giró y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y hacia la pequeña estructura Griega que en la época Victoriana eran llamadas _folly_. En general era un lugar para que las personas se congregaran o simplemente para resguardarse del sol o la lluvia.

A la distancia vio a Harry apoyado en la parte posterior de una de las sillas con George Stebbins frente a él. Parecía que George le estaba explicando algo al tiempo que agitaba las manos intentando enfatizar algún argumento.

Daphne se dirigió sin problemas hasta allí y envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos. No tuvo resistencia, pero casi no obtuvo respuesta. Después de un momento o dos, el chico le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza, como si con ese gesto estuviera tomando fuerza y energía. Un minuto después, él se retiró, posando su frente contra la de ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras, Harry.

\- George me ha estado contando los efectos a corto y largo plazo de las protecciones. Resumiendo, no debería haber ningún efecto a largo plazo. A corto plazo, llegaré a un punto en una semana donde mi núcleo mágico comenzará a recargarse sin el efecto de esas protecciones que actuaban en mí, y en vez de ser una regeneración suave de magia, será como la explosión de una presa.

\- Sí, - dijo George – tenemos que esperar algo de magia accidental, dolores y molestias. Si tiene peores síntomas que esos, me llamas por Red Flu y volveré aquí en un momento. ¿Estaréis en la casa principal? – Daphne asintió – Bien. Me voy. Harry ten cuidado y Daphne, cuida bien de él. Felicidades y todo eso por lo del matrimonio. – George era de esos hombres que se ponían rojos en cuanto el sol les tocaba la piel así que se dirigió a la casa de verano en una rápida caminata.

Daphne tomó la mano de Harry y empezó a encaminarse por los senderos, observando la puesta de sol. Después de diez minutos de silencio, la chica le puso al corriente de toda la conversación y de los libros que debían comprar. Harry compuso una pequeña sonrisa ante la disculpa de McGonagall.

\- ¿De qué va esto? – le preguntó Daphne.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

\- En primer año ella no me escuchó cuando le conté que la que la Piedra Filosofal estaba siendo amenazada, el año pasado me dijo que agachara la cabeza con respeto hacia Umbridge y que no quería hablar de nada de lo que pudiera estar pasando. – levantó la mano derecha enseñándole las cicatrices de aquellas sesiones de castigos – Y supongo que también se estaba refiriendo a su participación al dejarme con los Dursley. Hagrid me dijo que me tomó de Godric Hollow la noche de Halloween y me llevó hasta Surrey por órdenes de Dumbledore. Aparentemente McGonagall también estaba allí y estaba reacia a dejarme allí, pero al parecer se inclinó por la idea de Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca tuvo muchos detalles.

El rostro de Daphne se apagó y Harry se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. La chica se debatía entre decir o no decir nada. Estaba un poco molesta ante las revelaciones y finalmente no pudo aguantarse.

\- No tenía ni idea que McGonagall te había defraudado tantas veces. Estaba completamente equivocada al decir que era digna de confianza. Lo siento.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué dices ahora que no es digna de confianza?

Daphne se sonrojó y agitó su mano al aire.

\- ¡Mira su trayectoria! Cuando importaba, ella te dejó de lado. No le plantó cara a Dumbledore cuando sabía que los Dursley eran una mierda de personas, te dejó colgado cuando le contaste tus preocupaciones sobre la súper-secreta-Piedra-Filosofal y ¡dejó que esa maldita perra con cara de sapo te torturara durante un año! – hacia el final de su perorata, Daphne casi gritaba y jadeaba con rabia.

Harry le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro y ella se calmó notablemente. Todavía hervía por dentro, pero el volcán de emociones estaba bajo control. Tiró de la mano que había dejado en su hombro, atrapándola entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso en la palma de su mano y con voz suave le dijo:

\- Nunca le perdonaré a mi Padre lo que me hizo y tampoco voy a perdonar a todos aquellos que te han herido a ti: Voldemort, Dumbledore, los Dursley y ahora McGonagall.

Harry parpadeó ante la lista. Se lo pensó durante un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que los tres primeros se lo merecían, pero era demasiado poner a McGonagall en esa lista.

\- Daph, - le dijo, tirando de ella en un abrazo – McGonagall ha metido la pata en más de una ocasión, pero nunca ha sido con premeditación y alevosía. Sus errores fueron por temor a plantarle cara a su Jefe y uno de los magos más poderosos del planeta en un momento de gran confusión y lo mismo en quinto año con tan solo algún error de juicio. – hizo una pausa, reordenando sus pensamientos mientras Daphne se relajaba entre sus brazos – Voldemort, Dumbledore y los Dursley estaban dispuestos a hacerme daño. Intencionadamente. No veo esa motivación en McGonagall. No estoy diciendo que sea tan pura como la nieve, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

Caminaron hasta la orilla del lago y se sentaron en uno de los banquillos a ver la puesta de sol. Mientras Daphne se inclinaba sobre su marido, pensaba en cómo había cambiado su estado de ánimo desde que los profesores habían llegado.

Con las únicas personas con las que realmente alguna vez había sido protectora y posesiva era con sus hermanos, pero no se comparaba con esto. Sentía que quería hacerles daño a todos aquellos que habían herido a su hombre y eso era nuevo para ella. La violencia era algo nuevo y no muy bienvenido en su totalidad. La semana pasada había experimentado una situación muy tensa y cargada de emociones, y después de eso, no era de extrañar que quisiera reaccionar de esa manera tan extrema.

La posesividad también era algo nuevo, pero a diferencia de la otra emoción esta no era desagradable. Sonrió cuando el pensamiento reverberó en su conciencia: _él es mío._

Reordenando sus pensamientos volvió a la realidad y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Por lo de la limitación de energía de las protecciones? – Daphne asintió – Bueno, en estos momentos estoy dividido. – dijo suspirando y pasándose las manos por el pelo como si eso pudiera infundirle energía a su cansado cerebro - Una parte de mí, una gran parte de mí, quiere despotricar y rabiar furioso contra Dumbledore. Creo que tengo ese derecho. – Daphne volvió a asentir y él continuó – Pero otra parte de mí, simplemente está desconcertado. ¿Por qué Dumbledore organizaría algo así? ¿Quería que yo fracasara? George admitió que no era un experto en esas protecciones, pero si sabía que esas protecciones trabajaban en conjuntos con las protecciones de sangre en la casa. Todavía me afectaba en el colegio. Estoy confuso con el por qué él iba a pensar que esto era una buena idea.

Se creó un silencio y Harry miró a Daphne con ojos lastimeros, llenos de dolor y entonces le preguntó:

\- ¿Quería que muriera?

Daphne sacudió la cabeza con ignorancia, tan carente de respuestas como su marido y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras seguían sentados en aquel banco del lago.

Después de que el sol se hundiera en el horizonte en el antiguo baile que se celebraba en el universo cada día, caminaron lentamente hasta la casa para comer una ligera cena. Dobby parecía haber percibido los estados de ánimo de sus amos y les había dispuesto una selección de alimentos fríos para que se sirvieran ellos mismos.

Después de comer, Harry regresó a sus estudios y Daphne se puso a escribir una carta para Flourish y Blotts para encargar los nuevos libros. La joven regresó al salón después de haber enviado la carta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Harry se la devolvió, preguntando:

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Daphne se encaminó hacia él, acurrucándose a su lado y jugando con los botones de su camisa.

\- Acabo de firmar mi primera carta como "Daphne Potter".

* * *

 **6 de Julio de 1996**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry, juguetonamente, sacó a Daphne de la silla, diciendo:

\- Vamos, vayamos al sitio muggle antes del encuentro con Remus.

Daphne tuvo un fugaz destello de miedo, que calmó en un momento. _Él cuidará de mí._ Era otra nueva sensación para ella. Sólo se había sentido así por su madre, pero incluso entonces, Evelyn había sido incapaz de protegerla de Cyrus. Y resopló ante la idea de su padre intentando intimidar o pasar por encima de Harry. _Mi nuevo Harry lo destruiría._

Harry se vistió con unos pantalones negros básicos y la camisa que había confeccionado Matty para él y Daphne se puso un vestido de verano que desencajó la mandíbula del chico. Ella sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con gracia.

\- Iremos con Red Flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante y de allí cogeremos un taxi en la ciudad.

Diez minutos después, salían del taxi negro en el que se habían montado y Harry le entregó su mano para que pudiera salir, haciendo una exagerada floritura.

\- Querida, bienvenida a Harrods*. – los ojos de Daphne estaban abiertos como platos y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de ella mientras agarraba la mano de su marido y lo arrastraba hasta la tienda Mammoth*.

\- Una cosa, Daph, sólo tenemos dos horas.

Una hora, cincuenta y tres minutos y dieciséis segundos más tarde, Harry gimoteaba mientras le sostenía la puerta de una de las tiendas a su esposa. Daphne le sonrió.

\- Gracias por ser tan buen chico. – le dijo.

Se habían recorrido todas las tiendas comprando ropa de deporte, ropa casual, semi-formal, formal y Harry había tenido que hacer una prueba para un esmoquin, mientras Daphne compraba siete vestidos de noche. Incluso su bolso se abultaba con todas las bolsas reducidas y antes de volver a la parada de taxis, Daphne lo arrastró hasta una tienda de artículos deportivos. Harry quería comprar una máquina de ejercicios para amortizar la ropa que habían comprado.

Daphne miró su nuevo reloj, un Vacheron Constantin que Harry había comprado para ella. Era increíblemente hermoso y cuando el chico se lo había puesto en la muñeca ella observó la manera en la que había firmado el pago.

\- Amor, ¿cuántos galeones son diecisiete mil libras? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Harry se lo pensó durante un momento.

\- Unos tres mil quinientos galeones. – Daphne casi se cayó al suelo en estado de shock, pero en cambio le dio un profundo beso y lo arrastró hasta uno de los vestidores durante unos minutos. Cuando el hombre que custodiaba los vestidores se aclaró la garganta por quinta vez, decidieron salir, un poco desaliñados, pero con unas enormes sonrisas.

Harry la llevó a un McDonald's y Daphne se había comido todas sus patatas fritas y todas las de él. Le había dado un bocado a su hamburguesa, pero con mucho tacto la devolvió a su cajita y la cerró.

Ya se habían divertido un rato, así que tomaron el tren hacia Surrey, abrazados durante el trayecto dentro de su compartimento. Como acababa de acabar el almuerzo, nadie les molestó y pudieron charlar con tranquilidad sobre la vida, profundizando y ampliando su compresión sobre el otro.

Daphne estaba muy sorprendida de lo afortunada que había sido. Ella y Harry, simplemente encajaban perfectamente. Quería ser una mejor persona para él. No porque ansiara su aprobación, a pesar de que estuviera aterrorizada de decepcionarle. Casi se había caído de su asiento cuando Harry le dijo que sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero que haría todo lo posible para ser lo suficiente buen hombre y marido.

\- Eres una buena persona, amor, soy yo la que no se siente digna de ti. – le confesó en voz baja. Harry simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, mientras el tren seguía retumbando en los raíles.

* * *

\- Así que, cuéntame más sobre los Quince.

Daphne se recostó sobre él y empezó a hablar.

\- Bueno, en este momento en Hogwarts hay dos Jefes más de las Antiguas y Nobles Casas. Longbottom y Bones.

\- ¿Susan? ¿En serio? ¿Una mujer como Jefe de la Casa?

La chica lo golpeó juguetonamente.

\- Sí, cerdo machista. – dijo al tiempo que se reía por las torpes disculpas de Harry - El padre de Susan era el Jefe de la Casa hasta ser asesinado y ella al ser su única hija heredó los poderes de Jefe de la Casa, hasta que tena un hijo propio que alcance la mayoría de edad.

\- Eso es bastante medieval.

\- Bueno, son Casas _Antiguas_ y Nobles por alguna razón. - empezó a tamborilear sus uñas de manera pensativa – Hannah Abbot es prima segunda del Jefe de la Casa Abbot y el tío de Terry Boot es el Jefe de la Casa de los Boot. – se detuvo, haciendo el recuento y después continuo – Oh, McMillan. Su tío también es el Jefe de su Casa. – se recostó en el asiento – Conviene tener estas conexiones. Abbot, Boot y McMillan no son Jefes de Casa, pero son conexiones directas con los demás Jefes. Es bueno estar en contacto social con ellos, así como también en contacto político.

Daphne hizo una pausa y Harry asintió, intentando quedarse con todo. Le había dicho a su esposa que pensaba que esa esfera política no valía nada y ella le había contestado con vehemencia: _"¿Si pudieras evitar la muerte de alguna persona por tu influencia como uno de los Quince, lo harías?_

La respuesta a esa pregunta había sido obvia, por lo que empezó a escuchar y a aprender todo lo que podía.

\- Ahora. – Daphne continuó hablando – Desde que eres un Black y Potter, los otros integrantes de los Quince pronto acudirán a ti para intentar alinearse con tus objetivos. – su esposa también le había explicado que los Quince tenían un control bastante significativo en el Wizengamot – Si la mitad de los activos de los Quince ejercieran sus prerrogativas y votaran en masa, podrían vetar, sepultar cualquier votación o anular cualquier elección en el Wizengamot. Tú tienes dos activos, ocho votos.

\- Si los Quince son tan poderosos e influyentes, ¿por qué no han limpiado las cosas antes?

Daphne se quedó allí, perpleja. Después de un momento dejó caer sus manos y dijo:

\- No lo sé.

Harry asintió y se recostó en su asiento, tirando de ella en sus brazos. En realidad, estaba bastante aterrada por él. Parecía que tenía mucha responsabilidad, pero no tenía ni la preparación ni los conocimientos para meterse en ese papel y tener éxito.

\- Longbottom y Bones, te llevas bastante bien con ellos, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

\- Sí, Neville es mi amigo y Susan estaba el año pasado en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Ahora fue el turno de Daphne para asentir.

\- Bien, vosotros tres podríais formar una base de poder que dominaría la sociedad mágica durante los próximos cien años.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco ante eso. Un momento después compuso una sonrisa y le dijo:

\- ¿Te haces una idea de lo increíblemente celoso que se va a poner Malfoy?

Daphne rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

\- Hombres. – murmuró - ¿Te has percatado que los Malfoy son tan ricos como tú?

\- Como nosotros. – le corrigió él.

Daphne lo observó, sorprendida y luego compuso una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, acercando su cara a la de él hasta depositar un suave beso en su boca.

Harry rio entre dientes ante su reacción.

\- Lo entiendo. Estás intentando que consigamos más puntos. – miró a la lejanía y pensativo continuó – Me preguntó…

\- ¿Qué?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- La abuela de Neville. Neville dice que es muy firme y recta con el deber y la obligación, ¿me preguntaba si podríamos hablar con ella un poco? Apuesto a que es una buena fuente de información y asesoramiento. Y lo admito, me siento abrumado y sin la preparación adecuada.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza, impresionada.

\- Gran idea. Sin embargo, tendrás que ser tú el que le escriba la carta. Viniendo de mí, como tu esposa, sería un poco presuntuoso para Lady Augusta.

* * *

Entraron en el The Pear Tree, el salón de té que habían elegido para reunirse con Remus y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era como el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, pero con clase. Después de una inspección rápida al local, vieron a Remus sentado en la parte trasera con una tetera en la mesa y la mirada fija en su taza de té.

Mientras hacían el camino hacia él, Daphne notó que Lupin se veía bastante mal. Más maltratado de lo que parecía en su tercer año. Tenía el pelo sucio y despeinado, ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía que no se había afeitado en por lo menos tres o cuatro días.

Lupin compuso una mirada sorprendida cuando Harry retiró la silla para Daphne. Alternaba la mirada entre la pareja con desconcierto, pero realmente estaba tranquilo hasta que Harry se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

\- Profesor Lupin, me gustaría que conocieras a mi esposa, Daphne Potter.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon y empezó a boquear como un pez igual que hicieron los otros dos profesores el día anterior. _Tal vez es cosa de profesores._ Pensó Daphne, riendo para sus adentros de su propio mal chiste.

\- Eh, bueno. Yo… - el hombre lobo por fin pudo reunir la fuerza para continuar y así lo hizo – Felicidades a los dos. ¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto?

La feliz expresión de Harry se fundió con una un poco más sombría.

\- Antes de llegar a eso, necesito algunas respuestas, profesor.

\- Remus, llámame Remus. O incluso Lunático, si es más fácil para ti.

Harry asintió.

\- Bien. Lunático, necesito respuestas directas.

\- Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

\- Si te vieras forzado a elegir entre Dumbledore y yo, ¿a quién elegirías?

Remus se quedó mirando a Harry por un segundo.

\- A ti. – contestó con simpleza.

Harry observó al último vínculo con sus padres con una dosis de cinismo.

\- De verdad. Entonces podrías explicarme, y no quiero ser grosero. Pero, ¿podrías explicarme tu ausencia en mi vida hasta el tercer año en Hogwarts y su ausencia en ella después?

El hombre mayor suspiró, se recostó en su silla y volvió a mirar su taza, pensativo. Después de un momento, murmuró:

\- Son unas preguntas muy válidas, ambas. – sin levantar la vista de la taza Lupin continuó – Tienes que entenderlo, Harry. Desde finales del 81 hasta mediados quizás del 84 dudo que respirara alguna vez sobrio. – dijo esto mirando al joven de pelo negro, con lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente recordando con gran detalle su vida en aquel momento – Imagina que Ron, Hermione y Neville fueran asesinados y Ginny fuera la responsable de ello.

Harry asintió.

\- Puedo entender eso.

Daphne observaba la interacción como un observador desinteresado. Lupin le gustaba como profesor, el mejor que habían tenido en Defensa por lo que a ella respectaba. Intelectualmente, conocía todo sobre la susceptibilidad de los hombres-lobo, que no eran más que habladurías; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante su presencia. Aunque eso no le suponía nada, ya que sabía que mientras se limitaran a la hora de transformarse, era irrelevante si esa persona era hombre-lobo o no. Sin embargo, allí estaba, el condicionamiento de que los hombres-lobo eran malvados y que los rechazaras. Se avergonzaba y la enfurecía sentirse de esa manera.

Volviendo al presente, observó que Lupin parecía estar diciendo la verdad sobre su fracturado pasado, pero extrañamente, Harry parecía impasible.

Remus volvió una vez más su mirada a la taza de té al tiempo que una lagrima corría por su mejilla, que rápidamente se limpió.

\- Cuando finalmente comencé a reponerme, fui a ver a Dumbledore para preguntarle dónde estabas. Con Sirius en la cárcel, supe que él sabría dónde te habían llevado. – suspiró, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el enmarañado pelo castaño – Dumbledore me dijo que había promulgado "protecciones especiales" alrededor del lugar donde te encontrabas y que si cualquier mago se acercaba podría reaccionar con mucha potencia incluso "fatalmente".

Los ojos de los Potter se abrieron exageradamente ante esa descarada falsedad, y Remus compuso una rota sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. Ahora suena a mierda, pero en ese momento le creí y ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Golpearle hasta que me dijera dónde estabas? – finalmente, Harry y Daphne sonrieron por primera vez en la conversación ante esas palabras. Lupin sacudió la cabeza con tristeza – No sabía dónde estabas. En retrospectiva, sabía que Lily tenía una hermana, pero no sabía que se había casado ni dónde vivía. Heredé una gran suma de James y Lily, pero para ese entonces me había gastado gran parte de ella en los años anteriores, en comida, refugio y cantidades ingentes de Whisky de Fuego. Cuando finalmente comenzaste el colegio, pensé en colarme y presentarme ante ti.

Daphne miró sonriente a su marido y sonriendo a su exprofesor preguntándose por qué eso iba a ser eso una buena idea. Cuando puso en palabras su duda, Harry le contestó.

\- Recuérdame hablarte sobre los Merodeadores más tarde, amor.

La sonrisa de Lupin se ensanchó un poco, pero cayó en cuanto comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Pero perdí los nervios y no lo hice. Caí en un bucle de miedo con respecto a mi condición. – le dedicó una mirada a Harry, obteniendo un gesto comprensivo de su parte como respuesta. Movió la mano en un gesto de frustración y continuó – Finalmente, fui un cobarde. Después de tercer año, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de fondos y cuando Sirius y yo nos reencontramos en tu cuarto año, finalmente tuve un lugar en el que vivir, pero me pasé todo el tiempo cuidando de él, su salud no era del todo buena y también tenía que cuidar de mí mismo. – miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry – El verano después del Torneo, pasaba por lo menos ocho horas al día haciendo guardia por ti y muchas de esas noches, aparecía en tu dormitorio para calmarte durante tus pesadillas.

\- ¿Por qué no, al menos, me hablaste? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Lupin suspiró.

\- Estaba aterrorizado de defraudarte por no haberte enseñado lo suficiente. Por no estar allí, aunque lo sabía entonces y lo sigo sabiendo ahora, que estaba más allá de mi control. Me aterraba equivocarme y no ser capaz de protegerte, así que mantuve la clásica distancia emocional.

Daphne se mordió el labio y observó a su marido. Harry estaba allí sentado en silencio, intentando procesar todo lo que Lupin había dicho y cuando la chica no pudo soportar más el silencio, dijo:

\- Perdona que te diga Remus, pero eso es demasiada mierda y no sé por dónde empezar a cavar. – ante las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos hombres, se dirigió al mayor – No tengo ni idea de por qué piensas que no le has enseñado a Harry lo suficiente, eras nuestro mejor profesor. Incluso le enseñaste a realizar el encantamiento Patronus. Como has dicho antes, Dumbledore se negó a decirte donde encontrar a mi marido, por lo que no pudiste estar allí; te negaron esa capacidad por causas ajenas a ti mismo. ¿Y ahora sueltas esta bobada de que estabas "aterrorizado"? Y una mierda, es lo que yo digo.

Lupin la miró con una expresión de asombro que fue fundiéndose poco a poco con una sonrisa y terminó con una risita que le hacía parecer un hombre más joven.

\- Muchas gracias, Daphne. ¿Puedo llamarte Daphne? – ella asintió y Lupin continuó – No he tenido a nadie que me cantara las cuarenta desde que Lily murió.

Su risita se apagó y se quedó allí, sentado en silencio. Después de unos minutos, durante los cuales Harry y Daphne se sirvieron una taza de té y Harry fue hasta la barra a pedir una platito de galletas para que pudieran compartir entre todos.

Remus mordisqueaba la masa dulce y finalmente con voz perdida dijo:

\- Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que pensaras que te había decepcionado. Sentí como si hubiera dejado a James, Lily, incluso a Sirius atrás. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras ahora que ya sabías mi condición de licantropía. – Lupin alzó la mano para parar las objeciones que estaban a punto de salir de las bocas de sus jóvenes acompañantes – El miedo no entiende de razones. Estoy diciendo lo que sentí. Para complicarlo todo, no tengo una buena aceptación al miedo. Deben ser los riesgos de ser etiquetado como una "criatura oscura". – Harry observó al hombre con una expresión interrogante y Lupin continuó – La gente me ha tirado piedras, me ha escupido, me han llamado por los peores nombres que puedas llegar a imaginar. Me han despedido de más puestos de trabajo de los que puedo contar y he sido rechazado de aún más. Después de un tiempo esa persona espera ese rechazo y cuando hubo una esperanza de tener una relación contigo, sentí una increíble cantidad de miedo de perder lo que tanto quería desesperadamente. No tengo buena aceptación al miedo, así que suelo salir corriendo, con el pensamiento de ser rechazado de nuevo.

Daphne asintió. No le gustaba, pero estaba siendo honesto.

Harry pensaba lo mismo.

\- Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, Lunático. En este momento necesito rodearme de gente honesta. – hizo una pausa y miró a su esposa, quien asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con él – Lunático, ¿querrías un trabajo a corto plazo?

* * *

Harry pasó a explicarle los conceptos básicos de la profecía y la necesidad que tenía de formación y los similares a la discusión del día anterior.

\- La necesidad que tenemos. – intervino Daphne en ese punto.

Un inestable Remus Lupin sacudió la cabeza y se agarró a esa línea.

\- Sí, y yo necesito algo de buenas noticias, así que decidme, ¿cómo habéis terminado casados vosotros dos? – y con una sonrisa pícara, añadió – Confío en que no haya descendencia implicada.

Daphne respondió al desafío.

\- Todavía no, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

Remus se rio y miró a la pareja expectante. La cara de Harry perdió toda expresión y bajó la mirada hasta su regazo. Daphne extendió la mano, acariciándole la espalda y diciendo:

\- Yo estaba sentada junto al arroyo que divide las propiedades Greengrass y Potter cerca del lago Ullswater la noche del 30 de Julio…

Cuando Daphne acabó de hacerle un breve resumen sobre las lesiones con las que encontró a Harry, Remus se acercó hasta con las manos extendidas y volvió el rostro de Harry hacia el suyo. La chica vio como las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del hombre mientras observaba la cara del hijo de su mejor amigo. Un momento después, Remus rodeó la mesa y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo, que al minuto, Harry le devolvió.

Al romper el abrazo, Daphne continuó la historia. Cuando ella irónicamente le describió su discusión con Harry en relación con el contrato de matrimonio que había arreglado, Remus le sonrió a Harry, riéndose entre dientes.

\- Justo lo que tu padre habría hecho, Harry.

Al final de la historia, los tres magos estaban exprimidos emocionalmente y un poco hambrientos.

\- ¿Dónde te estás alojando, Remus?

\- En el lugar donde Sirius creció.

Harry asintió, dirigiéndose a su esposa.

\- El lugar está bajo el Fidelius de Dumbledore. – a lo que Daphne asintió en respuesta.

\- Bien, vamos a por algo más de comida y después hablaremos sobre la instrucción de verano.

Caminaron unas manzanas hasta un lugar que Remus conocía.

\- Es un Restaurante Indio. La mejor comida india de las afueras del centro de Londres. Conozco al tipo que dirige el local y a su mujer. Vamos.

Daphne entró en el restaurante con los ojos como platos y Harry se inclinó hacia ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has probado la comida india? – la chica sacudió la cabeza – Yo tampoco. Lo descubriremos juntos. – Daphne lo miró a la cara, al tiempo que le entraban unas ganas inconmensurables de besar sus labios. _Es tan atento._

Tomaron una maravillosa cena, Remus les dio una guía rápida sobre el menú y mantuvieron una alegre conversación con el hombre quien empezó a contarles historias sobre la época de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. En más de una ocasión Daphne casi escupió el agua que estaba intentando ingerir de lo fuerte que se reía. Cuando se enteró que Snape había sido uno de sus principales objetivos, entonces comenzó a reírse sin ningún control.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

A la chica le tomó un minuto o dos más recuperar el control.

\- La mayoría de Slytherins odian a ese imbécil grasiento, pero nos favorece tanto que es difícil ser sarcásticos con él por ser nuestro jefe de casa. Para atormentarlo, deberíamos enviarle notas insultantes firmadas por los Merodeadores. Para desquiciarlo.

Remus se rió ante eso.

\- En nuestro sexto año, desarrolló una especie de tic siempre que veía a James o Sirius. Era en el lado izquierdo de la cara, sobre todo en el ojo. Parecía que te estaba guiñando un ojo si lo veías de lejos.

Cuando las risas volvieron a calmarse, Harry le dio un sorbo a su bebida y después dijo:

\- Lunático, ¿La Orden realmente me está buscando?

El rostro de Lupin se entristeció por un momento, recordando su preocupación de los últimos días y entonces le dedicó a Harry un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Compuso una distante mirada por un minuto en sus ojos, entonces Harry dijo:

\- Vuelve y diles que me has visto y que estoy seguro. Nada sobre donde estoy viviendo o sobre Daphne.

El hombre-lobo asintió y volvió a darle un mordisco a su cena, entonces Daphne le preguntó:

\- ¿Serán capaces, Dumbledore o Snape, de entrar en tu cabeza?

Lupin sonrió y se tocó la sien.

\- Hombre-lobo. – dijo con la misma sonrisa – No es un lugar seguro para un Legeremante. El espíritu del lobo protege mi mente sin ningún esfuerzo o control. Si entraran sería como rasgar la mente de cualquiera en mil pedazos.

Harry pagó la cuenta y salieron por la puerta del restaurante internándose en la oscuridad.

\- Estaré en Rowan Hill el lunes a la una. – dijo Remus – Y hablaré con Filius y Minerva para coordinar las tutorías.

Harry asintió y miró a Daphne con expresión suplicante. Preocupada, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su marido y se apoyó en su cuerpo. Finalmente, Harry dijo en voz muy baja:

\- Lunático, siento mucho lo de Sirius.

Las lágrimas brotaron inevitablemente de los ojos de ambos hombres y al mismo tiempo bajaron la vista hasta el arcén agrietado como si estuvieran buscando los misterios de la vida. Pero entonces con voz ahogada, Remus le respondió:

\- Gracias, Harry, él era mi mejor amigo. – posó su gran mano repleta de cicatrices en el hombro del joven y continuó hablando en voz baja – No te culpo por lo que pasó. Sirius tomó su decisión y se fue como un hombre, no como un animal cazado. Sé a ciencia cierta que eso era lo que quería.

Harry simplemente pudo asentir y Remus lo envolvió en un breve abrazo.

\- Hasta el lunes. – le susurró, antes de romper el abrazo y desaparecer en la distancia.

La pareja se quedó parada en la acera mientras Harry recuperaba la compostura. Después de un minuto o dos, le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposa diciéndole:

\- Vamos a tomar un helado.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de 1996**

Harry y Daphne charlaban al tiempo que acababan su suntuoso desayuno. Mientras Dobby lo empacaba todo y lo trasladaba a Rowan Hill, Daphne fue a visitar a Tracey y Harry a Hermione. Cuando él le había explicado su decisión, Daphne le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

\- Así que, vas a ir a visitar a una mujer sin compromiso por tu propia cuenta.

Completamente desconcertado, Harry le devolvió la mirada a esos ojos chispeantes.

\- Pero es una de mis mejores amigas, nada más. – dijo repetidamente durante unos quince segundos, hasta que Daphne se echó a reír.

\- Estaba bromeando. – dijo – Pero sólo porque es Granger. – y después de dedicarle un suave beso, la chica se dirigió hasta la chimenea y le habló por encima de su hombro - ¿Nos encontramos para almorzar en Rowan Hill?

\- Te amo. – le dijo en respuesta.

Daphne se detuvo. Dentro de su mente, todos los planes que había hecho para el día se quedaron en pausa, como si la cacofonía de una concurrida calle metropolitana quedara en completo silencio. Sin pensarlo, se volteó y corriendo hacia Harry, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Después de un momento se echó hacia atrás, separándose un poco de él, viendo la suave sonrisa que Harry tenía en sus labios.

\- Sigue siendo tan nuevo, a veces todavía me sorprende que me ames. – le dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Venga ve, te veré al mediodía en casa. – y dicho esto, la besó suavemente.

Daphne le sonrió mientras las llamas verdes la engullían.

* * *

Salió de la chimenea en el vestíbulo de entrada de los Davis, justo cuando Belinda Davis estaba caminando por allí, con un elfo domestico detrás de ella.

\- Daphne, qué sorpresa. No te esperábamos… - la mujer mayor casi de desvaneció en cuanto vio el anillo en la mano de la chica. Y con una ceja alzada le dijo – Pensé que habíamos acordado que podría asistir a la boda.

Daphne se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo:

\- ¿Está Tracey en casa? Me gustaría contar la historia solo una vez.

Después de enviar al elfo domestico de la familia a buscar a Tracey y Blaise quien estaba de visita, Belinda se dirigió a Daphne.

\- Ven conmigo, querida. Las mujeres casadas debemos permanecer juntas.

Después de servir el té en dos tazas; Tracey entró en la salita seguida por Blaise. Ambos lucían un tanto desaliñados y Daphne tuvo que esconder una sonrisa detrás de borde de su taza de té.

\- Hola chica. ¿Cuál es la nueva not… - en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo de Daphne y su rostro se endureció – No puedo creer que te casaras con él y ni siquiera me lo dijeras.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron de par en par en un evidente estado de shock. Tracey le había dado un resumen general de la historia. "Daphne está saliendo con Potter y se aman. Tenemos que ayudarla." ese era el alcance de las deliberaciones mantenidas.

\- ¿Casados?

Daphne levantó las manos y le contó la historia del contrato de matrimonio. Al acabar, Tracey se había calmado un poco y Blaise sacudía la cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba: " _Jodidos Gryffindors_ "

Belinda inclinó la cabeza hasta Daphne y le dijo:

\- Basándonos en la conversación del otro día, ¿esto no es lo que querías?

Daphne le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- No, en absoluto. Pero es más que bienvenido.

Belinda asintió, mientras su hija y el novio de esta asimilaban la información.

\- Bueno, eso resuelve vuestro problema. Todavía estaréis en vuestras Casas de Hogwarts, pero viviréis en las habitaciones para casados cerca de la Torre de Ravenclaw. – se sentó en una silla y continuó – Había una pareja de casados un año por encima de mí. Estoy intentando recordar las normas que afectaban a eso. Probablemente deberías escribirle al profesor Snape e informarle de tu matrimonio y solicitarle una copia de las reglas que afectan a los estudiantes casados.

El rostro de Daphne la traicionó a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por evitarlo y los otros tres se echaron a reír.

\- Sí, el profesor Snape es muy desagradable. Terrible en higiene y en las demás costumbres, pero eso realmente te sería de ayuda al mostrar la cortesía de informarle. También deberías informar al Director y a la Vicedirectora. Esa debería ser una carta conjunta.

Al silencio que siguió a esas palabras, con voz suave y culta, Blaise dijo:

\- Felicidades por tu matrimonio, mi Lady. – y dicho esto se puso en pie, ofreciéndole a Daphne una ligera reverencia.

Tracey, también se puso en pie y con una sonrisa envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo, besándole la mejilla.

\- ¿Eres feliz? – le susurró en el oído.

\- En éxtasis.

Tracey asintió y entonces empezaron una conversación sobre el colegio y los cambios que esperaban.

\- Oh, sí, lo olvidé, ¿ahora eres legalmente adulta?

Daphne sonrió y sacando su varita, convirtió el pelo de Tracey de un color verde Slytherin.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí. – dijo Blaise - Malfoy va a salirse de sus casillas. – observó cómo Belinda le devolvía a su hija su color de pelo natural y continuó hablando – No sólo tenía un ojo puesto en ti, si no que generalmente está increíblemente celoso de Potter. Dos por uno.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu padre ya? – le preguntó Tracey.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mi madre estaba feliz, Astoria un poco sarcástica, pero la detuve a tiempo. Phillip fue tan lindo, le preguntó a Harry si podía enseñarle a ser Buscador.

Todos sonrieron ante eso y Belinda intervino.

\- Ahora eres la esposa de uno de los Quince, pronto debes aprender los deberes y responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

Daphne asintió.

\- En realidad, Harry es Lord Potter y Lord Black y le pediremos a Augusta Longbottom algo de su valioso tiempo para intentar aprender de su experiencia. Creo que su marido fue Lord Longbottom durante más de cien años.

Deliberadamente les había contado esa información. Tracey era una gran amiga, pero ese tipo de información era demasiado jugosa como para no extenderse como la pólvora. Daphne quería dar a conocer su estado para así consolidar aún más su seguridad en el colegio. Le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza a su amiga, haciéndole saber que esa información era presa fácil para los rumores.

Blaise tenía una mirada calculadora en su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

Charlaron durante un par de horas más, Daphne les contó los arreglos de seguridad que habían contratado para sus viviendas. Cerca del mediodía, estableció las protecciones privadas en la chimenea y se internó en ella, exclamando:

\- ¡Rowan Hill! – antes de desaparecer de casa de su amiga.

Salió de la chimenea en la enorme entrada principal de su nuevo hogar. El vestíbulo de entrada era casi tan grande como el de Hogwarts, pero mientras el de Hogwarts había sido construido con un liso granito gris, el vestíbulo de Rowan Hill había sido elaborado con un blanco mármol italiano. Todavía estaba sorprendida por la opulenta belleza de esa sala. Justo detrás de la chimenea, haciendo imposible llegar hasta él, había un enorme escudo de armas de los Potter de más de cuatro metros y medio, con incrustaciones de oro y platino. Varios retratos de notables antepasados la rodeaban y el parecido con Harry, era chocante.

\- ¿Harry? – dijo en voz alta y su voz le llegó desde detrás de las puertas de la biblioteca – Ya estoy aquí.

Había bastantes libros esparcidos en una de las dos enormes mesas de la biblioteca. Tenía uno abierto frente a él que parecía escrito a mano. Lo sostuvo en alto para que Daphne lo inspeccionara durante un momento.

\- Es un compendio de los últimos Jefes de la familia Potter en ser uno de los Quince. Cerca de novecientos años de consejos. Bastante impresionante. He empezado a leer desde hace unos doscientos años hasta ahora. Cuando tengamos más tiempo ya leeré las entradas más antiguas.

Daphne se sentó a su lado y agarró alguno de los otros libros que estaba leyendo y observó: _"Políticas y Procedimientos del Wizengamot, Ley Mágica vol. I y El Banco Gringotts y tú; compendio de los servicios y reglamentos."_ Todavía había más y estaba impresionada. Realmente estaba lanzándose al aprendizaje del que era su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Granger?

Harry dejó a un lado el libro, mientras su expresión mutaba a una indeciblemente triste.

\- Sus padres quieren retirarla de Hogwarts.

* * *

Daphne se sentó, horrorizada, mientras Harry le contaba su vista a Hermione.

\- Me aparecí en un parque que conozco cerca de casa de Hermione y empecé a caminar por la calle. Cuando abrió la puerta me di cuenta de que había estado llorando y cuando realmente se aseguró que era yo, se lanzó desesperadamente a mis brazos, sollozando.

Daphne se estremeció, sintiéndose identificada. Si sus padres la hicieran abandonar la escuela probablemente reaccionaria de una manera muy similar. Muy probablemente después de haberlos matado, por supuesto.

\- Finalmente entramos en su casa y se derrumbó en uno de los sofás mientras todavía lloraba. Después de unos diez minutos me contó que sus padres estaban muy molestos porque resultara herida en el Departamento de Misterios y más después de lo que había pasado en años anteriores, así que le dijeron que iban a retirarla del colegio. – se frotó la cara y se pasó las manos por el pelo tan desordenado como sus pensamientos – Estaba al borde de la histeria. Me ha dicho que ha intentado hablar con ellos, pero al parecer su padre la interrumpió y le dijo: "Está decidido, ninguna locura mágica más". – Harry observó a Daphne con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de dolor y dijo – Estaba devastada.

El chico se quedó allí estático, con los antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos y las manos entre su cabello. Daphne acercó su silla a la de él y empezó a frotarle la espalda en círculos lentos y suaves.

\- No sé qué hacer, Daph. – murmuró al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Yo sí. – dijo Daphne con un toque ardiente – Volveremos esta noche para tener una pequeña discusión con los Granger.

Quince minutos después, Harry le había escrito una rápida misiva a Hermione y Hedwig había salido volando antes de que la comida estuviera lista. Daphne le habló sobre las discusiones que habían tenido en la mansión Davis y sobre lo que ella había denominado como "difusión de información controlada".

Harry se recostó en su silla y le preguntó:

\- ¿De verdad crees que es una buena ida?

Daphne se sentó en su regazo y besó su cuello, provocando en él un delicioso escalofrió en la espalda. _Otra lección de cultura mágica empieza de nuevo,_ pensó para sí mismo.

\- Las principales personas que nos preocupan por sus ataques, también son políticos o están políticamente involucrados. Hacer correr la voz de que has aceptado tu puesto como uno de los Quince y el que se sepa que hayas heredado otro puesto hará que los Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y su calaña, se lo piensen seriamente antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Eres una gran amenaza para ellos con tus puestos y una varita en la mano, marido Gryffindor mío.

Ahora, era Harry el que besaba su cuello, logrando que Daphne se estremeciera. Sus manos apartaron su ropa y empezaron a deslizarse por sus muslos. En ese punto, cualquier pensamiento racional en ambos quedó anulado y la comida otra vez tendría que retrasarse.

* * *

Harry se quedó quieto mientras Daphne le arreglaba la corbata antes de llamar al timbre de la casa de los Granger. Después de comer, Harry había instalado el equipo para hacer deporte que habían comprado en un gran trastero junto al invernadero mientras Daphne leía _La Guía de Formación para Maestros en Duelo,_ al tiempo que tomaba notas sobre los regímenes de ejercicios que utilizarían.

Afortunadamente, Rowan Hill era una vasta finca que bordeaba la bahía de Cardigan, en Gales. Había colinas ondulantes y espesos bosques de gruesa madera que se arrastraban hasta las montañas del norte. La bahía era visible desde el balcón de su habitación por lo que la natación también era una opción válida para sus regímenes de ejercicios. En su mente, Daphne estaba intentado crear rutas para que primero pudieran llegar hasta allí en una caminata y después ir corriendo a medida que progresaran. Por un momento se le nubló la visión, al imaginar a Harry en ropa de deporte, pero sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían tenido una placentera comida en el comedor familiar mientras Daphne le exponía el plan que había estado desarrollando. Después de eso, exploraron un poco más la casa antes de que se arreglaran para aparecerse en el parque cerca de la casa de Hermione.

Harry llevaba puesta una chaqueta estándar azul de evidente calidad con los puños desabrochados. Una camisa hecha a mano de algodón egipcio y un pantalón estándar de color caqui y unos zapatos también hechos a mano para rematar el conjunto. Obviar la riqueza de una manera muy discreta, era lo que Daphne le había dicho.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba vestida de punta en blanco. Harry le había encargado a Dobby aparecerse en la bóveda de los Black y volver con toda la joyería de las mujeres para que pudieran examinarlas y los Potter una vez más casi se quedaron en estado de shock.

\- Por lo menos debe de haber un millón de Galeones en joyería. – había dicho Daphne conteniendo el aliento.

Se acomodó un collar de tamaño moderado que era una cadena de diamantes con un brazalete a juego. Su reloj nuevo en el otro brazo y estaba enfundada en un vestido azul oscuro impresionante que acentuaba su figura y sus ojos. Para acabar, se había recogido el pelo con algunos ingeniosos mechones sueltos y rizados enmarcando su cara.

\- Estás preciosa. – dijo Harry sin mucho aliento al verla aparecer por las escaleras.

Harry tocó el timbre y espero cinco segundos antes de que Hermione le abriera la puerta. Parecía haberse recuperado un poco, pero sus hinchados ojos decían más que cualquiera de las palabras que jamás diría. Miró a Harry con una hambrienta esperanza y él le preguntó:

\- ¿Recibiste mi nota? – Hermione asintió.

\- Pasad, por favor. – dijo y se acercó tentativamente a Daphne dándole un suave abrazo – Cuida de mi mejor amigo. – le dijo en voz baja.

\- Lo hago. Pero ahora vamos a cuidar de ti. – le dijo Daphne.

Hermione asintió y los guio hasta el salón donde sus padres estaban leyendo el periódico y escuchando música. Corelli, si Daphne no se equivocaba. Hermosa música para cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

\- Mamá, papá, tenemos visita. – Daphne y Harry entraron en la sala y los Granger se pusieron en pie, un poco confundidos. Hermione, dirigiéndose a los Potter dijo – Mi Lord, mi Lady, os presento a mis padres, Steven y Alice Granger. Mamá, papá, el Conde y la Condesa Potter.

Las expresiones de los señores Granger pasaron de confundidas a aturdidas. Harry y Daphne esperaban, con unas agradables sonrisas en sus labios, - tal y como Daphne le había enseñado – para que los dentistas lo asimilaran.

\- Eh, mi Lord, mi Lady, bienvenidos a nuestra casa. – dijo Steven a trompicones - ¿Harían el favor de tomar asiento? – Harry y Daphne se sentaron y Alice observó a Harry de cerca. Declinaron la oferta de tomar el té y esperaron a que los Granger tomaran la iniciativa.

\- Así que, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle esta noche, señor? – le preguntó Steven a Harry.

\- Nosotros, – dijo Harry señalándose a él y a su esposa – somos estudiantes al igual que su hija del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entiendo que usted y su esposa tengan reservas en cuanto a permitir que Hermione termine sus estudios.

Harry y Daphne habían discutido sobre cómo abordar a los Granger a lo largo de todo el día.

\- Tienen miedo. - había dicho Daphne – No quieren que su hija muera, ¿y quién puede culparlos?

Ambos Granger se pusieron rígidos en cuanto Harry terminó de hablar. _Toma en cuenta sus objeciones y destruye sus argumentos con hechos._ Le había aconsejado Daphne.

\- Sí, es cierto. – dijo Steven, obviamente preguntándose porque estaba discutiendo esto con dos adolescentes.

\- Tenéis miedo, ¿verdad? – les dijo Daphne en un tono suave – Porque vuestra hija fue herida gravemente el mes pasado, porque en segundo año la petrificaron y por las desaventuras en las que se involucra por ser amiga de mi marido, ¿verdad?

Steven se relajó notablemente contra su silla, pero Alice todavía se mantenía en guardia.

\- Lo siento, - dijo la madre de Hermione – y no quiero se grosera, pero, ¿cómo eso se ha vuelto asunto vuestro?

Harry asintió de acuerdo con su argumento y Daphne dijo:

\- Es asunto nuestro por una razón, señora Granger. – se enderezó, imitando inconscientemente a su madre cuando esta se irritaba. Compuso su mejor postura aristócrata y continuó – Hermione es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ella. Ambos sabéis que vuestra hija tiene una mente privilegiada, pero no importa lo mucho que cualquiera quiera negarlo, evadirlo o encubrirlo, ella sigue siendo una bruja. Como tal, debe ser una bruja plenamente capacitada; la persona que ella es no toleraría menos. Sería obligarla a ser menos de lo que podría llegar a ser y si se lo negáis, todas las mañanas, al mirarse al espejo, vería una persona que realmente no es. Acabaría siendo lo que vosotros queríais y no lo que realmente es y al final os acabaría odiando por eso.

Los tres Granger se sentaron con los ojos desorbitados, ante los reproches a las personas no mágicas de esa sala.

Harry tomó la batuta en ese momento.

\- Hay una guerra cerniéndose sobre Gran Bretaña como estoy seguro Hermione les habrá contado. Que básicamente significa luz contra oscuridad, la comunidad mágica es lo suficientemente pequeña como para que se conozca a su hija por ser una bruja hija de muggles. Como tal, es un objetivo. Al impedirle completar su educación, estáis firmando su sentencia de muerte. Sabe lo suficiente como para ser peligrosa; para sí misma y para otros. Para defenderse y defender su función en la sociedad mágica, porque como muy acertadamente ha señalado mi esposa, no importa lo que penséis, Hermione es una bruja, debe completar su educación. Ellos vendrán a por ella y a por ustedes. No podrá defenderse si se ve obligada a ocultarse ahora.

Los argumentos de los Granger empezaron a tambalearse un poco, pero un rato después, Alice dijo:

\- Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no deberíamos mudarnos a Estados Unidos o Australia? Seguramente allí estaríamos a salvo.

\- ¿Pero podríais vivir con vosotros mismos? ¿Podría hacerlo Hermione?

Todos los presentes sabían que la respuesta era no. Lo que daba a entender con la PEDDO era eso mismo, Hermione tenía conciencia social y no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse al margen y dejar que el mal prosperara. Cada fibra de su ser clamaba en contra de eso y eso lo aprendió en las rodillas de sus padres.

La discusión continuó hasta la noche y sobre las diez y media los Granger admitieron el argumento y accedieron a permitir que Hermione volviera a la escuela. Cuando los Potter salieron, Hermione los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, dejándoles las costillas doloridas y esta vez las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos eran de gratitud.

\- Muchas gracias, a los dos.

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y Daphne dijo:

\- Tus padres te aman y no quieren que te hagan daño. No podían oír lo que les hemos dicho esta noche de tu boca, necesitaban oírlo de alguien de fuera de la familia y el uso de nuestros títulos fue suficiente para que prestaran atención y habláramos con ellos como iguales, no como los compañeros de colegio de su hija.

Harry asintió en acuerdo con su esposa.

\- Enviaré una nota a la Falange de Guardianes para decirles que tus padres vendrán y que son amigos nuestros. Debería ponerte arriba en la lista.

Hermione alternó la mirada entre los dos y dijo:

\- Vosotros dos trabajáis bien juntos, tenemos que reunirnos en otras circunstancias menos complicadas y charlar.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Harry miró a los lados comprobando que no había nadie y se apareció en casa para simplemente poder irse a dormir inmediatamente.

* * *

 **8 de Julio de 1996**

Daphne se deslizó hasta la planta baja, envuelta en su bata y encontró a Harry sentado en la terraza leyendo _El Profeta_ mientras su desayuno se enfriaba. Era una maravillosa mañana en Gales, clara y con una ligera brisa de la bahía y mientras Daphne se acercaba por detrás a su marido y posaba las manos en sus hombros, pudo leer el titular del diario.

\- Ah, mierda.

POTTER SE CASA CON UNA SANGRE PURA – gritaba el titular.

La chica respiró profundamente. Sabía lo mucho que Harry odiaba la publicidad, habían hablado de ello con la suficiente frecuencia. Al mismo tiempo, ella también le había hecho comprender que como cabeza de familia de dos de los Quince, como el-niño-que-sobrevivió y eventualmente como el-hombre-que-mató-a-Voldemort, realmente debería acostumbrarse al hecho de estar en la prensa y en boca de todos para el resto de su vida y no había manera evitarlo.

El verdadero desafío era manejar a la prensa a su favor.

\- Bueno, era algo inevitable de saberse con el tiempo. ¿Dicen algo mínimamente difamatorio o en su mayoría se tratan de conjeturas humorísticas? – le preguntó Daphne.

\- La mayoría son conjeturas fomentadas con algún hecho ocasional, pero hay una halagadora biografía tuya en la página tres. Dicen que eres "Una mujer joven, hermosa e inteligente, la compañera apropiada para el Jefe de las familias Potter y Black". No podría estar más de acuerdo. – y dicho esto, Harry volvió la cabeza para posar un dulce beso en la mano que tenía posada en su hombro. El chico suspiró y se apoyó en ella, después de un momento con un gesto señaló una carta que había sobre la mesa – Pig estaba esperando esta mañana con una carta de Ron. No he tenido el coraje para abrirla, todavía.

Daphne se sentó junto a él y abrió la carta y después de unos momentos de lectura donde se la podía escuchar murmurando unos "mmm" y otros "uhm", dijo:

\- Está enfadado contigo porque en su carta no le decías dónde estabas y entonces se enteró por Remus que estabas a salvo, pero sigue enfadado porque sigue sin saber dónde estás. No lo dice directamente, pero se nota que está muy molesto. – volvió a mirar la carta – Quidditch. Merlín, es fan de los Cannons. Qué idiota. – hizo una pausa mientras leía – Al parecer, su madre está atacada de que no estés en la antigua casa de Sirius o en la Madriguera. – levantó la mirada y le preguntó - ¿Supongo que eso es la casa de los Weasley? – Harry asintió y ella continuó leyendo – Más sobre Hermione. ¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de lo que ella está pasando en su vida? No soy tan cercana a ella como vosotros y ya sé más que él, todavía sigue lloriqueando por lo de Krum.

Daphne dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa y levantándose se acercó hasta la mesa auxiliar donde estaban las bandejas con el desayuno. Después de meterse una fresa en la boca, se sirvió un pequeño tazón con frutas para acompañar a los huevos el bacon y los arenques.

\- Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Daphne se volvió hasta él, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora y le dijo:

\- Hacer el amor contigo todo el día.

Esto provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Harry.

\- Como usted deseé mi Lady. – le dijo, logrando que se echaran a reír – Gracias, necesitaba reírme. Un día en casa, relajados. Hoy es sábado; McGonagall, Flitwick y Lupin empezaran con nosotros en dos días.

Daphne asintió mientras mordisqueaba su desayuno.

\- Suena bien. ¿Quieres ir a nadar o a correr hoy?

\- Bueno, realmente no sé nadar, así que empezaré con la carrera. ¿Te vale?

\- Claro. ¿Lo hacemos antes de la hora de comer?

Harry asintió.

\- Quiero avanzar en la lectura de _Combate Mágico Avanzado_ para el lunes, y también del libro de los Jefes de familia Potter.

\- Voy a redactar la carta para Lady Augusta y se la enviamos. Tal vez deberíamos invitar a los Longbottom a tomar el té mañana.

Harry asintió, pero algo lo distrajo antes de responder. En un destello de fuego, Fawkes apareció en Rowan Hill.

* * *

 **Glosario**

 **Folly:** Imposible traducción (significa locura, insensatez). En este contexto son unas construcciones griegas de la época Victoriana. En arquitectura las folly son unos edificios construidos principalmente para la decoración, aunque también ha servido como propósito para dar sensacion de extravagancia y lujo que transciende los limites normales de los ornamentos de jardín. En Inglés, el término comenzó como "un nombre popular para cualquier estructura costosa demostrando la locura del constructor o comprador"

 **Harrods:** Harrods es un gran almacén que está situado en Brompton Road, una calle del barrio de Knightsbridge, en pleno centro de la ciudad de Londres. se ubica en una parcela de 20.000 m² y cuenta con 90.000 m² de superficie de venta repartidos en cinco plantas. Su lema es « _Omnia Omnibus Ubique_ », «Todo para todo el mundo en todas partes»

 **Tienda Mammoth:** Es una tienda donde venden artículos de deporte.

* * *

 **Valeee, espero que la historia os esté gustando, a mí la verdad es que me parece de lo más interesante esta manera de ver la historia de Harry, así que de momento genial y ver a Dumbledore de malote me gustaa jaja xDD**

 **En fin espero que la espera haya merecido algo la pena y también espero estar de vuelta prontoo!**

 **Besotess!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **krathos2015:** Bueno, siento que esta vez no haya podido actualizar tan rápido, pero realmente el verano esta siendo mortal xD en fin espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, intentaré espabilar, besos y gracias por el review!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola amores!**

 **Espero que estéis pasando un verano estupendo, el mío es infernal (aunque hoy se está en la gloria, todo nublado y con ráfagas de aire ¡SII!)**

 **Os dejo con este pedazo de capítulo y a ver si puedo actualizar rápido. Está muy interesante la historia :D**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejáis review, o ponéis la historia en alertas y favoritos, awww sois puro amor (L)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de muggledad -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **8 de Julio de 1996 (continuación)**

Harry bajó la cabeza mientras Daphne observaba con asombro como el Fénix rodeaba la finca antes de descender y posarse sobre la mesa del desayuno, dejando caer una carta frente al noveno Conde Potter. El ave de fuego parecía esperar llamar la atención del joven y cuando Harry alzó de nuevo la mirada, con un sonido intentó captar su atención. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto, antes de que Fawkes entonara una entusiasta y alegre canción.

El fénix miró a Daphne, dedicándole un pequeño trino feliz que le causo a la joven una encantadora sensación de cosquilleo que subía y baja por su columna vertebral, antes de que Fawkes volviera a elevarse y a desaparecer en una bola de fuego.

\- Gracias, Fawkes. – dijo Harry con voz agradecida. Daphne le miró con una expresión burlona y él continuó – Cuando lo vi, inmediatamente asumí que el bastardo del Director vendría a destruir nuestro idilio. – la chica sonrió, tomando su mano y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa – Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, parecía estar diciéndome con… ¿imágenes? ¿emociones? Que nuestro idilio es de nuestra propia fabricación y que nadie podía destruirlo. – soltó una breve carcajada – Pueden ponérnoslo difícil, pero no pueden destruirlo, porque brota de nosotros.

\- Todo eso con tan sólo una mirada.

\- Es un fénix, ¿qué puedo decir?

\- Es hermoso. Impresionante. Realmente no tengo palabras para describirlo completamente.

Harry asintió.

\- Cierto. – sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo, esperando que si ignoraba el trozo de pergamino doblado delante de él, sellado con lacre púrpura, de alguna manera desaparecería. Pero finalmente, murmuró – Vamos, Gryffindor. – y se inclinó para agarrar la carta.

Daphne le agarró rápidamente la muñeca y le dijo:

\- ¿Están las protecciones anti-trasladores y anti-apariciones activadas?

Harry asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de concentrarse durante un momento. El libro que le habían dado los Guardias explicaba como las protecciones del lugar obedecían sus órdenes. Como dueño principal de la propiedad, mentalmente podía controlar las protecciones y en su ausencia, estas obedecerían a Daphne. A medida que la familia creciera, podría optar por añadir a sus hijos.

Una vez verificado que las protecciones estaban configuradas apropiadamente, Harry volvió a acercarse a la carta, rompió el sello y empezó a leer. Después de leerla, en silencio, se la entregó a Daphne, mientras seguía observando al frente.

 _Oh, esto no puede ser bueno,_ pensó Daphne para sus adentros. Y no lo era.

\- Ese total y completo bastardo… - dijo la chica con una voz inexpresiva – Está decepcionado de que te escaparas de tu "familia" y quiere que vuelvas allí para reconstruir las protecciones y después que vayas a casa de Sirius. Tenía la esperanza de que abandonaras tus infantiles costumbres después de haberte mostrado tanta confianza el curso pasado. Y espera no estar equivocado. Increíble, la arrogancia de ese viejo. – estaba muy enfadada y su rostro ligeramente bronceado enrojeció a causa de la rabia.

\- Al menos sabemos que McGonagall y Flitwick no le fueron con el cuento. – dijo Harry con un tono plano.

Daphne le lanzó una preocupada mirada y dijo:

\- Sí, eso es cierto. – volviendo a la lectura, exclamó – No puede hablar en serio. Realmente no puede estar intentando decirte que tenéis que encontrar una manera de disolver nuestro matrimonio. Realmente no puede estar intentando pedirle a uno de los Quince que haga eso. – siguió leyendo un poco más – Ah, ya veo. Soy una seguidora de las artes oscuras, porque mi padre es un completo gilipollas. Brillante deducción, Dumbledore.

A pesar de su anterior conversación sobre tener el total control de su destino, la carta de Dumbledore asustó a Daphne. Era un mago verdaderamente poderoso, tanto política como mágicamente. ¿Podría conseguir alejar a Harry de ella? Mientras su corazón gritó ante el desafío, su boca aulló de ira. Su asombro ante la osadía de Dumbledore volvió a transformarse en furia al final de la carta.

\- ¡Él sabe lo que es mejor! ¡Él se encargará de todo! ¡Necesitas confiar en él! ¡Aggh! – se levantó, tirando la carta sobre la mesa como si quemara y enfurecida se encaminó hacia los escalones del porche. Se detuvo, como si hubiera olvidado algo y se volvió para deshacer los pasos que había dado. Besó profundamente a Harry antes de decirle – Lo siento, estoy demasiado alterada como para hablar ahora. Vuelvo en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Harry le dedicó un gesto afirmativo con una expresión divertida, antes de ver como ella volvía a alejarse. Sintiendo el "pícaro espíritu de Sirius" recorrerle, exclamó:

\- ¿Sabes que tienes un culo muy sexy?

Daphne se giró hacia él, lanzándole un beso antes de empezar a contonear sus caderas por las escaleras hacia el sendero del jardín principal.

Cuando dejó de verla, su sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

Vagó por el jardín durante unos diez minutos, enfriándose mientras caminaba. Tenía una mecha corta y se disparaba rápidamente, pero en cuanto la irritación fue pasando, poco a poco fue calmándose. Por casi todo.

Por quienes habían creado ese resentimiento implacable en ella, aquellas personas a las que nunca perdonaría y con las que ardía en una rabia congelada. Afortunadamente, para ella, era una lista reducida. Su Padre. Voldemort. Los Dursley. Dumbledore.

Como era habitual en sus cotidianos enfados, el jardín y el aire libre siempre la ayudaban a recuperar el equilibrio; era como si absorbieran todos sus negativos sentimientos.

Volviendo hacia la casa, encontró a Harry sentado en la mesa de la terraza con sus libros frente a él. Estaba leyendo _Combate Mágico Avanzado,_ libro que Daphne le arrancó, abriendo sus brazos con el fin de sentarse en su regazo.

Harry suspiró, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella y acercándola a su cuerpo.

\- Estoy a punto de retirarnos de Hogwarts y contratar tutores para terminar nuestros dos últimos años.

Daphne se sorprendió ante eso, pero después de una rápida reflexión, no debería haberlo hecho. Dumbledore había sido fundamental en la muerte de su padrino, le instaló protecciones de limitación de poder, una táctica de condonación de los años de abuso físico que Harry sufrió y la deliberada supresión de su patrimonio y de su papel en la sociedad mágica. ¿Quién sabía que otra cosa podría haber hecho ese viejo? Por su puesto, su marido ahora consideraba a Dumbledore un enemigo.

Se acorrucó más cerca de él, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Harry en su cuello y disfrutando de la cercanía física; otro tipo de intimidad que aunque no fuerza sexual era igual de maravillosas que cuando se entregaban entre sí. Besó su sien con ternura, sabiendo que en gran medida debía estar en conflicto, enfadado y probablemente también triste.

\- Siempre le has admirado, ¿no es así? – le susurró Daphne muy bajito. Harry asintió - ¿Sientes que te ha decepcionado? – cuando notó que no le contestaba, ella le pincho con un dedo – Con lo de las protecciones y así sucesivamente.

Harry soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Sí. Realmente no quiero tratar en absoluto con él. Ya tenemos suficiente con Voldemort. Además, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento muy, muy bien y no quiero perderlo.

Daphne se puso en pie.

\- Vale, basta de todo eso. Te amo, me amas. Estamos casados y tengo la intención de follarte al menos dos veces hoy. Ahora, vamos a ir a dar un paseo por la playa. – dijo en un tono sin ningún sentido del humor, al tiempo que su maliciosa sonrisa agregaba combustible a sus intenciones.

Harry se echó a reír cuando Daphne lo sacó de su silla de un tirón y empezaron a caminar cogidos del brazo hasta la playa, justo al final del sendero.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa en una reactivación de emociones, esperando que se hubieran diluido entre las oscuras nubes, Harry irrumpió en el interior, furioso. Daphne le seguía a una prudente distancia, figurándose que se trataba de uno de esos momentos en los cuales el Monte Potter había explotado.

Habían estado deambulando por la playa, de la mano y fue como salido de una novela (algo que nunca le diría a Harry). Habían estado charlando sobre sus gustos y sus disgustos. Temas favoritos. Esperanzas y sueños.

Daphne tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando le escuchó decir:

\- Simplemente quiero vivir más allá de la sombre de Voldemort. Quiero que nuestra familia crezca, pero ¿en serio? Sólo quiero que podamos vivir más allá de él.

Ella cubrió su rostro con una expresión de felicidad, abandonando sus garantías de que pudieran matar a ese bastardo con cara de serpiente y el tener tres bebés para criarlos y amarlos. En su interior, estaba llena de ira porque Dumbledore le hubiera dejado caer la profecía a Harry tan solo unos minutos después de que su padrino hubiera muerto y después de unas palmaditas en la cabeza, enviarlo a casa sin ninguna guía o plan para prepararse.

¿Voldemort? No era más que un animal. Era fácil temerle, probablemente era aconsejable temerle. Lo despreciaba a él y a todo lo que defendía, ¿pero lo odiaba? ¿Cómo se puede odiar a un animal? Uno mataba a un animal rabioso por el bien de la comunidad y la misericordia por el sufrimiento de la bestia.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore, era un hombre. Él sí que deberá rendir cuentas por sus actos.

Mientras iban de camino a casa desde el acantilado de la finca, una lechuza apareció volando frente a ellos de manera irregular y desarticulada.

\- ¿Errol? – preguntó Harry, cuando lo vio de cerca.

Los ojos de Daphne se dispararon en cuanto vio la carta que portaba el animal. Una carta de color rojo brillante.

Errol descendió en un vuelo peligroso, soltando el Howler sobre la cabeza de Harry para volver a alejarse tambaleante, si es que un pájaro podía tambalearse en pleno vuelo.

Harry miró a Daphne con una expresión de incredulidad, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a abrir la volátil misiva.

"¡HARRY POTTER! ¡VUELVE A LA MADRIGUERA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI Y AHORA NOS ENTERAMOS CON QUE HAS ESTADO CONFRATERNIZANDO CON UNA MUJERZUELA Y ACABADO DE UNA MANERA HORRIBLE! ¡ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA CONTIGO, JOVENCITO; ESTÁS METIDO EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ A LA HORA DE LA CENA, O VERÁS!"

La expresión confusa de Harry lentamente se fundió con una de furia. Se quedó parado durante un largo momento y Daphne, estaba más asustada por la madre de Weasley que ofendida por sus palabras.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

\- Vamos, tenemos que lidiar con esto de inmediato. Cambiarlo. – y había entrado en la casa a grandes zancadas.

La chica se quedó atrás cuando Harry empezó a murmurar para sus adentros y para el momento en el que llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, empezó a gritar.

Daphne sonrió un poco. _Esto va a ser divertido._

* * *

Había tenido razón.

Harry la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de entrada, vestido con túnicas caras. Le dedicó una mirada, viendo que iba vestida de una manera similar a él y le dedicó un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

\- Sígueme. – le dijo, introduciéndose en la chimenea y lanzando un puñado de polvos Flu, vociferando - ¡La Madriguera!

Daphne lo siguió un momento después y cuando salió de la chimenea en la residencia de los Weasley, Harry estaba allí para ayudarla a salir. Molly se apresuró desde la cocina, secándose las manos con un trapo y al ver a Harry, dijo:

\- Oh, Harry, estoy tan contenta… - y entonces, vio a Daphne y sus ojos se estrecharon – Tú. – farfulló.

En ese punto, Harry sacó su varita y comenzó la instrucción del día.

\- Silencio. – le lanzó y la matrona de los Weasley se cortó abruptamente.

Daphne escuchó un ruido y girándose vio a Ginny Weasley observando el espectáculo desde las escaleras con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro.

Entones escuchó varias risitas; volteándose hacia el otro lado vio a los irremplazables gemelos Weasley detrás de ella con unas enormes sonrisas, que les devolvió cuando ambos levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Siempre le habían caído bien esos chicos. Le habían intentado hacer una broma en su cuarto año y ella había estado rondando a su alrededor hasta devolvérsela y finalmente habían acabado luciendo el pelo de color rosa durante una semana. En lugar de sentirse ofendidos por habérsela devuelto, los tres se habían reído y mantenido una relación amistosa desde entonces.

\- Señora Weasley, - dijo Harry con voz fría. Daphne volvió su atención a su marido y él continuó – Hemos venido a su casa hoy con la esperanza de que usted enviara ese Howler en un momento de despecho y que ahora ya se haya arrepentido. Sinceramente lo esperaba, ya que me pareció grosero, ofensivo y completamente inadecuado. Ha insultado a mi esposa, a mi posición y a mí. Si retiro el hechizo silenciador, ¿podremos hablar de esto, o continuará siendo grosera, ofensiva y seguirá gritando?

Molly tenía la cara roja y hurgaba en su delantal, buscando su varita para cancelar el hechizo. Sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Harry suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Al ver a Fred y George, dijo:

\- Señores Weasley, ¿está vuestro Padre en casa?

\- Claro, Harry. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo? – dijo Fred.

\- Sí, por favor. Dile que el Lord Potter requiere su presencia.

Fred hizo una pausa, observando a Harry con una mirada interrogante a la que Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la señora Weasley todavía con la cara roja. Asintiendo, Fred dijo:

\- De inmediato, mi Lord.

George se acercó tranquilamente hasta los Potter.

\- Bueno, en estas situaciones debería felicitaros.

Toda la actitud de Harry cambió y se iluminó como una bombilla eléctrica, acercando más a Daphne a su cuerpo.

\- Sí, nunca he sido más feliz.

George sonrió y asintió.

\- Bien. Los dos os lo merecéis. Tenéis que pasaros pronto por la tienda, socios. – dijo y mientras le estrecha la mano a Harry y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Daphne, escucharon el sonido de unos pasos por las escaleras y vieron a Ginny dirigirse hacia arriba.

Justo en ese momento, Arthur entró en la sala con Ron a la zaga y un sonriente Fred cerrando la marcha. Obviamente, Fred había avisado a su padre de que Harry estaba enfadado y que estaba usando las antiguas formas. Arthur se acercó hasta Harry, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia.

\- Mi Lord, bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Molly observaba con los ojos desorbitados a su marido, lo agarró del brazo y se señaló la boca. Se sorprendió cuando Arthur no le hizo caso y su atención seguía centrada en Harry.

Daphne aprobaba el enfoque que su marido le estaba dando a la situación. Había intentado hablar con la señora Weasley como un amigo de la familia, pero había sido ella la que había cerrado esa salida por su intento de vociferar contra él. Dado que eso había fracasado, Harry quería tratar con Arthur como dos cabezas de familia, aunque la posición de Harry era mucho, mucho más elevada.

Harry le dedicó una mirada a Daphne la cual respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y volviéndose de nuevo hacia Arthur se dispuso a hablar.

\- Señor Weasley, mi visita de hoy plantea mayores problemas para mí. Siempre he mantenido a su familia en gran estima, pero hoy he recibido un Howler bastante ofensivo de su esposa. – ante eso, Arthur suspiró y bajó la cabeza con resignación. Harry continuó – En él, su esposa llamó a la mía algo que no voy a repetir y me reprendió como su tuviera una posición de autoridad sobre mí.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley pareció olvidar que estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo silenciador y colocando sus manos en las caderas, comenzó a soltarle la charla al joven, señalándole de vez en cuando con el dedo índice. Cuando su rostro se comenzó a poner morado, Harry volvió su atención a Arthur, limitándose a señalar a su mujer.

Después de un momento, el señor Weasley dijo:

\- Mi Lord, deseo expresarle mi extremo pesar por el comportamiento ofensivo de mi esposa y le garantizo que será reprendida severamente por ello.

Ron, abrió la boca desmesuradamente demostrando el viejo dicho de que es mejor permanecer callado y parecer tonto, que hablar y demostrar que se es tonto. Él optó por la segunda.

\- Espera papá. Yo estuve allí cuando mamá escribió el Howler y no dijo nada demasiado duro, ni fuera de contexto.

Arthur se mordió el labio nerviosamente; era obvio que Daphne quería estrangular a su hijo menor. Había estado a punto de librarse de ese incidente con tan solo una suave reprimenda y ahora Ron tenía que venir a inflar más la situación. Arthur era muy consciente que como uno de los Quince, Harry podría arruinar su carrera en el ministerio si así lo quería. Peleas y discusiones de adolescentes eran una cosa, pero insultar al Conde y a la Condesa era otra muy distinta y Arthur lo sabía.

\- ¡Ronald, guarda silencio! – escupió el generalmente educado señor Weasley.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente y dirigió su mirada hasta Harry.

\- Colega, tienes que entenderlo, estamos preocupados por ti. – aquí dedicó un gesto hacia Daphne como si se tratara de un trofeo de feria – Por estar con ella. Simplemente estamos preocupados, bueno por, ya sabes, pociones y esas cosas.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando Ron acabó de hablar y volteó la cabeza hasta Arthur. Daphne le había inculcado que como Jefe de las Casa Potter y Black, era responsable del comportamiento (dentro de unos límites) de los miembros de su familia. Estaba tratando con Arthur de la manera en que se esperaba que se tratara y estaba muy disgustado con el comportamiento de la Familia Weasley.

\- Señor Weasley, esta es la segunda vez en menos de una hora que mi esposa ha sido insultada por un miembro de su familia. – dijo Harry, en tono amenazante.

\- Harry, colega, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te tiene bajo la influencia de un Imperius? Apuesto que sí. – y dicho esto, Ron agarró su varita.

En un movimiento que sorprendió a todos en la sala, salvo a los gemelos y a Daphne, Arthur se volvió hacia Ron y le propinó una bofetada en la cara. Cuando Ron dio un paso atrás, Arthur le ladró:

\- ¡Pídele disculpas a Lady Potter!

\- Pero papá, ella es una Slythe… - y su padre volvió a darla una segunda bofetada.

\- ¡Discúlpate ahora!

George intervino con la voz más seria que cualquiera le hubiera escuchado antes a ninguno de los gemelos.

\- Mejor hazlo, Ronnie.

Ron observó a su alrededor, con una clara expresión de asombro en su rostro. Se frotó la mejilla que su padre le había abofeteado y mirando a Daphne, dijo con voz entrecortada:

\- Lady Potter, le pido disculpas por mis comentarios.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos en su dirección para transmitirle su intenso desagrado y volviéndose hacia Arthur, le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Arthur le hizo un gesto señalando las escaleras y Ron se dirigió a su habitación, Harry ignoró deliberadamente al desaliñado pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a Arthur, dijo:

\- Señor Weasley, como le he dicho antes, tengo a usted y a su familia en gran estima, a pesar de esta situación. Sin embargo, también debería dejar claro que, obviamente, he reclamado la responsabilidad de Jefes de las Casas Potter y Black con todos los derechos, deberes y responsabilidades de los mismos. Soy, en esencia, un adulto ante los ojos de la ley. Espero ser tratado como tal. Que tenga un buen día, señor. – se estrecharon la mano y Arthur se inclinó ante la mano de Daphne y los Potter utilizaron la Red Flu para volver a casa.

* * *

Cuando Harry cayó al suelo al salir de la chimenea, Daphne le ayudó a levantarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él la vio y frunciendo el ceño se alejó de allí con fuertes pasos. Rodando los ojos, la chica lo alcanzó, propinándole un profundo beso.

\- ¿Y esto por qué? – preguntó Harry.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien con los Weasley. Sé que querías golpear las bocas del idiota más joven y su madre. – después de una pausa continuó – Lo has hecho muy bien. El tono ha sido el correcto, la palabrería exacta y el trato de respeto y solemnidad hacia Weasley Padre, pero sin permitir el grosero comportamiento de su hijo y esposa.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Simplemente no puedo creer que Ron estuviera diciendo esas cosas horribles sobre ti. Sé que es impulsivo, pero estaba insinuando cosas sobre pociones de amor e Imperdonables, por dios. – y componiendo una sonrisa traviesa dijo – Lo siento amor, puedo deshacerme del Imperius de Voldemort, él tuyo no podría compararse en nada a ese y él lo sabe. – atrajo a Daphne hasta su cuerpo y le oyó murmurar – Imbécil.

\- No te preocupes por él, debe conseguir madurar o seguiremos adelante. – Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido por lo que ella continuó – Amor, debes mirarlo de la manera más objetiva posible. Dime… Si Tracey fuera la misma que en su primer año; ¿crees que querría juntarme con ella cuando de lo único que le gustaba hablar era de su mascota y de chicos? – el chico sacudió la cabeza – Pues igual con Weasley. Si no madura, deberás seguir adelante sin él. Es aceptable y de lo más normal. Lo has hecho muy bien hoy, ¿lo sabías? – le propino un beso mucho más profundo y largo – Realmente te has comportado como uno de los Jefes de los Quince. Venga, vamos a cambiarnos para hacer nuestro entrenamiento.

Se iba a poner unos pantalones cortos muy ajustados y quería ver cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de llegar al gimnasio.

* * *

Después de un retraso en el inicio de su entrenamiento, los Potter se miraron entre sí y Daphne fue la expresó sus pensamientos comunes.

\- Esta parte es una mierda. – Harry no estaba en forma, debido a las condiciones de vida con sus familiares combinadas con el ataque que había sufrido hacia tan solo semana.

Daphne era una sangre pura y como tal no se ejercitaba. La mayoría de familias de magos utilizaban la magia para cubrir todas sus necesidades, por lo tanto, no veían el ejercicio útil para la salud o incluso sensato.

Juntos, tenían un largo camino que recorrer.

\- ¿Crees que McGonagall, Flitwick y Lunático no serán tan duros? – le preguntó de manera retorica a Daphne mientras se quitaba la ropa de deporte para tomar una ducha.

La chica contempló la idea de unirse a él, pero entonces empezó a sentir dolor en los hombros, brazos y piernas. Realmente en todo el cuerpo, así que vetó esa idea. Se sentó frente al tocador del lavabo y empezó a repasar sus cejas.

\- Sí, sé que esta semana va a ser dura. Tal vez deberíamos hacer ejercicio antes del desayuno. Ahorraremos en duchas. – escuchó un ruido afirmativo por parte de Harry mientras apagaba el agua y cogía su varita para secarse.

\- Hombres. Pueden ducharse en menos de cinco minutos. No es justo. – Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de entrar en el vestidor para conseguir algo de ropa nueva.

Acabaron en la biblioteca después de un ligero almuerzo y mientras que Harry volvió a la lectura de su libro, Daphne empezó a componer la carta para la viuda Lady Longbottom. Tuvo que recorrer las estanterías un par de veces para comprobar algunas de las reglas de etiqueta, pero finalmente acabó con una carta aceptable.

Como Daphne Greengrass, era conocida, pero no se movía en las altas esferas que la viuda Lady Longbottom frecuentaba. Sin embargo, como Condesa Daphne Potter, no sólo estaba en esas altas esferas que frecuentaba Lady Longbottom, si no en un escalón social superior. El aspecto complicado de la carta era el de apelar a la dignidad de la Dama al pedirle ayuda y tutela, aunque también le dejó saber que la ayuda no era del todo solicitada, sino necesaria. Además, todo eso fue escrito con mucho tacto para no ofender a la respetada mujer.

Le mostró la carta a Harry para que la leyera, finalmente él la miró por encima del pergamino y con una sonrisa de medio lado, le dijo:

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez hubiera podido escribir una carta tan buena?

Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tal vez en uno diez años más o menos, amor. – le dijo con voz dulce.

Se rieron de eso y volvieron a los estudios una vez que Hedwig se alejaba con la carta en su pata.

* * *

Estudiaron durante la mayor parte de la tarde y en uno de sus descansos habían encontrado una habitación vacía que decidieron que sería la sala de práctica. Daphne buscó los hechizos y runas para proteger las paredes y el suelo de los daños. Dejó a Harry a cargo de lanzar los hechizos mientras que ella tallaba las runas en la pared.

\- Creo que Runas es mi asignatura favorita. Es como averiguar un rompecabezas cada vez que se encuentra un nuevo conjunto.

Harry carraspeó.

\- A mí, dame Encantamientos y Defensa todos los días de la semana. Transformaciones está bien, pero no encajo también en ella como en las otras dos.

La chica asintió.

-Para los cursos básicos, Transformaciones es de lo mejor. Tiene un poco de teoría, pero se junta con la práctica como un abanico plegable.

Después de varios minutos y alguna explosión de energía de Harry al lanzar los hechizos a la sala, habían terminado.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo a la playa. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La respuesta de Lady Longbottom llego justo antes de la cena.

\- Nos han invitado a una cena para discutir sobre el tema, mañana. – dijo Harry mientras leía la carta. Se la entregó a Daphne en cuanto terminó de leerla.

Después de cenar, la chica dijo:

\- Te amo, pero ni siquiera pienses en escoger la ropa para mañana por la noche. Ese es mi trabajo.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

\- Claro, amor.

* * *

 **9 de Julio de 1996**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron a las seis de la madrugada, para hacer su entrenamiento. Todavía sentían que era agotador, pero Harry tenía un excelente incentivo ya que Daphne volvía a llevar los pantalones cortos y ajustados de lycra y a cambio, él se quitó la camiseta. Todo se reducía a esas pequeñas cosas.

Tomaron un sendero por el cual correr hacia las colinas, deteniéndose cada vez que la fatiga les alcanzaba. Cuando regresaron, se sentaron en la terraza a beber una limonada, Daphne estaba entusiasmada.

\- ¿Cómo quieres tratar con Dumbledore? – le preguntó ella.

Harry suspiró.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – dijo en tono de broma. Daphne le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- Sí. En serio, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Lo que realmente quiero hacer es coger su varita y romperla delante de él, azotarlo durante dos días y después colgarlo de las almenas del castillo. Pero de alguna manera, no creo que eso vaya a suceder. – suspiró y atrajo a Daphne a su regazo. Bromeando, ella arrugó la nariz y Harry se echó a reír. Después de un minuto, continuó – No lo sé. Odio admitirlo, pero con él en el colegio tenemos una buena defensa contra Voldemort.

Daphne asintió en acuerdo con eso y después sonrió.

\- Entonces supongo que tendremos que sacar ese Slytherin que llevas dentro, esposo mío. – Harry la miró con curiosidad y ella continuó – Vamos a ser astutos y a marginarlo. Una serpiente sin colmillos no puede hacerte daño. No tengo ninguna idea en específico, pero podría pedirle consejo a Lady Augusta. La lealtad a la clase es muy superior a cualquier lealtad que ella hubiera tenido antes con Dumbledore. Podemos exponer algunos de los conceptos básicos de las transgresiones de ese viejo entrometido y pedirle algún consejo.

* * *

Harry y Daphne exclamaron "¡Green Hills!" y empezaron a girar hacia el antiguo hogar de los Longbottom para hacer su primera incursión real en el mundo de la política de los Quince. Habían hablado mucho del impacto que estos esfuerzos podrían tener en la lucha contra Voldemort.

\- Creo que si pudiéramos conseguir que el Wizengamot se ponga de nuestra parte, o al menos la mayoría de los Quince, entonces la pesadilla que fue la primera guerra contra Voldemort y las hipócritas declaraciones políticas del año pasado podrían pasar a ser cosa del pasado. – le dijo Harry mientras paseaba por la biblioteca.

Habían estado tomando un descanso de sus estudios y Daphne se quedó sorprendida de que se hubiera terminado de leer _Combate Mágico Avanzado._ Se lo había terminado en tres días y podía realizar la mayoría de hechizos. Sin embargo, ella había sonreído ante su declaración.

\- Amor, creo que estás siendo un poco ingenuo. No pienses ni por un momento que solo porque ahora tengas un poco de músculo político, que los sobornos y la corrupción van a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Harry había esbozado una sonrisa de complicidad y agitado su mano despreocupadamente.

\- Oh, ya lo sé. Sólo necesito hablar con Neville y Susan para ver cómo podemos empezar a abordarlo. Ya los he invitado y a la tía de Susan para cenar mañana por la noche.

Daphne había echado la cabeza hacia tras y soltado una risa gutural.

\- He creado un monstruo. ¡Y está vivo! ¡Está vivo! – ante eso, Harry también se había echado a reír.

Se habían vestido formalmente para la cena, lo que la gente no mágica llamaría de esmoquin y etiqueta; lazo blanco, no negro.

Harry le ofreció la mano a su esposa para salir de la chimenea y se encontraron a Neville esperándoles en el vestíbulo de entrada, vestido de una manera muy similar a él.

\- Lord Potter, Lady Potter. Es un placer verles y les doy la bienvenida a Green Hills. – les dijo Neville en una cálida bienvenida antes de ofrecerles una reverencia bien practicada.

Daphne le devolvió una profunda reverencia, mientras Harry se inclinaba un poco torpemente antes de decir:

\- Lord Longbottom, es un placer verle de nuevo. Asumo que ya conoce a mi esposa.

En ese punto, los tres no pudieron continuar más y se echaron a reír.

\- Harry, - le dijo Neville con una sonrisa – Daphne y yo nos hemos sentado juntos en Pociones durante los últimos tres años. ¿Por qué crees que no he volado ningún caldero desde segundo año? – Harry simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Neville le tendió la mano – Vamos, mi abuela está muy emocionada por conoceros a los dos. Las formalidades para la instrucción, pero después de eso, todo será mayormente informal.

Salieron del vestíbulo de entrada y Neville evaluó a sus invitados antes de decir:

\- Seré honesto, nunca me imaginé que vosotros dos acabaríais juntos, mucho menos casados. Pero si sois felices juntos, yo soy feliz por vosotros.

\- Gracias, Neville. – le dijo Harry, mientras Daphne asaltaba a Lord Longbottom y le propinaba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Tienes una nueva varita? – le preguntó.

Neville sonrió.

\- Sí, de Cerezo y pelo de Unicornio. Una buena opción según el señor Ollivander.

Entraron en el salón principal, donde encontraron a Lady Augusta sentada en una silla cerca del fuego. Estaban en una hermosa sala, elegantemente amueblada, repartidos con exactitud y Lady Augusta era la extensión perfecta de la misma. Era obvio que ella había diseñado y amueblado la habitación, dejando su firma impresa en todas partes.

Se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a Harry.

\- Mi Lord, - se volvió hacia Daphne con una sonrisa – Mi Lady, estoy segura que me repito al darles la bienvenida a Green Hills como presumiblemente habrá hecho Lord Longbottom.

Harry se inclinó sobre su mano y Daphne le hizo una reverencia, siendo correspondidos por la reverencia de Lady Augusta. Durante todo eso, la viuda compuso una sonrisita que era imperceptible a la vista. Para Daphne era evidente que estaba disfrutando mucho de la pompa y circunstancia de moverse una vez más en las altas esferas de la sociedad y el poder.

Mantuvieron una conversación general, en la cual los cuatro llegaron a conocerse mejor. Cuando se anunció la cena, Harry acompañó a Lady Augusta hasta el comedor y Neville escoltó a Daphne.

A mitad de la cena, Harry captó el visto bueno de su esposa y dijo:

\- Lady Augusta, en mi carta, espero haberle transmitido mi lamentable ignorancia de los deberes y responsabilidades de mi puesto. Usted puede o no saber que el Director intervino en el lugar donde me dejaron después del asesinato de mis padres y me dejó con mi tía materna y su marido, los cuales son violentamente anti-magia. Debido a eso, me enteré de mi estatus como uno de los Quince hace tan solo dos semanas de la mano de mi encantadora esposa.

Las cejas de Lady Augusta se fruncieron y frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar de la intervención del Director en su emplazamiento. Cuando Harry se detuvo, ella le preguntó:

\- ¿El Director nunca te informó de tu deber? ¿Pero supongo que cumplió la voluntad de sus padres al ubicarle?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con respecto a la primera pregunta, entonces le dedicó una significativa mirada y dijo:

\- Él nunca me dijo nada. Y no sé nada acerca de su voluntad, ya que nunca la he escuchado o leído.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa y Lady Augusta se enderezó lentamente hasta su porte más perfecto.

\- Ya veo. – dijo y Daphne supo que la tenían firmemente de su lado.

La conversación se volvió mucho más ligera y cuando se levantaron por el café, Harry y Neville se sentaron junto a sus respectivas damas y Harry dijo:

\- Neville, Lady Augusta, necesito vuestra ayuda.

\- Cualquier cosa, Harry. Dilo. – dijo el vástago de los Longbottom.

Harry se detuvo durante un momento y después dijo:

\- Dumbledore ha cruzado la línea de ayuda a la hora de interferir y está abriendo un camino obstruccionista.

Neville frunció el ceño mientras Lady Augusta lanzó una mirada de resignación que implicaba que lo había visto esto venir. Harry les dio una breve explicación de su vida, dejando a Neville con la boca abierta y a Lady Augusta airada.

\- Mi Lord. – dijo ella con voz moderada, aunque estaba totalmente indignada – Estoy completamente a su servicio. ¿Cómo podría ayudarle?

Harry y Daphne sonrieron e intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Fue Daphne quien contestó.

\- Mi Lady, mi marido y yo tenemos necesidad de orientación de nuestras funciones recién descubiertas para con la sociedad y el gobierno. Con su vasta experiencia, ¿consentiría compartir su sabiduría con nosotros sobre una base regular para nuestra enseñanza?

Lady Augusta le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su nieto y luego una sonrisa a los Potter.

\- Me siento honrada de que me lo hayáis pedido y estaré encantada de ayudar. Como he dicho antes, estoy a su disposición. Informarme de cuando requerirán mis servicios y mis recuerdos y me pondré a vuestra disposición.

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Realmente, nunca había dudado de que ella le ayudaría, pero siempre era una sorpresa cuando alguien verdaderamente extendía su mano para ayudarlo, en vez de para escupirlo o arrojarlo al vacío; Daphne, Evelyn (¿o ahora era mamá?), George Stebbins y ahora Augusta y Neville Longbottom todos ellos le habían ayudado de manera significativa en las últimas semanas y eso todavía le aturdía.

Comenzó a balbucear un agradecimiento cuando su mano fue cubierta por la de su esposa.

\- Mi marido todavía está abrumado por la situación y su ofrecimiento es más que bienvenido en muchos sentidos, mi Lady. Tenemos mucha instrucción a la que asistir en las próximas semanas, así que creo que nuestras sesiones serán irregulares, en el mejor de los casos.

Cuando Augusta hizo gestos como si eso fuera irrelevante, Neville elevó la voz.

\- ¿Qué tipo de instrucción tenéis prevista?

Harry se sentó durante un momento, claramente contemplando algo significativo.

\- Nev, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Los Longbottom parpadearon ante la ilógica e increíble pregunta.

\- El 30 de Julio, ¿por qué?

Harry asintió con la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Daphne. Ella se encogió de hombros como diciéndole: "es elección tuya". Harry tomó una profunda respiración y dijo:

\- Después de nuestra desaventura en el Departamento de Misterios, Dumbledore me llevó de vuelta a su despacho con un Traslador. Cuando llegamos allí, me habló de una profecía que se creó antes de que naciéramos.

Neville y Augusta tenían los ojos fijos en Harry, mientras Daphne sostuvo su mano firmemente brindándole apoyo.

\- Ya ves, yo nací el 31 de Julio de ese mismo año. – fijó su mirada ferozmente en los ojos de su amigo, asegurándose que tenía toda su atención y continuó hablando – Dumbledore escuchó la profecía y dice así: _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."._ Así que ya ves, tengo que ponerme a la altura de inmediato. Hemos contratado a McGonagall, Flitwick y Lupin para clases particulares durante el verano.

Hubo un total silencio en toda la Mansión y los Longbottom miraban con horror a Harry.

\- Harry, ¿eres tú o yo? – preguntó sin aliento Neville después de un minuto entero. La única reacción de Harry fue levantarse el flequillo y Neville exhaló explosivamente y asintió – Cierto, _lo señalará como su igual._

Augusta finalmente salió de su estado de trance y empezó a frotarle la espalda a su nieto. Neville le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y Harry dijo:

\- Neville, no tengo ninguna duda, que podrías haber sido tú el profetizado, sino que también habrías logrado mi cometido. - Neville le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo y a decir verdad, también lo hicieron Augusta y Daphne. Harry alzó la mano para evitar cualquier argumento y dijo – Has mejorado rápidamente durante este año en el ED, fue increíble. Tú fuiste el que más mejoraste generalmente de todos. No sólo eso, sino que fuiste la única persona que seguía en pie conmigo hasta el final en la sala del Velo. Ni Hermione, ni Ron. Tú.

Neville asintió, intentando verlo de esa manera. Las cejas de Augusta estaban arqueadas, su interés había despertado.

\- ¿Qué es eso de los únicos que seguían en pie? – dijo, volviéndose hacia Harry – Todo lo que Neville me dijo fue que hubo un altercado y que él te estaba ayudando.

Harry sonrió y Daphne podía asegurar que estaba contento de poder contar la historia que él sabía Neville nunca contaría por su modestia.

\- Bueno, empezó conmigo cuando tuve una visión…

* * *

Esa noche llegaron tarde a casa y después de hacer el amor, lenta y profundamente, Harry la abrazó mientras la luna se filtraba por la ventana hasta la cama. Después de un rato, Daphne rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, amor?

\- Se está convirtiendo en mucho más real para mí.

\- ¿La profecía?

Sintió como Harry asentía con la cabeza, pero ella simplemente podía amarlo, abrazarlo, estar a su lado en los asuntos dentro y fuera del matrimonio y rezar a todos los dioses en el cielo y la tierra para que protegieran a su hombre. Esa noche Daphne se durmió sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas en su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

 **10 de Julio de 1996**

El entrenamiento fue mucho más suave esa mañana, incluso rompieron su racha de no parar. Después de una ducha (juntos), fueron a desayunar al comedor familiar, ya que había empezado a llover. Por lo general, desayunaban en la terraza cuando el tiempo era favorable y a Daphne le encantaba que ya hubieran desarrollado una especie de tradición familiar.

\- Ah, Susan y su tía Amelia podrán venir esta noche. – dijo Harry, mientras leía la carta que Dobby le había entregado.

Asimismo, Daphne estaba leyendo otras cartas. En la primera, Tracey le actualizaba sobre los quehaceres de la Casa Davis y sus reflexiones sobre el cambio de poder en el colegio debido a la unión Greengrass y Potter.

Con un dejo de tristeza, Daphne descubrió que en realidad poco le importaba la mayor parte de lo que Tracey le decía. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente la noche del 30 de Junio y todo lo que Tracey le decía parecía tan banal y lejano. Le recordaba a cuando Phillip había intentado transmitirle la seriedad del día a día de un niño de nueve años. Por supuesto, para él, sus asuntos y problemas eran bastante urgentes y apremiantes. Para Daphne, que había visto un poco más de mundo, veía sus problemas como lo que eran: los diminutos conflictos de un niño. Con una profunda tristeza, involuntariamente sentía lo mismo por lo que Tracey le había escrito y eso le desgarraba un poco el corazón.

Las palabras que le dijo a Harry el otro día comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos y eran bastante amargas, _"O ella madura, o sigues adelante"._ Era mucho más difícil estar en el lado del receptor de esa luz de sabiduría.

Daphne leyó la segunda carta de su bandeja y después de hacerlo le dijo a Harry:

\- El tío de Tracey está de vuelta. Dice que está disponible mañana por la tarde para hablar sobre la Oclumancia.

Harry asintió mientras le daba un trago a su zumo de naranja. En el colegio bebía zumo de calabaza, pero había algo profundamente arraigado en él que encontraba la idea del zumo de calabaza bastante nauseabunda.

\- Las noches ya no son nuestras, y ahora los días tampoco, ¿eh?

Daphne asintió mientras leía, antes de bajar el pergamino y decirle:

\- Nos da el nombre de un libro. Voy a pedir dos.

\- Pregúntale a Dobby si puede ir, él será más rápido.

La chica asintió y llamó al pequeño elfo. Con un pop apareció y Daphne tuvo que hacer unas observaciones para sí misma sobre el cambio de su sirviente. Se había calmado considerablemente y había llegado a anticipar sus necesidades de manera extraordinaria.

Realmente, ella nunca había prestado mucha atención a Matty, el elfo domestico de su familia, pero al ver a Harry tratar a Dobby como un amigo más que como un siervo, eso le causo un fuerte impacto. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por hacerse amiga del pequeño ser, pero había sido más que eso y ahora Dobby estaba profundamente dedicado a su ama tanto o incluso más, que a su adorado "Señor Harry Potter".

Después de que Daphne le diera el nombre del libro a Dobby, le dijo:

\- Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros, Dobby.

El pequeño elfo le dedicó una profunda reverencia, con una genuina sonrisa en su boca.

\- El placer es de Dobby, ama. – y con otro ligero pop, desapareció.

Tenían una hora antes de que Flitwick llegara, durante la cual Harry se puso a leer más sobre el librito de los Potter que habían sido integrantes de los Quince, mientras Daphne terminaba de leer _Combate Mágico Avanzado._ Era increíble lo que una motivación adecuada podía hacer por la lectura y la comprensión de una persona.

Por lo tanto, cuando el diminuto profesor de Encantamientos salió de la chimenea a las nueve en punto, ambos Potter tenían sus copias de _Combate Mágico Avanzado_ bajo el brazo y listos para la primera lección.

Con una sonrisa, Flitwick dijo:

\- Buenos días, señor y señora Potter. ¿Preparados para comenzar?

\- Sí, señor. – dijo Harry – Hemos creado un espacio en el que practicar el lanzamiento de hechizos, o si no vamos a empezar por ahí, tenemos la biblioteca. Como usted prefiera.

Flitwick seguía con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Pasaremos a la biblioteca durante un rato y después podemos ir a ver esa habitación. – dijo el profesor y después de una pausa, continuó - ¿Cómo llevan el progreso del libro? – cuando Harry y Daphne le dijeron que ya lo habían terminado de leer, con una mirada burlona hacia el chico, dijo – Y, ¿por qué no muestra este nivel de esfuerzo durante el curso escolar?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

\- Bueno, ¿hay un Señor Oscuro, no? Él quiere usar mis tripas como tendedero, así que… - los tres rieron una vez más y tomaron asiento.

Después de que todos se hubieran establecido y de que Dobby hubiera ofrecido tazas de té por doquier, la cara de Flitwick se volvió totalmente seria.

\- La última vez que nos reunimos, le comuniqué a la señora Potter que no os enseñaría como emplear el hechizo cosquillas, sino la manera de mutilar y matar. Quería que ambos pensarais seriamente en eso y considerarais si podéis hacer esto. ¿Lo han hecho?

Harry asintió solemnemente. Le echó un vistazo a Daphne quien también asintió.

\- Lo hemos hecho, señor. Además, lo hemos hablado uno con el otro y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto es lo necesario. Pero eso es sólo debido a la infernal profecía. Sin eso, estaríamos viviendo vidas ajenas y dejaríamos a los Aurores encargarse de él. Pero puesto que ya estamos involucrados, lucharemos.

Flitwick asintió para sí mismo, al parecer con más tristeza que con cualquier otra emoción. Se volvió hacia Daphne con una ceja arqueada y esta le contestó:

\- Mi marido ha hablado por los dos. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que ha dicho.

\- Muy bien. – dijo el profesor, saltando de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Pasemos a la habitación que habéis preparado. – y mientras se dirigían hasta allí, les explicó – Primero revisaré vuestra forma. Si tenéis una forma impecable, o casi, todavía podréis lanzar hechizos con un brazo o una pierna rota. Siento deciros, que la lucha a través del dolor será necesaria. Debéis esperar salir lastimados. Debéis esperar lastimaros entre sí.

Al entrar en la sala de duelos, Flitwick sacó su varita y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Daphne estaba tendida en el suelo, aturdida.

Harry parpadeó y después corrió hacia ella. Unos minutos después se despertó y estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, Flitwick de pie frente a ellos con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro.

\- Señora Potter, siempre debe estar preparada para que alguien le ataque. Su marido es el Elegido para derrotar a Voldemort y como tal, usted es tan valiosa para las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro como él. Tiene que estar siempre dispuesta a crear un escudo o a evadir el inesperado hechizo. – Flitwick desvió la mirada de desaprobación hasta Harry – Señor Potter, durante el tiempo que he tardado en hacerlo, usted tenía una oportunidad sin oposición para atacarme y la desperdiciaste al mirarme boquiabierto. Cuando su esposa ha sido derribada, no tomaste la acción correcta y me atacaste, desperdiciaste tu propia vida para comprobar como estaba la de ella.

El profesor dejó una pausa en el aire y después los miró a los dos y continuó hablando:

\- Esto no es un juego, ni un ejercicio académico. Esto es una lucha a muerte y hay que tratarlo como tal. Uno de los dos podría morir. No os tiene que gustar y estaría sorprendido si encontrarías paz en la idea, pero debéis comportaros como si no importara, de lo contrario, ambos moriréis de una manera muy similar a lo que acabáis de experimentar. Alastor Moody será muchas cosas, pero su lema de "¡Alerta Permanente!" es totalmente apropiado para la situación en la que os encontráis. ¿Preguntas?

Y así comenzó la instrucción en el noble arte del combate mágico, bajo las directrices del Gran Maestro Duelista Filius Flitwick, profesor de Encantamientos.

Cuando revisaron los hechizos de combate básicos: de desarme, aturdidores, de ataduras, de ataque, reductores, explosivos y de cortes, Flitwick dijo:

\- Repetir el movimiento de varita cien veces sin lanzar el hechizo. Después lo lanzáis otras cien veces más. Forma. Debéis tener la forma perfecta para que el hechizo funcione a la perfección.

Cuando comenzaron con los hechizos de _Combate Mágico Avanzado:_ para romper huesos, para hacer explotar huesos, escudos avanzados, látigos de fuego y cegadores, Flitwick dijo:

\- Debéis aprender a lanzarlos sin verbalizar el hechizo. Se necesita tiempo para el desarrollo de esa habilidad, pero quiero que practiques lanzando todos los hechizos en silencio. Al lanzar algún hechizo, ya se básico o de combate, lo lanzareis veinticinco veces en silencio antes de daros por vencidos y verbalizarlos.

Después de golpear a Daphne repetidamente con un fenomenal hechizo, el profesor dijo:

\- ¡Muévete! Si te quedas quieta, morirás. Quédate sobre la punta de tus pies y deslízate de un lado a otro. Precipítate hasta tu oponente. La mayoría de magos y brujas evitan las confrontaciones físicas.

Mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso y bebían un poco de agua, el profesor les ofreció sus observaciones y algunas tareas que hacer.

\- Las Maldiciones Imperdonables dan a vuestros oponentes una ventaja significativa. Para qué negarlo, Minerva os ayudará en la evocación, pero yo quiero que os concentréis en la evasión. Os lanzareis el hechizo de corte el uno al otro durante quince minutos al día y el destinatario sólo podrá esquivarlo.

Para el final de la doble sesión de dos horas, Harry y Daphne lucían moretones y contusiones considerables, el hechizo Pellizcos era el motivador favorito de Flitwick y ambos estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo.

El diminuto profesor les interrogó durante un momento y finalmente dijo:

\- Lo habéis hecho bien, teniendo en cuenta vuestra inconsistente instrucción en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y vuestra edad. Todavía os queda un largo recorrido, pero tenéis mucho potencial. Recordad, mis deberes son la práctica de los hechizos no verbales y los ejercicios de esquiva.

Silbando una alegre melodía, Flitwick se marchó por su cuenta hacia la chimenea y Daphne se sentó junto a Harry, en el banco en el que se había establecido. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y susurró:

\- Ahora tenemos a McGonagall y después del almuerzo a Lupin. – pudo sentir un estremecimiento de parte de Harry, el mismo que había sentido ella y se quedaron así descansando por unos minutos hasta que oyeron de nuevo el rugir de la chimenea.

Harry ayudó a su mujer a ponerse en pie y fueron a reunirse con la profesora de Transformaciones en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Evitando la biblioteca, McGonagall les llevó directamente hasta la "habitación del Dolor" como habían decidido apodarla y conjuró un asiento en el que sentarse. Antes de que los jóvenes dijeran cualquier cosa, McGonagall se les adelantó.

\- Señor Potter, hablé con su esposa y supongo que ella le informó de nuestra conversación. Pero quería expresarle personalmente mi profundo pesar por haberle fallado a lo largo de los años. Desde dejarte con tus parientes hasta la debacle que sufriste en quinto año, creo haberle fallado en varias ocasiones y me esforzaré en expiar mis errores pasados, con la esperanza de que algún día encuentres la fuerza para perdonarme.

Harry digirió lo que acababa de escuchar durante un momento antes de asentir.

\- Profesora, como le dije a mi esposa, no atribuyo malicia a ninguno de esos errores, ya sean grandes o pequeños. Pero si lo necesita, la perdono por los males que me ha causado.

Con los ojos brillantes, McGonagall asintió y entonces se centró. Este era momento para la instrucción y sentándose en el asiento que había conjurado, observó a los expectantes estudiantes.

Dándose cuenta que debían sentarse con un "Oh" Harry se volvió y fue a acercar la silla hasta donde estaba la profesora. De repente, fue el receptor de un hechizo Pellizcos en la parte posterior de su muslo. Cuando se giró para observar a Minerva, esta simplemente le devolvió la mirada y con una voz burlona dijo:

\- ¿Eres un mago o no? Conjura la silla. Usted también, señora Potter. No podéis conjurar una cosa para el otro.

Ambos adolescentes dirigieron la mirada a sus pies antes de intercambiar una entre ellos. Daphne tomó la palabra.

\- No sabemos cómo conjurar sillas, profesora.

McGonagall asintió.

\- Sabréis hacerlo para el final de la semana. – dejó una pausa y después continuó – La Transformación o Transfiguración en combate mágico te da control sobre el entorno. Por ejemplo. – dijo y con un ágil movimiento de varita, conjuró un león detrás de los Potter.

Harry escuchó el gruñido y se volteó, lanzándole un hechizo reductor no verbal antes de que pudiera pensar en algo. El león no sobrevivió al encuentro. Con una mirada de asco, Harry hizo desaparecer los restos de la bestia.

\- Excelente reacción con el lanzamiento de hechizos no verbales, señor Potter y eso apoya mi argumento.

La profesora de Transformaciones esperó a que sus alumnos dedujeran el significado de sus palabras y después de unos segundos los ojos de Daphne se iluminaron.

\- Mientras que Harry estaba lidiando con el león conjurado; estaba indefenso a cualquiera de sus ataques. Además, si hubiera ignorado al león, nos podría haber atacado por la espalda, incapacitarnos o incluso matarnos.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cuál es la desventaja de la situación?

Harry sabía esa respuesta.

\- Has perdido tiempo conjurando al león. Durante ese momento, podría haber sido atacada.

\- Bien. – dijo con una extraña sonrisa - ¿Qué más?

\- Bueno, la mayoría de hechizos de Transformación o Transfiguración utilizan movimientos complejos de varita que llevan su tiempo emplear. – dijo Daphne.

\- Sí. – dijo McGonagall al tiempo que se levantaba y empezaba a pasear como siempre hacia cuando daba explicaciones en clase – Por lo tanto, tendréis que aumentar la velocidad de lanzamiento de hechizos de Transformación o Transfiguración. Una vez que tenéis esa ventaja, podéis seguir utilizando la Transformación para atacar y asaltar al enemigo y después de eso usar cualquier hechizo o maldición para acabar con ellos. La conjuración será de gran ayuda, pero conlleva un inconveniente.

\- Poder. – dijo Harry sin haberle preguntado. Cuando McGonagall simplemente arqueó una ceja, él continuó – La conjuración repetida puede tomar mucho poder de una persona durante un período de tiempo.

\- Cierto. Por lo tanto, la Transformación o Transfiguración os será de más ayuda. – y dicho eso, McGonagall transfiguró la silla en la que había estado sentada en un rinoceronte.

Esta vez fue Daphne la que lanzó un impresionante hechizo aturdidor que dejó a la bestia en su sitio.

\- Bien hecho. Espero, que os haya quedado claro mi argumento. – y transfiguró el inmóvil animal en una anaconda.

Harry sonrió y le susurró en Pársel a la serpiente: _"Inmoviliza a la mujer mayor"_

En un instante, la enorme serpiente estaba envolviéndose en torno a la profesora que observaba el espectáculo inconscientemente hasta que transfiguró a la serpiente en pelotas de goma, antes de que consiguiera inmovilizarle los brazos. Entonces, le lanzó las pelotas a Harry.

\- No es divertido, señor Potter. – conjurando una nueva silla y volviendo a sentarse, dijo – La Quinta Ley Universal de la Transfiguración. ¿Cuál es?

Sin pausa, Daphne dijo:

\- Cualquier cosa inanimada de materia no orgánica puede ser transfigurada en un ser vivo, no humano.

\- Correcto, ¿y el encantamiento y movimiento de varita es? – cuando los dos adolescentes se lo mostraron, ella dijo - ¿Cuáles son las implicaciones de esta parte de la magia, en vuestro caso?

Después de un momento, Daphne sonrió y se quitó los zapatos. Con un hábil movimiento de su varita, intentó lanzar el hechizo en silencio. Fallando, lo intentó dos veces más antes de transfigurar su zapato en un lobo, que, después de un rápido hechizo de obligación, cargó contra McGonagall.

Aturdiendo al lobo, McGonagall canceló la transformación dejando el zapato de Daphne tendido en medio de la habitación del dolor.

\- Exactamente. Bien hecho. El truco que os otorga este tipo de aplicación es el de la oportunidad, por supuesto.

Comenzaron un largo y complejo debate sobre los usos de la Transfiguración en una situación de combate. La conjuración de escudos físicos para bloquear las Imperdonables o como usar esos escudos para ocultarse detrás y lanzar ataques, el uso de la aparición proporciona una ventaja momentánea en el tiempo que permite lanzar más hechizos o crear transfiguraciones más complejas y así sucesivamente.

Descubrieron que McGonagall era una purista de la forma, como Flitwick. Después de realizar los movimientos de varita para las nueve Leyes Universales cien veces cada uno, McGonagall dijo:

\- Quiero que consideréis cada Ley y que penséis hasta diez maneras en las que podríais utilizarlas en una situación de combate.

McGonagall le había pedido a Dobby que trajera algunas piedras de la playa, unas pocas ramas de árboles caídas y un poco de pan de la cocina.

Durante la siguiente hora, los Potter empezaron a reparar esos primeros cinco años de Transformaciones, centrándose en la simbiosis entre velocidad y forma. Al finalizar, McGonagall les lanzó una mirada a sus estudiantes y les dedicó una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho por este día. Continuaremos mañana donde lo dejamos. Por favor, tened los mismos materiales presentes. – y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a la joven pareja hundirse en el suelo, uno apoyado en el otro.

En ese momento, apareció Dobby.

\- ¿Amo, ama, os gustaría tomar el almuerzo ahora?

Harry asintió y tiró de Daphne para ponerla en pie y juntos se tambalearon hasta el comedor familiar donde se lanzaron a por los sándwiches de pavo y las patatas fritas.

Después de eso, se acomodaron en el sofá del salón, Daphne se acurrucó contra Harry murmurando un suave "te amo" y rápidamente cayeron dormidos.

Así fue exactamente como los encontró Remus Lupin una media hora más tarde. Había usado la Red Flu para estar allí a la una en punto y fue recibido por Dobby quien le susurró:

\- Los amos se han quedado dormidos en el sofá del salón.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que Minerva y Filius habían trabajado duro con la pareja. Se tomó un tiempo para deambular por la casa, recordando las dos veces que había visitado a James allí. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos y suavemente sacudió el hombro de Harry portando una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Despertad, despertad. – se burló de los adolescentes dormidos. Cuando Harry y Daphne recuperaron la consciencia a un punto estable, Remus se enderezó – Nos vemos en la biblioteca en cinco minutos.

Cuando los Potter llegaron a las puertas dobles de la biblioteca, vieron dos pilas de libros en una de las mesas y a Remus Lupin apoyado en dicha mesa.

\- Sentaos. – les hizo señas, indicándoles las sillas – Lo que haremos hoy y mañana será leer. – e indicó las dos pilas de libros – Leeremos las historias de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, las de Gellert Grindlewald y las de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Con eso os haréis una idea de las tácticas y estrategias que los dos magos oscuros más importantes del siglo pasado han empleado. Comenzad.

Daphne reprimió una sonrisa. _Al menos ahora no recibiremos ese maldito hechizo Pellizcos, ni nos patearan el culo._

Una media hora más tarde, Harry y Daphne se sentían un poco nauseabundos. Habían estado leyendo sobre las atrocidades que los dos señores oscuros y sus secuaces habían perpetrado. El almuerzo que habían ingerido se revolvía con inquietud.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a hablar de lo que habéis leído, ¿y bien? – preguntó Remus con voz divertida.

\- Son monstruos. – susurró Daphne.

\- Exactamente. – dijo Remus con voz dura, evaporando rápidamente su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño – Exactamente, señora Potter. Harían cualquier cosa a cualquier persona, no importa cuán depravada, inmoral, repugnante o desagradable sea. No hay nada más allá de los límites de esas personas y es mejor que os acostumbréis a esa idea. – después de una pausa, continuó – Lo que quiero que hagáis ahora, es seguir leyendo y buscar patrones en sus comportamientos. Donde se describan escaramuzas o batallas, buscar los hechizos utilizados, la coordinación de las tropas y similares.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y volvieron a la lectura.

Después de otra media hora, se detuvieron y Remus les preguntó:

\- ¿Y bien?

Harry se enderezó y alanzó la mano de su esposa.

\- Bueno, parece que hay dos tipos de especialistas en las artes oscuras; los primeros son del tipo Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. Capaces y muy peligrosos en cualquier situación. Y los segundos son del tipo Crabbe, Goyle, Nott; utilizan mucho las imperdonables porque apenas son capaces de conjurar un hechizo de cambio de color.

Remus asintió y dijo:

\- La mayor parte de los Mortífagos y los Caballeros de Walpurgis fueron y siguen siendo matones que pueden lanzar la maldición Cruciatus y la maldición asesina. Hay pocos realmente especialistas, como tú has mencionado, Lestrange y Malfoy son muy capaces. Sin embargo todos deben ser tomados en cuenta, ya que la maldición asesina de una imbécil como Alecto Carrow te mataría de la misma manera que una lanzada por Voldemort. – después de dejarles considerar por un momento sus palabras, señaló los libros y les preguntó - ¿Qué más?

\- Suelen atacar con una significativa superioridad numérica. Probablemente para compensar la calidad de muchos de sus tiradores. – dijo Daphne.

Remus asintió.

\- ¿Así que la lección es…?

\- Cuando los veas, habrá cinco más esperando en las sombras. – contestó ella.

\- Bien. - les estaba haciendo un crítico examen, en ese momento no había cabida para Lunático, sólo para el profesor Lupin. Después de un momento, continuó – Ya que los Mortífagos aprovechan sus puntos fuertes con el uso de las artes oscuras extremas y las Imperdonables, ¿vuestra respuesta sería…?

\- Aprovechar nuestros puntos fuertes. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- La transfiguración. – dijo Daphne.

\- Encantamientos. – dijo Harry.

Asintiendo, Remus dijo:

\- Bueno, me alegra que seáis consciente de ello. Así que supongo que ya sabéis lo que eso significa, ¿no? – cuando no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, dijo – Eso significa que Harry le dará tiempo extra a Transformaciones y tú, - dijo, volviéndose a Daphne – se lo darás a Encantamientos. – sintiendo las miradas confusas de los chicos, pacientemente continuó – Debéis tener un buen uso completo de la magia si queréis sobrevivir en batalla. Si vuestros puntos fuertes se basan o sólo en Encantamientos o sólo en Transformaciones permitiréis a vuestro enemigo contrarrestaros y finalmente lograrían mataros. Por lo tanto, deberéis emplearos a fondo en vuestras áreas más débiles. ¿Lo entendéis?

Los ojos de los dos se iluminaron comprensivamente y asintieron. Hablaron durante un rato más sobre ese tema, antes de que Remus dijera:

\- Vosotros dos echadle un vistazo a todo lo que hemos hecho. Minerva, Filius y yo tuvimos unas charlas durante el fin de semana en la que me dijeron que iban a ponerse duros con vosotros, así que os dejaré ir un poco más temprano. Descansad un poco y por el amor de los cielos, haced los deberes.

Harry acompañó a Remus hasta la chimenea del vestíbulo de entrada, mientras que Daphne se fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió de la ducha, no pudo reprimir la risa, al ver a que Harry había subido hasta la habitación, se había dejado caer boca arriba sobre la cama y no se movía.

\- ¿Un poco cansado, amor? - Harry se volvió hacia ella y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Con gusto se acurrucó junto a él – Ha sido agotador, pero divertido.

Harry asintió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué dices, hacemos nuestros quince minutos de esquivas durante nuestro entrenamiento de las mañanas?

Daphne asintió contra su pecho y después de tres intentos de lanzar el hechizo no verbal para despertarse sobre las cuatro y media, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La alarma sonó a tiempo y Daphne se despertó, pinchando y sobornando a su marido para que se metiera en la ducha. Sus invitados llegarían a las seis, por lo que ella fue a comprobar que Dobby lo tuviera todo preparado a tiempo antes de vestirse.

Entró en la cocina y se quedó asombrada, Dobby era un borrón que corría desde el fregadero hasta el horno y de vuelta al fregadero. Los espárragos estaban presentados en la tabla de cortar, ya lavados y cortados. Las patatas también estaban limpias y cortadas en cubitos, esperando ser asadas. Uno de los cuatro hornos de la cocina contenía lo que olía como a lomo de cerdo asado, mientras que otro contenía lo que sólo podía ser chocolate o algo similar. Actualmente, Dobby estaba lavando una de las tablas de cortar que obviamente acababa de usar y cantaba una alegre canción con su vocecilla de elfo.

Dobby se dio cuenta de su presencia mientras acababa de limpiar la tabla de cortar y en un instante, fue desterrada al armario y el pequeño elfo estaba de pie junto a su ama.

\- ¿Cómo puede Dobby servirle, ama? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro mientras miraba a Daphne.

\- ¿Cómo va la preparación de la comida? – le preguntó. Ella y Dobby habían pasado más de dos horas planificando el menú para esa cena. La asignación de asientos fue bastante fácil, Susan se sentaría a la derecha de Harry, Neville a la derecha de Daphne y Amelia Bones a la izquierda de Harry. Comerían en el Gran Comedor, y usarían la mejor mantelería, la mejor porcelana y la cubertería de oro. Por lo que parecía Hogwarts no era el único lugar en el mundo mágico que utilizaban cubiertos de oro macizo.

Un poco de la antigua emoción de Dobby se deslizó por sus facciones y dio un par de saltitos antes de decir:

\- Todo como habíais planeado, ama. Dobby no está teniendo ningún problema en absoluto. El vino tinto es el decantado y el blanco está enfriándose, el asado está cocinándose y las verduras casi listas para meter en la olla. – después de decir eso la miró con cierta timidez – El amo Harry le ha estado dando instrucciones para el postre ha Dobby y diciéndole que es una sorpresa para la ama.

Daphne le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

\- Gracias por hacer de nuestro primer acontecimiento en esta casa algo tan maravilloso, Dobby.

El pequeño elfo soltó un pequeño sollozo, para un segundo después arrojarse a las rodillas de Daphne y después dar un paso atrás.

\- La ama es tan grande y noble como Harry Potter, señor. Es demasiado. – después inmediatamente volvió de vuelta al trabajo, empezando a fregar un rincón de la cocina aparentemente limpio.

Con una sonrisa, Daphne volvió a la habitación principal para tomar una corta ducha. Sólo le tomó unos quince minutos arreglar su pelo y después de ponerse una bata azul de seda con el escudo de los Potter sobre su pecho izquierdo, se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Encontró a Harry en el balcón con una toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura. Su pelo todavía estaba mojado y miraba hacia el horizonte donde estaban las colinas, con una expresión pensativa. Daphne envolvió los brazos por su espalda desde detrás.

\- ¿Qué te molesta, amor?

Daphne podía sentir como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba ante su toque.

\- No estoy seguro. Demasiadas cosas han cambiado en las últimas dos semanas y me siento totalmente expuesto y sin preparar. La ayuda de Lady Augusta debería bastar, pero todavía me siento como un niño de primer año que va a subir al Expreso por primera vez. - se recostó un poco en el abrazo de Daphne y pasó sus brazos hacia atrás, rodeando su cintura. Le propinó un juguetón apretón en el culo y continuó – Supongo que no sé qué es lo que va a pasar a continuación. Quitando la formación en la que nos hemos enfrascado, no tengo ni idea de cuál va a ser el siguiente obstáculo.

\- Me tienes a mí. – le dijo ella con voz suave.

Harry se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Sí, te tengo.

* * *

Se sentaron en el salón para acontecimientos, intentando quitarse los nervios. Daphne estaba resplandeciente con una túnica de gala en tonos dorados y sin tirantes. Harry iba exquisito, con el equivalente mágico de esmoquin con corbata blanca y observaba nerviosamente el reloj de Luis XIV que había encima del aparador. Daphne posó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de su marido al tiempo que le decía:

\- Sólo se tú mismo, amor. Harry Potter es un buen hombre y no tiene por qué darse aires. Hay algo de protocolo que seguir, pero ya conoces a Neville y Susan. Simplemente se tú mismo.

Exactamente a las seis en punto la chimenea rugió. Harry permaneció sentado, como Daphne le había indicado. Era responsabilidad de Dobby llevar a los invitados desde el vestíbulo de entrada hasta el salón. Un momento después, Dobby, vistiendo un esmoquin en miniatura, acompañó a la figura sonriente de Neville Longbottom hasta el salón. Dobby se inclinó ante el joven y después desapareció.

Harry se puso en pie, con una sonrisa.

\- Lord Longbottom. – y le dedicó una reverencia bien ejecutada (la primera).

Neville sonrió ante eso.

\- Lord Potter, Lady Potter. – y les devolvió la cortesía.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y dijo:

\- Vale, eso se acabó. – causando que Neville soltara una carcajada mientras se sentaba en un sillón orejero.

En ese momento, la chimenea volvió a rugir, dos veces sucesivamente. Harry observó a Daphne.

\- Que empiece el juego. – dijo.

Dobby acompañó a Susan y Amelia Bones hasta el salón, Susan tenía el pelo rubio rojizo recogido en un peinado similar al de Daphne, mientras que Amelia lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. Ambas iban vestidas de manera elegante e incluso a través de la habitación, Daphne podía ver el anillo de Jefe de Casa en la mano derecha de Susan. Harry y Neville se levantaron, pero fue Harry el que habló.

\- Lady Bones, señora Bones; Bienvenidas a Rowan Hill.

Susan observó la mano derecha de Harry donde llevaba el anillo de su Casa y después volvió la atención a Neville, viendo que también llevaba el anillo de la Casa Longbottom.

Con una sonrisa irónica, Daphne le dedicó una reverencia ante la que le había dedicado Harry y dijo:

\- Lord Potter, el placer es nuestro. – volvió a sonreír, dirigiéndose hacia Neville – Lord Longbottom. – ante lo cual Neville se inclinó ante ella y por último se volvió hacia Daphne – Lady Potter.

Todos tomaron asiento y el tema de conversación, por supuesto, paso a ser el matrimonio de Harry y Daphne. Ella y Susan charlaban como las adolescentes que eran y después de contar la historia del "arreglo" de Harry con el contrato matrimonial, las tres mujeres observaron a Lord Potter con una mirada burlona hasta que todos empezaron a reír.

Susan había recogido la historia con algunas de las noticias en sociedad que había ido recogiendo en las cenas a las que había asistido en la última semana.

\- Casi todo el mundo espera que asumas el mandato de Lord Potter y Lord Black. Basándome en los hechos de esta noche, asumo que es correcto.

Harry tomó un sorbo de champán y asintió.

\- Potter es el principal, pero soy el Conde Potter y el Vizconde Black. Es una de las razones por las que os he invitado esta noche. En primer lugar, me gustaría que llegáramos a conocernos mejor. Trabajamos bien juntos en el ED, pero justo ahora acabo de conocer mi condición como dos de las Cabezas de los Quince. Entre nosotros tres, - señaló a Susan, Neville y a sí mismo – Somos mayoría de votos de los Quince. Ya que todos nos llevamos bien y somos afines en lo que respecta a la conducción de la lucha contra Voldemort, pensé que sería bueno familiarizarnos más.

Los ojos de Amelia se ensancharon y Daphne casi podía ver los pensamientos de la mujer revolotear en el aire. Se estaba dando cuenta del poder que estaba sentado en ese salón con el pretexto de tres estudiantes de sexto año.

Susan parecía muy interesada y consideró la noticia.

\- Desde que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año, mi tía Amelia, - señaló a la mujer – me ha educado para ser Jefe de la Casa Bones y una de los Quince. Muy rara vez uno de los Quince ha sido una mujer, y sé que a causa de ello tendré alguna que otra batalla que librar.

Daphne se recostó en su asiento y pensó, _Sin embargo para Susan, aliarse con la Casa Potter, Black y Longbottom, tres de los más antiguos de los Quince, bueno… eso sería ayudarla de manera significativa. No podía hacer mucho daño que se llevara bien con Harry y Neville._ Además de eso, se percató de algunas de las miradas que le estaba lanzando a Neville.

La charla se aligeró un poco, permitiendo que Neville y Susan, digirieran las implicaciones de las palabras de Harry. Poco después, Dobby apareció anunciando la cena y Harry acompañó a Susan y Amelia hasta el comedor, mientras Neville, una vez más, escoltaba a Daphne.

La cena estuvo llena de risas, mientras Neville y Susan contabas las hazañas de Harry desde su propia perspectiva. Evitaron algunos temas deliberadamente; el Torneo de los Tres Magos y las consecuencias de ser el máximo exponente.

\- … Y Hannah entró corriendo en la sala común gritando algo sobre que Potter había matado a un basilisco con sus propias manos para salvar al colegio.

Amelia se echó a reír, pero Harry, Daphne y Neville se limitaron a observar sus platos antes de que Harry dijera:

\- Use una espada.

Las dos Bones se quedaron observando fijamente a su anfitrión. Amelia finalmente recuperó el uso de sus cuerdas vocales y dijo:

\- ¿De verdad mataste a un basilisco en la escuela? – Harry asintió, dejando asombrada a la Directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica – El Director nunca nos informó. – ante eso Harry soltó un ruidito burlón y Amelia le preguntó - ¿Hay más cosas que el Director no haya informado?

Después de que Harry les hiciera un breve resumen de sus cinco primeros años en Hogwarts, incluyendo las protecciones de limitación de poder, se dio cuenta de que Amelia había conjurado un pergamino encantad para que escribiera automáticamente y estaba tomando notas. Cuando finalizó, con voz tranquila, Amelia dijo:

\- Mi Lord, sé que esta cena tenía una muy distinta finalidad, pero, ¿puedo ver el dorso de su mano? – al ver las cicatrices que le había causado la pluma de sangre, su rostro se endureció – Bien. Gracias. Puede que tenga que llamarte al Ministerio como testigo material y prestar declaración. ¿Estarías dispuesto a eso?

Desde el final de la mesa, Daphne intervino.

\- Él irá en cuanto usted le llamé, Madame Bones. – y con una pequeña sonrisa, Amelia inclinó la cabeza.

Harry se recostó en su asiento después de terminar el plato principal y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de hablar.

\- Madame, tengo la intención de provocar un gran oleaje en breves. Espero que el Ministro Fudge este fuera antes de que acabe el mes. Voldemort ha estado construyendo y consolidando su poder si control desde hace un año y hay que encargarse de eso. Creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo con que Fudge no es el hombre para hacer eso.

Con un resoplido muy poco femenino, Amelia dijo:

\- Siempre he estado descontenta con el idiota de Fudge. Ese hombre tiene la inventiva y la inteligencia de una cerilla. El potencial de un cambio real desde esta sala es muy interesante.

\- Si Fudge se va, usted es la sucesora más lógica. Voldemort es un monstruo, pero no es estúpido. Vendrá a por ti. – dijo Daphne.

Amelia asintió y Harry dijo:

\- Te recomiendo actualizar tus protecciones. – se volvió hacia Neville – En Green Hills también. El paquete que compramos en la Falange del Callejón Diagon, es prácticamente indestructible. Todo menos el Fidelius.

Amelia volvió a asentir, considerándolo.

\- Ya he tenido estas conversaciones antes. El Jefe de Aurores me ha estado diciendo lo mismo desde vuestra pequeña expedición al Departamento de Misterios.

Ahora fue Neville el que intervino.

\- ¿Arriesgaría la vida de Susan?

Amelia levantó las manos con las palmas hacia afuera.

\- Me rindo. Hablaré con los guardias mañana.

Daphne se levantó y la reunión se trasladó a la sala de estar para tomar el café. Cuando todos habían tomado asiento, Harry sonrió, dirigiéndose a Amelia.

\- Esto puede sonar extraño, pero ¿qué necesitas para luchar en la guerra?

\- Más. Necesito más Aurores; necesito más fondos disponibles para suministros como armaduras y capas de invisibilidad. Necesito más control sobre las reglas de combate. Necesito más.

Harry asintió.

\- Espero que esto no suene grosero, pero Susan, Neville, ¿podríais por favor reuniros conmigo en el balcón un minuto?

Daphne sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Eso ya lo habían discutido antes y ella de manera disimulada le lanzó un hechizo de escucha a su marido para poder escuchar la conversación mientras ella seguía charlando con Amelia sobre varios temas.

Harry cerró las puertas francesas detrás de él y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Chicos, por un momento, dejemos a un lado todo lo de los Quince y demás y seamos nosotros. Todos somos huérfanos a causa de Voldemort y sus secuaces. No quiero que mis hijos o vuestros hijos también acaban siendo huérfanos. Todos somos amigos y me gustaría que llegáramos a ser mejores amigos. Todos queremos una vida mejor tanto para nosotros, como para nuestros hijos en un futuro y tenemos que trabajar juntos para lograr ese objetivo.

Neville se apoyó en la barandilla, observando a Harry y a Susan

\- Creo que podríamos hacernos un hueco hasta allí, Harry, pero necesitaríamos un Ministerio y un Wizengamot más cooperativos.

Susan asintió y dijo:

\- La corrupción todavía es algo muy real entre los votantes que no son de los Quince en el Wizengamot. Malfoy y sus semejantes son los que tienen el poder real.

\- Me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué los Quince no han limpiado antes toda esta mierda?

Susan respondió sin dudarlo.

\- Por el miedo. El miedo por las represalias a cualquier miembro de sus familias. Los nuevos ricos como los Malfoy o los Nott a menudo han matado a alguno de los Quince por represalias.

Neville asintió en acuerdo y Harry se puso a pensar durante un momento.

\- No voy a ceder ante ellos. No he cedido cuando esos bastardos estaban frente a mí apuntándome con sus varitas y nos voy a ceder estando en la esfera política. ¿Y vosotros?

Neville se incorporó, quedando más alto de lo que Harry nunca le había visto.

\- No voy a ceder. – dijo.

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Susan.

\- Entonces, los huérfanos están juntos. – dijo Harry y todos sonrieron ante eso. Después de un momento se giró hacia Susan – Y no estaba bromeando, tengo toda la intención de ver a tu tía como Ministra antes del cumpleaños de Neville. Voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda chicos, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer que eso suceda.

\- Tendremos que conseguir los recursos que necesita. – dijo Neville en voz baja.

Después de un momento, Harry hizo un gesto hacia las puertas, diciendo:

\- Vamos a reunirnos con mi esposa y la Directora antes de tomar el mundo con veinte galeones, un elfo doméstico y cuatro escarbatos.

Los otros dos jóvenes se sonrieron y Harry abrió las puertas.

\- Así que, Neville, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – dijo Susan.

El resto de la noche tuvo un espíritu mucho más álgido y alrededor de las diez, Neville se levantó y comenzó a despedirse. Después de inclinarse sobre la mano de Daphne y estrechar la de Harry, se volvió hacia Susan. Ella le tendió su mano y Neville se inclinó una vez más y después con un poco de apuro, dijo:

\- ¿Estás ocupada mañana? Tenemos un nuevo caballo, al cual estoy educando y me preguntaba si te gustaría montarlo.

Susan se sonrojó débilmente.

\- Me gustaría mucho, ¿a las diez?

Neville sonrió ampliamente.

\- A las diez. La dirección Flu es Green Hills.

Después de que Neville se introdujera en la Red Flu, Daphne le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a Susan y Harry silbaba mirando al techo.

\- Oh, vosotros dos, basta. – dijo Susan con un fuerte rubor que sólo una pelirroja podía lograr – Y tú también, tía. – le espetó a Amelia, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lord Potter, ha sido una maravillosa e ilustrativa tarde, tenemos que volvernos a reunir, pronto. – dijo una sonriente Amelia Bones.

\- Sí, lo haremos, gracias por venir, Directora.

Amelia se internó en la chimenea arrojando un puñado de polvos Flu y gritando: "¡Vestíbulo de Oak Park!", pero las llamas no resplandecieron con el característico verde. Volvió a intentarlo, pero con el mismo resultado. Girándose hacia su sobrina, dijo:

\- Espera aquí. Iré a buscar un escuadrón de Aurores para investigar.

\- Mi Lord, ¿podría aprovecharme un poco más de su hospitalidad y dejar aquí a mi sobrina?

\- Por supuesto. Estaremos en el salón. – dijo Daphne.

Una hora más tarde, una Amelia Bones manchada de hollín volvió a Rowan Hill. Después de lanzarse un rápido hechizo de limpieza, le dijo a Susan:

\- Lo siento querida, la casa se ha quemado hasta los cimientos. Voldemort llegó antes de lo que pensé que lo haría.

* * *

 **Nota del autor original (muggledad):**

 **1.** En cuanto a Neville como Lord Longbottom. No me pareció un buen lugar ponerlo en el capítulo sin sonar forzado, pero hay una ley de sucesión que estipula que si un Jefe de Casa está incapacitado permanentemente (más de 7 años), entonces el heredero obtiene el Señorío de la Casa. Esa es la razón por la que Neville es el Lord y no su padre.

 **2.** Las Leyes Universales de Transformaciones, según mi visión podrían ser:

\- inanimados (no orgánicos) para inanimados (no orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: Una roca basáltica en una cadena de acero._

\- inanimados (no orgánicos) para inanimados (orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: un clavo de ferrocarril en un cubo de madera._

\- inanimados (orgánicos) para inanimados (no orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: cerilla en una aguja_.

\- inanimados (orgánicos) para inanimados (orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: pan en té._

\- inanimados (no orgánicos) para animados (no humanos)

 _Ejemplo: un alfiletero en erizo; una tetera en una tortuga._

\- inanimados (orgánicos) para animados (no humanos)

 _Ejemplo: un árbol en jirafa._

\- animado (no humanos) para inanimado (orgánicos/no orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: un loro en una bandeja._

\- inanimado (orgánicos/no orgánicos) para animados (humanos) [Sólo para recuperación]

Ejemplo: reversión de cualquier transfiguración humana.

\- animado (humano) para inanimado/animado (orgánicos/no orgánicos)

 _Ejemplo: ser humano en huesos. Veo la transformación de animago como una extensión de la novena Ley Universal._

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora (albaa):**

 **Tened en cuenta que las leyes universales de Transfiguración son desde el punto de vista del autor, he estado investigando un poco y no se sabe casi nada sobre esa ley, sólo lo que cuenta Hermione en el libro 7 sobre la comida. Así que nada, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encanta el entrenamiento que estan haciendo esos dos, veremos a donde les lleva todo lo que tienen planeado ;)**

 **Nos vemos pronto (mañana o pasado actualizare Parenting Class), disfrutad del día!**

 **Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **krathos2015:** Holass de nuevoo! me alegra verte otra vez y que la historia te esté gustando tanto :D soy feliz ^^ y si las traducciones de los capítulos de esta historia son complicados, pero entre vuestro apoyo y lo muy interesante que me parece no puedo parar de traducir xDD En finn, gracias una vez más por el review y nos vemos pronto, besitoss!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Os recomiendo que volváis a leer la historia desde el principio dada la gran ausencia de actualizaciones, para que no perdáis el hilo._**

* * *

 ** _D_** ** _isclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de muggledad -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **11 de Julio de 1996**

Después del entrenamiento, Harry y Daphne se dirigieron a la Habitación del Dolor para hacer sus ejercicios de esquiva.

\- Yo esquivaré primero. – dijo Daphne, guardando su varita en la parte trasera de los pantalones cortos y estiró un poco los músculos antes de hacerle un gesto afirmativo a Harry dando a entender que estaba preparada.

Harry inició el temporizador y entonces lanzó cuatro hechizos en una rápida sucesión, todos ellos lejos de dar en el blanco. Daphne se enderezó y lo miró.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry, esto es real! ¡Lánzamelos a mí! – con una mirada de disgusto, Harry restableció el temporizador y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez el objetivo era su esposa.

En el momento que el temporizador sonó con un fuerte "Ding" Daphne tenía siete verdugones en sus piernas y seis en sus brazos. Sacó su propia varita y se lanzó el contra-hechizo para deshacerse de las dolorosas ronchas.

\- No lo he hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? – dijo Daphne con una mueca.

Harry la miró con una expresión confusa.

\- Te he lanzado más de cien hechizos y sólo te han golpeado diez o quince. Realmente lo has hecho muy bien.

Teniéndolo en cuenta desde esa perspectiva, Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vale, marido, prepárate.

Cuando llegaron a desayunar en la terraza, se encontraron con Susan que llevaba un conjunto deportivo de Daphne. Sosteniendo el _Profeta,_ dijo:

\- Estamos en los titulares.

LA MANSIÓN DE LOS BONES INCENDIADA: LOS MORTÍFAGOS RESPONSABLES.

Debajo del titular había una anotación más pequeña.

POTTER, BONES, LONGBOTTOM, ENCUENTRO DE JEFES DE FAMILIA.

Harry le dedicó a Daphne una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus rodillas se tambalearan. El chico se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

\- Bueno. Nunca he visto a nadie tener dos titulares en un periódico. Felicidades, Susan.

Susan le dedicó una mirada de contrariedad, disparando dagas por los ojos y regresó a su desayuno.

Daphne se sirvió su propio plato y mientras cruzaba la mesa dijo:

\- Así que, Sue, ¿dónde está tu tía?

\- Se ha ido a trabajar temprano. Tenía que organizar a los abogados y revisar qué exactamente teníamos asegurado. Tengo que reunirme con ellos mañana ya que realmente yo soy la dueña de todo. – miró hacia abajo, con ojos brillantes.

Daphne alargó la mano y sostuvo las de Susan.

\- Eres bienvenida a permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como necesites. Años si es necesario. – Harry asintió en acuerdo con la boca llena de huevos.

Susan se secó los ojos y dijo:

\- Gracias, chicos. Esto significa mucho. Creo que tomaré tu oferta, aunque debería ir a comprar hoy mismo para conseguir algo de ropa.

\- Si puedes esperar hasta las tres, voy contigo. – le ofreció Daphne. Susan la miró inquisitivamente. Después de intercambiar una mirada con Harry, quien asintió, Daphne dijo – Flitwick estará aquí a las nueve y McGonagall a las once para una clase adicional. Lupin viene después del almuerzo.

Con una expresión aturdida, Susan miró de uno a otro de ambos Potter.

\- No tenéis remedio, ¿por qué una clase adicional?

Daphne volvió a mirar a Harry; este secreto le pertenecía a él contarlo. Él observó su taza de té durante un largo momento antes de levantar la vista hacia Susan. En ese momento, parecía unos treinta años mayor. Daphne podía haber jurado que vio manchas grises en su cabello.

\- Hay una profecía. – comenzó pesadamente – Dice que solo yo puedo matar a Voldemort. – señaló a su esposa y continuó – Desde que ella es tan tonta como para amarme, nos hemos estado entrenado para intentarlo y preparado para hacerlo lo mejor que podamos. Si es que alguna vez podemos estar preparados.

Susan miró a Harry sin ninguna piedad, sino más bien con una expresión evaluativa. Después de un largo momento dijo:

\- Bien.

Esto sacudió figurativamente a Harry y Daphne desde sus talones.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Harry, si hay alguien que conozca para confiarle esta tarea, eres tú. No es Dumbledore, ni son los Aurores. Confío en ti.

\- Gracias Susan. – dijo Harry.

\- De nada. Me gustaría participar en vuestro entrenamiento.

Harry se limitó a mirarla, sobrecargado de sorpresas por el momento. Daphne rio entre dientes y dijo:

\- Es buena idea, amor. Tendrá la necesidad de ser capaz de defenderse con su varita además de políticamente, especialmente ahora que vosotros tres vais a intentar cambiar "la manera de hacer las cosas" en sus narices.

Después de un minuto, Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Si ellos lo permiten, por mi está bien.

* * *

Después de explicar la situación, los tres instructores estaban dispuestos a dejar que Susan también asistiera a la instrucción. Flitwick mencionó de invitar a Neville al grupo de estudio utilizando la misma lógica que con Susan. Los golpes continuaron en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, mientras que Susan añadió una nueva perspectiva en los debates con Remus. Al crecer expuesta al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pensaba en las operaciones de ley y orden frente a la perspectiva más militar de buscar y destruir que Harry y Daphne habían discutido el día anterior.

Después de que la sesión con Lupin terminara Daphne y Susan se Aparecieron en el callejón Diagon para comprar túnicas. Harry besó a Daphne despidiéndose, diciendo:

– Remus y yo vamos a tomar un café y a intercambiar historias por un rato. Estaremos en el estudio.

Susan comenzó a comprar túnicas en abundancia para reemplazar las que había perdido. Mientras le aguantaba una túnica azul oscuro a la chica, Daphne preguntó:

– ¿Reconstruirás Oak Park Hall?

Susan compuso una mueca.

– No estoy segura. Tendré que arreglar un préstamo con los Duendes para financiar esa obra. El Oak Park tenía aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y esplendor que Rowan Hill; no es tan sencillo simplemente escribir un cheque por esa cantidad.

Daphne empezó a dar golpecitos con uno de sus dedos.

– Vamos, paguemos esto y salgamos de aquí. Quiero llevarte a una tienda muggle a la que Harry me llevó. Se llama Harrods.

* * *

Las chicas regresaron a casa con abultadas bolsas y compras encogidas. Eran alrededor de las seis y media, así que Susan fue a su habitación a cambiarse para cenar, mientras Daphne iba en busca de su marido.

Lo encontró en el estudio con Neville. Harry estaba de pie agitando las manos al aire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras Neville estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero riendo.

– Hey, chicos, ¿os habéis metido en demasiados problemas?

Harry cruzó la estancia y le dio un beso antes de decir:

– Le estaba contando a Neville que una vez Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios porque estaba rompiendo las reglas del colegio, sin importarle que Voldemort estuviera intentando matarme en ese momento. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Susan?

– Bien, se ha comprado bastante ropa para ir tirando. La mayor parte de sus joyas y otras cosas que no estuvieran en su bóveda, serán recuperadas del lugar del incendio. – cuando Harry la miró sin comprender, ella rodó los ojos y dijo – Hechizos anti-incendios. Protegen las joyas contra los daños por fuego.

Los tres charlaron durante un rato antes de que Susan se reuniera con ellos. Daphne notó la atención de Neville y su ligero rubor antes de que hablara.

– He hablado con mi abuela esta mañana sobre cómo conseguir reemplazar a Fudge. – consiguió la atención de los otros tres y continuó – Me aconsejó dar una entrevista conjunta con el Profeta para hacer que las cosas se muevan. – cuando el resto se quedó pensativo, él prosiguió – Le dije que nos llamabas los Huérfanos y nos animó a plantear ese punto en el transcurso de la entrevista, para proclamar cómo Voldemort y sus atrocidades nos han impactado personalmente. Nos dará el fundamento moral.

– ¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó Susan.

– Creo que la idea tiene mérito. – dijo Neville – Se me hace incómodo hablar de temas personales en público, pero creo que es una buena idea. Técnicamente no soy huérfano, pero a efectos prácticos, lo soy.

Harry miró a su esposa y preguntó:

– ¿Daph? ¿Qué piensas?

– Depende del entrevistador. – dijo, lentamente – Dada vuestra posición, los tres podríais exigir a quienquiera que queráis que haga la entrevista, lo que debería ayudar. Queréis que la historia resultante presente de manera favorable vuestras experiencias de la infancia, pero que aun así se os trate como adultos para que vuestras opiniones sobre Fudge tengan más peso. Insistir en usar vuestros títulos; incluso referíos mutuamente por tales durante la entrevista – se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba en diferentes ideas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo – Estoy segura de que después vendrán a mí.

– ¿Susan?

Pensando obviamente en voz alta la pelirroja, dijo:

– El principal impulso de la entrevista sería que la mayoría de los Quince expresaran el descontento colectivo con el Ministerio y el deseo de que sea reemplazado, con presteza. – mirando a Harry, dijo – Puede que tengas que interpretar todos los aspectos del "niño-que-sobrevivió".

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió resignado. Lentamente el ceño se fue disolviendo en una traviesa mirada. Con una sonrisa, dijo:

– Me gusta. Hagámoslo.

Salieron del estudio, se trasladaron al comedor familiar para cenar y a sus espaldas, Daphne escuchó a Susan decir:

– Siento no haber podido ir a montar esta mañana.

– Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente. Por favor no te preocupes y gracias por la nota que enviaste. – Neville dejó una pausa antes de añadir – Tal vez podríamos reprogramarlo.

Daphne casi podía oír la sonrisa de Susan cuando esta habló.

– Me gustaría mucho, Neville.

Envolviendo el brazo con el de Harry, Daphne sonrió a su marido, sólo para que le devolviera la sonrisa con una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

Resultó que Susan y Neville habían estado practicando la Oclumancia desde primer año. Como Jefes de las Quince familias, Amelia y Lady Augusta habían insistido que empezaran temprano a aprender el arte de la mente.

Por lo tanto, Harry y Daphne estaban solos cuando la chimenea rugió de un fuerte color verde y Duncan Davis salió de allí cautelosamente. Neville había regresado a casa para comenzar a leer _Combate Mágico Avanzado_ y Susan tenía algo de correspondencia que atender.

Harry se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el hombre.

– Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Señor Davis. Quisiéramos agradecerle toda y cada ayuda que nos preste.

Daphne sonrió para sí misma, los debates de etiqueta comenzaban a tomar fuerza y a dar frutos.

Duncan Davis era un hombre viejo y nervudo, con pelo blanco que se desvanecía rápidamente de su frente. Sus ojos ligeramente protuberantes eran casi negros, los más oscuros que Daphne había visto.

– Oh, tonterías, jovencito. Todavía no he hecho nada. Vayamos a algún lugar tranquilo y cómodo para ambos.

Se dirigieron a un informal salón y Davis condujo a cada Potter a su propio asiento, lejos del sofá al que se encaminaban.

Después de instalarse él mismo en el sofá, miró a sus nuevos estudiantes con ojo amable. Pasó un minuto entero hasta que dijo:

– Bien, entonces. Empecemos. En primer lugar, os he sentado separados porque la Oclumancia es un ejercicio solitario y al principio lo haréis mejor si estáis separados físicamente. Después, a medida que vuestras habilidades progresen, podréis convocar vuestro blindaje mental aunque estéis tomados de la mano, en una cena, o en cualquier parte realmente. Sin embargo, por ahora, empezaremos de forma aislada. Ya veis que es más fácil concentrarse.

El señor Davis pasó a explicar los fundamentos básicos de la Oclumancia.

– Acabará siendo un escudo mental mágico, similar al más conocido escudo básico que utiliza el encantamiento Protego. La Oclumancia es un tipo de magia sin varita, por lo que habrá que hacer un poco de meditación para que ambos podáis "tocar" vuestra mágica, por así decirlo. Es muy similar a la transformación de Animago o la Metamorfomagia, en las que tienes que ser capaz de acceder a tu magia en todo momento y debido a la naturaleza de la práctica, no se utiliza varita.

"Al mismo tiempo, hay ejercicios que necesitareis hacer para poder mantener un escudo mental o Escudo Oclumático, en todo momento. Por ejemplo, sería muy difícil mantener un hechizo de levitación veinticuatro horas al día. Afortunadamente, el Escudo Oclumático es un hechizo de muy baja potencia. Por otra parte, también lo es el hechizo de Legeremancia. Lo que es más agotador es el esfuerzo dedicado a la concentración, no al gasto de magia.

Harry se estaba enfadando a cada minuto que pasaba. Daphne le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo y tomó una profunda respiración antes de exhalar con fuerza.

Obviamente Davis notó ese intercambio y preguntó:

– ¿Algo va mal? – con frases entrecortadas, Harry le explicó las "lecciones" de Snape del año anterior. Davis horrorizado, añadió – Señor, siento que fueras sometido a tales torturas bajo la apariencia de la Oclumancia, pero eran torturas.

Después de una larga pausa, Davis les explicó el primero de los ejercicios, llamado Magicus Intimus, más o menos traducido como "encuentra tu yo mágico". Tras una explicación de quince minutos, ambos Potter intentaron la meditación después de que Davis les lanzara "Expiscor Magicus Vorto".

– Os ayudará en el proceso meditativo. Eventualmente, con experiencia y habilidad ya no será necesario.

Daphne sintió como una cortina de terciopelo negro caía frente a sus ojos bloqueándole la visión. A lo lejos, apenas oía un ruido repetitivo. Le resultó infructuoso centrarse y alcanzar a escuchar algo ya que el ruido era esquivo, permaneciendo fuera de su alcance.

 _También podría probar con mis manos_ , así que con su mente se imaginó alcanzando el ruido, como si fuera una esfera blanca brillante. Quería hacerse con esa esfera, acercársela al pecho y acunarla como si fuera su hijo.

El ruido se acercó ligeramente y Daphne pensó que podía ser un tambor de algún tipo, pero realmente no podía decirlo con certeza.

Extendió su visión, intentando ver el ruido en existencia. Imaginando que seguía siendo la brillante esfera blanca, intentó interiorizar la imagen. El ruido se hizo un poco más claro y ahora estaba casi segura de que era un tambor de algún tipo.

En ese momento Daphne consideró algo de lo que solo había leído. Sabía que era una bruja poderosa; había lanzado a volar a Theodore Nott a través de la sala común de Slytherin en segundo año con un hechizo de desarme. La técnica que estaba intentando, ella lo llamaba "ver con tu magia", solo poderosos magos y brujas podían intentarlo.

Imaginó que todo su cuerpo estaba en el plano de la oscuridad y deseaba que su magia le saliera de la punta de los dedos, como el agua escapando de una manguera cuando la válvula no está bien cerrada. La magia se acumuló y unió antes de enviarla en una gran ola, ordenándole encontrar y recuperar ese esquivo ruido.

Sobresaltada, se despertó del trance, dándose cuenta de que estaba agotada. El sudor le goteaba por la frente y sentía el cuerpo como si acabara de correr quince kilómetros. Jadeando levemente, miró a Harry, viéndolo en el mismo estado. El señor Davis estaba colocando nuevamente su varita en la manga y dijo:

– Bien hecho. Ambos habéis avanzado mucho. Volveré la próxima semana a la misma hora. Mientras tanto, quiero que practiquéis esta meditación todos los días durante media hora. Hacedlo de uno en uno, ya que quiero que el que no esté meditando despierte al otro a la media hora con un simple Ennervate. ¿Preguntas?

* * *

Después de despedir al señor Davis, Harry y Daphne se dirigieron hacia el exterior, dando un silencioso paseo por los terrenos, tomados de la mano. En las ornamentales puertas que conducían a las escaleras hasta la playa, Harry se apoyó en la pared y acercó a Daphne.

– Parece que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros hoy.

Ella se apoyó contra él, mirando las estrellas.

– Eso es porque no tenemos.

Una seca risita salió de detrás de ella.

– Muy bien, listilla. – después de una larga pausa, una emoción inundó a Harry y empezó a acariciarle la nunca, antes de añadir – Te quiero, Daphne. Me alegra que hagamos todo esto. Tengo la esperanza de que podemos lograrlo.

– Lo haremos, amor. Lo haremos.

* * *

 **12 de Julio de 1996**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Daphne corrieron el último tramo de su paseo. Daphne venció a su marido con una gran zancada, provocando un cacareo de bajo nivel por su parte. Por lo tanto, unos sudorosos y sonrientes Harry y Daphne Potter subieron los escalones de la terraza para encontrar a Dobby esperándolos.

El hecho de que el elfo estuviera allí no era algo inusual. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hogares con elfos domésticos, la casa de los Potter no los desterraba a permanecer apartados a menos que fueran convocados. Lo extraño era el comportamiento de Dobby.

Desde que se había unido a la Casa de los Potter, Dobby se calmó significativamente y su verdadera alegría y felicidad era evidente. Hoy, parecía el mismo que en el día que Harry lo conoció; infeliz, dando saltitos nerviosos, retorciéndose las manos e incluso las orejas de vez en cuando y apartaba la mirada.

Harry y Daphne se detuvieron abruptamente cuando lo vieron actuar así. Después de intercambiar una mirada interrogativa entre sí, miraron a Susan y a Amelia que estaban desayunando y leyendo el periódico.

Susan se encogió de hombros y dijo:

– Estaba bien hasta hace cinco minutos cuando entró y ha estado esperando desde entonces.

– Dobby, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry, acercándose.

– Dobby, no quiere decirlo. El amo y la ama son tan buenos con Dobby. – contestó el elfo.

– Dobby, no tomaremos represalias en tu contra, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Daphne, mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

– El desagradable Director está aquí.

Harry se enderezó y su rostro se aflojó.

– ¿Dónde? – preguntó rotundamente.

Dobby se miró las manos y dijo:

– Intentó que un pájaro de fuego lo entrara a la casa, pero las barreras lo lanzaron a la puerta principal. El pájaro de fuego lo logró, pero el desagradable Director no. Dobby fue hasta allí y le preguntó qué deseaba. El desagradable director dijo que quería hablar con el amo.

Los ojos de Harry se desenfocaron por un breve momento. Una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras posaba suavemente una mano en el hombro de Dobby.

– Has hecho bien, Dobby. Gracias.

Dobby asintió y desapareció con un suave plop.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, preparándose para el próximo encuentro.

– Iré contigo, no discutas. – dijo Daphne.

– Sí, querida. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Daphne tenía una traviesa expresión, llenó dos tazas de té y le entregó una a Harry.

Amelia tenía una expresión indescifrable cuando preguntó:

– Harry, ¿te importaría si lanzara un hechizo de escucha para poder escuchar de lejos?

Harry asintió y después de un rápido movimiento de varita, los Potter se abrieron paso por el camino principal que antaño había sido un camino de carruajes. Solo habían pasado por allí una vez, así que iban lentamente, agarrados de las manos y bebiendo el té. A mitad de camino entre la casa y las puertas, el porqué del nombre de la casa se hizo evidente. Cuatro hileras de árboles del mismo nombre se asentaban a ambos bandos de la avenida, con las ramas levantadas en forma de bienvenida.

Daphne apretó la mano de Harry con seguridad y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pronto, el paseo llegó a su fin y se pararon ante las puertas de la finca. Había un muro de unos tres metros de altura rodeando los límites terrenales de Rowan Hill y esa era una de las dos aperturas en todo el muro. Con una aleación antinatural de oro y hierro, eran magníficamente bellas con una increíble fuerza. Unido las barras de cada una de las puertas estaba el emblema de los Potter.

A través de ellas, Daphne podía ver al anciano Director sentado en una confortable silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos, en la concentración o en el sueño; no podía decir realmente cual.

Cuando se acercaron y las puertas se abrieron de la mano de Harry, el viejo levantó la cabeza, sonrió y se puso en pie, desapareciendo la silla que había conjurado al hacerlo. Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo, Harry espetó:

– ¿Qué quieres?

Harry y Daphne dejaron de caminar cuando llegaron al límite de las barreras protectoras de la finca, quedando Dumbledore, obviamente, fuera de su alcance. La escena parecía una reminiscencia del Oeste Americano, donde los buenos que usaban sombrero blanco se reunían en un lado de la calle principal, mirando hacia los malos con sombreros negros que quedaban al otro lado.

Daphne colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la parte baja de su espalda y Harry respiró calmadamente.

– Mis disculpas, Director. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?

El rostro de Dumbledore pasó de la practicada afabilidad a la conmoción por el hostil saludo de Harry, terminando por la confusión al ver la interacción de los Potter.

– Estoy aquí para llevarte al Cuartel General, Harry. Ya conoces tu papel vital en la lucha contra Voldemort. Debes estar a salvo.

El rostro de Harry se volvió rojo y dijo:

– Sería mejor que se dirigiera a mí como Lord Potter o mi Lord, Director.

El semblante de Dumbledore decayó y comenzó a decir algo, pero fue cortado por el hijo cada vez más furioso de Cornamenta.

– En lo que respecta a mi seguridad, si ni usted ha conseguido pasar las barreras a lomos de un fénix, ¿quién podría entrar? – Harry pareció reconsiderarlo y agitó la mano con un movimiento cortante diciendo – Pensándolo bien, no responda a eso. Hablemos de otras barreras, ¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Dumbledore palideció. Lo habían pillado y los tres lo sabían.

– Por supuesto, te refieres a la barrera de Limitación de Poder que lancé en la casa de tus tíos.

Harry ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirar al Director mientras Daphne estaba ejerciendo una increíble cantidad de voluntad propia para no atacar al hombre.

Después de un largo momento, durante el cual Dumbledore se quedó allí parado mirando a Harry con una triste expresión, Harry rugió:

– Adelante, deme una explicación razonable del por qué puso una barrera en mi lugar de residencia que me afectaría durante todos los años, que podría haberme matado si estuviera minuciosamente desenfocada y mucho más cuando falló. Dígame por qué fue un apropiado curso de acción usar una herramienta conmigo que normalmente se usa con dragones o mantícoras. Por favor, dígame por qué eso está bien, profesor, "es hora de que te lo cuente todo".

Dumbledore suspiró, lo cual enfureció aún más a Daphne. No tenía derecho a actuar como la víctima.

– No lo hagas. – escupió la chica, señalando con un dedo – No le des la vuelta. ¡No es su culpa que lo metieras en ese infierno y que fuera herido, no es su culpa que lanzaras esas malditas barreras, y no es su culpa _que levantaras una maldita barrera de Limitación de Poder_!

A su favor, Dumbledore no interrumpió a ninguno de los Potter y dejó que desahogaran su rabia. Hasta ahora, la conversación no había degenerado en insultos, pero Daphne estaba a punto de dar ese paso.

– Estoy esperando. – dijo Harry, con un tono que podía congelar el agua.

– Como te dije a final de curso, sabía que los Dursley eran gente altamente ofensiva. Creía que te ayudaría con la barrera de limitación de poder, ya que reduciría tus estallidos de magia accidental a medida que crecieras. Tus padres me habían informado que ya habías experimentado la magia accidental antes de la edad de un año, que tal vez no lo sepas, pero es muy inusual. Si los sucesos de magia accidental se eliminaban o, por lo menos, se minimizaban, creí que los Dursley te tratarían mejor; posiblemente incluso te aceptarían como parte de su familia. Realmente sentí que te estaba ayudando.

Harry miró al anciano con incredulidad.

– Realmente cree eso. – murmuró. Dumbledore asintió con una triste expresión – Entonces, ¿por qué me negó esa información? Recuerdo claramente las palabras "Ahora te contaré todo lo que sé" que usted me dijo no hace demasiado tiempo y lo de la barrera de Limitación de Poder no estuvo incluida en esa conversación. – Harry se detuvo y en un tono peligroso añadió – No me diga que es porque me quería demasiado. Ahora sé cómo es el verdadero amor y no tiene nada que ver con la manipulación y el engaño. Tiene que ver con la honestidad y la entrega. – resoplaba con dificultad, como un caballo después de una dura carrera. Las fosas nasales se le ensanchaban y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, si Daphne no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría jurado que Harry estaba a punto de entrar en combate.

– Todo tiene que ver con mi premisa original; creía que estarías mejor atendido si vivías allí. Estarías alejado del foco de atención, tendrías las mejores barreras protectoras jamás lanzadas y también tendrías el anonimato en el mundo muggle que sabes que nunca hubieras tenido en el mundo mágico. – Dumbledore extendió sus manos vacías en una semi-súplica.

Daphne con la cara enrojecida se desató.

– ¡CASI LO MATARON! – cuando vio a Dumbledore retroceder ante sus palabras, respiró hondo y dijo – Esos jodidos monstruos con los que dejaste a mi marido casi lo mataron. ¿Cuántas otras veces le hicieron daño? No creo que ni Harry lo sepa, estúpido bastardo. – miró fijamente al anciano, caminó hasta el borde de la frontera y siseó – Te hago responsable Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y ajustaré cuentas contigo. Dicho esto, que así sea.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensancharon ante la invocación de la chica de las antiguas costumbres. Ella estaba, efectivamente, clamando una disputa de sangre sobre él y su Casa hasta que su culpabilidad fuera reconocida públicamente. Si fuera la Jefa de la Casa, la Casa Potter y la Casa Black habrían entrado en guerra con la Casa Dumbledore.

Captando el lenguaje, Harry dijo:

– ¿Quieres una antigua disputa de sangre? Si eso es lo que quieres, te complaceré.

– No, mi Lord, no quiero una disputa de sangre. – dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo muy viejo. Y mirando a Daphne, añadió – Mi Lady, ¿sería suficiente una admisión pública de mis pobres decisiones?

Daphne tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar.

– Pobres decisiones. ¿Eso es lo que piensa que es esto, malas decisiones por su parte? Por lo que Harry me ha dicho, podrían encarcelarlo durante quince años en el mundo no-mágico por lo que ha hecho. No ha tomado malas decisiones, Director. Usted ha tomado decisiones criminales.

Dumbledore se estremeció ante la última palabra y con voz agitada Harry dijo:

– Creo que sería la admisión de su _ilegal_ intervención de la ejecución de mis padres con respecto a mi tutela, la admisión de haber levantado de manera _ilegal_ una barrera de Limitación de Poder en mi lugar de residencia, la admisión de instigar _ilegalmente_ , al menos en el mundo no-mágico, el abuso infantil crónico y la admisión de la supresión deliberada de mi posición. Admitir estos comportamientos en la próxima sesión del Wizengamot donde reclamaré mis asientos evitará una disputa de sangre. También aceptaré que se abstengan de procesarlo por estos crímenes.

Dumbledore miró a Harry a los ojos, el brillo desapareció durante algunos minutos.

– Pide mucho, mi Lord.

– ¡Y usted ha hecho mucho! – gruñó Daphne.

Dumbledore pensó por un momento, y luego dijo:

– ¿Puedo considerarlo antes de responder? ¿Puedo escribirle a final de semana con mi respuesta si eso sucede?

Harry asintió, echó un paso atrás y se volteó como para alejarse. Daphne se situó a su lado y notó que estaba visiblemente tirando de ellos. Después de un momento, tomó unos cuantos sorbos fortificantes de su té, le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y volvió a darse la vuelta.

Daphne cogió el turno y dijo:

– ¿Por qué negaste los deberes y responsabilidades como Lord Potter a Harry?

– Pensé que sería una complicación innecesaria en su vida.

Dumbledore lo dijo con una rígida expresión; Daphne se quedó boquiabierta de la manera más impropia de una dama durante un minuto. La chica entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar todo su resentimiento y hostilidad, cuando dijo:

– ¿Cómo pudo tomar esa decisión?

– Harry tenía que permanecer con sus parientes. Las barreras de sangre eran la mejor protección contra los derrotados restos de los partidarios de Voldemort. Antes de que cumpliera los cinco años, siete Mortífagos fueron detenidos por las barreras.

Daphne se mantuvo firme.

– Eso está muy bien. Pero no has respondido la pregunta.

Dumbledore no respondió y Daphne agitó una mano hacia él, despidiéndolo.

– Puesto que no le acompañaré a otra de mis propiedades hoy, ¿hay algún otro asunto que debamos discutir?

– Harry…

– Lord Potter.

Dumbledore se removió y dijo:

– Bastantes. Mi Lord, hay mucho que hacer y lo mejor sería hacerlo desde el cuartel general.

Harry miró a Daphne y luego de vuelta al director:

– ¿Qué asuntos?

Los ojos de Dumbledore viajaron hacia Daphne y después hacia Harry.

– Unos cuantos, mi Lord.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la implicación. Obviamente, Dumbledore quería disolver su matrimonio con Daphne.

– Ya puede marcharse, Director, no tenemos nada más que discutir. Si intenta entrometerse en mi matrimonio, me aseguraré de que pase en Azkaban el resto de su vida. En este momento, le informo si hemos decidido volver a Hogwarts para nuestro sexto y séptimo año, no lo haremos.

Con una mirada de pánico, Dumbledore casi gritó:

– Pero Harry, debes terminar tu educación. Te quedarás casi indefenso si no lo haces.

Ignorando la egocéntrica concepción del mundo del anciano, Harry dijo:

– Oh, y tiene un mes para desocupar la Mansión Black. Encuentra otro lugar para la Orden. No voy a permitir que siga alimentando su ego con esfuerzos inútiles por más tiempo. Si su grupo de justicieros realmente hubiera logrado algo, estaría más dispuesto a permitirle que siguiera utilizando la ancestral casa de mi padrino como "cuartel". Sin embargo, puesto que la Orden nunca ha hecho nada que yo sepa, tenéis hasta el doce de agosto para dejarla.

– Mi Lord…

– Buenos días, Director. – Harry dejó el té frío en el suelo entre él y Dumbledore, le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y lentamente comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa, dejando al Director vencido como un mendigo a las puertas.

* * *

– Harry, ¿puedo tomar la palabra? – preguntó Amelia Bones.

Harry y Daphne volvieron a la terraza para desayunar y se encontraron a las Bones, la más joven estaba enrojecida y furiosa.

– ¡Ese absoluto bastardo! – gritó Susan.

– Sí, pero ahora vamos a tranquilizarnos y a hablar un poco. – Amelia estaba adoptando sus tonos más neutros para una discusión que sabía que podía ser como un barril de pólvora.

Una vez que los Potter se hubieron rellenado la taza de té y tomaron asiento, Amelia comenzó el _Entrenamiento Gubernamental para Nobles Inexpertos y sus Esposas_.

– Harry, voy a ser extremadamente contundente y brutal. Susan y yo hemos escuchado todo lo que se ha dicho en la puerta principal y debido a mi extenso servicio gubernamental; he aprendido bastantes cosas. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir mi asesoramiento?

Harry se detuvo para mirar a Daphne y dijo:

– Sí, Amelia, seguiré tu asesoramiento.

Amelia asintió.

– Bien. En primer lugar, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo que en un mundo perfecto, colgarían a Albus por el cuello hasta matarlo por lo que te ha hecho. Desafortunadamente, vivimos en un mundo que dista mucho de ser perfecto.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron y suspiraron ante esa obviedad.

– Ahora, creo que matar a Voldemort está en la parte de arriba en tu lista de prioridades, ¿no?

Harry sonrió y Daphne se echó a reír en alto.

– Sí, esa es una exacta afirmación.

Todo humor se esfumó de su cara cuando ella continuó:

– Entonces no deberías perseguir venganza, disputa de sangre o cualquier otra represalia contra ese director tuyo criminalmente negligente.

Harry se sentó en la silla, mirando a Amelia mientas Daphne la fulminaba con la mirada por un momento, luego asintió en acuerdo, exhalando fuertemente la frustración. Harry volvió la mirada hacia ella en busca de una explicación.

– Hoy no he sido una excelente Slytherin. He sido la esposa de un Gryffindor. – sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza – Verás, cualquier búsqueda de justicia con Dumbledore sólo haría estallar a los partidarios de la luz. Y entonces surgirían varias facciones; los partidarios de los Potter, los partidarios de Dumbledore, los partidarios del Ministerio y así sucesivamente.

Amelia asintió con gravedad.

– Una lucha interna entre las diferentes facciones podría conducir a la victoria para Voldemort, simplemente porque sus oponentes son débiles y desordenados. Podría lidiar con nosotros poco a poco con bastante facilidad. Te recomiendo que renuncies a la humillación pública de Albus para evitar esa fragmentación. Voldemort es una amenaza mucho más mortal que ese viejo bastardo y manipulador.

– ¿Y dejar que se salga con la suya? – casi gruñó Harry.

Amelia miró a Harry fijamente por un instante, recordándole que no era su enemiga.

– No. Pídele que escriba y firme una confesión que puedas entregar al Ministerio cuando lo consideres oportuno.

– Unos cinco minutos después de que el cuerpo de Voldemort empiece a enfriarse. – dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

Amelia asintió y, en tono de disculpa, dijo:

– Odio decirlo Harry, pero tu necesidad de justicia está compensada por la necesidad de matar a ese bastardo con cara de serpiente.

– Mi necesidad de justicia siempre parece estar relegada a segundo lugar últimamente.

Amelia resopló.

– Bueno, una pena. Crece Lord Potter. Quieres ser tratado como un adulto y jugar en el arenero para adultos, entonces, actúa como tal. – eso sorprendió a todos, pero continuó – ¿Quieres envejecer con ella? – Amelia señaló a Daphne.

– Sí.

– ¿Quieres tener hijos con ella y después disfrutar de tus nietos?

– Sí.

– Entonces construye un puente y deja atrás a tu yo más joven.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un momento antes de ponerse en pie lentamente y llevar la taza de té con él hasta la barandilla de la terraza. Las Bones y Daphne se quedaron sentadas en una silenciosa contemplación sobre las revelaciones y decisiones de ese día. Harry permaneció ahí durante bastante rato, mirando por encima de los campos hacia más allá del océano. Finalmente, se volvió hacia su esposa y amigas y dijo:

– Tienes razón. Ya es hora de crecer.

Amelia asintió y, con voz amable, dijo:

– La parte más difícil de crecer para ser un verdadero adulto es aprender sobre la humildad. Y no es algo que aprendan todas las brujas y magos mayores de edad.

Harry asintió ante esas palabras, luchando por aplicarlas en su vida.

Amelia recogió sus cosas y antes de irse a trabajar, dijo:

– Por cierto, ciertamente fue evidente para mí que Albus estaba aterrorizado por vuestra condición de dos de los Quince. ¿Te diste cuenta de que fue el único tema que se negó a discutir?

Esa reflexión dejó a los Potter y a Susan pensativos.

* * *

Ese día, Harry fue especialmente feroz en su entrenamiento. Era el primer día de Neville y le preguntó a Daphne:

– ¿Harry es siempre tan intenso?

– Sólo cuando Dumbledore aparece antes del desayuno. – respondió ella.

Hoy habían abarcado la maldición Rompe Huesos y Harry había sido capaz de lanzar el hechizo no verbal la primera vez que lo intentó. Flitwick haba conjurado unos maniquíes de entrenamiento en la Sala del Dolor y Harry había partido a uno por la mitad con un solo lanzamiento de la maldición.

– Bien hecho, señor Potter. Ahora, mientras todos siguen trabajando en eso, me gustaría que te pusieras con la maldición de Explosión Ósea. Funciona muy bien contra animales grandes o como golpe mortal. El movimiento de varita es así… ahora, hazlo cien veces antes de lanzar la maldición. – aun sorprendía a Harry y Daphne que el alegre Flitwick tuviera una faceta tan despiadada en su interior.

En Transformaciones, McGonagall los entrenó sin piedad en la Transfiguración rápida y los conjuros básicos. A cada uno de ellos se le entregó una gran pieza de madera que primero tenían que transfigurar en una pared de ladrillo, la pared en una tentacula venenosa y la planta en un gato. Y por último, el animal tenía que volver a ser transfigurado a la pieza de madera original. Ese "ciclo", como ella lo llamaba, era un bucle de entrenamiento básico para practicar los fundamentos de las leyes Universales, así como para trabajar la velocidad del lanzamiento de hechizos.

Neville tenía dificultades al principio y McGonagall lo arrastró hacia un lado. Daphne se acercó sigilosamente y escuchó el intercambio.

– Señor Longbottom, tengo una ligera idea del por qué tiene tantas dificultades con Transformaciones. Lo hiciste muy bien en Encantamientos y Defensa el año pasado. Simpatizo con tus dificultades en Pociones, hay más personas en tu posición de las que crees. Eres un mago poderoso y puedes llegar a hacerlo muy bien cuando pones empeño en ello. Tu gran problema en ese área es la concentración y, por extensión, la atención a la tarea en cuestión. – le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y con voz amable, continuó – Quiero que intentes algo. Oriéntate hacia tu objetivo, cierra los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para realizar el hechizo en tu imaginación y luego hazlo sin abrir los ojos. Eso ha ayudado a muchas personas que tiene similares problemas de atención. Con el tiempo no necesitaras hacerlo, pero por ahora, iremos por ese camino.

Neville asintió, se colocó frente al bloque de madera, cerró los ojos durante un largo momento y, entonces, cuando movió la varita en su mano, la madera se convirtió en la pared de ladrillo. Al abrir ligeramente los ojos, sonrió al ver la pared, pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente. La estructura de ladrillo se convirtió en la planta venenosa, que a su vez se convirtió en gato y, finalmente, de nuevo en la pieza de madera. Le llevó tres minutos.

Con la mirada fija en el bloque de madera, Neville tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantó la vista para encontrarse a McGongall también sonriendo.

– Bien hecho, señor Longbottom. Ahora hazlo otra vez; más rápido.

Neville asintió, cerró los ojos y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

En Defensa ampliaron el debate estratégico y táctico de magos oscuros y sus actividades. Neville era inexperto en ese terreno y no aportó mucho a la discusión.

– Mañana empezaremos con las contra-maldiciones. Filius y Minerva os están machacando con los aspectos ofensivos de sus áreas de especialización, pero veréis que si podéis contrarrestar el hechizo antes de que llegue al rango del escudo, efectivamente se vuelve contra el lanzador. Un pequeño truco ingenioso, si lo conseguís.

Remus estaba en modo conferencia y asintió con la cabeza a Susan que instintivamente había levantado la mano para hacer una pregunta.

– ¿Cómo sabemos lo que nuestro oponente está lanzando?

Él la señaló y dijo:

– Buena pregunta. La mayoría de hechizos tienen lo que se llama "distintivos". Los movimientos en la varita, decir el encantamiento en voz alta y, en ocasiones, incluso un leve movimiento de pies. Si vuestro enemigo empieza un elaborado juego de pies, tened cuidado. Esos son los hechizos más oscuros que no tienen contrarresto. El lanzador usará todo su cuerpo para lanzarlo. La maldición de Expulsor de Entrañas es una de ellas; el lanzador parece que te vaya a "tirar" el hechizo como en lanzamiento de peso. Muy desagradable; no es una buena manera de morir. Por lo tanto, hay tres maneras de lidiar con la maldición de un enemigo; esquivarla, protegerse o contrarrestarla. La única manera fiable es esquivarla. Incluso los escudos conjurados pueden ser ineficaces contra algunas maldiciones mientras los están atravesando. ¿Cómo el…?

– Imperius. – dijo Daphne.

Asintiendo, Remus los dejó marchar por ese día.

* * *

– Salgamos está noche. – dijo Daphne. Los cuatro adolescentes descansaban en el informal salón, que Daphne había denominado "la Sala de Relajación", como cómico contrapunto a la Sala del Dolor.

– Claro. – respondió Harry. Estaba sentado al final de un sofá mientras su mujer estaba semi-tumbada sobre él. Neville y Susan charlaban cerca de una ventana, el chico hablaba de algo, usando las manos para ilustrar sus palabras – Cena y película. – dijo.

– ¿Cena y qué?

– Sangre puras. – dijo como epíteto humorístico. Levantando la cabeza, añadió en voz baja – ¿Quieres invitar a la incipiente pareja de allí?

Después de considerarlo, ella respondió.

– Claro, salgamos algo más temprano y pasemos por el lugar de los gemelos primero.

A las cuatro, mientras Harry y Neville esperaban en la chimenea de la entrada, Daphne se estaba dando los últimos retoques en su maquillaje y pelo. No era excesivo, solo un toque aquí y allá, su tono de piel y sus brillantes ojos hacían innecesario la mayoría del maquillaje.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del vestidor y ella exclamó:

– Adelante.

Susan entró vistiendo una blusa ajustada y una falda larga con vuelo; tenía una expresión insegura y preguntó:

– ¿Voy bien?

Daphne alzó las cejas a la exuberante adolescente.

– Sue, con tu figura en ese conjunto, dudo que el pobre Neville pueda articular tres palabras seguidas esta noche.

– Bien. – dijo Lady Bones, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daphne se volvió hacia el espejo, dándose un rápido toque por ahí, un cepillado de pelo más (a Harry le gustaba que se lo soltara) y se volvió hacia la chica de pelo rubio rojizo.

– Entonces, ¿vas a besarlo está noche?

– Espero que sí. – murmuró Susan en voz baja. Cuando Daphne rio, añadió – Es muy buen chico, pero puede llegar a ser muy tímido. ¿Qué hay de ti y Harry? ¿Cuándo te besó?

– Bueno, tuvimos un romance relámpago. – Susan asintió mientras se dirigían a la puerta – Nos besamos el uno al otro. – Daphne tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos mientras continuaba – Habíamos estado hablando de cosas muy serias y lo encontraba atractivo al menos desde tercer año por lo que eso nunca fue un problema. Ahí estaba él, ahí mismo y se sentía tan bien. Él más tarde me dijo que sintió lo mismo. – miró a Susan – Si Neville es tímido al respecto, no hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedes besarlo tú.

Encontraron a Harry y Neville esperándolas en la chimenea de la entrada. Harry hizo una exagerada reverencia y besó su mano fervientemente diciendo:

– Estoy cegado por tu radiante belleza, tu hermosura, tu…

– Oh, cierra el pico. – espetó ella mientras se reía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Daphne vio a Neville mirar fijamente a Susan. Harry le propinó un suave empujón subrepticio, logrando que se adelantara unos pasos. Finalmente, Neville, en voz baja y apasionada, dijo:

– Estás preciosa.

Susan se sonrojó y sonrió.

– Gracias.

– Bien, vamos. Caldero Chorreante. – exclamó Harry, entrando en la chimenea, con la varita en la mano.

Neville lo siguió y después Daphne y Susan salieron de la chimenea pública llena de hollín del pub mágico. Como era demasiado temprano para cenar, solo había cuatro clientes en una esquina con una discusión ininteligible. Harry se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del pub y después de los golpecitos requeridos, salieron a la brumosa luz del sol de una tarde de verano londinense.

El distrito comercial mágico de brillantes colores siempre hacia sonreír a Harry. Los pocos vendedores ambulantes que vendían sus extrañas mercancías le añadían más encanto, complementando la Mágica Casa de Fieras (¡Pasen y vean nuestra línea pura de Kneazles!), el Emporio Mágico del Equipaje (¡Encuentra todo lo que necesitas en tu almacén aquí!) y terminando, finalmente, frente al número 93 del Callejón Diagon, Sortilegios Weasley.

La fachada estaba pintada con el tono verde neón más espeluznante que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto. Era casi doloroso mirarlo. Daphne estaba leyendo las hilarantes letras de un cartel en la ventana, cuando escuchó a Neville decir "Lord Kakadura" en voz baja y empezaba a reír.

Justo cuando Harry redujo los tres pasos cortos que conducían hasta la puerta la fachada cambió de verde ultra brillante a un naranja extra fuerte. En ese momento, Harry deshizo sus pasos.

– Es como mirar el sol. – murmuró Daphne.

Finalmente los cuatro entraron en la tienda para ver un activo negocio en pleno funcionamiento. Cuatro personas estaban ahí plantadas observando mientras que aproximadamente otra docena examinaban las mercancías de los gemelos. Los Potter, Susan y Neville se quedaron asombrados ante la enorme diversidad de productos; Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, Caramelos Longuilinguos, Surtidos Saltaclases y los otros artículos que los gemelos habían utilizado en el colegio. Había pociones ya preparadas que hacían que cambiara el color de pelo, de la piel y hasta un pequeño frasco que prometía veinticuatro horas de extremas flatulencias.

Detrás de ellos una voz familiar exclamó:

– ¡Hey! ¡Tenemos clientes importantes por aquí! – volviéndose vieron a Fred que vestía una camiseta de manga larga que parecía cambiar de color a la vez que la fachada de la tienda con unas enormes letras en bloque que decían "FRED – EL BUEN GEMELO".

Daphne le sonrió y dijo:

– ¿Bueno en qué?

Fred le dirigió una mirada burlona.

– Oh, mi Lady, ven a la parte trasera y te lo demostraré. – dijo con voz ronca, pero después se echó a reír.

Todos hicieron lo mismo antes de que Fred les hiciera una visita guiada.

– Pociones y demás por aquí. Los productos, que hemos inventado por cuenta propia, allí. Tenemos otras cosas que podéis ver en la parte trasera. – dijo, levantando las cejas.

Harry entendió lo que decía y dijo:

– Susan, Neville, ahora volvemos. – mientras Fred, Daphne y él se dirigían hacia la habitación de atrás.

Justo cuando Fred levantaba el mostrador con bisagras para que pasaran, una explosión sacudió el callejón.

Harry se arrojó encima de su esposa mientras chillidos y gritos sonaban desde el interior y el exterior de la tienda. Alejándose de ella y alzando la vista, Harry y Daphne vieron tres Mortífagos frente a la tienda mientras se dispersaban en una línea recta.

– Oh, mierda. – susurró Daphne, agarrando el brazo de Harry y exclamando – ¡Vamos, tenemos que detenerlos! ¡Van a derribar el edificio!

Los Potter corrieron hacia el frente de la tienda y se agazaparon detrás de una vitrina. ´

– Me quedo con el del centro, tú con el de la derecha. – dijo Harry.

– ¿Prisioneros? – preguntó ella.

Harry se detuvo, respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

– Hoy no.

Daphne asintió y entonces besó a su marido.

– Te quiero.

Él le sonrió y levantó su varita.

– A la de tres; uno, dos, tres.

Ambos se levantaron y dispararon casi simultáneamente. La maldición Rompe Huesos de Harry salió primero, haciendo añicos un escaparate de una tienda por la caja torácica del mortífago despedido a tres metros de distancia. La Maldición de Corte de Daphne decapitó al Mortífago número dos.

El contendiente número tres, también conocido como Marcus Flint Jr., se quedó pasmado con un mudo estupor mientras sus dos compañeros más experimentados eran derribados como ganado en un matadero. La contemplación duró aproximadamente tres segundos antes de que otro Rompe Huesos de Harry rompiera la pelvis del joven Flint como una galleta, dejando al ex Slytherin retorciéndose agónicamente en el suelo.

Harry y Daphne se dirigieron hacia la puerta, los gemelos, Susan y Neville iban justo detrás de ellos. Verity, la empleada de Sortilegios Weasley, estaba reuniendo a todos los clientes en la trastienda para hacerlos salir del callejón a través de la Red Flu personal de los gemelos.

Mirando hacia ambos lados del callejón, vieron pequeños grupos de Mortífagos convergiendo en varias tiendas de la misma manera que habían hecho en la tienda de los gemelos.

– Parece que quién-tú-sabes está haciendo toda una declaración a los propietarios de las tiendas que están en contra de él. – dijo George.

Ollivanders era la tienda más cercana asediada y Harry se volvió hacia sus compañeros con un maníaco brillo en los ojos.

– Esto es lo que vamos a hacer; Fred, George, vosotros quedaos aquí hasta que todos vuestros clientes hayan salido y después alcanzadnos. Neville, tú y Susan iréis unos pasos por detrás de Daphne y de mí. Abriremos el paso, disparando. Cualquier persona con una capa negra y una máscara, caerá con fuerza. Después de nuestra primera o segunda descarga, iremos hacia la derecha, por el mismo lado de callejón que Ollivanders. Quiero que vosotros dos esperéis uno o dos segundos y después de que hayamos girado hacia la derecha, comencéis a disparar y vayáis hacia la izquierda. El callejón realmente no es lo suficientemente ancho para un fuego cruzado, pero tendrá que servir. Tan pronto como derribemos a esos imbéciles, nos volveremos a juntar frente a Ollivanders. ¿Entendido?

Neville tenía una expresión seria cuando preguntó:

– ¿Disparar a matar?

Harry asintió, esta vez sin dudarlo.

– Sí.

El resto también asintió, confiaban en él. Harry se escabulló de la tienda, Daphne le pisaba los talones mientras los otros dos los seguían a cierta distancia. Podía ver a cinco Mortífagos fuera de la tienda del fabricante de varitas. Uno de ellos estaba usando un hechizo de amplificación de sonido, lanzando varias amenazas para intentar intimidar al viejo Ollivander para que saliera del local. Estaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitar dañar la tienda. Al parecer, esas existencias valían más que el hombre.

Todos los Mortífagos estaban concentrados en la tienda y no vieron a los Potter con su oscuro cabello corriendo detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvieron a diez metros de distancia Daphne levantó la varita y vocalizó el hechizo más letal que conocía.

– ¡Lemniscus Diffindo! – y una larga y mágica cinta rosa salió disparada de la punta, desplazándose a la altura de la cintura hacia un grupo de tres Mortífagos.

Sintiéndose, repentinamente, un poco mareada, Daphne se tambaleó ligeramente y apenas se percató que los tres Mortífagos fueron cortados por la mitad por el hechizo de la cinta cortante. Harry la cogió con el brazo izquierdo, se fue a por la cantidad antes que la sutileza y comenzó un rápido lanzamiento de maldiciones Reductoras, maldiciones Rome Huesos fermentadas con algunas de Corte.

Harry no estaba acertando muchos impactos; estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a Daphne. Estaba lanzando fuego de contención, con la esperanza de sacar a su aturdida esposa de la batalla antes de que saliera herida.

Los otros dos Mortífagos se estaban protegiendo del rápido lanzamiento de conjuros cuando, de repente, un jaguar apareció de los escombros que tenían detrás de ellos y se abalanzó sobre el mayor de los dos sirvientes de Voldemort. El hombre gritó cuando la bestia apodada "Salto de la Muerte" por los mayas le desgarró el pecho y le clavó las mandíbulas en el cuello. Ese fue un indicio violentamente sangriento para que el segundo Mortífago reconociera que la retirada era preferible a la muerte, así que activo su Traslador.

Harry arrastró a una tambaleante Daphne hacia al amparo de la tienda del Boticario, cuando Neville y Susan llegaron corriendo, con los gemelos a unos tres metros detrás de ellos.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Susan, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

– Sí, lanzó un enorme hechizo de Cinta Cortante allí atrás, acabó con tres de una sola vez. Sin embargo, se ha desgastado un poco. Buena Transfiguración.

– Estoy bien, amor. Sólo un poco cansada. – murmuró Daphne, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Susan se encogió de hombros ante el cumplido de la Transfiguración y examinó a su amiga en busca de heridas.

George se acercó (su camisa decía: "GEORGE - EL MEJOR GEMELO") y dijo:

– Los Aurores están aquí y están limpiando lo que queda.

Harry asintió y miró a sus compañeros diciendo:

– Señor Longbottom, Lady Bones, puedo imponerle que traiga a un Auror hasta aquí para que tome nuestras declaraciones. Lady Potter no irá a ninguna parte excepto a casa.

Neville compuso una ligera sonrisa ante la indirecta que Harry les estaba dando.

– Por supuesto, mi Lord. – se volvió hacia Susan y extendiendo el brazo hacia ella, dijo – ¿Mi Lady?

Susan rodó los ojos.

– Vamos Neville. – dijo y lo arrastró en busca de un Auror de túnica roja.

* * *

 **13 de Julio de 1996**

Daphne bajó a la mañana siguiente encontrándose una pequeña fiesta en la veranda. Harry había enviado una carta a los profesores pidiéndoles que cancelaran las lecciones de ese día debido a la necesidad de recuperarse de Daphne por sus esfuerzos en el Callejón Diagon.

Sentados a la mesa encontró a su esposo, Susan y Amelia Bones como se esperaba. También vio a Neville en un tranquilo debate con Hermione Granger y los gemelos Weasley.

Los gemelos la vieron bajar y se la quedaron mirando fijamente con sonrisas brillantes mientras ella les devolvía una mirada penetrante.

– ¿Quién ha dejado entrar a estos dos golfos en mi casa?

Con exagerada y ofensiva sorpresa, Fred dijo:

– ¿Golfos? Me ofendes, querida Daphne.

– En efecto. Conmocionado, entristecido y destrozado hasta las raíces estoy. – gimoteó George mientras Fred le daba palmaditas en la espalda, soltando ruiditos de consuelo.

Daphne empezó a reírse de ellos y se dirigió hacia el bufete para comer algo cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura por detrás. Sintiéndose maliciosa, dijo:

– Buenos días, Neville.

Harry resopló y se inclinó hacia adelante.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó antes de besarle ligeramente el cuello.

– Mucho mejor ahora. – ronroneó, exponiendo el cuello un poco más.

– Bien. – dijo él, dándole un pequeño abrazo por detrás.

Daphne terminó de poner en un plato su desayuno mientras él pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro para coger uno de los fantásticos muffins de arándanos de Dobby y regresaron a la mesa juntos.

Sentándose entre Harry y Hermione, captó el final de la conversación de esta y Neville sobre el papel de los Quince en la historia Mágica. La chica se volvió hacia Daphne con verdadera preocupación y dijo:

– ¿Cómo estás? Harry me dijo ayer lo que hiciste. Es un hechizo muy poderoso.

Daphne se encogió de hombros mientras Harry y los gemelos empezaban a lanzar puyas junto a ella.

– Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Harry me consiguió un poco de Pepper Up para pasar el interrogatorio y la declaración de los Aurores en el Callejón. El efecto hubo desaparecido cuando llegamos a casa y tuvo que llevarme hasta la cama.

Hermione sonrió.

– Oh, que terrible es que tu marido te lleve a la cama. – Daphne sonrió mientras le ponía mantequilla a un bollo. Después de tomar un sorbo de té, Hermione dijo – Harry vino y me trajo a noche, dijo que quería enseñarme su casa. Es preciosa.

– Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? Me gustaría poder llegar a conocerte un poco mejor fuera de Hogwarts.

Hermione suspiró.

– Me gustaría quedarme, pero realmente no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con mis padres. Después del otro día, todavía me siento algo culpable de que piensen que los he abandonado por ser bruja y todo eso. Quiero estar en casa esta noche para la cena. Espero que lo entiendas.

Daphne asintió y se llevó un trozo de bacon a la boca.

– Lo entiendo completamente. Conoces nuestra dirección Flu, ven cuando quieras. Dejémonos de ceremonias. – una sonrisa traviesa le adornó el rostro y dijo – Harry no lo sabe todavía, pero mi madre y espero que mi hermano y mi hermana lleguen este fin de semana.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Harry – Me pitan lo oídos, ¿qué está pasando?

La conversación transcurrió con comodidad y facilidad durante los siguientes diez minutos aproximadamente hasta que Amelia se levantó, haciendo señas a Harry y a Daphne. Se sentaron en la biblioteca y Amelia lanzó un rápido hechizo de privacidad que hizo que los Potter levantaran las cejas. Después de un momento, Amelia preguntó:

– ¿Habéis leído el periódico está mañana?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y Daphne dijo:

– Déjame adivinar, somos héroes o los nuevos Señor y Señora Oscuros.

– Héroes. Por hoy al menos. De lo que quería hablaros es… un poco ortodoxo. Estoy haciendo esto con las mejores intenciones de corazón. – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó dos carteras de cuero y se las dio a ambos.

Daphne abrió la suya y vio una placa de Auror y su nombre en ella. Frunciendo el ceño, desvió la mirada hacia Harry y vio la placa correspondiente para él. Ambos miraron a Amelia, esperando una explicación.

– U os quedáis completamente fuera del combate u os convertís en Aurores de reserva. – dijo Amelia con una sombría expresión – Técnicamente, debería deteneros a ambos por asesinato en primer grado, ¿sabéis?

Eso los sacudió ligeramente a ambos de pies a cabeza. Después de una breve reflexión, Daphne preguntó:

– ¿Qué implica esto? – y levantó la cartera.

– Ya que soy la Directora del DLM, es una licencia que lo hace todo legal. No obstante, tendréis que seguir la ley. Eso significa que nada de justicieros. Nada. En una situación como la de ayer con claros combatientes; buena caza y atrapad a tantos como podáis. Pero por otro lado, no saldréis por vuestra cuenta a buscar a esos bastardos sin mi permiso expreso, ¿queda claro?

Harry y Daphne asintieron en reconocimiento.

– También me permite disciplinaros en lugar de juzgaros por los crímenes. Por ahora, es vuestra tarjeta de "libre de la cárcel". Sin embargo, os advierto que conseguiréis una primera dura lección por mi parte o por la de Alastor Moody si os salís demasiado de la línea.

Harry se quedó pensativo por un segundo.

– ¿Qué pasa con Susan y Neville?

– Tuve esta misma charla con ellos anoche en Green Hills. Aceptaron las placas.

Harry asintió mientras Daphne contemplaba los pros y los contras.

– ¿Podemos pasar involuntariamente al estado de Auror activo con esto?

Amelia parecía un poco incómoda con la pregunta, pero respondió sinceramente.

– Sí. Sin embargo, con vuestra posición de Lord y Lady Potter, es muy improbable que eso suceda.

– Pero podría.

– Técnicamente, sí.

La joven pareja se sentó en silencio durante un largo momento antes de que Harry se volviera hacia Daphne y le preguntara:

– ¿Qué piensas?

Ella tamborileaba las uñas pensativamente sobre el brazo del sillón en el que estaban sentados.

– Bueno, se reduce a lo importante que es para ti estar involucrado con tu varita y no solo con tu voto. Donde tú vayas, yo voy.

Harry asintió y entonces extendió su mano hacia Amelia.

– Gracias, Amelia. Aceptamos.

* * *

El día se alternaba entre estresante y extremadamente relajante. Amelia se fue poco después de la conversación con Daphne y el grupo de amigos se quedó charlando un rato. Las damas se marcharon a la biblioteca para leer detenidamente los títulos (todas eran implacablemente inteligentes) mientras Harry llevaba a Neville y a los gemelos a la playa.

Neville más tarde explicaría a Susan, Daphne y Hermione los acontecimientos en la playa. Fred enrolló las piernas de sus pantalones y se fue a atravesar las olas, mientras George explicaba a Neville y Harry el sistema tributario de la tienda.

– Veréis, tenemos que pagar el alquiler al dueño del edificio; cien galeones al mes. Parece bastante caro, pero dada la ubicación, en realidad es un muy buen precio. Hay un impuesto del cuatro por ciento sobre todos nuestros productos vendidos. Afortunadamente, no nos dan con el impuesto de hijo de muggle.

– ¿Con el qué? – preguntó Harry.

George asintió sombríamente.

– Ya me has escuchado. Cualquier empresa con orígenes de hijos de muggles tienen que pagar un impuesto único de setenta y cinco galeones al mes al Ministerio.

Con voz queda, Neville dijo:

– Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

George sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

– Lo siento, amigo.

Harry y Neville se quedaron ahí parados en silencio reflexionando sobre esa noticia cuando notaron que George miraba por encima de sus hombros. Volviéndose, vieron a Pigwidgeon revoloteando como una mariposa adicta a la metanfetamina.

La espasmódica lechuza voló hacia Harry quien la agarró al vuelo con un suspiro. Fred, quien acababa de reunirse con ellos, dijo:

– Si ahí es un capullo, quiero que le gastes tantas bromas que se olvide hasta de su propio nombre.

Harry cogió la carta y lanzó a la extraña lechuza al aire para que volviera volando a casa. Mientras leía la carta, el rostro de Harry pasó de neutral a fruncir el ceño con enfado.

– ¿Qué dice, colega?

– Tu hermano ha decidido darme otra oportunidad para ser su amigo. Dice haberse dado cuenta de que debo estar bajo algún tipo de presión y que mi matrimonio es sólo un gran error que cometí por eso.

Los otros tres se estremecieron ante ese comentario. Ahora, Harry estaba casi gritando.

– Después, ha tenido la elegancia de informarme que ha suavizado las cosas con su madre y que ella también ha decidido darme una segunda oportunidad, sólo mientras no la lleve a su casa otra vez. Que no necesito darle las gracias; que eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. Oh, y los Chudley mandan. – Harry miró a los gemelos y dijo – ¿Se cayó cuando era pequeño?

Fred asintió solemnemente.

– Repetidamente. Al cuidado de Percy.

Eso causo una pequeña risa general hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

– No lo entiendo, siempre ha sido un poco cerrado y grosero con las personas que no están de acuerdo con él, ¿pero esto? – y alzó la carta.

George miró a Fred y después de nuevo a Harry.

– Ronnie siempre ha estado celoso de ti Harry, lo sabes. Dinero, fama y todas esas cosas que recaen sobre ti. Y tu riqueza y fama cada vez son más…

– Evidentes. Él ya no puede seguir ignorándolo. – terminó Fred.

– Sí, eso es. – dijo George.

Después de un minuto, Neville dijo:

– Bueno, si vuelves al colegio, no tendrás que compartir dormitorio con él.

Harry asintió y se quedó mirando la arena por un momento. De repente, levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Queréis divertiros? Esperad, que pregunta más estúpida. Dejadme reformular la frase; vamos a divertirnos. – cuando los otros tres le miraron con expresiones de curiosidad, Harry dijo – Vamos a entregar esta carta a Daphne y a Hermione y ver sus caras. – los demás rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

A las chicas no les hizo ninguna gracia. En absoluto.

– ¡Ese imbécil arrogante! – exclamó Hermione.

Después de leer la carta, Hermione había empezado a soltar una diatriba. Daphne fue la primera en leerla, se la pasó a Hermione y se dirigió a la Habitación del Dolor. Mientras se alejaba, por encima de su hombro dijo:

– Voy a lanzar maldiciones de alta potencia, mejor que nadie entre en la habitación hasta que salga.

Susan sacudió la cabeza mientras los gemelos conversaban en voz baja. Finalmente, George dijo:

– Harry, ¿quieres que comencemos con la "Operación Ronniekins"?

Harry rió.

– Divertíos chicos. – los gemelos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo principal para usar la Red Flu. La tienda tenía que abrirse para que toda la preciada bondad que contenía pudiera extenderse a las masas. Al menos, eso era lo que iba diciendo Fred.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Daphne volvió, con un leve brillo de sudor en la frente. Llamó a Dobby, quien reapareció un momento después con un enorme vaso de limonada y una gran sonrisa para "la Ama de Dobby".

Después de beberse la mitad del vaso, se sentó en el sofá y dijo:

– Ahora me siento mejor. – mirando al otro lado de la habitación donde Susan y Neville estaban hablando y preguntó – ¿Cuándo es la próxima sesión del Wizengamot?

– El martes que viene. – respondió Neville. Daphne asintió.

– Ya que los tres tomareis vuestros asientos, ¿deberíamos intentar invitar a los restantes jefes de los Quince a cenar la próxima noche? ¿Cena formal y todo eso?

Susan asintió para sí misma, pensando en ello, mientras Neville decía:

– Suena a buena idea. Socializar con ellos y demás. Mi abuela siempre lo ha llamado "mezclarse y mimetizarse".

Daphne se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio y se apresuró a escribir una nota. Entregándosela a Neville, dijo:

– ¿Podrías darle esto a tu abuela? Me gustaría obtener su ayuda para organizar la cena. – echando una ojeada al reloj, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que a siguiera fuera de la estancia – Es la hora de Oclumancia. – dijo. Habían decidido hacer meditación a la misma hora todos los días para ayudar a generar el hábito, el buen hábito, de la meditación.

Habían empezado a meditar en el Atrio, en la esquina suroeste de la casa. Ambos lo encontraban increíblemente pacífico y la esencia de plantas y flores combinado con el canto de los pocos pájaros que habían conseguido llegar hasta allí lo convertía en un pequeño pedazo de cielo para ellos.

Cuando ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos, apareció Dobby, colocó una jarra de agua helada y dos vasos sobre la mesa antes de volver a desaparecer. Daphne asintió en dirección a Harry y él lanzó el hechizo.

– Expiscor Magicus Vorto. – y una cortina de oscuridad descendió sobre ella una vez más.

Inmediatamente el repetitivo ruido volvió a sus oídos, llenándolos hasta desbordar. El sonido parecía "acercarse" desde los últimos días, ya que habían seguido con la meditación. Se asemejaba al latido del corazón, pero no lo era. El latido del corazón tiene un sonido más denso y fresco, ese ruido era más imponente, más amplio y, si era posible decirlo, estaba mucho más allá de un mero latido. Aunque al mismo tiempo, el ritmo del ruido evocaba el de un latido.

Alcanzando su propio interior, Daphne intentó enfocar la mirada para ver el ruido, mientras mantenía la conciencia de seguir escuchándolo. El ruido se integró en un crescendo de sonido y luz, llenándola. Sus metafísicos oídos parecieron expandirse para poder procesar el súbito aumento del sonido mientras su vista interior se enfocaba automáticamente como una cámara en un campo de pruebas militar. Se produjo un destello brillante y, después, nada.

– ¿Daph, estás bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

Estaba inclinado sobre ella y aparentemente la había tumbado en el sofá más cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron y los brillantes obres azules se enfocaron lentamente sobre su amado.

Sin previo aviso, se sintió abrumada por los sentimientos hacia él. Lo mucho que lo amaba, lo respetaba e incluso lo mucho que le gustaba. Era tan inusual que realmente le gustara un chico y que tuviera sentimientos por él, pero verdaderamente le gustaba. A veces se ponían a jugar como niños, él la perseguía por los terrenos en los escasos tiempos libres y se inventaban juegos infantiles juntos. Él le enseñó a jugar a la charranca* y ella le enseñó a jugar a varitas y calderos. Habían conectado a un nivel básico y fundamental.

Otras veces le enseñó su lado más apasionado, como ese momento en el que estaban dando un paseo nocturno y él la arrastró hasta la playa para hacerle el amor. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada, atractiva y poderosa.

– Te quiero. – fue todo lo que podía decir.

El rostro de Harry se relajó perceptiblemente. Y con una sonrisa, dijo:

– Yo también te quiero. ¿Estás bien?

Daphne asintió y lo atrajo hacia sí en un apasionado beso que se convirtió en una pequeña sesión de caricias. Rompiendo el beso, tiró de él para tumbarlo junto a ella, abrazándolo durante un largo minuto antes de explicarle lo que había sucedido durante la meditación.

– No tengo ni idea de si eso ha sido normal o no. – concluyó.

– ¿Te ha dolido?

– No. Sólo estoy un poco cansada, como después de hacer el hechizo de la cinta cortante en el Callejón.

– ¿Qué me dices si lo vuelvo a intentar ahora y si tengo la misma reacción o similar, sabremos si es normal o no?

Daphne se giró, mirando a Harry. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que casi bizqueaba para verlo. Y entonces dijo:

– Esa tiene que ser la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado salir de tu boca de Gryffindor. – Daphne sonreía y seguidamente se echó a reír, empujando a Harry en las costillas – Hagamos lo más inteligente y llamemos al señor Davis por Red Flu, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Era normal. Más o menos. Después de que Daphne hubiera explicado lo ocurrido a través de la conexión Flu, el anciano sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

– Muy bien, estás progresando mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto. No es algo normal, propiamente dicho. Sin embargo, tampoco es inesperado. Hablaremos más la próxima semana y no te preocupes si vuelve a suceder. Sigue presionando.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco hacia Harry, quien negaba con la cabeza ante una respuesta tan poco informativa. Durante la experiencia meditativa de Harry, tuvo una experiencia similar, mientras ambos intentaban enfocar su vista interior a la vez que intentaban mantener el sentido auditivo.

– Es como una sobrecarga. – describió él después de que Daphne lo hubiera despertado.

Harry se quedó ahí sentado, bebiendo el té que un ansioso Dobby le había proporcionado, mientras Daphne lo observaba. Estaba tan decidido a hacerlo no solo bien, sino también mejor de lo que el mismo Harry esperaba poder. Daphne sospechaba que quería protegerla, incluso sabiendo que estaba cerca de igualar su potencia mágica. Con un pequeño suspiro, se sentó a su lado, bebiendo de su propia taza de té.

– Mmmm, que bueno. – comentó ella.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (muggledad):**

 **1.** En un review alguien menciona que cuatro no es la mitad de quince. Según mis conocimientos, eso es verdad *sonríe*. Sin embargo, en la nota de autor del capítulo 2, publiqué lo siguiente:

Las familias de los Quince son; [Activas] Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Boot, McMillan, Jones, Abbot. [Lineas de familias extintas] Stuart, Desimone, Bartram, Shute, Carniol, Watkins, Waterman.

Por lo tanto, hay ocho familias activamente tituladas de las Quince originales y, por consiguiente, ¡cuatro es la mitad de quince! ¡Aha! Solo la mitad de las quince familias tienen que votar en acuerdo un proyecto de ley para aprobar la anulación en el Wizengamot.

Es de destacar que los títulos de la nobleza inglesa/británica, sobre los que se ha centrado mi investigación, están comúnmente extintos. No estoy seguro de los requisitos de cercanía y parentesco para que el titulo pueda pasar a un primo (primero tercero frente al primero y así sucesivamente). Echad un vistazo en Wikipedia y buscad "Lista de Condados" o "Lista de Ducados", etc. Lista bastante completa con las extinciones enumeradas y la re-emisión de Cartas de Patente y demás. Mirad los Condados y Baronías que son originalmente de Inglaterra. Los títulos de Marqués/Marquesa, Conde/Condesa (versión continental de Earl (miembro de la nobleza)) y Vizconde/Vizcondesa fueron importaciones Normandas en 1066.

Un pequeño detalle interesante es que la esposa de un Earl no tiene título nobiliario. En los últimos milenios se las ha denominado Condesa, pero no está propiamente a su altura.

 **2.** Expiscor Magicus Vorto: (latín) se podría traducir como "encontrar el núcleo mágico". Espero que os hayáis figurado que las meditaciones van a ser muy importantes en el futuro.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora (albaa):**

*Charranca: Es un juego infantil en el que cada uno de los jugadores, por turnos, lanza una piedra en la casilla que le toca. Se empieza por el número 1 y se va subiendo hasta el 10 a medida que se consigue completar el recorrido. La piedra debe caer en la casilla correspondiente, entonces se empieza a hacer el recorrido por la charranca saltando a la pata coja y saltando por encima, sin tocar la casilla que tiene la piedra. Hay que hacer el camino de ida y vuelta saltando sin pisar ninguna línea y sin poner el pie que tienes en alto en el suelo. Sólo cuando se llega al final del recorrido, el número 10 o el cielo, se puede girar poniendo los dos pies en el suelo. (Tengo entendido que en otras partes de España se llama Rayuela, pero como es un juego al que he jugado muchísimo de pequeña y le tengo especial cariño no quería cambiarle el nombre y lo he llamado como lo llamamos en Barcelona).

Siento la enorme ausencia en las actualizaciones de este fic, no obstante, al no ser Dramione (lo sé no debería de importar, pero importa) me desmotivé bastante y eso que es muy interesante la historia y está muy bien construida, si además le añadimos la longitud de cada capítulo se me hace cuesta arriba ponerme a traducir, pero me he propuesto terminarla y aunque sea poco a poco, intentaré seguir actualizando, no será muy constante, pero espero que al menos uno al mes caiga.

Lo siento y espero que sigáis disfrutando de la trama.

¡Gracias por la espera!


	6. Chapter 6

**_D_** ** _isclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a muggledad(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de muggledad -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **14 de Julio de 1996, viernes**

Daphne se despertó a las 5:30 alarmada y supo que algo andaba mal. Harry estaba tendido junto a ella, débil y gimoteando en sueños. Asustada, se incorporó y lo sacudió por el hombro, diciendo:

– Amor, despierta. Solo es un sueño, despierta.

Los parpados de Harry revolotearon mientras murmuraba.

– ¿Daph?

Ahora estaba totalmente despierta.

– ¿Harry? – él tenía la mirada febril, las mejillas rosadas, los ojos vidriosos y el rostro sudoroso. Pronto cerró los ojos y no respondió más a sus intentos por despertarlo. Aterrorizada, gritó – ¡DOBBY!

* * *

George Stebbins se inclinó sobre Harry para hacerle un diagnostico mientras Daphne lo observaba. Casi había perdido el control de sí misma cuando la cabeza de Harry quedó colgando mientras se desmayaba. Dobby apareció al instante, desapareciendo un latido de corazón más tarde, cuando ella gritó:

– ¡Trae al Sanador Stebbins aquí ahora!

Diez minutos después o así, George se volvió hacia ella y señaló la antesala del dormitorio de la suite principal. Apretando nerviosamente las uñas contra la barbilla, ella asintió y se volteó para seguirlo. George cerró la puerta casi del todo y se volvió hacia Daphne.

– Se pondrá bien.

Soltando el aliento contenido, sintió como si el mundo entero fuera retirado de sus hombros. No era una mujer llorona, pero Daphne sintió que unas cuantas lágrimas se arrastraban por sus mejillas con alivio. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones fortificantes, dijo:

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es la reacción de la barrera?

George asintió.

– Le está golpeando con fuerza. Por lo que puedo decir, ha habido una caída precipitada en sus reservas mágicas durante la noche, seguido por una expansión masiva de su núcleo mágico. Veremos que sucede a medida que recupera sus reservas. No hay nada que pueda hacer o pueda darle para acelerar la recuperación. Tiempo es lo que necesita ahora. – George colocó la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso y se encogió de hombros, deseando poder hacer más.

Daphne asintió, completamente agitada.

– ¿Podrías quedarte con él durante unos minutos? Me gustaría llamar a mi madre por Red Flu para que venga a visitarlo mientras está enfermo.

George asintió.

– Por supuesto. – y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio.

Después de una rápida conversación vía Flu en la que Evelyn prometió estar en Rowan Hill a la hora del almuerzo, Susan y Daphne se dirigieron hacia la suite principal para ver a Harry. Con solo las cejas levantadas, Daphne soltó su pregunta al sanador.

– Está mejorando como esperaba. Me quedaré hasta las primeras horas de la tarde en caso de recaída, pero realmente no lo espero.

Daphne asintió y se fue hacia el vestidor a cambiarse para el día. Había estado revoloteando toda la mañana con la bata puesta y quería estar un poco más presentable.

Susan se sentó y suspiró. Incluso desde la otra habitación Daphne la escuchó y miró hacia atrás, para ver si algo andaba mal. Entonces, escuchó a Susan murmurar:

– Ella te quiere mucho Harry, será mejor que la trates como merece.

Susan se marchó hacia su habitación para buscar su libro mientras Daphne alternaba la mirada entre el suyo y su marido inmóvil. De vez en cuando, se levantaba y salía al balcón, mirando sin ver los hermosos jardines y el mar. Inevitablemente, movió la silla hasta el lado de la cama donde estaba él para acariciar su mano, deslizar los dedos a través de su oscuro cabello o simplemente para sentarse a su lado y esperar _algún_ movimiento.

Justo después de las nueve, Dobby apareció en la habitación y, mirando a Harry con preocupación, dijo:

– Ama, el Profesor de Encantamientos está en la biblioteca esperando a la Ama y al Amo.

– Ah, mierda. – murmuró, poniéndose en pie – Ven a buscarme si ocurre algo. – le dijo a George en un tono tan dominante que asintió rápidamente sin pensárselo.

Minutos más tarde, entró en la biblioteca, encontrándose al diminuto profesor observando las estanterías.

– Profesor, lo siento mucho. Harry ha sufrido una violenta reacción debido a la barrera de Limitación de Poder y está inconsciente en este momento. He estado demasiado preocupada para informarle que no podríamos asistir a su clase, disculpas.

Flitwick parecía preocupado, pero hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

– No hay problema en absoluto, señora Potter, lo entiendo perfectamente. – dejó una pausa y después añadió – ¿Le importaría prestarme alguno de estos libros? – sosteniendo tres en sus pequeñas manos.

Daphne compuso la primera sonrisa real del día.

– Por supuesto, disfrútelos.

Asintiendo, Flitwick los encogió y los metió en su bolsillo.

– Si quiere, puedo echarle un vistazo al señor Potter, tengo bastante experiencia con las barreras.

– Por favor, le estaría muy agradecida. Gracias, profesor.

* * *

Evelyn llegó a través de la Red Flu justo antes del almuerzo, con Astoria y Phillip. Dobby los escoltó hasta la sala de estar y salió a informar a Daphne que tenía visita.

George había conjurado una mesa en la esquina y estaba medio enterrado en pergaminos de formularios para pedir pociones para su práctica, pruebas de lectura de sus informes dictados, formularios de seguros y así sucesivamente. Miró a Daphne después de frotarse la cara y dijo:

– Quien dijera que ser Sanador era sólo dedicarse a los pacientes era un mentiroso. Simplemente hay que ser paciente.

Daphne rio entre dientes por el juego de palabras cuando apareció Dobby.

– Ama, la señora Greengrass, la señorita Astoria y Phillip están en la sala de estar.

– Gracias, Dobby. – dijo ella y se levantó a revisar a Harry. Todavía estaba dormido, así que asintió en dirección a George y se dirigió hacia abajo para encontrarse con su madre.

Pocos minutos más tarde, la madre abrazaba a su primogénita, diciendo:

– ¿Cómo está, ojos azules?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

– El tío George y el profesor Flitwick dicen que está bien y que su núcleo mágico se está recargando correctamente. Al parecer, solo necesita tiempo. – se estremeció, soltando un rápido sollozo – Me asusté mucho, mamá. Estaba tan… fuera de sí esta mañana. No sabía que era lo que iba mal.

Evelyn frotó la espalda de su hija hasta que recuperó la compostura. Secándose las lágrimas del rostro, dijo:

– Vamos, está en nuestra habitación.

Daphne dio a su familia una corta visita por la casa y tuvo que esconder la sonrisa ante sus reacciones. El Clan Greengrass tenía buena posición; la mayor parte de la riqueza de la familia provenía de su tatarabuelo, que había sido un excepcional Maestro en Pociones. Con inversiones inteligentes y algunos negocios rentables, la familia había construido la riqueza de modo que su abuelo construyó la Mansión Greengrass en Kent. Era una casa muy bonita, bien diseñada y decorada, pero parecía una cabaña de moldeadores de barro Tunecino comparada con Rowan Hill.

Después de llevarlos a través del Comedor Formal, en el cual cabría la mitad de la casa de los Greengrass, Daphne dijo:

– ¿Te gusta mi nueva casa, Astoria?

Su hermana pequeña apenas escuchó la pregunta hasta que su madre de propinó un suave empujón.

– ¿Eh? Oh sí, tu casa es maravillosa. Es como estar en un museo con una sensación hogareña. Maravillosa.

Un extremadamente aburrido Phillip alzó la voz.

– Daphne, Harry dijo que teníais un campo de juego. ¿Podrías enseñármelo? Mamá ha traído mi escoba. – el pobre muchacho ni siquiera sabía por qué las tres mujeres lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Eventualmente, llegaron al dormitorio principal donde Evelyn advirtió a sus dos hijos más jóvenes que se comportaran; su cuñado estaba enfermo. Daphne entró, dirigiéndose al lado de la cama donde estaba Harry. Nada había cambiado y él seguía apagado como una linterna.

Después de media hora de espera en la que Daphne se sentaba junto a su marido o daba vueltas alrededor de la cama, Evelyn tejía y Astoria estaba haciendo sus deberes de verano. Era Phillip quien estaba siendo torturado. Le gustaba Harry. Harry era brillante cuando conseguías conocerlo; tenía una Saeta de Fuego, su propio campo de Quidditch, era un buscador excelente y un individuo genuinamente agradable. Sin embargo, esa espera lo estaba matando.

– Dobby. – exclamó Daphne.

Cuando apareció el mayordomo de Rowan Hill de piel grisácea-verdosa, su Ama, en un tono exasperante y divertido, le dijo:

– Por favor, enséñale a Phillip el Campo de Quidditch.

El heredero del Clan Greengrass se levantó con entusiasmo y corrió hacia la puerta, aunque recordando algo, se volteó y corrió hacia su hermana mayor, besándola rápidamente en la mejilla, volviendo a salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Recordando otra cosa, corrió hacia su madre y con voz desesperada, dijo:

– Mamá, ¿puedo ir, por favor?

El rostro de Evelyn compuso una larga mirada sufrida adquirida por todas las madres del mundo y arqueó una ceja.

– Primero, cámbiate de ropa y después podrás ir.

Por tercera vez, el chico corrió hacia la puerta, seguido de Dobby. Madre e hijas compartieron una mirada divertida y una risa ligera flotó por la habitación.

Tomaron el almuerzo en la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación principal. Susan se enderezó, había estado terminando _Combate Mágico Avanzado_ y simplemente quería avanzar un poco más. Después de desaparecer durante media tarde, volvió unas horas después con Neville a remolque.

George se fue después del almuerzo, tranquilizando a Daphne de que Harry se estaba recuperando bien. Evelyn se ofreció a acompañarlo; quería estirar las piernas un poco, lo que dejó a las hermanas solas.

Después de unos minutos, Astoria, en un medio susurro, preguntó:

– ¿Te hace feliz?

Daphne compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

– Mucho. – dijo – No solo tengo maravillosos sentimientos románticos hacia él, sino que también es mi mejor amigo. – desvió la sonrisa hacia sus manos que estaban como una concha abierta en su regazo – Y no viene mal que sea realmente caliente, además. – eso hizo reír a su hermana. Desplazó la mirada hacia la silenciosa figura postrada en la cama de manera melancólica y continuó – Nunca habría creído a nadie que me hubiera dicho que me enamoraría de Harry tan rápido, que me gustaría tanto. Quiero pasar cada momento que pueda con él. Hace tres semanas, habría llamado mentiroso a cualquiera por decir eso y, sin embargo, ahora… – miró a Astoria y, con toda sinceridad, dijo – Encuentra a un chico que te guste, Stori. Encuentra a esa persona y apuesto a que puedes enamorarte de él. Yo soy muy afortunada y ni si quiera sé a quién darle las gracias.

Astoria consideró las palabras de su hermana. Cuando eran más jóvenes, habían tenido peleas normales ("¡Mamá, Stori me ha robado la chaqueta!", "¡Mamá, Daphne no quiere salir de mi habitación!"). Detrás de todas las tonterías que conllevaba la rivalidad entre hermanos, ella quería mucho a la suya. Tomando la consciente elección de apoyar a su hermana, se sentó a su lado junto a la cama. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Daphne y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, dijo:

– Te quiero, hermana. Harry se pondrá bien, ya verás.

* * *

 **5 de Julio de 1996, sábado**

Harry durmió durante todo el día y la noche, despertando a la mañana siguiente a tiempo para su entrenamiento.

– Hey, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Daphne, mientras se quitaba el sueño de los ojos.

– ¡Estoy genial! ¡Nunca me he sentido tan bien, venga, vamos a trabajar!

Daphne apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Se puso hacer sus habituales cincuenta flexiones y después de un momento se puso a hacer diez más ("Por mi esposa", dijo con una descarada sonrisa). Todavía tenía que esforzarse con las pesas de la máquina, por lo que Daphne pudo comprobar que no era un superhombre, aunque aumentó significativamente el ritmo de su carrera. Durante los cinco kilómetros, alternativamente canturreaba o, cuando tenía suficiente aliento, silbaba una melodía que Daphne no conseguía ubicar. Después de enfriarse, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse.

Harry saltó a la ducha, tarareando la melodía y, tan pronto como el agua se encendió, empezó a cantar en su forma desagradable y entrañable.

– Lord Almighty! Feel my temperature rising. Higher and higher, it's burnin' through to my soul! – entre cada línea el soltaba pequeños "hmm" que hacían que cada vez la mandíbula de Daphne se descolgara un poco más, hasta componer una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aparentemente, alguien de la familia Dursley había sido fan de Elvis Presley – Girl, girl, girl, girl, you gonna set me on fire. My brain is flamin' I don't know which way to go! – Daphne tuvo que cubrirse la boca cuando Harry se puso a ejecutar un giro bastante aceptable mientas cantaba con el mango de la ducha – Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet sound of a choir, you light my mornin' sky, burnin' love!

Ahora Daphne no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, riendo entre abundantes carcajadas. Por Merlín, ayer lo había extrañado. Desde el cuarto de baño se escuchó el gran final mientras Harry elevaba la voz:

– I'm just a hunk 'a hunk 'a burnin' love Ahh, I'm just a hunk 'a hunk 'a burnin' love Ahh… – y ella se disolvió en la cama con un ataque de risa.

* * *

George Stebbins pasó por allí durante el desayuno, haciendo un examen rápido a Harry.

– En plena forma. – dijo. Se quedó a desayunar en la terraza y se sentó al lado de Evelyn, charlando animadamente.

Harry se inclinó hacia Phillip y, con voz conspiradora, dijo:

– Hey, hace buen día. ¿Qué me dices si vamos a volar después de que Daphne y yo acabemos el entrenamiento que necesitamos para ponernos al día?

– ¿De verdad? – respondió el niño, con asombro.

– De verdad, de verdad. – le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Él y Daphne se levantaron de la mesa unos minutos más tarde. Dirigiéndose hacia el interior, mientras Harry decía:

– Vamos a la Habitación del Dolor, no entréis hasta que salgamos. No quiero que nadie salga herido. – nadie notó que Harry apretaba el trasero de Daphne mientras se encaminaban hacia el pasillo. Pasó un buen rato antes de la práctica de Buscador.

Después del "entrenamiento", Harry desapareció en el interior de su despacho.

– Tengo que escribirle una rápida nota a Dumbledore sobre nuestro nuevo acuerdo. Voy a "solicitar" una confesión mágicamente vinculada de sus actividades ilegales a más tardar el día 21.

– Me suena bien. – respondió Daphne, mientras iba en busca de su madre.

Alrededor de las once, los Potter y los Greengrass ya estaban en el campo de Quidditch. Los miembros masculinos de la familia estaban en el aire, mientras la mujeres se quedaron en suelo firme, observándolos, leyendo o simplemente explorando las proximidades del terreno de juego.

– Vale, ahora encara el mango rápidamente… bien, ahora tira hacia arriba.

Harry estaba en el campo con Phillip, trabajando los movimientos de Buscador, disfrutando de cada minuto.

– Ahora, quiero que vayas hacia ese roble de allí conmigo. Te propinaré algún empujón, para que te acostumbres a los golpes y empujones en una carrera por la Snitch, ¿de acuerdo?

Phillip se secó el sudor de la frente y asintió. Eso era un poco más difícil de lo que había esperado, pero incluso desde donde estaban Daphne y su madre, podían afirmar que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

Evelyn golpeó suavemente a Daphne en el hombro mientras el Buscador y su aprendiz se alejaban de ellas. Astoria estaba en el otro extremo del campo, recogiendo flores y cantando para sí misma. Evelyn se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

– Tu padre ha enviado una nota diciendo que vendría a cenar esta tarde.

El rostro de Daphne se quedó cincelado en piedra.

– ¿Oh, en serio?

Evelyn asintió.

– Es tu padre. – dijo después de un prolongado silencio.

Mirando a su marido y hermano, Daphne, de manera extraña, dijo:

– Harry podría matarlo.

Evelyn palideció.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?

– ¿Lo de las dolorosas maldiciones? ¿Y los demás abusos? Sí, se lo he dicho.

Después de otro momento de silencio, su madre dijo:

– Si puedo garantizar la buena conducta de tu padre, ¿podrías imponerte a Harry para que se abstenga de atacarlo?

– Hablaré con él. – dijo con la voz más vacía que Evelyn había escuchado a su hija.

Evelyn asintió y guardó silencio. En un extraño cambio de roles, Daphne estaba actuando en el papel de matriarca y Evelyn y Cyrus estaban en el papel de suplicantes. Probablemente Cyrus se arrepentiría del comportamiento hacia su hija antes de que terminara el día.

Después del almuerzo en el comedor familiar, Daphne dirigió a Harry hacia los jardines. Pasearon por los hermosos caminos, deteniéndose cada tanto para disfrutar de la esplendida vista, para abrazarse el uno al otro y, a veces, para intercambiar pequeños besos. Después de diez minutos o así, Daphne, con una voz tan baja que Harry se tuvo que esforzar para oír, dijo:

– Mi padre quiere venir a cenar esta noche.

Harry se quedó inmóvil y, después de un momento, miró con curiosidad a su esposa.

– ¿Lo quieres aquí?

– No, pero debería… – dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Harry la interrumpió.

– ¿Deberías qué? ¿Invitar a un hombre que intencionadamente te hirió a nuestra casa? Debería matarlo por lo que te hizo. – le soltó la mano, pasándose las dos por su cabello negro como la tinta. Un largo momento después, escupió – ¿Deberíamos invitar a los Dursley para la próxima? – Daphne soltó un sonido gutural, casi un gruñido antes de recuperar la compostura. Él aprovechó la ventaja y continuó – Es lo mismo. Los Dursley abusaron de mí abominablemente y tu padre abusó de ti de igual manera. ¿Por qué debería dejar que ese bastardo atravesara las barreras?

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Daphne observaba minuciosamente una rosa frente a ella. Finalmente, un suspiró se escapó de los labios de Daphne, como si fuera casi por accidente.

– Porque mi madre me lo ha pedido.

Harry se vino abajo y de inmediato la atrajo a sus brazos. Sorprendentemente, Daphne soltó un pequeño sollozo y Harry la estrechó contra sí con más fuerza.

– Lo haré por esta vez, pero antes tendré una charla con tu querido y viejo padre. A solas. Si hace algo, le ordenaré a Dobby que te proteja a toda costa. Lo he visto cuando está enfadado, tu padre no querrá verlo.

Daphne solo pudo asentir contra su pecho, intentando absorber de su marido tanto coraje y fuerza como pudiera.

Harry le dejó a Daphne unos minutos para recuperarse. Ella le pidió un poco de tiempo a solas.

– Claro. Si me necesitas, llámame. Voy a charlar con Dobby. Después estaré en la biblioteca, o tal vez en el Atrio.

Daphne vagó por los senderos del jardín, desviándose, finalmente, hacia las colinas. Llamó a Dobby, acordaron un menú en siete minutos y luego siguió caminando. Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, Daphne no podía sacudirse la sensación de estar partida en dos. Por un lado, quería ayudar a Harry a destrozar a su padre, pagándole por todos los años de dolor y abusos. Liberar el odio y resentimiento reprimidos.

En lo más hondo de su mente, una pequeña voz le susurraba una palabra que a menudo era mal entendida; perdonar. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos negros se arremolinaran y rodearan su rostro. Apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos, sintió que la vieja rabia y el torbellino de dolor y sufrimiento se levantaban en su interior.

Casi se deleitaba ante el dolor que podía causar cuando uno pensaba en superar heridas pasadas y despreciables, apartando el sufrimiento y dejando un único pensamiento en su conciencia: ¿Eso haría que Harry se sintiera orgulloso de mí?

Daphne, repentinamente, se detuvo en seco y miró la roca que había al lado del camino. Su mente había dejado de girar a gran velocidad otorgándole un efecto casi vertiginoso y sintió la necesidad de sentarse. La súbita comprensión de dudar de que el uso de la maldición Cruciatus sobre su padre hiciera que Harry se sintiera orgulloso parecía tan obvia, pero iba en total contradicción con su ira, su rabia y su resentimiento. Lo entendería y lo toleraría, pero no estaría orgulloso.

¿Y ella? ¿Estaría orgullosa de herir a su padre? ¿Era algo que querría contar a Harry o a sus amigos? ¿Incluso a sus hijos algún día?

Esas consideraciones drenaron el pensamiento de venganza tan limpiamente como cuando quitas el tapón de una bañera. Y al igual que una bañera drenada, se sentía vacía. No le gustaba su padre y si no estuvieran relacionados por la sangre, no se asociaría con él de buena gana. En absoluto. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Le sobrevino el mitigante pensamiento de que no tenía que tener esa respuesta de inmediato. Esa noche, iría a cenar y Harry le haría saber que estaba en su punto de mira y que lo resolvería largándolo de allí.

Sentía un ligero toque de vergüenza de que Harry fuera a enfrentar a su padre por su comportamiento. Por un lado, creía que era su deber y estaba en su derecho de enfrentar a Cyrus sobre su comportamiento abusivo y abominable. Pero por otra parte, se percató de que su marido le estaba haciendo un favor, permitiéndole alejarse de una situación en la que probablemente haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, volvió a casa para encontrarse con Harry.

* * *

La noche encontró a Daphne en la sala de estar, charlando con Susan, su madre y sus hermanos; todos arreglados para la cena. Harry estaba en ese momento en lo que él llamaba "su despacho" esperando a su suegro.

Evelyn no estaba contenta. Entendía que su hija y su yerno tenían todo el derecho de abordar a su marido, pero sabía que él se defendería y que, posiblemente, montaría una escena. Así se lo había dicho a Daphne solo para ser educadamente rechazada. Era la primera vez que Daphne se imponía a su madre en Rowan Hill y eso las sorprendió a ambas. Daphne se había sorprendido porque Evelyn se inclinó ante sus deseos y Evelyn porque Daphne con coraje, pero con cortesía, había discrepado, exponiendo el curso de acción a seguir, independientemente de los deseos de su madre.

Evelyn solo esperaba que eso no convirtiera a su hija en una serpiente.

Daphne descansaba en el sofá con un elegante vestido de noche. Los pensamientos se retorcían una y otra vez detrás de una máscara de impasibilidad. Había advertido a Phillip y a Stori de que Harry iba a enfrentar a su padre y que probablemente las cosas se podían poner algo tensas durante la cena. Susan le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Su nueva amiga podía decir que algo estaba pasando, pero no tenía los datos para rellenar los espacios en blanco.

La chimenea en el vestíbulo principal rugió, seguido poco después por el chasquido de Dobby al aparecerse. Daphne sonrió, recordando la salvaje expresión en la cara del elfo después de que Harry le informara sobre los detalles de la situación, dándole órdenes para el evento. Se empezó a escuchar un murmullo de voces y sólo podía suponer que el Jefe del Clan Greengrass estaba a punto de recibir el escarmiento del noveno Conde Potter, séptimo Vizconde Black y Jefe de las Ancestrales y más Nobles Casas, Potter y Black.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras yacían en la cama, Harry le relató a Daphne lo que había ocurrido en su despacho.

Harry estaba sentado, pensativo ante el inminente encuentro. Estaba detrás del escritorio, con los codos apoyados en el reposabrazos de la silla y lo dedos tendidos frente a la boca. De vez en cuando, se golpeaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos mientras se recostaba en la silla. El despacho de Harry era una estancia magníficamente repartida con alfombras persas, obras maestras originales mágicas y muggles y la pieza maestra, un globo del tamaño de un huevo de dragón con Fuego Gubraithian (o Fuego Eterno) bailando alegremente en su interior. En la pequeña placa unida al soporte se leía que en el año 1409 William Potter lanzó el hechizo para crear ese fuego eterno. Harry y Daphne iban al despacho a altas horas de la madrugada para ver como las llamas lamían el cristal maravillados mientras el diminuto infierno circulaba a través de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Cyrus entró en la estancia como el figurado gato que se había comido al canario. Era todo sonrisas y jovialidad. Harry estaba esperando que dijera algo como: "¿Qué me dices de un trago de Whiskey, eh?" Esa sonrisa y jovial disposición lentamente se fue deshaciendo de sus facciones como hielo derretido cuando Harry no hizo ni el intento de levantarse del asiento, ni de cambiar de postura. Después de un largo momento evaluativo, Harry le indicó sin palabras una silla de espera en el lado opuesto del enorme escritorio de caoba.

Cyrus Greengrass, ahora con el ceño fruncido, tomó asiento y miró a su nuevo yerno con molestia. Si sus pensamientos estuvieran escritos en pergamino no serían tan evidentes, Greengrass estaba transmitiendo: "Sea uno de los Quince o no, todavía es un cachorro y debería tratar con más respeto a sus mayores."

– Señor Greengrass, me gustaría discutir con usted las condiciones de su visita a mi casa. – dijo Harry con una helada voz de acero.

Greengrass parpadeó.

– Bueno, Harry, no…

– No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tutearme, Greengrass.

Cyrus parpadeó de nuevo, se detuvo y volvió a parpadear antes de reconocer la situación por lo que era.

– Ya veo. – dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la silla – Mi hija ya ha estado contando historias otra vez.

Para ese entonces Harry ya había ejercido bastante esfuerzo por controlarse. E interrumpiendo al viejo, dijo:

– Escúcheme, Greengrass. El martes, tomaré los asientos Black y Potter. Mis amigos íntimos, Lord Longbottom y Lady Bones también tomaran sus puestos. La primera parte de la legislación que haremos tragar a la Gran Bretaña Mágica será la ilegalidad del abuso de niños tanto verbal, mágica como físicamente. Usted, señor, es un monstruo y si por mí fuera, estaría sentado en el banquillo de los acusados.

– Ahora mire usted… – gruñó el señor Greengrass.

– No, mire usted, bastardo. – escupió Harry mientras apuntaba con el dedo al corpulento hombre. Calmándose visiblemente, miró a Greengrass a los ojos – Su esposa y la mía intercedieron en su nombre esta tarde. Mi intención era desafiarle a un duelo y matarle antes de que terminara la noche. – el hombre palideció ante la simple declaración – Dado que respeto a su buena esposa y que iría a los confines de la Tierra por la mía, usted vivirá más allá de esta reunión. Sin embargo, – aquí se detuvo y se inclinó sobre el escritorio – si alguna vez abusa de Astoria, Phillip o, el cielo le ayude, de Evelyn de nuevo, le mataré. Nadie trata a mi familia de la manera que usted lo ha estado haciendo durante años. ¿Me he expresado con claridad, Greengrass?

Greengrass simplemente se limitaba a mirar asombrado al furioso Niño-Que-Vivió. Cuando Harry inclinó la cabeza, buscando una respuesta, Cyrus asintió aturdido su aquiescencia. Daphne había tenido razón, cuando se enfrentaban a un poder real, los matones se doblegaban.

– Ahora, las condiciones para que pueda venir de visita. Usted será bienvenido en esta casa sólo si se comporta de una manera civilizada. Tenemos invitadas semi-permanentes, Lady Bones y la Directora Bones. Se dirigirá a ellas como corresponde a su estatus, pero no con tanta confianza como lo ha hecho conmigo antes. Obviamente tratará a sus hijos y esposa de manera respetuosa. Si le encuentro maltratando al Elfo domestico que forma parte de nuestra familia, le arrancaré la piel. No creo que le esté pidiendo demasiado. Actúe como un ser humano civilizado. – Harry se levantó, rodeó lentamente el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cyrus se levantó vacilante, iba a seguirlo cuando Harry se detuvo y se volvió con ojos abrasadores.

– Por último. No entrará en contacto con ningún seguidor de Lord Voldemort, ni con el propio Señor Oscuro, jamás. No volverá a practicar las Artes Oscuras, jamás. Le tomaré un juramento mágico. Si para usted esto es inaceptable, por favor, váyase. – Harry se quedó parado, esperando la conformidad. Con mano insegura, Greengrass sacó la varita, la sostuvo por el centro y pronunció un juramento mágicamente vinculante. Harry asintió y dijo – por favor, sígame hasta la sala de estar para tomar los cócteles antes de la cena.

* * *

La cena fue extraña, aunque en retrospectiva, no podría haber sido de otra manera. Cyrus y Evelyn casi estuvieron en silencio toda la comida. Después de un pequeño faux pas donde Cyrus se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la mesa (el asiento de Harry como Lord de la Mansión), todo salió bien. Susan estaba sentada a la derecha de Harry y Astoria a la izquierda. Hablaban sobre el colegio y otros temas. Astoria iba a empezar el cuarto año, así que Susan y Harry le contaron sus experiencias, especialmente en Defensa con el Moody impostor. Al parecer, en los años inferiores, no había sido tan extravagante como lo fue para la generación del 98.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, todo estaba más tranquilo. Daphne tenía a sus padres flanqueándola, mientras Phillip engullía toda la comida que podía pasar por su garganta de nueve años de edad.

– ¿El Quidditch te ha dado un buen apetito? – preguntó Evelyn.

Phillip tragó lo que tenía en la boca, se limpió la barbilla y dijo:

– Sí, madre. – con incomodidad, echó un vistazo a su padre para ver si tenía una reacción hostil. En un cambio inusual, no percibió ninguna. Con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Harry, volvió a la comida.

* * *

 **16 de Julio de 1996, domingo**

El domingo fue un día tranquilo. Después de un incómodo desayuno, Cyrus se fue a través de la Red Flu, alegando un negocio urgente.

– ¿Un domingo? – preguntó Harry a Daphne. Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y salió al jardín para disfrutar de la calidez del sol.

Susan se acercó a Green Hill y no volvió hasta casi la medianoche, proporcionando a Harry y Daphne un buen rato para conocer mejor a Amelia. Charlaron de manera intermitente durante todo el día, llegando a conocer a la mujer que había detrás de la severa reputación de la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Su hermano, el padre de Susan, había sido su mejor amigo durante su niñez. Cuando Edmund y su esposa Sophie fueron asesinados por los Mortífagos fue, obviamente, una experiencia demoledora para su corazón. Hablaba con cariño de su infancia y sus años en Hogwarts, pero después de eso, sólo hablaba de trabajo o de Susan.

Harry y Daphne pasaron algún rato con Evelyn, pero la mujer parecía distraída y casi distante. Los Potter pasaron la mayor parte del día acurrucados en la cama o paseando sobre los extensos terrenos. En general, fue un día perfecto.

* * *

 **17 de Julio de 1996, lunes**

El nivel de energía de Harry se mantenía elevado y se esforzó aún más en sus ejercicios. Entre bromas, hizo cientos de flexiones por su parte y para la sorpresa de Daphne.

Con sus excelentes reflejos, Daphne siempre tenía problemas para golpearlo durante los ejercicios de esquiva. Sin embargo, ese día, solo había conseguido darle con éxito tres veces. Rascándose la cabeza con preocupada confusión, Harry dijo:

– Es genial y todo, pero da un poco de miedo. Es como uno de esos libros de cuentos fantásticos donde, pam, el héroe adquiere todos sus poderes de la noche a la mañana. Es bastante absurdo.

Daphne asintió.

– Cierto, ¿pero tal vez haya una correlación entre la habilidad física y el poder mágico?

Harry asintió pensativo ante el comentario.

– Vamos a preguntarle a Flitwick, veamos que dice.

Se encontraron con el pequeño profesor en la Habitación del Dolor a las nueve puntualmente. Antes de que Flitwick pudiera comenzar la lección, Harry dijo:

– Señor, ¿existe una correlación entre la habilidad física y el poder mágico?

Dejando su cartera en el suelo, Flitwick asintió.

– Definitivamente. Para un muggle de mi estatura, no hay forma posible de que pudiera moverse tan rápida o fluidamente como yo. Tampoco saltar tan alto, ni esquivar tan rápido. Estoy clasificado como Hechicero, casi rozando el rango de Gran Hechicero basándonos en el Índice Mágico de Hammerstein. Eso es ser bastante poderoso. Por supuesto, el Director y Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado son ambos Gran Hechiceros y creo que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado es Gran Mago, pero no me cites en eso. La mayoría de brujas y magos se clasifican como Magos o Magos Maestros. Si queréis, ¿puedo concertar una cita con la señora Pomfrey para que os evalúe a los dos?

Susan y Neville entraron en la habitación en ese momento y Daphne dijo:

– Gracias, señor, eso sería muy ilustrativo para nosotros, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del pasado viernes.

Trabajaron en las maldiciones Rompe y Aplasta Huesos un poco más. Dado que Harry las tenía ambas dominadas, se enfocó en el rango de alcance, realizando sus cien movimientos de varita antes de lanzar la Rompe Huesos. El siempre efímero fogonazo gris del hechizo salió de su varita de un gris brillante y la etérea cinta que también lo constituía era tan grande como el brazo de Harry.

La habitación quedó en silencio y, en un momento cómico, Harry solo sostuvo la varita frente a su cara, con la mirada atónita.

– Señor Potter, – dijo Flitwick con voz suave – ¿podría, por favor, lanzar ese hechizo de nuevo?

Recuperando los sentidos, Harry miró hacia el frente y se detuvo de nuevo, con la boca abierta. El maniquí al que se había alineado había desaparecido y la pared de detrás estaba quemada con un pequeño foco todavía ardiendo. Deslizándose hacia un lado, volvió a lanzar el hechizo con los mismos resultados; otro de los maniquíes vaporizado, otra sección de pared quemada.

– Vosotros tres continuad con los hechizos de Hueso. – dijo Flitwick hacia Neville, Susan y Daphne – Señor Potter, ¿querría acompañarme, por favor? – e indicó la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Flitwick se apoyó en la pared y dijo – Parece que la suspensión de la barrera de Limitación de Poder ha desatado verdaderamente tu poder. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Cansado? ¿Drenado?

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

– No, profesor, me siento genial.

Imitando el movimiento del chico, Flitwick dijo:

– Continuaremos como hasta ahora. Posteriormente, me gustaría que nos trasladáramos fuera para hacernos una buena idea de lo que realmente puedes hacer. Hechizos Reductores de alta potencia contra peñascos. Ese tipo de cosas. – Harry asintió y el Profesor de Encantamientos, continuó – Por hoy, quiero que trabajes en una conjunción de hechizos, entretejiéndolos. De esta manera, en un altercado, podrás hacer sin dificultad la transición del primero al segundo. Encadena la maldición Reductora seguida por el hechizo de Perforación. Quizás no lo sepas, pero el hechizo de Perforación es maravilloso en el sentido de que no tiene movimientos de varita, como el Reductor, y puede romper muchos Escudos Básicos. Con tu nivel de potencia, puedes sacar muy rápidamente esos dos conjuros, abatir el escudo del oponente y acabar con ellos. Después de conseguir esos dos, añadiremos un tercero a la cadena de hechizos. Puede que uno de los de Hueso, pareces tener afinidad con ellos.

Harry volvió al grupo y vio que Susan y Daphne estaban compitiendo por ver quién podía volar todas las extremidades del maniquí primero. Neville estaba haciendo lo que había hecho el año anterior con el Ejército de Dumbledore; concentrarse, doblar un poco las rodillas y lanzar el hechizo tan rápido como podía, sin adornos, ni alboroto.

Cubrieron el hechizo Explosivo (Confringo), el Látigo de Fuego (sin encantamiento) y el Escudo Avanzado (Contego).

Daphne tenía problemas con el Látigo de Fuego. Sin el encantamiento, el quid del proceso del lanzamiento era visualizar y _sentir_ el Látigo como una extensión de la varita del lanzador. Junto a ella, Harry empuñaba el látigo como un vaquero.

– ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – le preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

– Simplemente he presionado un poco más mi magia de lo usual.

Daphne se concentró, presionó con fuerza su magia y vio el llameante látigo dispararse desde la punta de su varita. Antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa, sintió el tirón de su magia. Por lo general, podía hacer lanzamientos sin repercusiones (a excepción de los hechizos de alta potencia), pero las sintió. Al darse cuenta de que Harry había realizado causalmente el acto por el que ella había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo extra, su rostro se iluminó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia Harry, le propinó un suave beso.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Ahora tengo más esperanzas que antes de que envíes a ese bastardo al infierno.

En Transformaciones empezaron la Animación. Desde que Harry le había descrito el duelo entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, Daphne había querido ser capaz de usar la Animación como herramienta en un duelo.

Empezaron con algo pequeño. La primera tarea fue Animar a una silla para que caminara. Era mucho más difícil mentalmente de lo que lo era mágicamente.

– Debéis imaginároslo y entonces la silla caminará. Eso quiere decir que con cuatro patas. – eso había sido una barrera complicada. Cuando se dio la vuelta con frustración en un momento, vio a Neville caminando con pies y manos y el trasero elevado en el aire. Casi se echó a reír, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él había conseguido algo. Después de un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se dejó caer a cuatro patas y caminó un poco. Diez minutos después, su silla trotaba alrededor de la Habitación del Dolor.

Tenían el día libre en Defensa; había luna llena, así que el grupo de cuatro se aseó y se aparecieron en Green Hills para discutir con Lady Augusta la cena del miércoles por la noche.

Después de una hora y media, Daphne había obtenido un grueso fajo de anotaciones y Harry un cegador dolor de cabeza. Neville y Susan habían huido al cabo de veinte minutos, discutieron sus roles y la conversación siguió. A pesar de la reacción de sus amigos, Daphne estaba absorbiendo las instrucciones y consejos de Lady Augusta como una esponja. Ese iba a ser su rol; la facilitadora de los Quince, así es como la veía. Harry era fácilmente el más poderoso de los miembros, por lo que le correspondía ayudar a proporcionar un entorno social cómodo para que los votantes se reunieran y discutieran asuntos en un ambiente informal.

Ella y Harry ya lo habían discutido y él le dijo en términos inequívocos que no sólo quería, sino que necesitaba su opinión en cuestiones de votación. Trabajarían en equipo. Podría haber ocasiones en las que él votaría con su propia consciencia en oposición a la de ella, pero aun así la necesitaba. El hecho de que no emitiera el voto en "sí" o "no", no significaba que debía quedarse al margen. Era su trabajo ayudarlos a lograr sus metas de la mejor manera posible. Propiamente dicho, era la otra mitad del cerebro detrás del voto.

Generalmente, una cena como esa requería un mes de antelación para notificar de la reunión a los Quince. Lady Augusta, con una sonrisa, dijo:

– Tengo la sensación de que los otros cuatro cancelaran las citas de sus agendas por esto.

* * *

Lady Augusta ayudó a Daphne con las invitaciones; pues todas tenían que estar escritas a mano y personalizadas. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Daphne llamó a Dobby.

– Dobby, quiero que entregues cada una de estas invitaciones al destinatario y esperes una respuesta.

Haciendo una profunda inclinación, el elfo dijo:

– Sí, Ama. – con un poco más de fervor de lo habitual – Harry Potter, señor.

Casi corriendo hasta su "despacho", Daphne se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a repasar el menú para la cena. Lady Augusta y ella lo habían estado debatiendo una y otra vez y finalmente se habían decidido por un menú completo de siete platos. Solly, la elfa doméstica de los Longbottom, llegaría después de la cena de mañana para ayudar a Dobby con todos los preparativos.

Daphne se llevó las manos a la cara, el estrés estaba comenzando a hacerle mella. Mientras se frotaba el rostro sintió que unas fuertes manos empezaban a amasarle suavemente los músculos del cuello y los hombros.

– Ohh, estás contratado. ¿Cuál es tu tarifa diaria? Habla con mi marido, él se encargará de ello.

Harry rio entre dientes.

– Vamos. Creo que un paseo de diez minutos no estropeará nada y ayudara.

Daphne aceptó la invitación y pronto estaban caminando por la playa, mirando el atardecer. Harry la sostenía por detrás y ella se dejó caer contra su pecho.

– ¿Estás preparado para mañana? ¿Han llegado las túnicas? – preguntó Daphne.

– Síp. Neville, Susan y yo hemos ensayado las frases y creo que soy capaz de hacerlo. No hay nada más programado que el asunto de la toma de nuestros asientos, así que no espero que se realice ninguna votación. Y sí, las túnicas han llegado. Necesito probármela para asegurarme que es de mi talla.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, observando como la oscuridad llenaba los huecos alrededor de las estrellas. En un susurro de la brisa marina llevó las palabras de Daphne hasta el oído de Harry: "Te quiero".

– Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 **18 de Julio de 1996**

– ¡Atención, atención! Damas y Caballeros, Diputados y Apoderados, asistid a la decimocuarta convocatoria del noble Wizengamot en el año mil novecientos noventa y seis. ¡Atención, atención…

El crujiente susurro de las túnicas y los murmullos de los miembros mientras tomaban asiento eran como un trueno para Lady Potter. Daphne se sentó en uno de los palcos privados, separada de los asientos públicos. Lady Augusta se sentó a su lado, acercándose ocasionalmente para darle una palmadita en la mano. Daphne había estado hecha un manojo de nervios todo el día, aparentemente mucho más nerviosa que Harry.

Después de los entrenamientos matutinos, Flitwick había presionado a Harry con más fuerza que nunca. Ahora estaban trabajando en variar la potencia aplicada a cada hechizo.

Después de conjurar una vela, Flitwick hizo que los cuatro estudiantes se reunieran a su alrededor. Con un movimiento de varita, pronunció "Incendio" y la mecha se prendió con una pequeña llama. Apartándose de ellos, conjuró una losa de granito y, repitiendo el movimiento de varita, volvió a pronunciar "Incendio".

Esa vez, en lugar de la insignificante llama, una llamarada anaranjada y roja detonó de su varita. La losa de granito empezó a resplandecer al rojo vivo al calentarse rápidamente. El rostro de Flitwick se frunció en concentración y las llamas se volvieron blancas. Ahora, la losa comenzó a fundirse creando riachuelos de roca fundida. Después de un largo minuto y medio, el profesor de Encantamientos detuvo el hechizo e hizo desaparecer el charco de magma. Volviéndose hacia sus estudiantes, simplemente dijo:

– ¿Preguntas?

Inmediatamente Harry respondió con la pregunta que todos estaban contemplando.

– ¿Cómo, señor?

Con una sonrisa ligeramente salvaje, Flitwick respondió:

– Me alegra que lo pregunte, señor Potter…

Harry lanzó el "Incendio" con toda su potencia a una nueva losa de granito, logrando que se derritiera como hielo al sol del mediodía. Moviéndose hacia un lado, Daphne lo atrapó en el aire. Harry sacudió la cabeza, despejándola y respondió a su mirada de preocupación, besándola en la nariz y diciendo:

– Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Harry se pasó el resto de la lección de encantamientos variando la potencia de sus hechizos aturdidores en una vaca que había conjurado. Debió lanzar doscientos hechizos en esa hora y media. Si pensabas que aturdir a un Mortífago era complicado, intenta aturdir unos trescientos kilos de vaca.

– Debe ser capaz de variar la potencia que pone en el hechizo, señor Potter. – le había recomendado Flitwick – No perdería el conocimiento en mitad de una pelea si no fuera la primera vez que lanza un hechizo con demasiada potencia, ¿no cree? – los otros tres se quedaron practicando el hechizo de la llama y, sorprendentemente, los tres llegaron a generar llamas al rojo vivo durante un corto período de tiempo.

Regresando al presente, Daphne observó al Sargento de Armas convocar la sesión al orden. Harry, Neville y Susan estaban fuera de la cámara, esperando ser convocados por el Jefe Supremo. Después de mucho rumor y susurros, todos los miembros estaban sentados en sus asientos, demasiado silenciosos.

Daphne podía ver un verdadero quién es quién de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. Fudge estaba sentado al lado del Jefe Supremo Dumbledore y Amelia Bones a lado del Ministro. Al otro lado de la sala estaba Narcisa Malfoy, probablemente actuando como apoderada de su encarcelado marido.

Lady Augusta tocó el brazo de Daphne y le indicó el lado opuesto de la cámara enfrente del asiento del Jefe Supremo. Había siete asientos, de diseño similar al del Jefe Supremo y en cuatro de ellos se sentaban magos de diferentes edades con túnicas extremadamente ornamentadas parecidas a la que llevaba su marido y amigos.

Eran unas túnicas preciosas, una creación más artística que de moda. A Daphne forzadamente le recordaban al Tapiz de Bayeux con historias cosidas a mano y bordadas con hilo de oro y cobre. Las túnicas de cada Casa eran únicas, ya que contaban los principales acontecimientos de la historia de su familia. En el pecho, sobre el corazón estaba el escudo y lema de cada Casa.

La túnica de Harry era doblemente única, ya que él era Jefe de dos de esas Casas. Consultándolo con el Jefe de Protocolo del Wizengamot, decidieron que la parte delantera de la túnica sería Potter y la parte posterior Black.

– Damas y Caballeros. Diputados y Apoderados, les doy la bienvenida a esta convocatoria del Wizengamot de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. – entonó Dumbledore desde su asiento. Era la única persona que estaba en pie y llevaba una túnica suntuosamente bordada, pero notablemente menos ornamentada que las de los Quince – Estamos hoy reunidos para una ocasión histórica. Dos Lords y una Dama quieren reclamar sus legítimos asientos, pero no simplemente sus asientos, sino los asientos de las Quince casas que eran gobernantes de Gran Bretaña. – en ese momento Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo la genuflexión – ¡Convoco al Conde Potter, Vizconde Black, Harry James Potter!

Las enormes puertas de la cámara se abrieron y Harry entró a grandes zancadas hasta el centro de la sala y miró al Jefe Supremo con una expresión casi curiosa.

– Mi Lord, ¿viene a reclamar sus asientos hereditarios?

Sin pestañear, Harry alzó la voz para que recorriera toda la cámara.

– Sí, mi Lord. Soy el Potter de los Potter, el Black de los Black y he venido a reclamar dichos asientos, como mi derecho por sangre y por herencia. Reclamo dos asientos de los Quince, las antiguas Casas gobernantes de Gran Bretaña. – y Harry repitió el movimiento de genuflexión.

Lo siguió una pausa tensa y embarazosa mientras la mitad de los reunidos miraban a Narcissa Malfoy, esperando que se opusiera. Extrañamente, Narcissa tenía una máscara de indiferencia y el momento pasó cuando Dumbledore entonó las palabras rituales.

– Por lo que veo, que así sea. – y Harry esbozó una reverencia escasamente educada antes de girarse para tomar su asiento. La cámara pareció soltar el aire mientras Dumbledore continuaba – ¡Convoco al Conde Longbottom, Neville Franklin Longbottom! – Daphne escuchó la pregunta y respuesta de Neville y una pequeña parte de ella oyó el siguiente llamamiento de Dumbledore – ¡Convoco a la Vizcondesa Bones, Susan Amelia Bones! – pero sólo tenía ojos para Harry. Estaba estoicamente sentado en su silla, aparentemente indiferente ante los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor, pero ella sabía que estaba nervioso.

Hubo algunas sacudidas de cabeza entre los más viejos cuando Susan tomó su asiento. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar su nobleza de carruaje y su tranquila dignidad era evidente hasta para el miembro más misógino de la sala. Para los más claros sinvergüenzas, Susan desencadenó lo que Harry llamaba "la mirada" en la que parecía que, en su desdén, usaba sus ojos para atravesar a las personas.

Los Huérfanos tomaron sus asientos y, de acuerdo con algunas discusiones que habían tenido previamente, no hablaron entre sí, sino que se quedaron mirando al resto de miembros. Dando la apariencia de estar juzgándolos de ser dignos de estar en la misma estancia que ellos y mucho menos en el mismo cuerpo gobernante.

Cuando Daphne vio a Harry mirando a Ricardo Lestrange, padre de Rabastan y Rodolphus, casi se echó a reír. Harry se estaba estableciendo y haciendo saber que era su propio dueño. Fudge simplemente obtuvo una rápida ojeada. Era lamentable ver al Ministro de Magia intentando atrapar la mirada de Harry.

Después de la interpretación de la función y el cierre de la sesión ceremonial, Harry, Neville y Susan se acercaron a Amelia en grupo y empezaron a conversar con ella. Esa idea fue contribución de Lady Augusta para dar comienzo al plan y eliminar de su puesto a Fudge y reemplazarlo por Amelia. Todos los presentes pudieron ver que la mitad de los votos de los Quince estaban charlando amigablemente con la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. En un momento de pura hilaridad, Fudge y Dumbledore intentaron unirse a la conversación, pero fueron bloqueados por sutiles desplazamientos de Harry y Neville.

– Oh, Merlín. – dijo Lady Augusta al verlo, antes de cubrirse la boca y comenzar a reír.

Después de conseguir su objetivo, los Huérfanos volvieron con sus compañeros de los Quince e hicieron las pertinentes presentaciones. En ese momento, Daphne y Lady Augusta bajaron de los asientos de visitantes para esperar justo a las afueras de las puertas de la cámara.

Daphne bajó el último escalón y dobló la esquina. Sus ojos se ensancharon, recomponiendo rápidamente la expresión con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sumergía en una marea de reporteros y fotógrafos.

– ¡Lady Potter, aquí!

– ¿Estás realmente embarazada?

– ¿Es cierto que usaste una poción de amor con tu marido?

– ¿Ya os habéis ido de luna de miel? ¿Dónde?

Todo eso y más le gritaron en una rápida sucesión. Desde los más insultantes hasta los más insulsos, era asombroso el arrojo del Cuarto poder. Sonriendo a todos, pero sin decir una palabra, Daphne se abrió paso para ella y Augusta y poder encontrar a los Huérfanos.

Llegó a las puertas de la Cámara del Wizengamot cuando salían los Huérfanos. Ahora las hienas dirigieron su atención a los Jefes de las Casas y la fiesta continuó.

– Lord Potter, ¿es cierto que le pagaron un millón de galeones por casarse con su esposa?

– Harry, ¿dejaras el colegio para dedicarte al Quidditch a tiempo completo?

– Lady Bones, ¿es cierto que tuvo una relación ilícita con Lady Potter?

– Lord Longbottom…

Los oficiales del DALM crearon un cordón, empujando a los reporteros hacia atrás y el grupo de amigos se encontró en una pequeña burbuja de relativa calma. Justo entonces, Narcissa Malfoy salió de la cámara. Harry y Neville esbozaron unas breves reverencias y ella se las devolvió, murmurando:

– Mis Señores, Mi Lady. – al tiempo que sonreía a Harry y se acercaba lo suficiente para que no la escucharan los buitres con pergamino y pluma en mano – Probablemente te preguntarás por qué no he impugnado tu asunción al asiento Black. Digamos que si tuvieras una… desafortunada… desaparición. Mi hijo se convertiría en Lord Black y ahora que los títulos están unidos, también podría reclamar el de Lord Potter.

Retrocediendo les dedico una sonrisa depredadora. Su increíble belleza, que había ido refinándose con la edad, se volvió dura, quebradiza y afilada cuando su cara se retorció con venenosa malicia.

– Buenos días mis Señores, mi Lady.

El grupo de amigos huyeron de ahí lo mejor que pudieron mientras los periodistas continuaban retenidos por los oficiales del DALM. Entrando en el Atrio del Ministerio, Harry se volvió hacia los Longbottom y dijo:

– ¿Os gustaría venir a Rowan Hill a tomar el té?

– Eso sería maravilloso, mi Lord. No he estado allí desde que visité a sus abuelos en el 76.

* * *

Al grupo de amigos se les unió al poco rato Amelia Bones. Mientras se sentaban a cenar, Amelia y Lady Augusta reían entre dientes del intencional, pero discreto, desaire que "los chicos", como los llamaban, le habían hecho al Ministro y al Jefe Supremo.

– Harry, – dijo Lady Augusta – creo que la mitad de los miembros tuvieron que apartarse cuando vosotros dos, bribones, le disteis al Ministro y al Jefe Supremo un buen choque de caderas. Sé lo que digo.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza, riendo entre dientes mientras comía la sopa. Harry y Neville le dedicaron a la elegante señora una mirada de inocencia concertada que produjo en Daphne y Susan una sofocada carcajada. Finalmente, Harry dijo:

– ¿Amelia, podrás asistir a la cena de mañana?

La mujer asintió, dejó la cuchara en el plato y, con una sonrisa depredadora, dijo:

– No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Harry estaba colocando una carta en la pata de Hedwig mientras Daphne salía del baño cepillándose el pelo.

– ¿Qué es esa carta?

– Oh, una pequeña nota para el editor del _Profeta_.

Con las cejas arqueadas, Daphne preguntó:

– ¿… Y?

– Sólo quería hacerle saber que los Quince se reunirán aquí mañana y que la única persona no-votante o cónyuge será la Directora del DALM.

Ella sonrió y dejó el cepillo. Caminando hacia su marido, dejó caer su túnica al suelo. Los ojos de Harry inmediatamente abandonaron su rostro por un largo momento antes de regresar a ellos con una mirada hambrienta.

– ¿Ves algo que te guste? – le preguntó de manera coqueta.

Asintiendo, la besó con ferocidad y la empujó contra la pared.

– Te quiero. Te deseo.

– Bien. – susurró ella, sonriendo.

* * *

 **19 de Julio de 1996**

Durante los entrenamientos matutinos, Harry continuó forzándose a sí mismo y a Daphne con más intensidad de lo que lo habían hecho antes. Después de una agotadora carrera de ocho kilómetros, corriendo a un ritmo de unos siete minutos y medio por kilómetro, ambos se encontraban doblados y sin aliento hacia el final. Pasados unos minutos, caminaron un poco, para refrescarse y, finalmente, terminaron el recorrido en el comedor familiar para desayunar y escapar de la llovizna.

– Buenos días a todos. – saludó Harry.

Un asentimiento por parte de Amelia y un gruñido de Susan fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio. Daphne se acercó a Susan y le dijo:

– Realmente deberías entrenar con nosotros por la mañana. Tendrías más energía durante el resto del día y no creo que te quejaras del efecto en tu figura.

Susan ladeó la cabeza.

– Pensaré en ello.

– Harry, mira esto. – dijo Amelia mientras le entregaba el periódico señalándole un artículo en particular.

Tomando un sorbo de su taza de té, comenzó a leer. Daphne se sirvió el desayuno del bufete y se puso a leer sobre su hombro. El artículo describía la ceremonia del Wizengamot de una manera bastante directa, pero al final decía:

"… al final de la sesión, lo miembros más recientes del Wizengamot, especialmente los Quince, dieron a conocer sus obvias inclinaciones al involucrarse inmediatamente con la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones. Si bien se desconoce la conversacin que mantuvieron, tanto Lord Longbottom como Lord Potter evitaron que el Jefe Supremo Dumbledore y el Ministro Fudge se unieran a la conversación creando una sutil barrera con sus cuerpos. Lo más interesante, dice este reportero, que se podría estar llevando un cambio en las inclinaciones políticas de los Quince. Durante los ultimo cincuenta años, lo Quince no han podido crear una mayoría (la mitad o más) para dirigir y guiar las políticas del Wizengamot. Lord Potter y Lord Longbottom junto a Lady Bones son mayoría en sí mismos. Se rumorea que los Quince se reunirán en Rowan Hill, hogar de Lord Potter y hogar temporal de Lady Bones ahora que Oak Park fue destruida la semana pasada por Mortífagos. También es sabido que Lord Potter y Lord Longbottom han sido amigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts y que también son amigos de Lady Bones.

Para leer una biografía de Lord Potter, Harry Potter, vaya a la página 4

Para leer una biografía de Lady Bones, Susan Bones, vaya a la página 6

Para leer una biografía de Lord Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, vaya a la página 6"

Daphne asintió y se sentó junto a Harry, acabándose el desayuno. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás y tomó un sorbo de su segunda taza de té. Sonriendo, dijo:

– El periódico ha hecho exactamente lo que queríamos.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Daphne se excusó del entrenamiento mágico de día.

– Ve, amor. Simplemente tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Te veré en el almuerzo. – le dijo a Harry cuando Flitwick llegó.

El resto del día fue pasando a veces de manera tranquila y otras entre frenéticos preparativos para la cena. Solly era como un salvavidas y Daphne se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Dobby si necesitaba ayuda.

La preparación de la comida estaba bien avanzada, había revisado las habitaciones y los ajustes del lugar, comprobando que todo estaba como debía estar. Después de engullir el almuerzo, comprobó que las barreras protectoras estaban correctamente configuradas, dio el ultimo toque de limpieza a los jardines y volvió a lanzar el hechizo repelente de insectos sobre la terraza, el balcón de la sala de estar y el pórtico de la puerta principal. Cuando Harry llegó y la encontró sobre las tres, su pelo negro se había escapado del moño suelto que se había hecho, tenía manchas de suciedad en la mejilla izquierda y una pequeño rasgón en la túnica.

La vio y sonrió. Al darse cuenta de su estado, se detuvo, se guardó lo que habría sido un comentario sin gracia y dijo:

– Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso, Daph. La casa está perfecta y he visto que Dobby y Solly lo tienen todo bajo control. Vamos a sentarnos un rato, deja que te dé el aire.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella lo besó y dijo:

– Eres un buen esposo, creo que te conservaré.

* * *

Neville llegó temprano, sobre las cinco. Amelia, Susan, Harry y él conversaron sobre personalidades y posturas para la inminente reunión. Por consenso, los huérfanos decidieron no comentar ninguna postura política externa a Derrotar a Voldemort.

Daphne seguía correteando, comprobando cosas cuando Susan la encontró y la llevó a la fuerza hasta la habitación principal.

– Dobby y Solly lo tienen todo en orden. Ahora prepárate, tus invitados estarán aquí en una hora y media. Muévete. – Susan podría haber sido instructora si hubiera tenido esa inclinación.

Una hora más tarde, una vestida y acicalada Daphne Potter, bajaba por las escaleras. Se sentó al lado de Harry e intentaron tener una conversación alejada del nerviosismo. Exactamente a la seis y media, se escuchó el estallido de una Aparición en el vestíbulo. Un momento después, un Dobby impecablemente vestido acompañaba a una sonriente pareja de unos cuarenta años hasta la sala. Todos se levantaron y Harry se acercó al hombre.

– Me alegra verle de nuevo tan pronto, señor. Daphne, me gustaría presentarte al Vizconde y Vizcondesa Abbott. Mi Lord, mi Lady, esta es mi encantadora esposa, la Condesa Potter. – Daphne inclinó la cabeza y les estrechó las manos.

– Mi Lady, es un verdadero placer conocerla. Por favor, llámame Reginald y a mi esposa, Victoria.

– Por favor, llamadme Daphne. Reginald, Victoria, bienvenidos a Rowan Hill.

Los Abbott sonrieron ampliamente y Reginald, dijo:

– Bueno, dado los periódicos, vuestra vida se ha estado moviendo a buen ritmo, ¿no?

Daphne sonrió nuevamente al escuchar el estallido de otra Aparición y Harry se excusó.

– Bueno, últimamente la vida ha estado agitada. – concordó Daphne – Pero no querría nada diferente. – y sonrió ampliamente. Instintivamente le gustaron los Abbott. El otro día Harry había estado en el extremo receptor de un sermón donde se dijo que ese evento era muy importante. Estas eran personas a las que tenían que conocer y con las que tendrían que trabajar durante mucho tiempo. Algunos por el resto de sus vidas. Era conveniente que los Abbott fueran tan agradables.

Victoria adoptó una expresión que decía "tengamos una conversación de chicas" y dijo:

– Entonces, ¿tú y tu marido tendréis una boda al completo? Es absolutamente necesario. ¡Será el evento social del año! – Neville miró a Reginald y ambos se apartaron. Lo último que Daphne escuchó fue que estaban discutiendo sobre una híbrida Mandrágora que se había desarrollado en Perú. Al parecer, el Vizconde Abbott era un herbólogo aficionado.

Harry se acercó con una pareja entrada en años a sus espaldas. Debían tener fácilmente entre ochenta y noventa años. Él era un hombre enjuto, escuálido y estaba ligeramente encorvado, mientras que ella no parecía tan envejecida por la edad y aun actuaba conforme a su posición, es decir, tenía la nariz levemente levantada.

Victoria se volvió hacia Susan y comenzó a hablar sobre la organización benéfica favorita de los Abbott, para que Daphne pudiera saludar a sus invitados.

– Daphne, me gustaría presentarte al Vizconde y Vizcondesa Boot. Mi Lord, mi Lady, esta es mi esposa, la Condesa Potter.

George Boot ejecutó una perfecta reverencia sobre la mano extendida de Daphne y Grace Boot la sorprendió dedicándole una reverencia más ligera. _Sé que somos de más alto nivel que ellos, pero aun así, esto es bastante informal._ Daphne inclinó la cabeza hacia el Vizconde y le devolvió la ligera reverencia a la Vizcondesa.

Daphne conocía el juego, cuando vio a Grace hacer un leve movimiento de cejas, sorprendida de que la adolescente esposa que venía de una familia sin importancia conociera sus modales. _Indigesta y vieja bruja_. No era requisito familiarizarse demasiado con la vieja pareja.

Antes incluso de que pudieran comenzar a discutir, Dobby llegó con otra pareja, ésta de mediana edad. El hombre tenía unas enormes patillas grisáceas, inusuales en la sociedad mágica. La mujer iba vestida con un elegante vestido verde oscuro ribeteado de oro. Harry empezó de nuevo las presentaciones.

– Daphne, me gustaría presentarte al Conde y Condesa Jones. Mi Lord, mi Lady, esta es mi encantadora esposa, la Condesa Potter.

De nuevo, una reverencia perfecta por parte del hombre, pero la Condesa Jones solo inclinó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa de reconocimiento. No había ninguna duda de la evidente hostilidad de los Jones. Ambos eran serios y minimalistas tanto en gestos como en palabras. De hecho, ninguno había dicho ni una.

– Mi Lord, Mi Lady, bienvenidos a Rowan Hill. – dijo Daphne tan agradablemente como pudo. Del mismo modo que instintivamente le habían gustado los Abbott, instintivamente le disgustaron los Jones. Tomando su propio consejo sobre cultivar relaciones a largo plazo, dijo – Por favor, llamadme Daphne.

Los ojos de Lady Jones se abrieron horrorizados y miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Lord Jones simplemente la miró con una débil expresión de decepción teñida de disgusto antes de escupir:

– Que bien. – dirigiéndose a Harry, con un tono falsamente jovial, añadió – Así que, Potter. Conocí a tu padre y a tu abuelo antes que a ti. Espero que puedas ser la mitad de hombre de lo que ellos fueron.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante las ofensas a él y a su esposa, antes de hablar con un tono suave.

– Bueno Jones, no puedo más que intentarlo. – agarró el brazo de Daphne y sonrieron a los Jones antes de acercarse a la última pareja que se unía a la fiesta.

– Esa… _gente_. – exclamó Daphne en un susurro.

– Lo sé. Estaba a punto de tirarlo por el balcón, pero tenía miedo de que me regañaras por no hacer nuevos aliados. – Harry le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y apretó la mano que tenía envuelta alrededor del brazo de su esposa.

Daphne respiró hondo y le sonrió agradecida. Al acercarse a la última pareja, que debían ser el Barón y la Baronesa Macmillan, observaron cómo debería ser Ernie Macmillan en treinta años. El parecido era sorprendente. Después de las presentaciones, el Barón Macmillan, dijo:

– Por favor, llamadme Richard y a mi mujer Sarah.

– Gracias, a mi Daphne y a mi esposo, por supuesto, Harry.

Los Macmillan eran un poco estirados, como Ernie, pero eran personas muy agradables. Charlaron un rato y, eventualmente, se mezclaron con las demás parejas.

Neville y Reginald Abbott estaban en proceso de convertirse en amigos rápidamente mientras Victoria Abbott estaba comiendo la oreja de la vieja Lady Boot. Victoria alcanzó a Daphne mientras caminaba y, en voz baja, le dijo:

– Me odia. Hablo demasiado y no tengo ningún decoro para ella. Me gusta obligarme a estar con ella durante unos diez minutos cada vez que nos encontramos. Sus expresiones de conmoción, indignación y vergüenza, me producen cierta satisfacción.

Daphne no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. Cubriéndose la boca, agarró a la mujer del brazo y dijo:

– Usted, señora, es maravillosa. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

– No me malinterpretes, hay un momento y un lugar para todo. Pero aquí, donde solo estamos los Quince y la elección de tu marido para ser Ministro. – arqueó las cejas hacia Daphne – Es realmente bastante pretencioso darse esos aires. Por otra parte, están muy interesados en el estatus de sangre. – ante esa última declaración, Daphne frunció el ceño y los labios. Victoria soltó una risa y dijo – No se interesan en el status de sangre como lo hace Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. El estatus de sangre sobre quién pertenece a los Quince y quién no.

Daphne resopló y, en voz baja, dijo:

– Entonces deberían recordar que somos Potter y Black.

– Sí, – dijo Victoria con una leve sonrisa – también debería hacerlo ese idiota de Jones.

– ¿Siempre es tan grosero?

Victoria exhaló.

– Bueno, ha sido el único Conde con asiento durante los últimos diez años más o menos. Harry y Neville deberían ayudar a ponerlo en su lugar después de un tiempo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta; Sí, siempre es así de grosero. – y se alejó entre risas hacia su marido.

La cena se anunció y Daphne vio un estallido en la expresión de Lord Jones cuando Neville se sentó a la derecha de Harry. Sin embargo, la prelación es la prelación, y el enfadado hombre se dejó caer en su asiento a la derecha de Daphne. Victoria estaba a su izquierda y, después del segundo plato (una fabulosa sopa de langosta), le guiñó un ojo a Lady Potter y dijo:

– Entonces, Daphne, ¿cómo es estar casada con el único hombre en la historia del Wizengamot que tiene dos votos de los Quince?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Daphne vio que Jones se ponía rígido al recordar ese importante hecho y dijo:

– Bueno, Harry y yo hemos hablado mucho del tema y queremos proceder con adecuada deliberación. Somos conscientes de que no tenemos la experiencia que tienen los que llevan ahí mucho tiempo sentados, pero al mismo tiempo, tenemos sólidos sentimientos sobre algunos asuntos.

Jones compuso su expresión más agradable, que simplemente logró que Daphne quisiera golpearlo y dijo:

– Si me permite preguntar, mi Lady. ¿Qué asuntos siente tan fuertemente su esposo?

 _Genial, otro que solo quiere a su esposa para el Salón de fiestas, para engendrar un heredero en el dormitorio y para que se quede apartada en todas las demás ocasiones._

– Diría que el tema que sentimos con más fuerza es el desarrollo de una situación en la que Lord Voldemort pierda la vida.

Jones se estremeció ante el odiado nombre y Victoria dio un pequeño saltito. Enseguida, Jones se recompuso y dijo:

– Sí, bueno. Por supuesto, todo el mundo quiere que se resuelva lo del advenedizo. "Lord", claro. Deberían lanzarlo a través del velo solo por eso.

Daphne sonrió al hombre sobre el borde de su copa de vino. No era odioso, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Tal vez grosero, pero no odioso. Todavía no, al menos.

Miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y vio a un frustrado Harry intentando sostener, sin éxito, una conversación con Lady Jones. Después de unos cinco minutos, tiró la toalla y se puso a conversar con Neville y Reginald Abbott durante un rato. Lady Boot lo observaba todo con una mirada condescendiente.

Retirada de plato tras retirada, los miembros más agradables de la fiesta soltaban sonidos sorprendidos sobre la comida. Observó cómo Amelia Bones conversaba con Lord Abbott sobre cuestiones de impuestos y organizaciones benéficas. Era bien sabido que los Abbott estaban muy involucrados con las actividades benéficas hasta el punto que los nuevos ricos, como los Malfoy o los Parkinson, los llamaban "La Familia Mendigo", a pesar de que el Barón Abbott probablemente podría comprar ambas familias por capricho. Estaban fuertemente implicados en una exitosa compañía de Pociones y poseían una cadena de boticas por toda Europa.

Finalmente se sirvió el postre y todo el mundo se volcó en la tartaleta de frutas. Cuando se sirvió el café la conversación de sobremesa se volvió mucho más amena. Nada entibia mejor a una multitud que una excelente comida.

Victoria se inclinó y dijo:

– Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez ha sido maravilloso.

Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como Harry se levantaba. Sonriendo a todo el mundo, se aclaró la garganta.

– Mis Lores, Mis Ladis y Directora. Gracias a todos por venir está noche, ha sido estupendo conoceros en una situación mucho menos restrictiva. Con suerte, está será la primera de muchas reuniones en Rowan Hill. – estaba haciendo los sonidos correctos y suavizando los gestos correctos, sin decir nada importante de política real.

Riéndose de algo que dijo Reginald Abbott, continuó:

– Mi esposa y yo hemos disfrutado mucho de la velada y esperamos trabajar con todos ustedes con espíritu de buena voluntad y hermandad. – retomó su asiento para sonreír a la mayoría de asistentes y algunas miradas especulativas de Jones y Boot. Sorprendentemente, Lady Jones tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Daphne se levantó y los caballeros siguieron su ejemplo. Condujo a las damas después de la cena hacia el salón mientras los caballeros disfrutaban de un buen oporto. Lady Boot guardó silencio, pero lady Jones se involucró con Daphne y Victoria en posibles fechas y diseños para una boda formal. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que Rowan Hill sería un lugar espectacular para una boda invernal.

Susan, su tía y Sarah Macmillan estaban debatiendo sobre un nuevo tratamiento médico. Resultó que Lady Macmillan también era la "Sanadora Macmillan". Sarah era una bruja nacida de muggles que se enamoró de su marido cuando estaba de aprendiz de la señora Pomfrey y un joven Golpeador de Hufflepuff llegó en camilla a la enfermería. Richard Macmillan admitió que no era especialmente diestro sobre una escoba, pero "gracias a mi buena estrella tuve la maravillosa idea de jugar a Quidditch".

Los caballeros no tardaron mucho. Harry y Neville habían planeado sofocar cualquier discusión seria de política hasta estar al tanto de los problemas y algunos de los "pormenores" de su nuevo papel. Poco después de que los hombres aparecieran, Lord y Lady Boot presentaron su despedida.

Después de inclinarse sobre la mano de Daphne, Lord Boot dijo:

– Mi Lord, ha sido una estupenda cena esta noche. Recuerdo cenar aquí con su abuelo y tengo grandes esperanzas para usted. Buenas noches. – Lady Boot hizo los gestos adecuados, antes de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y Desaparecerse.

De manera intermitente, las parejas fueron dirigiéndose a sus casas. Los Jones debían haber reconocido su previo y autodestructivo paso en falso e hicieron un significativo esfuerzo por ser amables con Harry y Daphne. En uno de esos momentos, Harry y ella se quedaron solos por un segundo y le dijo:

– ¿Soy yo, o Lord y Lady Jones nos están adulando tanto que debería preocuparme por sus amorosos mordiscos?

Harry casi escupió el café y cuando recuperó la compostura, respondió:

– No, no eres tú. Pero si quieres, puedo darte uno de mis amorosos mordiscos más tarde.

Daphne simplemente sonrió y le apretó el trasero.

Eventualmente, solo quedaron los Potter, Neville y las Bones. Mientras todos se dejaban caer en sofás y sillas, Harry y Neville simultáneamente empezaron a aflojar sus corbatas. Daphne solo pudo sonreír y entonces, dijo:

– ¡Dobby, Solly!

Los dos elfos aparecieron al unísono, Dobby todavía vestido con un esmoquin en miniatura y Solly con una sábana limpia con el escudo de los Longbottom. Dobby se inclinó inmediatamente mientras Solly hacia una reverencia y entonaba:

– ¿En qué podemos servirle, Ama?

– Dobby, Solly, muchas gracias por vuestro arduo trabajo. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa gracias a vosotros. Muchos de nuestros invitados felicitaron vuestra cocina, la casa estaba impecable y todo ha salido muy bien.

Solly se quedó parada, aturdida e inmovilizada. Dobby tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras murmuraba:

– La Ama es muy amable con el pobre Dobby. – desvió la mirada hacia Harry y añadió – Dobby agradece a Harry Potter, señor, por casarse con la maravillosa Ama. – y dicho eso, se Desapareció.

Solly todavía seguía ahí y desvió la mirada hacia Neville, quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza. La elfina hizo otra reverencia y con un fuerte y nervioso estallido, también Desapareció.

Amelia echó una mirada a su alrededor y dijo:

– Ha sido una noche maravillosa y esclarecedora, pero estoy agotada. Os veré a todos por la mañana.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (muggledad):**

 **1.** Los ejercicios de variar la energía impuesta a un hechizo, los he sacado del fic más excelente de The Obsidian Warlock: "More Equal Than You Know" Es un Harry/Hermione y está en proceso.

 **2.** Los Quince y sus edades (en orden de prioridad):

Conde Harry Potter, 15 años, cónyuge Condesa Daphne Potter, 16 años

Conde Neville Longbottom, 15 años, sin cónyuge

Conde Raymond Jones, 64 años, cónyuge Condesa Mary Jones, 64 años

Vizconde Reginald Abbott, 40 años, cónyuge, Vizcondesa Victoria Abbott, 35 años

Vizcondesa Susan Bones, 16 años, sin cónyuge

Vizconde George Boot, 90 años, cónyuge Vizcondesa Grace Boot, 88 años

Barón Richard Macmillan, 45 años, conyuge Baronesa Sarah Macmillan, 42 años

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora (albaa):**

Espero que os haya gustado del capítulo, creo que es un fic que cuenta la historia de una manera muy diferente, mucho más compleja y a la vez interesante. Espero que disfrutéis con los detalles, hay gran cantidad de ellos.

¡Está vez no he tardado tanto! Y ya estoy manos a la obra con el siguiente.

Sé que muchos habéis visto que hay otra traducción de esta historia, os digo que he hablado con la chica y visto que ambas tenemos el permiso del autor original, hemos decidido que cada una siga su traducción sin más complicaciones. La traducción es algo muy personal, dada la interpretación que cada traductor le de a las palabras, así que serán el mismo fic traducido desde dos interpretaciones diferentes. Disfrutad.

Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: *Mar91* *Guest* *xXm3ch3Xx* *sophia76* *Xyori Nadeshiko* *Anonimo*

¡Besos!


End file.
